Naruto: Revival of the Dragonmaster
by Dragon Master Naruto 003
Summary: Naruto becomes fed up with Kakashi and his unfairness and wants to become stronger. An Anbu offers him some help while the Hokage sends a second Jonin with the team to Wave. Why is Naruto having nightmares of a girl's voice? Full Sum inside. Major Xover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing. If I did, trust me. I wouldn't be here.

Summery: Naruto becomes fed up with Kakashi and his unfairness and wants to become stronger. An Anbu offers him some help while the Hokage sends a second Jonin with the team to Wave. What will happen and why is Naruto having nightmares of a girl's voice? Will Kakashi be booted as Sensei or will he correct his mistakes? Even more confusing is Naruto can't hear certain words and Kyuubi wants to truly help the boy but he doesn't really believe her. What's going to happen to him?

Chapter 1:

"_Wait up, Naru-chan!" _A small boy of thirteen shifted in his bed at the sound of the voice.

"_You're it, Naru-chan! Catch me if you can!" _Sweat covered his blond forehead.

"_No fair, Naruto!"_ The boy shifted again, his breathing picking up.

"_This is so much fun, Naru-chan!" _The boy kicked his sheets off his body, showing his naked chest with strange markings on the boy's stomach.

"_You're leaving, Naru-chan?" _Tears escaped the boy's closed eyes, creating a river over the whisker marks he had, three on each cheek.

"_LOOK OUT!" _The boy whimpered.

"_R-R-Run........ Naruto-kun."_ Another whimper, this more of a small sob.

"_I'm..... so...... sorry Naru-kun....... I'm sorry." _The boy's eyes snapped open with a cry, showing his beautiful blue eyes as he got himself under control, tears still leaking from his eyes.

'That voice again?' The boy wondered to himself as he used his arm to wipe the tears away. 'Ever since I became a ninja, I've been hearing that same voice whenever I sleep. No visions just a voice.' Naruto sighed and stood up. 'Guess I better get a start on my day. Don't want Sakura-chan to break my door down again.' Naruto walked to his bathroom and started his shower. 'I hope we get something better then chasing that cat again. I want something more. Like a C-ranked mission or something.'

Half an hour later of thoughts, the boy got out of his shower and dressed into his orange jumpsuit and ninja gear again with a scowl. 'I hate this thing. The only reason I wear it is because I can't afford anything else.' The teen walked into his kitchen and looked into his fridge, frowning at the empty space. He went over to the cupboard and opened it, growling at the sight before him. 'Ramen. Nothing but ramen. When was the last time I actually had a good meal? Oh yeah, when I was eight and had just joined the Academy. The only food I can afford. How I survived, only I can guess.' The blond pulled a cup of ramen off the shelf and started the hot water.

'Stupid fox. I took all its blame for years.' The blond sighed and waited for his water to boil. He looked to his clock and groaned. 'Damn it, I got ten minutes to get to my team's meeting grounds. Looks like I'm eating on the go.'

Once the water came to a boil, Naruto poured the water into his ramen cup and grabbed a pair of chopsticks before he headed for the door. He reached for the doorknob when it suddenly blew open and knocked him back from the force of the person on the other side. He collided with the wall and his ramen cup flew through the air and spilled all over the floor. The boy rubbed his head and glared up at the doorway.

"NARUTO!" The boy inwardly growled as he put on a fake grin as a pink haired girl walked into the room with a raven haired boy behind her.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! What are you doing here? I was just-"

"Shut up!" The pink haired girl brought her fist down and glared at the boy with her emerald eyes as Sasuke looked around the very small apartment with a raised brow.

'Naruto lives here in this dump?'

"You're late again, you idiot! Kakashi-sensei sent us to get you!" Naruto blinked in confusion and looked to the clock on the wall.

"But Kakashi-sensei told us to meet at seven! It's six-fifty-two!" The girl growled.

"You idiot! Don't you know how to change your clocks? Its not six it's nine!! We need to get going before we get in trouble for your tardiness! Kakashi has a mission already lined up for us and you better not make Sasuke-kun look bad again!" The pink haired girl turned and stomped out of the room with Sasuke rolling his eyes to her.

"Hurry, dobe. I don't want to hear her whine the entire day." Naruto glared at his teammates' back as they left and stood to his feet. He looked to the place of his fallen breakfast and growled.

"Damn it. Shadow clone jutsu." Three exact copies of the teen appeared and he looked to it. "Clean that up and fix the door. I guess you can clean up the rest of the house too." The three nodded and started to clean up as the boy started his way out of his apartment.

"Hurry up, baka!" Sakura shouted to the boy as he descended the steps. He put on his huge grin and hurried after them. The three of them walked across the village until they came to the bridge where they found a silver haired man reading a book with his only visible eye leaning against the rail of bridge.

"Oh good, you made it just in time." The man looked up from his book with a single eye smile. "We have a number of things that need to be done today so lets get to work."

X

Hours passed and the group had done three missions that day. The first was putting up a fence for a local farmer where Naruto had gotten blamed for not doing any work therefore getting a large amount of his pay split between Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. The second mission was walking the dogs at the Inuzuka animal clinic where, once again, Naruto got blamed for injuring one of the dogs that already had a broken leg. Needless to say where his pay went even though Hana Inuzuka argued his case against the boy's employer. The last mission of his day was finding that damned cat Tora again. That was the only mission that he had gotten paid for.

The boy hung his head as they walked out of the Hokage's Tower with their mission payments for the day. He looked at the seventy-five ryo he had earned and crumpled it in his fist as Sakura turned to him with a sneer.

"See, that's what you get for slacking off, Naruto-baka! I hoped you learned your lesson!" Naruto flinched back at those words as the silver haired Jonin just stared at his book.

"Alright team, same time, same place tomorrow." The man exploded into smoke as the girl turned to Sasuke.

"Want to go out with me, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto didn't even bother to stay for the rest of the routine. He turned towards the Hokage Monument and started walking.

"No." Sasuke walked away towards his compound as the girl frowned and started her own way home.

Naruto reached the top of the monument and looked around the area before he pulled out a small scroll from his back pocket. He rolled it out and with a pinch of chakra, a bottle appeared where the kanji is. 'And Iruka thought I didn't listen to him.' The boy rolled the scroll up and put it back in his pocket. He grabbed the bottle and walked to the middle of the First Hokage's head. He tore the seal off and took a large gulp of the sake.

"Once again, I've become the bane of Konoha. Yay me." He took another long drink when a voice entered his ears.

'**What would she say if she saw you now?'** The boy just shrugged.

'Call me a moron and punch me in the face once again, just like she always does.'

'**I was talking about ___! Not the pink haired banshee.'** Naruto laughed out loud.

'You don't even know the name of whoever your talking about!?'

'**You foolish boy. What happened to you? You used to be so full of life. No masks were in your life.'** Naruto frowned.

"Nothing happened to me, I just happen to keep living when I wish I were dead." The boy looked to the bottle in his hand. "To the man who built the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The boy tipped the bottle over and allowed sake to spill out onto the head before he move on to Nidaime's head. "To the man who was an important part in building Konoha." He repeated his action and moved on to the third head. "To an old man that can't even use his power properly." He spit on the man's head before moving to the last head. "Finally, to a man that damned me to a life of hell intentionally without anyone to care for me what so ever." Naruto slammed the rest of the sake back before throwing the bottle down to the ground where it broke. "Two out of four have my undying respect. You two can burn in hell." Naruto walked to the spot between the first and second Hokages and sat down, watching the sky light up with a brilliant sunset.

'**Don't you remember who I am?'** Naruto snorted.

"My conscious. The little voice in the back of my head that tells me what's right and wrong. The only voice that will answer me fairly since the fox is probably laughing his tails off because his container is such a weak fool."

'**So, you really don't remember me.'** The boy laughed coldly.

"Like I care if I remember or not."

'**I have no choice. I need to wake you up!'** The boy blinked in confusion when a pain erupted in his head. He gripped the sides of his head and fell back with a silent scream until he blacked out. **'Forgive me, Naruto-kun.'**

The boy woke up before a large cage in a sewer. He narrowed his eyes at the red glow coming from behind the bars and growled. "Kyuubi."

"**Correct, kit."** The massive fox came towards the cage bars and looked down to him. **"You have changed since that trip to ___." **Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Trip to where? That's the second word you haven't been able to say." Kyuubi narrowed its eyes.

"**Something must be stopping me from reminding you of your memories from ____. The old man must be behind this."** Naruto shrugged.

"Oh well. Not like it would help me any. Now, what the fuck do you want? I was wallowing in self pity before you pulled me here." The fox frowned.

"**You don't remember anything about me, then?"** Naruto laughed.

"Remember you!? I don't need to remember what you did to my life! I live it! The stares, the names, the hate all of it! You ruined my life because of your attack!" Kyuubi flinched back at the boy's words.

"**I explained it to you before! It wasn't my fault!"** Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You did nothing of the sort." Naruto turned his back to the fox. "Where's the damned exit?"

"**Your memories must be blocked! That has to be it!" **The boy turned back to the large bijuu with an amused look.

"Your tricks aren't-"

"**I swear it! On all of my tails I swear something must be wrong with your memories!"** Naruto chuckled coldly.

"No..... Nothing wrong with my memories. Something wrong with you trying to escape." Naruto started to walk away.

"**Please! Let me help you!" **Naruto froze and turned to the large fox with a glare.

"You've helped enough with making it hell."

"**Then let me make it better! I can teach you."** Naruto thought for a moment while a smirk formed on his lips.

"Oh? What can you teach me?" Kyuubi grinned.

"**Anything you are willing to learn. Medical jutsu, Nin jutsu everything."** Naruto walked back towards the cage.

"And what exactly do you get out of it?" Kyuubi frowned.

"**To prove I'm telling the truth."** Naruto nodded.

"Fine, what needs to be done?" Kyuubi nodded.

"**Just wake up."**

X

"Hokage-sama, here is the payroll report for the day." Iruka Umino walked into the Hokage's office with a bundle of papers while the old man behind the desk looked up from the paperwork.

"Alright, Iruka, thank you." The Hokage took the paperwork and started looking through it.

"Lord Hokage...... I best tell you that Naruto has once again gotten several pay deductions on two of the three missions he's done today. He only received payment for Tora again." The Hokage sighed and placed them down on the desk.

"He's been getting them for the last two months he's been a Genin. It seems that I really do need to look into this now. This has gone on long enough. Iruka, please fetch Anbu Skull please." Iruka paled and nodded as he rushed to locate the second most feared Anbu in Konoha. Ten minutes later, a shimmer of light gave way to a man dressed in all black with a white skull mask. He had a midnight black katana strapped to his back and two black kunai holsters, one on each thigh. Around his waist was a black utility belt with two black weapon pouches and a black medical pouch.

"You summoned me, Lord Hokage?" the man's voice was a low growl. The Hokage nodded and held up bundle of papers, all with the name Naruto written on them.

"These are the past two months of payroll for Naruto Uzumaki. Look them over and tell me what you notice." The Anbu took the papers and started to look through them.

"He's had deductions on all his missions except retrieving the Fire Lord's wife's cat. The most he ever made on those missions excluding the Missing Tora missions was seventy-five ryo all together in one day. Someone is either lying or Kakashi's not doing his job of keeping Naruto in check." Sarutobi nodded.

"That's the exact reason I called you here, Skull. I need you to tail Naruto's team for the next two days and see just what the hell is going on. I will not give his team the Missing Tora Mission for the next week. I want to see just what Kakashi is doing. You will be my eyes and ears." The man nodded.

"If I find Kakashi or the employers guilty, Hokage-sama?" The old man took a drag from his pipe.

"Do nothing unless it's an emergency."

"I will start following Naruto right away, Hokage-sama." The man bowed and vanished from the room without a trace. The Hokage sighed and opened his desk drawer to pull out a single request form and stared at the name. 'Maybe you were right, Dokuro. Maybe I shouldn't have placed Kakashi as the team sensei.'

X

Naruto stood before a tree in the forest that covered the surrounding cliff of the Hokage monument. He held his arms out to his side as he concentrated on the exercise Kyuubi had given him. He had to make a bunch of leaves float an inch above his skin for one full hour before he had to add another leaf to the bunch.

'**You're doing great, Naruto-kun. Have your clone add two more leaves. If you can hold this for one more hour, you'll have mastered the exercise and we'll move on to the next one after your missions tomorrow.'**

'No, I'm going to keep training for the entire night. You wanted to help me so I'm putting you to use.' Kyuubi frowned behind its cage as Naruto continued the exercise. _'I don't want to hear that girl's voice again. Not tonight.'_ Naruto continued his exercise for the next hour, neither him nor his demon aware of the pair of eyes watching him intently.

'Hmm, last I checked Naruto had no knowledge of Chakra control exercises. At least, that's what Iruka reported to the Hokage and Kakashi after that.' The Anbu relaxed in the tree as he watched the boy for a full hour. He watched Naruto sigh and the leaves drop to the ground. The boy crossed his arms as a far away look entered his eyes. 'Is he thinking? No, he's talking to the fox. So, that means she's reawaken. Good, maybe that dumbass mistake the Hokage made will be fixed now.' The Anbu looked to the sky and sighed silently. 'I wonder what they would say if they saw him now.'

X

'_Get out of here! GO!'_ Naruto's eyes snapped open as he shot up from his spot on the ground. The boy had fallen asleep from exhaustion with training himself how to tree walk He groaned and rubbed his face.

'Again? But, this was a different voice.'

'**They're your suppressed memories trying to break free. Whatever is holding them back must be pretty strong to keep me from saying names or from you remembering them.'** Naruto snorted and stood to his feet. He looked to the sky and frowned.

'I'm going to be late. Oh well, not like Kakashi will be bothered by it.' the boy started to walk away when he grunted from a headache. 'What the? But I didn't clean the apartment, my clones....... did.' Naruto blinked and looked back to the tree that had a bunch of slash marks from his kunai that reached only a fourth up the tree. He created a shadow clone and threw a kunai at the half way point of the tallest tree he could find.

"Do the tree walking exercise until you can reach the kunai and dispel yourself." The clone nodded and started the exercise while Naruto turned back towards the village and started to leave.

'**What are you doing?'**

'An experiment. The clones from yesterday had just dispelled themselves and I got their memories. I'm wondering if it will work for training as well.' Kyuubi nodded and started to think.

'**That could become very handy if it works. You could create a massive amount of clones and learn techniques that would normally take days in just a day.'** Naruto nodded.

'And with you sealed in me, the memories from each clone should be able to be filtered at a much less fatal rate since you heal all of my injuries. Therefore, if the theory works, I'll be able to have my clones work on more then one thing at a time.' Naruto came out of the forest to the top of the Hokage Monument. He narrowed his eyes down at the village. 'I wish I didn't live in the village. The forest is much nicer then the rat hole I live in.'

'**Well....... I think I might know a way to remedy that. But I would have to check to see if you have the bloodline to do it. If not, I guess you'll have to build it from scratch.'** Naruto rose a brow as he walked his way down the steps that led up to the top of the mountain.

'Bloodline? Which bloodline?'

'**The Bloodline of the Shodaime Hokage. The Wood Manipulation Kekkai Genkai. There is a jutsu that allows you to create a house made of admatine wood. The wood is just as strong as it's brother admantium ore, which just so happens to be the strongest metal in existence. The more chakra you use in the building of the house, the bigger and stronger the house would become. If admatine isn't your style then you could always learn to use the Four Pillar House Jutsu, another Wood Jutsu.'** Naruto nodded as he walked through the streets of the village towards his team's hang out.

'Let me guess, you need me to do something before you check my DNA out, right?' Kyuubi shifted a bit and nodded.

'**Yes. I need you to tear off one fourth of the seal. Doing so will allow me to roam your mind and let me see if you do have any bloodlines. In exchange, your senses will become stronger, your chakra control will level out a bit but you will have to start over from scratch. You will also gain an increase in your current regeneration abilities and you will gain the ability to use one tail of my chakra until you train and get stronger with it.'** Naruto thought about it with a smirk.

'What exactly do you get out of this?' The fox frowned.

'**I get to feel the outside world again.'** Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he walked onto the bridge his team usually hung out at, finding no one there.

'Am I late or early?' Naruto wondered to himself as he looked around. He sighed not spotting anyone and walked over to where the tree was. He sat down under it and frowned. 'What should I do while I'm waiting?'

'**You could come in and take care of the seal?'** The response came out from the fox in the form of a question and Naruto nodded.

'That could work. After that clone dispels my theory will have an answer and then, since you said we would have to start from scratch, I can make a thousand of them and have them split into tree walking and leaf floating. Is there anything I should know before hand about the stronger senses?'

'**Well, the main ones that will be affected will be your sight, smell and hearing. Your taste and touch won't change too much but the other three will be very strong. It'll take you a half hour to get used to all three of them together and they'll hurt a bit but you'll be fine.'** Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, feeling himself get drawn into the seal. He walked up to the seal and took hold of it before he carefully tore one fourth of the seal away.

"There, its done." Naruto faded from the mind space as a teen age girl walked out from behind the bars of the cage with nine long red tails. She stood the height of a normal twenty-one year old with long blood red hair that reach her mid back and two fox ears hidden atop her head. Her blood red eyes gazed at the spot Naruto once stood as a frown graced her whiskered face. She wore a simple red kimono that had a beautiful flower design with a green sash around her waist.

"**Oh Naruto-kun. If only I could do more for you."**

X

Naruto opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut again in pain. He slowly opened them back up, blinking a few times to try and focus them only for everything to come in a bit blurry. The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he clapped his hands over his ears in pain at the thunderous noise.

"What's with you, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he walked across the bridge to where Naruto was sitting with his ears covered and gritting his teeth in pain. Sakura, who was behind him just scoffed and pointed at the boy with an amused look.

"Probably did something stupid again. I'll bet he ate something bad without thinking like he always does." Naruto glared up at her, his blue eyes coming into complete focus. He growled and stood to his feet.

"No, I was just experimenting with something and channeled chakra to my ears. When I heard you too coming across the bridge it was so loud I thought I was right next to a bomb." Sakura glared and walked up to the boy.

"You idiot! Are you calling me loud?!" The pink haired girl punched the boy in the face and sent him flying into the tree, a pair of eyes narrowing at the sight as he watched from a nearby tree.

"Like you could have thought of something that basic, dobe. If you would have paid attention to Iruka then you would know how to do it properly without hurting yourself." Sasuke spouted as he leaned against the rail of the bridge while Naruto sat up and rubbed the bump on his head from impact with the tree.

"You're so right, Sasuke-kun! Even I know how to do it!" The Anbu in the trees narrowed his eyes at the group.

'Academy dead last, Rookie of the Year with a stick up his ass and a Haruno fan girl. What the hell were you thinking when you put this team together Hokage-sama?' Skull thought to himself as he watched the three for another hour. During the hour of waiting, he watched as Sakura asked the Uchiha out on a date every five minutes only for the boy to reject her and for Naruto to jump in and ask her out only for her to punch him in the face again.

'Ok, Kakashi is being his usual tardy self I see as it's been an hour since the three of them got here. The Uchiha is cold and if my guess is right doesn't do teamwork just like the rest of his clan except Itachi before he turned nuts. The Haruno is a fan girl that, if my guess is correct about her, has little to no training at all besides the academy and book smarts. There is also the possibility, however that Kakashi has been teaching her Gen Jutsu due to the low amount of chakra she has from what I can feel. From as far as I can tell about Naruto, he's had no training from either Kakashi or the academy, only the things that he was self taught.'

'Kakashi is not doing his job then. Tree walking is the first thing all the Jonin should teach their students before taking any C-ranked missions. If this team somehow gets a C-ranked mission then they will be in more trouble then properly trained Academy students. Hell, it was Academy Regulation to be able to do the Leaf Floating exercise, Henge, Substitution, Clone and one elemental jutsu before you graduate. I will need to report this to the Sandaime as soon as my mission ends tomorrow.'

It was two hours later from the time that Naruto arrived at the training grounds that Kakashi appeared in his usual fashion.

"Sorry I'm late. A black cat was crossing my path and I had to take the long way around to avoid bad luck when a dog was chasing a cat up a tree."

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled out as Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi gave them the usual eye smile.

"Ok, team, today we have two missions and then we'll do some training." The group nodded and followed the man to the Hokage tower as he pulled out his book. Skull followed the group unnoticed all the way into the mission office at the tower and then to the mission site. They arrived at a nearby shop where an old man awaited and Skull narrowed his eyes at the glare the old man sent at Naruto.

"So, Kakashi-san, you're here to take care of my mission request, eh?" Kakashi nodded, not taking his gaze from his book. "Alright then. Haruno-san, Uchiha-sama, _boy_, your mission is to take all the boxes off this cart here and take them around to the storage room in the back. If any of the boxes' contents are damaged it's coming out of that person's pay." The group nodded as the man pointed to the door in the alley next to his shop. "That door there leads to the storage room and has already been unlocked. I'll sort out the stuff myself just put all the boxes in there." The man moved away from the cart and looked to Kakashi.

"Alright team, let's get started." Kakashi leaned against the wall as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked up and started to unload the cart and take the boxes to the storage room with the old man watching the three.

An hour later and thirty heavy boxes later, the final box was put away into the storage and the three students met up with their teacher.

"Great job Haruno-san, Uchiha-sama. You did very well. You, _boy,_ did very poorly! You hardly even did any of the work and made your teammates do it for you! You're not getting a cent out of this payment!" The man handed the money the mission was worth to Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, go ahead and split the payment between the three of you. I thank you for your team's assistance in helping me with my new shipment while my daughter was away on a mission." Kakashi eye smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome sir. It was our pleasure." Kakashi and his team, along with a hidden, fuming Skull Anbu left back for the tower. The entire way Skull was trying to not release his killing intent at Kakashi or the old man.

Skull followed them on to their next mission which happened to be at the local park near the northern gates. The mission was to help the lady who ran the orphanage watch over the kids as they played in the park. The lady said they were staying at the park until three and then they could leave. Skull watched the entire mission go smoothly. The really young kids took to Naruto like glue and the lady didn't like that. When three in the afternoon came around, the lady gave the mission payment to Kakashi with a complaint of her own about Naruto.

"That brat wasn't even doing his job. He slept on the side lines while your other two students did all the work. I recommend some disciplinary action, Hatake-sama. He gets no pay for being lazy." Kakashi nodded absentmindedly and took the mission payment. They headed back to the Hokage tower to get their payment for the day. The lady at the desk sneered at the boy as she took the mission payment from Kakashi.

"Would you like another mission Hatake-sama?" Kakashi shook his head with an eye smile.

"No, we're done for the day. Any complaints from the employers should be included with the mission reports." The lady nodded and pulled out the first mission's report and then took the second mission report.

"So, _he's_ still screwing up I see. Kakashi-sama, I wish you would do something about that boy. He's gotten complaints on all his missions thus far. I would suggest sending him back to the academy." The lady shrugged as she pulled out several envelops and started to place money inside them. "But that's just me. Anyway, here are you and your twostudents' payments and I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi nodded and handed Sasuke and Sakura an envelop each.

"Alright team, to the training ground. You have five minutes to get there. If you're late then I'll make you do laps until we stop." Kakashi popped into smoke and the three took off as quick as they could. Once the three had taken off, Skull vanished as well, heading straight for the training ground that he knew from the reports the Sandaime gave him was the team's training ground.

Ten minutes after he arrived at the training grounds, the three Genin arrived, all three out of breath while Kakashi shook his head.

"Your late, Naruto. Start running the lake. Sakura, work on your Gen Jutsu from this scroll and Sasuke, I have a fire scroll for you." Skull growled loudly before he silenced himself and moved. Kakashi looked around with his one visible eye as Naruto growled and started walking away from the team. "Naruto, where are you going?" The boy looked over his shoulder with a glare.

"To find someone that will actually put time into training Naruto Uzumaki, not the demon you and the rest of this damned village see me as." Sasuke rose a brow as Sakura walked up to the boy while cracking her knuckles.

"Apologize to Kakashi-sensei you baka!" At that moment something inside Naruto snapped.

Naruto growled and caught the fist the girl threw at him and started to add pressure.

"No you pink haired BITCH!" With one powerful squeeze on the girl's fist, her screams of pain filling the air. Naruto then took hold of the rest of her arm as her screams caused Kakashi to narrow his eye and rush at the boy. Naruto turned and tossed Sakura into the lake and looked to Kakashi.

"You want me, find me." Thousands of clones filled the training grounds with a single seal and Kakashi cursed as Naruto ran off towards the village while the clones blocked his path. Kakashi started to cut down the clones, not seeing the blonde boy escape. He continued to cut them down until one was left and it exploded with a smirk. Skull chose this moment to drop out of the tree and walk towards the silver haired Jonin that turned to him.

"You fucked up big time, Hatake." the silver haired man paled as Skull glared at him through his mask. "I don't think I'll need tomorrow to assess your Jonin sensei status. Kakashi Hatake, Jonin sensei of Team 7, as of right now, you are removed from your duties as a sensei until the Hokage determines your fate. Get your student out of the lake and take her to the hospital. You will ALL report to the Hokage office first thing in the morning or risk immediate imprisonment." Skull vanished from the field as Kakashi looked to the lake and saw Sakura struggling to reach the shore.

X

Skull walked into the Hokage's office unannounced and glared at the two people that sat before the man. Sarutobi rose a brow and looked to the man.

"Can I help you Skull?"

"Mission is complete ahead of schedule." The Hokage nodded with a raised brow.

"Humora, Koharu, I will speak with you later. Please leave." The two rose a brow and left the room. The old man watched as the Anbu clenched and unclenched his fist. "Report."

"Team Seven is a complete disgrace to our shinobi ranks. I found Naruto Uzumaki yesterday and started to watch over him as you had asked. Once the day had started I tailed him to his training grounds where shortly after Naruto arrived, Haruno and Uchiha arrived. An argument started about Naruto experimenting with enhancing his senses with Chakra. Haruno is a violent Uchiha obsessed fan girl as she had punched Naruto in the face twice. Two hours the team waited for Kakashi and the entire time Uchiha ignored his teammates while Haruno continued to ask the boy out."

"Naruto, however, learned from the first two punches and sat away from the two with a headache from both punches and his experiment. Two hours after Naruto's arrival to the meeting area Kakashi arrived where he gave a lame excuse and took his team out on two missions."

"The first mission was from Saizo Hitori, owner of the weapon shop, The Blue Claw. He addressed the team by first name for Kakashi, last name for Haruno and Uchiha and called Naruto, boy. The mission was to take the man's new shipment into the storage room and they did exactly that. Kakashi however, leaned against a wall and read his book all the while Saizo watched the three Genin. Once Naruto took the final box to the storage room and returned the old man praised the other three while he scolded Naruto for doing little to no work and was given no pay. Kakashi didn't argue with the man and reported the mission in before taking another."

"Their second mission for the day was helping the orphanage caretaker watch the kids while her staff were cleaning the orphanage up. The caretaker took the kids to the park and there, Team seven was to watch over and protect the kids from harm. Naruto became popular with the younger kids while Haruno and Uchiha just watched over them and Hatake once again stood on the sidelines reading his book without a care. Naruto played with the younger kids until the caretaker called the mission to a close. She complained that Naruto didn't do anything but sleep while Haruno and Uchiha did all the work. Kakashi said nothing and took the team back to the tower to report the mission and once again, Naruto was given no pay for the mission."

"I then followed Kakashi to the Team Seven Training Grounds and waited. He had given his team a five minute time limit to get there or risk running the lake until he said so. The team arrived five minutes late and Kakashi gave the punishment to Naruto but not to the other two. He offered Haruno a Gen Jutsu scroll while he offered the Uchiha a Fire Jutsu. Naruto started to leave and when Kakashi asked him where he was going, he replied that he was going to find someone to train him that doesn't see him as the demon he has sealed inside him."

"Haruno walked up to him, ready to punch him once again demanding he apologize to Kakashi and he snapped. When the Haruno threw the punch he grabbed her by the fist and crushed her hand before tossing her into the lake. He created what must have been thousands of clones before he sneaked off towards the village. The Uchiha did nothing but watch as his sensei cut down all the clones and then I appeared."

"I told him he was suspended from his Jonin duties until you decide what to do with him and reported here." Sarutobi covered his face with his hands.

"So not even Kakashi can see past the death of his sensei. Skull, go to the mission office and tell Iruka that you completed your mission. He'll know what I'm talking about and give you your payment. I'll deal with Team Seven in the morning." The Anbu nodded and started to walk out of the room. "Also, Skull, please have Dokuro report to my office first thing in the morning. I may have a way to test Kakashi and his team to see just how much of a team they really are. Tell Dokuro to prepare for a C-ranked mission to Wave country." Skull nodded and left the office.

'The boy could use some pointers. I'll see to him now.' Skull walked down the halls to the mission payment office and collected his payment from Iruka and vanished, heading for the area where he last saw Naruto training the night before.

X

Naruto walked onto his training grounds to see his clone nowhere in sight. Sighing, he walked to the tree. 'Here goes nothing.'

'**Wait, Naruto-kun. Remember what I told you? You'll have to start from scratch. Try making fifty clones and cut them down to half for tree walking and leaf floating. Meanwhile, you are going to have to do some physical training yourself. A ninja is nothing with only jutsu and chakra control.'** Naruto nodded and created the clones.

"I see you've figured out the secret to the Shadow Clone jutsu, Uzumaki-san." Naruto spun on his heel and found himself glaring into the mask of an Anbu. Skull looked to the clones and then to the boy. "Allow them to start their work. I'm going to give you some help." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I trust you?" Skull shook his head.

"I don't have a reason for you to trust me. But, I am being honest when I say I want to help you." Naruto nodded and allowed his clones to start their training. "Follow me. The first thing we're going to do is get you some proper clothes and equipment. It'll be on me." Naruto watched the man turn his back and start to walk away from the clearing.

'**Trust him, Naruto-kun. I know I haven't trained you in smelling out lies but I can tell he's not lying. Go with him.'** Naruto nodded and followed the man.

'Did you find anything on that bloodline you told me about?' Naruto asked the vixen, causing her to swear.

'**Damn, thanks for reminding me. I'll look into it now.'**

The Anbu and Naruto stayed quiet the entire way to a hidden warehouse on the far side of the village. The Anbu looked around, seeing no one watching and turned to Naruto. "What do you see?" Naruto looked to the building and frowned.

"A old, abandoned warehouse that looks like a feather can make it fall." Skull nodded.

"That's what normal people and weaker shinobi would see. However, what they don't know is that there is a Gen Jutsu covering the building to make it look like a warehouse, when it is in fact an all ninja store. My friend owns the place. Now, let's go in and get you some proper gear." Naruto nodded and watched as the Anbu walked into the warehouse with the boy closely behind him. "Tsukune! You here?" The Anbu called into the shop and was answered back.

"Yeah, yeah, keep yer mask on, Anbu-san." a man walked out of the back room and looked to the two. The man was old and had a long scar going through his left eye while his other was a bright blue and had short white hair. "Ah, Skull, good to see you as always. Who's the brat?" Naruto glared at the man while Skull looked to the boy.

"Go find some new clothing." Naruto nodded and walked off towards the clothing section of the store while Skull walked to the counter. "You know who the boy is, Tsukune." The man scoffed, his one good blue eye rolling.

"O' course I know him, now that I look at him. The Sandaime finally gave in to Dokuro's request then?" Skull shook his head.

"No. I followed his team around for the entire day and let's say the village has fallen far since the attack." the man nodded, cleaning his soot covered hands with a white rag.

"I see. Well, I guess the second best shop in town hates him right?" Skull nodded. "I see. Then he's welcome here. I'm not going to let anyone push me around like they did while I lived in-"

"You know the law." Skull growled and the man sighed.

"Damned Hokage."

"Hey, Anbu, I found some." The two turned to the boy and saw that he had grabbed everything in crimson red and some black.

"Why red?" Naruto ignored the old man and placed the clothes onto the counter.

"Now what?" Skull shook his head.

"Go and gather whatever weaponry you find you might need. Once you have bring it to the counter and then go over to the jutsu and book section to gather what you feel like learning." Naruto nodded and walked off into the shop.

"Little brat." Tsukune muttered under his breath as he looked to the clothes. "Looks like he's gotten enough clothes to last him for a few days. Help me sort this out, Skull." The Anbu nodded his head and started to help the man take the clothes and put them in neat piles. Naruto had picked out five pairs of black cargo pants, five crimson red under shirts, a pair of black gauntlets, a pair of black boots, a red cloak with a hood and a black Jonin style vest. The boy had also gotten a plain black Anbu utility belt.

"Huh, not a bad choice in the gauntlets since they got those chakra reacting blades hidden in them. The belt will be useful if he grabs a few weapon and medical pouches." Skull nodded as Naruto came back with a few clones holding several different things from the weapon section of the store. They put everything on the counter before heading towards the next section of the store. "You do know that you might not have enough to pay for all of this right?" Skull grinned evilly under his mask.

"Bill the Hokage." Tsukune laughed and nodded.

"Oh what a fine idea. That'll teach him a lesson for what he's done to the poor lad." Skull nodded with a cold chuckle. "Now help me with these." The men started to sort out the many weapons the boy had grabbed, one of which was a long sword with a golden handle in the shape of a dragon's head. Tsukune picked the sword up and looked at it confusingly. "That's strange, I don't remember this being in my inventory." Skull rose a brow as he looked at the sheath. The sheath was a gunmetal grey with five different color dragon heads engraved into it. From the tip of the sheath it went white, blue, black, red and green.

"Strange indeed." 'So this is where it ended up.' The old man shrugged it off and set the sword down on the counter before sorting through the rest of the weapons. The boy had picked out new kunai, shuriken, some senbon, a few windmill shuriken, a _lot_ of exploding tags, two crimson red weapon pouches, two crimson red kunai holsters, two medical pouches of the same color, a set of chakra weights and a bunch of blank sealing scrolls. "The kid looks like he's preparing for a war." Tsukune shrugged.

"Not my problem." Naruto and his clones came back seconds later with arm fulls of books and scrolls on various subjects.

"Do you have anything on sealing, elemental manipulation and creating your own jutsu?" Tsukune looked to Skull and watched the man nod.

"Sure, it's in the back room. Let me sort this stuff out first and then I'll take you back there. Why don't you take a look around the store another time and see if you find anything you might like?" Naruto nodded and walked away while Tsukune looked to the pile of scrolls and books that covered the rest of his counter in a giant pigsty. "Alright, let's sort these out then I'll start ringing up the bill for the Hokage." The man grinned as he started to sort the scrolls into piles of what they taught. The man picked up a scroll and looked at it curiously before raising a brow at it.

"Huh, another item I don't remember being in the inventory." Skull looked up and read the title of the scroll.

"Style of the Five Dragons? Never heard of it." Skull lifted a scroll and rose a brow. "Ken Jutsu Style: Five Dragons. What's with all the dragon stuff?" Tsukune shook his head.

"Ok, anything with the word dragon on it, place it in this pile next to the longsword." The two started a pile with the two scrolls that soon grew with the addition of six scrolls by the time the two had finished. "Ok, so we have those dragon scrolls and the longsword that he'll get on the house since I can sell anything I don't have in the inventory list. There are ten Nin Jutsu scrolls, ten Gen Jutsu scrolls, five Medical Jutsu scrolls, books on hunting, skinning, a few medical books, a book on poisons, a few cook books, a map of the world and one map for each country that has a hidden village."

"Ok, maybe the kid is preparing for war." Skull shook his head as Naruto came back with two more books. The man took them and placed them on the counter.

"Alright, kid, I'll show you to the back room." Tsukune walked around the counter and led the two towards the back room. The room was large with many shelves and tables while a weapon forge area was in the far corner of the room away from everything else. "Alright the sealing scrolls I normally don't let anyone buy the sealing scrolls unless they're Chunin or higher. However, in your case, I think I can part with a few of them."

"Wait, I thought this was for Anbu, Chunin and Jonin only?" Naruto asked as Skull and Tsukune chuckled.

"Yes, normally people would think that. However, that's not true. My policy is those that can sense and break the Gen Jutsu are allowed to shop here. Most of my customers are, as you said, Anbu, Chunin and Jonin as no one is usually trained well enough during their Genin years to sense a Gen Jutsu as strong as mine unless they've got a knack for Gen Jutsu like Kurenai Yuhi did when she was only a Academy student. Since you were brought in by Skull here, the Gen Jutsu will no longer have a hold on you so you'll be able to come and go as you please."

"Now, take a look around and if you find anything you think you would like, take it off the shelf and we'll take it to the counter once your set." Naruto nodded and started to look around. Tsukune looked to Skull with a raised brow. "I wonder what he would want jutsu creation info for. He couldn't be that strong yet." Skull shook his head.

"I don't know either. It might be from having such a large amount of chakra that he can't use very many low level jutsu. I know he's never been able to do a regular clone jutsu due to that very problem so maybe he thought he could make his own jutsu. I believe it'll be a bonus if he has the fox helping him with the creation or even the learning of jutsu." The man nodded as Naruto came back with several books and scrolls in his arms.

"Alright, lets go seal everything up and send you on your way." The group of three headed back into the main part of the store and Naruto watched the man take everything and seal it up into several scrolls before sealing it all in one the size of the forbidden scroll. "Now, I need to know, where did you find those scrolls on dragon jutsu and that longsword?" Naruto shrugged.

"They were each in their own sections where the longsword was sitting on one of the weapon racks."

"I see. None of them are in my inventory so I have no idea how they got mixed in there. Maybe I can ask my daughter Tenten when she comes home from training today. Anyway kid, you're all set. I hope to see you again the next time you need weapons or jutsu." Naruto nodded and turned to Skull.

"What next?"

"For now, this is all I can offer. I'll be able to offer you more when we have more time. For now however, you should head back to your little training ground and see just how far your clones have gotten. Also, prepare yourself for a C-ranked mission to Wave Country. You're meeting your team at the Hokage's office first thing in the morning." Naruto nodded taking his scroll and heading for the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"I don't trust either of you........ But thank you." Naruto walked out of the shop and headed for his small training area.

"I see he has trust issues." Skull nodded.

"With the way his life has turned out, what did you expect?"

XX

'**Naruto-kun, I have good news!'** Kyuubi happily called to the boy through their link as the boy made his way up to his training ground.

'And?'

'**You have the wood bloodline! Isn't that great?'** Kyuubi grinned to him as he nodded.

'Yeah it is. Now I need to learn the jutsu and seals that will help with utilities.' Kyuubi grinned wider and her tailed swished about.

'**Actually, if you allow me, I can set up everything for you. All you need to do is allow me control of your body and I can set up everything to the way you would want it.'** Naruto frowned as he came to the training ground and looked to the entire group of clones that still worked on.

'I'll think about it. Now, should I dispel them all at once or in groups?'

'**Personally, I would do it in groups of ten. This way, the information doesn't hurt you....... I hope.'** Naruto nodded and mentally started to dispel his clones by ten, grunting each time information and memories entered his mind. **'Now, why don't you give the tree walking a try and if you feel up to it we can start water walking.'** Naruto nodded and started to walk to and then up a tree without even thinking of it.

'Got it down.'

'**Good. Now to master the tree walking exercise you will need to be able to jump from tree to tree and stick without even thinking of it while your fighting. We'll work on that later. For now, try to find the nearest river by using your nose and ears.'** Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on sound and smell. He heard the sound of rippling water in the distance and started walking towards it with his scroll strapped over his shoulder. He came out to a large lake that fed a nearby river. **'Good. You know, this would be a perfect place to make your new home. I mean, if I do it right, I can make it so your house is on both land and water.'**

'**Like right over there by the start of the river. If you want, I can create your home half on land and half on water.'**

'I like that idea. Ok, you win. I'll let you create the house and the seals needed for the utilities. But, make sure it doesn't ruin the river or the lake.' Kyuubi nodded excitedly and felt Naruto's control over his body slowly slip to her. Naruto closed his eyes and once they opened again, they were a crimson red. Kyuubi used her control over the body to run down to the river's start and started to run through hand seals.

"**Wood Style: House of the Admatine Forest Jutsu!"** Kyuubi slammed her palms to the ground and started to concentrate on the jutsu. First, nothing seemed to be happening when suddenly wood started to rise out of the water and started to form a house. The entire process took hours and once it was finally finished, Kyuubi grinned tiredly at the house before her. _**'Just like he wanted it be....... fore........'**_ The red eyes of the kitsune rolled back and she fell forward to the ground with a smile on the boy's face. _**'Naruto-kun....'**_

XX

"Dad! I'm back!" A brown haired girl walked into Tsukune's shop and the old man nodded.

"I can see that, Tenten." The girl grinned and rushed off towards the weapons section of the store.

"WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!" The old man jumped at the sudden shout and ran to check on what his daughter was talking about.

"What do you mean, Tenten?" The bun haired girl turned and he saw the anger in her beautiful brown eyes.

"There was a sword back here that I had right here on the display case! It was a longsword with a gold handle in the shape of a dragon and its sheath had five different color dragons-"

"Oh I sold that already." Tenten looked to the man with wide eyes.

"Y-Y-You sold it?! As in someone bought it?!" Tsukune nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" Tenten's face grew furious.

"I wanted that sword! I was saving all my mission money for it! I was only one C-ranked mission away from getting what I thought it costs." Tsukune blinked and shook his head.

"Honey, you should have brought the sword to me when you saw it. The sword isn't and was never in my inventory. I had no idea I had that sword until the kid that bought it brought it to me. Since I can't sell what I don't really have, I just gave it too him along with the scrolls he had brought up that had-"

"Five Dragons?" Tsukune nodded and the girl growled and stomped away. "If I ever meet whoever you gave those items to I'm going to skin them alive! I had my eye on those for six years since I started my ninja training." Tsukune blinked in confusion as his daughter started for the stairs. "I'm going to fight them for the right to have those items."

'Oh damn. I better not tell her it was Uzumaki that bought them. She already doesn't like him for the prank he pulled during their year of being in the same class. Hehehe, I still remember the rant of how unforgivable the prank he pulled on the Hyuga boy was.' The old man shook his head and returned to closing up for the night.

X

Sunlight hitting his face was the only thing Naruto needed to wake him from his sleep. The boy groaned as he got to his feet tiredly and looked to the home before him. 'This is fucking HUGE!' The boy heard a groan in the back of his head.

'**Naruto-kun, why are you yelling so loud?'** The fox rubbed her eyes as Naruto frowned and crossed his arms.

'You built this thing larger then needed. It must be able to fit an entire three families!' Kyuubi blinked and looked out of Naruto's eyes at the house.

'_**Just as you wanted before all this.**_ **Well, you never told me how big you wanted it so I used as much chakra as you and I could spare in making it. Think of it this way, only one of Tsunade's full strength Chakra punches will be able to even dent the door. Now, I suggest you hurry and head for the Hokage's Office. I think it may be around nine right now.'** Naruto sighed and turned towards the village.

'Damn, and I didn't even get to put my things away. Oh well.' Naruto rushed towards the village, heading for the Hokage tower with his giant scroll strapped to his back. 'I wonder what that Anbu meant when he said to get ready for a C ranked mission to Wave?' Kyuubi shrugged and laid back down.

'**I don't know but I'm going back to bed.'**

After five minutes of non stop jogging Naruto reached the village and headed straight for the tower. He rushed up the steps to the Hokage's office and walked in, finding his team and the old man waiting for him. Sakura glared at him while holding her bandaged covered hand.

"You're late you idiot." Naruto glared at the girl.

"Want me to break your other hand, banshee?" Sakura flinched back as Kakashi looked at Naruto with a bored look.

"Naruto, you really just should have taken your punishment and run the lake like I told you. You didn't have to-"

"Defend himself from being assaulted by his fellow teammate?" Everyone turned to the voice to see Skull coming from the shadows of the darkest corner. Kakashi visibly paled at the Anbu.

"S-S-Skull?"

"Long time, Hatake. How's being a washout going for you?"

"That's enough!" The Hokage called out, taking a drag from his pipe. "Kakashi, I will explain just what is going on once our fifth member-"

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into Gai on the way here and had to take the long way around to avoid being challenged...... again." Everyone looked to the door to the office and in walked a man with long silver, gray hair, coal black eyes wearing a face mask over the lower half of his face. He wore the standard Jonin attire in all black, including the Jonin vest. "Dokuro Hatake, reporting as ordered, Hokage-sama."

That's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, seems like people like my story. I hope I can keep it going. Here's chapter 2:D

Chapter 2

"Good, you've arrived, Dokuro." Kakashi frowned under his mask as the silver haired man walked up to the group. "Now, the reason I have called you all here is because of a few things really." The Hokage held up a bunch of papers. "These are the mission reports for team seven since the very beginning of your official creation two months ago. Out of the thirty D ranked missions that you have done, Naruto has only been getting paid for the Missing Tora mission. The rest of the missions have given him reductions of no pay. Yesterday, I had Skull follow you, Kakashi and your team to see just what exactly is going on and now, I see that even you, cannot see past the death of your sensei."

"Skull has reported that not only did you not partake in helping your team with the missions, but also that you didn't watch over them to make sure they were doing their jobs. This led to you not challenging the employers about the complaints that Naruto had gotten on each mission outside of Tora the cat. Skull has also informed me, of your so called punishment to Naruto for arriving to your team training grounds five minutes late along with both Sasuke AND Sakura. You only punished him and decided to train Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto was to run laps around the lake."

"Tell me, Kakashi, what exactly have you taught Naruto, outside of teamwork and your belief?" Kakashi frowned.

"Naruto's chakra control is too-"

"And yet when you could have taught me tree climbing, water walking or even the leaf floating techniques you pushed me to the side saying do chakra control but not telling me what the fuck to do." Naruto interrupted the man. "You told us that those who don't follow the rules are trash and that those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash. I guess that didn't apply to me since I'm just the village demon." Kakashi flinched as Dokuro frowned and looked to the man with narrowed eyes.

"Nii-san, please tell me you actually taught him something?" Naruto scoffed.

"Only that he's a pervert and wants to push the demon aside for the _normal_ shinobi."

"I see. Then I suppose this is the best course of action. Kakashi Hatake, you and your team will be given a C-ranked escort mission to Wave in order to test how your team will handle the ninja world. Dokuro, you will accompany them and assist them in anyway you can while evaluating Kakashi's Jonin sensei capabilities. If, by your return, you find Kakashi to be unfit for Jonin Sensei duties, then Kakashi, you will be removed from the program and be put on probation with nothing but D-ranked missions until the Chunin exams arrive."

"This is not up for debate and no one, not even the council will interfere with the aftermath of this mission. Do you all understand?" Naruto, Dokuro and Kakashi nodded while Sasuke and Sakura just looked on confused. "Good. Skull, please go retrieve Tazuna from the waiting room. Afterwards, you may return to your Anbu duties." The Anbu nodded and walked over to the side door. Minutes passed and no one said a word before the door opened again and in walked a man that had a bottle of sake in his hand.

"You're joking right? This is the team your sending to guard me? They're kids and the short one looks like a human "Kill me" sign with all that orange." Naruto growled at the man as Kakashi shook his head.

"No need to worry. Dokuro and I are elite Jonin. It'll take a lot to take us down and all three of them are more than able to protect you." The old man shrugged as Dokuro nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let's head out. I don't want to be gone anymore then I have already." The two Jonin nodded and turned to the Hokage.

"You have your mission. You will guard Tazuna here until the bridge he is building is completed and then you are to return. Dismissed." Everyone started to file out of the room as Kakashi called for the team to meet at the village gates in one hour before he vanished in a plum of smoke. Naruto took off the moment they exited the tower after Kakashi's announcement and headed for the nearest alleyway. He was walking down the alleyway when a hand grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"Hey." Naruto spun around in a hurry to see Skull emerging from the shadows. "I heard Kakashi's one hour speech so I think I have something I can teach you real fast. Do you have any clones training yet?" Naruto shook his head and the man nodded. "Create twenty with as much chakra as you can give them and send them to a lake. Have them try to walk on water by using the same method as the tree climbing technique but sending their chakra out in waves and mess around with it." Naruto nodded and summoned up the clones, panting a bit after the clones were created and sent off. "Good job, Uzumaki-san. I see your control has improved. Now, come with me. I'm going to introduce you to the ninja world's underground world. The criminal world." The hand on his shoulder tightened and everything blurred before Naruto for only a few seconds before he found himself standing in the middle of the street.

Naruto looked around and growled at the district he was in. "The Red Light District of Konoha? Are you fucking kidding me?" Skull shook his head and started to walk towards one of the bars.

"No, now come on." Naruto shook his head and walked after the man. The bouncer at the bar door nodded to the Anbu and let the two in. "Welcome, Uzumaki-san, to the Diamond Leaf." The man led him to the bar counter and took a seat. Naruto watched the man reach up and remove his mask and the black cover that kept his entire head covered. Naruto noticed that the man had long, pale silver hair, pasty white skin, long pointed ears and cold red eyes with slit black pupils. "Before you ask, I am Ghaleon. Do not allow anyone to know I am the Anbu Skull as they all saw me under a Gen Jutsu of my real face before we even arrived here. I allowed you to know only because of the way your life has panned out thus far. Also, the ears are from my family bloodline." Naruto frowned and looked around the bar, seeing a lot of people gambling, drinking and hitting on the pole dancers.

"So, what are we doing here then?" Ghaleon smirked as a drink was placed in front of him.

"Well, if you want to learn to be a true ninja, then you need to learn about the underground world of criminals. If you want information that you can't get in one place, look to the underground." Naruto nodded as Ghaleon looked over his right shoulder with a smirk, showing longer then normal canines and part of the left side of his face was a strange stone grey with cracks. "Tell me, Uzumaki-san, do you know how to play Poker?" Naruto shook his head and the man held out a large wad of cash. "Here's one thousand Ryo. I want you to go over to the Poker table and play until either I call you back or you run out of money. Tell them that you are new to the game and the dealer will teach you real fast on how to play." Naruto took the money and walked over to the table as the bartender walked up to the Anbu with a raised brow.

"Ain't he a bit young to be here, Ghaleon-sama?" The man shook his head.

"He's a ninja so he's an adult. Anyway, listen, I need you to get, _her,_ for me. Tell her that I'm calling in that favor she owes me." The bar keep nodded and walked off to the back. A few seconds later, a woman walked out and glared at the man.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

Naruto didn't know how long had passed since he started playing but he was enjoying the game. The others at the table were glaring at him however since he'd won the last six hands in a row. The blonde was a newbie and kicking their asses at the game. A hand on Naruto's shoulder paused the game and the boy looked over his shoulder to see Ghaleon behind him. "Come."

"Wait, after this hand." The man nodded as Naruto turned back to the table and made the call. Everyone showed their hands and the man to the left of the dealer smirked.

"Ha! Beat that newbie! I knew your luck would run out sooner or later." Naruto blinked in confusion before showing his hand.

"But...... I thought a Royal Straight Flush beats everything?" The entire table gaped at the boy's hand and the dealer smirked.

"Winner of the pot, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto took the money and added it to his stash before turning and offering it to Ghaleon who just shook his head.

"No, you won it all fair and square. I will however take back my original one thousand." Naruto nodded and handed him a bundle of cash held by a rubber band. "Now come." Naruto jumped off the stool and followed the Anbu to the back of the bar towards the bathrooms and then to a lone door. "The person you are about to meet is the best when it comes to knowledge for what you are about to learn. I want you to promise me on your ninja honor that you will learn everything she has to teach you." Naruto looked to the man with a raised brow.

"What exactly is she going to teach me?" Ghaleon shook his head.

"Vow first." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I promise on my honor as a ninja that I will learn everything this person you are making me meet has to teach me." Ghaleon smirked and opened the door.

"Then get to learning, Uzumaki-san." Naruto growled and walked through the door only to hear it close after he cleared the threshold. He looked around the dark room to see nothing until a voice cut through the darkness.

"So, you're the gaki that Ghaleon wants me to teach." Naruto turned and found a pair of green orbs looking at him with a bored look. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskers, orange jumpsuit. You're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you?" Naruto nodded and shifted his stance a bit. "Don't bother. I'm beyond your level of power, kid. I also know everything about you and I do mean _everything._ Now, Ghaleon wanted me to teach you. So," the click of a switch was heard and the room came into light, revealing a woman Naruto found beautiful in his eyes.

The woman stood at the height of six foot seven inches with long flowing brown hair. Her eyes were a bright green and she wore a simple black kimono and sandals. "I guess you better know exactly what I'm going to teach you." Naruto rose a brow and looked around the room. The only things in the room were a bed and another door into an attached bathroom. "So, lets get started."

X

"Where the hell is he!?" Sakura yelled as she and the rest of the team waited at the front gate with Tazuna and Dokuro for Naruto to show up. "It's been over an hour since Kakashi-sensei told us to show up so what the hell could he be doing?!" Kakashi frowned while looking back into the village while Sasuke just shrugged.

"He must have thought that since Kakashi-sensei is always two hours late to everything we've done that he would show up to a mission just as late. He's just taking his time in getting ready most likely." Dokuro frowned and turned to Kakashi.

"I thought you broke that habit of being late, Nii-san." Kakashi chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, mostly." Dokuro shook his head and turned to the gate.

"Who's that?" Kakashi looked back to the village to see someone walking up to them in all red and black.

"No idea."

"So, Kakashi's actually only an hour late instead of two, eh?" the person called as he walked up and stopped before them. He reached for his hood and lowered it to show Naruto under the hood.

"YOU BAKA!" Naruto sidestepped a punch from Sakura and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Unless you want me to break this one, you better control yourself, Haruno." Naruto released the girl's arm and turned back to Kakashi. "So, are we all set to go?" the two Jonin nodded while Tazuna shrugged while drinking his sake.

"Well, team let's get going."

X

"I can't believe that idiot did that!" Kyuubi yelled as she walked through Naruto's mind. "And where the hell do I know that name from!?" She growled as she started to walk down a hall with many doors. "I mean, its only been about two million years since I became a demon fox so where the hell did the name Ghaleon ring a bell at?" She looked at each door as she walked, careful not to miss a single door.

"Ugh, this isn't making things better." She rubbed her forehead, stopping before the last door. She looked at the door and smirked. "Jackpot. Now to unlock his memories." She frowned at closer inspection of the door. The door looked to be chained up with a large padlock that had no keyhole and the door itself was littered with seals and runes. "Oh....... damnit. I wish Lucia was still alive. At least she might have been able to give me some type of help on these things." The vixen sighed and moved closer to the locked door. "Well, better get to work. His memories aren't gonna unlock themselves."

X

The group had been walking for a while with Naruto taking point, Sasuke and Sakura on either side of Tazuna and Dokuro and Kakashi in the back with Kakashi reading his book once again. Looking ahead Naruto spotted two puddles of water on the road. He looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi glancing over his book and then to Naruto. He nodded and Naruto turned back to the front and kept walking. As they walked by them, the red cloaked teen dropped a slip of paper to the ground unnoticed to everyone but the two Jonin. Just as Kakashi passed the two puddles, a pair of ninja started to rise out of them. The first one grabbed his friend and launched him at Kakashi.

"Boom." Naruto muttered as he turned back to the two ninja just as the second one was launched into the air. The explosion from the tag caught the first one and the chain connecting the two, shattering it. Kakashi blocked the strike from the mist ninja and delivered a punch to the man's gut, knocking the wind out of him and then striking him in the neck to knock him out.

"Good job Naruto. Now, where is number two?" Kakashi wondered as he looked around the path they were taking. Naruto growled and rushed to Tazuna's side while he drew his sword from his waist just as the first mist ninja exploded out of the ground with burns in several places.

"Die old man!" the Chunin ninja stabbed his claw forward only to meet metal. "What?"

"You failed to mention you had Gatou after you, Tazuna." Naruto stated as he held the Chunin back with his sword. Kakashi appeared behind the Chunin and chopped him on the neck.

"Good work Naruto. Tazuna, you have some explaining to do." The old man gulped as the two Genin blinked in confusion of what just happened and Dokuro rose a brow. "These two are known as the Demon Brothers. They're a pair of nuke ninja from Kirigakure."

"They're also known to be thugs of Zabuza Momochi, A-ranked nuke ninja of Mist and one of the former Seven Swordsmen." Dokuro and Kakashi turned to Naruto with raised brows.

"And you would know this how, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto's cheeks gained a slight red color as he pulled out a book. "Ah, the bingo book. Last I checked, that was only issued to Chunin and above." Naruto shrugged.

"I just found it lying around." 'Technically I was the one lying down.' "It was in a trash can in an alley. I just lost myself reading through the book."

"Right. Anyway, Tazuna, mind explaining why you lied about who might be after you?" The old man sighed.

"Alright, I confess, I lied to you. But you have to understand. Wave is a very poor country, even our lords don't have the funds for a simple C-ranked mission. I gathered what I could from the villages and lords to come up with just that. The bridge that I'm building is our only hope to free ourselves from Gatou."

"Gatou? As in the business tycoon Gatou?" Kakashi asked and Tazuna nodded.

"The very same. Please, you have to help us. That man is killing our country. He's kidnaping and killing whoever he wants." Kakashi hummed and turned to the team.

"It's up to the three of you. If you want to turn back we'll return." Naruto nodded.

"I vote continue." Dokuro frowned and looked to the other two. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"If the dobe is going I'm going too. Can't let him get into trouble." Sakura got starry eyed and turned to Kakashi.

"I'm with Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi nodded and looked to his brother.

"I know the Hokage-"

"Save it Nii-san. I'll help." Kakashi eye smiled and turned to Tazuna.

"Alright, Tazuna, you have our help. However, we need ALL the information on Gatou that you can spare." Tazuna nodded.

"Thank you, all of you."

X

"Your little crew failed, Zabuza." a small business man growled at the man before him on the couch. Zabuza scoffed and brought his sword down before the small man's face.

"Shut your trap, Gatou. This time, I'll be going and I'll get it done. Save your breath and have our money ready." the small man snarled and walked away as two other people came out from the shadows. "You two ready? I heard the Hatake Brothers were part of the group." A chuckle came from the man on Zabuza's right.

"Good, I have a score to settle with Dokuro." the other person merely nodded.

"Keep in mind, Reamus, that we only need to kill the old man. Don't go off half cocked because of a past defeat. Haku, you'll be our support. We'll hit them as soon as they land in Wave." the two nodded, Reamus with a frown.

"Fine, but I will kill that damned Hatake." Zabuza heard the sound of footsteps and the slamming of a door before he sighed. He looked over his shoulder at Haku with a pointed look and nodded.

"Understood, Zabuza-sama."

X

"So, that's the bridge your building. Pretty huge." Naruto muttered as they sat in a small boat crossing the water into Wave Country. Tazuna smirked and nodded.

"Yup, that there is Wave's one and only hope to freeing us from Gatou. Once it's finished we'll be able to do other types of trade aside from our primary." The group nodded as they reached the shore and got off the boat. They walked down the path leading to the village when Naruto heard something in the bushes and threw a kunai into them. The entire team stopped as Naruto walked over and pushed the bushes aside and found a snow white rabbit with a kunai just above its head.

"Naruto you-"

"Get down!" Kakashi suddenly yelled and brought Tazuna down to the ground with him. The entire team followed suit as a giant sword and a large axe flew right through the air where their heads were. Kakashi looked up to where the sword lodged itself in the tree and growled as two figures appeared in the tree, one on the sword handle.

"Kakashi 'Copy Ninja' Hatake and Dokuro 'White Skull' Hatake. What an honor."

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi growled out as Dokuro looked at the second figure with an annoyed look.

"Reamus Kukara, the Black Hand of Grass. Not you again." The second man growled and jumped to the ground.

"It's been twelve years since you killed my team in those exams, Hatake." Kakashi reached for his head band as Zabuza took hold of his sword and jumped to the lake.

"Guard Tazuna! We'll take care of these two!" Dokuro reached behind him and pulled out his ninja tou.

"Looks like you get your rematch after all, Reamus." Dokuro spoke in a bored tone and the grass ninja growled. "Now then, shall we?" Dokuro and Reamus vanished from sight as Zabuza chuckled.

"My, my, seems I get to face the famous Sharingan Kakashi. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Mist started to roll onto the field as Kakashi pulled his headband up to show his Sharingan.

"Everyone protect Tazuna." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura formed up around the man and Zabuza chuckled.

"There are eight vital points on the human body." The Mist ninja's voice filled the air. "Heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, jugular vein, spine, larynx and collar bone. Now where should I strike?" The three Genin shivered from the killing intent coming from all directions.

'This intent.... its just like his!' Sasuke thought to himself as his hand inched towards his kunai pouch. 'Is this the power of two Jonin? This is unreal! I'd rather-'

"Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself!" Kakashi yelled out as a burst of chakra from him cleared the mist away. He looked over his shoulder with an eye smile from both eyes. "I won't let my comrades die."

"Heh, heh, heh. Your a little too late for that Kakashi." The three Genin widened their eyes in shock as Zabuza spoke from the center of their formation. "Now you die!" Kakashi's Sharingan eye widened as Zabuza stood and started to swing his massive blade. The silver haired Jonin vanished in a burst of speed and the Mist ninja went wide eyed from the sudden pain in his stomach.

"Sorry Zabuza, but looks like I win." Zabuza's surprise turned to an evil glare.

"Guess again." The man before Kakashi exploded into water.

"Now die!"

'Water clone. Shit.' Kakashi felt the massive sword tear through him just as the team pulled Tazuna away from the area.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out as Naruto narrowed his eyes at Zabuza. Zabuza chuckled but ceased when cold steel was pressed against his neck.

"You lose." Kakashi glared down at the man with both eyes when a smirk broke Zabuza's bandaged face.

"Not likely." The man became water once again and Kakashi was sent towards the lake with a single kick from behind. Zabuza made to take a step forward when he noticed spikes on the ground. "Makubishi eh? Not going to work!" Zabuza jumped over the weapons just as Kakashi rolled to his knees on the surface of the lake.

'Wait a second, this water feels.... Shit!'

"Water Style: Water Prison jutsu." Zabuza smirked at the downed Kakashi as water formed a large sphere around the Jonin. Zabuza looked to the three Genin and smirked. "Your turn. Water Clone Jutsu." A single clone of the swordsman formed out of the water and started to stalk towards the group.

"Run! Take Tazuna and get out of here! His clone won't be able to go very far without the original nearby!" Kakashi yelled to the group of kids only for Naruto to shake his head.

"No." Naruto formed a single seal and hundreds of clones appeared. " Sasuke, Sakura, you guys stay with Tazuna. I'm gonna try and save Kakashi. Take Tazuna as far as you can. We'll meet up with you shortly." Sasuke looked to the teen for a few seconds and nodded.

"You got it." Sasuke grabbed Tazuna's arm and started to drag the man away with Sakura behind them.

"You think you have what it take to stop me?" Zabuza growled and the clone rushed at the army of Naruto's. The blonde clones rushed at the water clone and were beginning to dispel from quick and easy attacks from the clone. From the back, Naruto threw two kunai at the real Zabuza when the water clone appeared and grabbed the boy by the neck and hoisted them up.

"It seems the jokes are right. Blondes are morons." the clone muttered as Zabuza blocked the two kunai sending them into the water. The clone began to squeeze on Naruto's throat and the teen inwardly smirked when he clasped onto the man's arm.

"Eat...... this." the retracting blades in Naruto's gloves shot out and impaled the man's arm, causing the clone to not only let go of him, but to dispel as well. Naruto looked up at Zabuza and pulled out four shuriken in each hand and threw them.

"You think you can stop me!?" Zabuza shouted as he reached for his sword and brought it to protect his front. Naruto smirked as hands sprang out from the water and grabbed his legs. "What!?"

"Behind you asshole!" A shout from behind him made him look and found another clone tossing three kunai, each armed with tags.

"SHIT!" Zabuza pulled his arm back from the prison and Kakashi fell into the water just as an explosion sent Zabuza flying and the two clones dispelling. Kakashi emerged from the water and glared at where Zabuza was getting up with a few minor burns.

"Good job, Naruto. Now send for the others. I'll deal with Zabuza now." Naruto nodded and rushed off towards the way that Sasuke had taken Tazuna and Sakura while Kakashi pulled out a kunai and rushed Zabuza just as the man rushed him with his sword.

"Pretty smart brat you have there Kakashi." Zabuza growled as he brought his sword down on the man only for the knife to hold it at bay. "You teach him those tactics all by yourself?" Kakashi didn't answer as the two jumped apart and started to circle each other.

"Nope, he's self taught." The man answered as they stopped for the fifth time. Zabuza started to run through seals and Kakashi started copying them.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile Jutsu!" The two shouted and two dragons rose out of the water and attacked, canceling each other out. Zabuza growled and the two circled again. Kakashi stopped moving when Zabuza stopped and made the same movements he made.

'What is he doing? It's like-'

"He's reading my mind?" Kakashi spoke out and the man growled as he made another movement.

'He's making the same movements at the exact-'

"Same time. Right?" Zabuza started another line of seals and Kakashi copied.

"You won't beat me-"

"YOU MONKEY!" The two shouted together as they each made the final seal to a jutsu. Zabuza was just about to activated the jutsu when he saw something standing behind Kakashi.

'What in the hell? Is that me?'

"Water style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi called out and Zabuza cursed as the water rose and smashed into him with such forced that it knocked him off his feet and started to bang him into trees as it flowed, finally slamming him into one final tree as it died. Two kunai lodged themselves deep into each arm when Kakashi appeared in the same tree above him.

"Give up, Zabuza. Your future is death." Zabuza looked up to the man and glared. That was all that the man did before two senbon buried themselves into his neck.

"Thank you for your assistance, it would have been more of a pain had I taken him on my own." A voice from above Kakashi called to him and he looked up. He saw the voice was from a mist hunter ninja.

"No problem, hunter-san." Kakashi jumped down from the tree and felt for Zabuza's pulse. 'Yup, he's dead. Stole my kill the asshole.'

"I must take care of the body." The hunter announced as he appeared next to the man's body and lifted it up. "Farewell, Hatake-san." The Hunter vanished as Kakashi pulled his headband down and sighed before he collapsed onto his back.

"Damn, chakra exhaustion." Kakashi sighed and closed his one eye as foot steps neared him.

"Over used your eye again, brother?" Dokuro kneeled down to the man with eye smiles. Kakashi nodded.

"That and using two opposing elemental jutsu." Dokuro sighed and shook his head, a scroll in his hands. "So, you kill him?" Dokuro nodded.

"Yup. He wanted to fight me all out just like any other so I didn't take it easy on him. He knows why I'm called the White Skull now that he's dead." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, Naruto should be back with the others anytime soon." Dokuro nodded and lifted the man up with an arm over his shoulder. Minutes passed and Kakashi sighed deeply as Naruto and the team came into sight.

"What is it?" Kakashi looked up to the red clothed blonde and sighed.

"I screwed up big time." Dokuro nodded. "Dokuro, when we reach Konoha after this mission is over, I have a favor to ask of you." Dokuro nodded as the team ran up to them.

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright?!" Sakura shouted as Kakashi eye smiled at them.

"Yes, I'm fine. All thanks to Naruto. Now, Tazuna, how far is your village from here?" Tazuna smiled and started walking.

"Not very far, Kakashi-san. Just about a half hour's walk and we'll be there." Kakashi nodded and closed his eye as Dokuro and the Genin started walking after the man.

X

"Who the hell made these seals!? They're too fucking old to be from this time!" Kyuubi growled as she sat before the door trying to work out the runes and seals. "UGH! Where the fuck did they learn runes anyway!? I was around when they died out so what the fuck!?"

"_Seems you have developed quite the mouth there, Kyuubi."_ The woman froze at the sudden chill that ran through her spine. _"Or would you rather you be called by your real name, Lemina Alsa?"_ The demon fox jumped to her feet and turned around looking for the voice.

"Come out, coward!" A dark chuckle echoed off the walls as darkness started to consume her sight.

"_Ah, but that would ruin the fun, my old friend. It does spike my interest however that YOU are the Nine Tailed Fox."_ The woman growled, bearing her fangs.

"Who are you anyway?! How do you know my old name?" the chuckle returned. "Answer me damn you! Nitro Dagger!"

"_Mega Seal!"_ the girl cried out in pain as she felt her energy for her attack leave her painfully. _"My, my, my, how weak you've become being sealed inside a boy. Hiro and the others would be very disappointed in the Black Witch of Althena."_ the demon growled out as footsteps approached her. _"And stealing one of MY spells? Too bad you seem a bit rusty on casting magic in your old age."_

"Damn you!"

"_Poor Lemina Alsa, Premier of the Magic Guild of Vane and Black Witch...... but also the Harbinger of Lunar's destruction."_ The girl froze in fear.

"How..... How do you know that?"

"_Heh..... heh heh heh...... ha ha ha ha..... AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy your punishment for releasing Zophar, Lemina!"_

"It wasn't my fault! He tricked me! I didn't know it was him!"

"_That, my dear Lemina, is for you to prove and for me to see. Now, before I leave, do your old friend one last favor and make sure Naruto survives the coming trials. I would hate to see the next Dragon Master die just like all the people you killed from taking that bastard's power as a gift. Also, your features are wrong my dear. It seems all that blood you shed has become your natural color! Ah hahaha!"_ The loud crack of thunder echoed the halls, making Lemina clasp her hands over her ears in pain. The red headed woman opened her eyes and gasped at the mirror that had suddenly appeared before her.

"What..... What is this?" She ran a hand through her red hair with a terrified look on her face. "No! This isn't right! This is all wrong!" She smashed a fist into the mirror in anger, breaking it to pieces. "It had to be a trick!" She grabbed a few locks of her hair and pulled them to her front to see what color they are. They were blood red. "NO!" Lemina fell to her knees, grasping her head and screamed. "DAMN YOU ZOPHAR!"

X

Naruto shot up from his dream and looked around the room rapidly. When he noticed that everyone was up he frowned. 'Was that you yelling Kyuubi?' He heard sobs coming from the back of his mind and got no answer. He growled. 'Answer me!'

'**Just leave me alone, Naruto. Go learn from your scrolls or something. I need time to think.'** The boy rolled his eyes and got up.

'Whatever.' The boy got dressed and, after checking that everything was in place, headed out of the room only to bump into someone. That someone just happened to be Sasuke.

"Good, you're up. Kakashi called a team meeting. He just woke up half an hour ago." Naruto nodded and started to follow the boy to Kakashi's room. "Naruto, do you normally talk in your sleep?" Naruto looked to the back of the boy's head with a confused look.

"No, why?"

"Because, you were last night and you were crying." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the back of the boy's head.

"You trying to make fun of me, teme?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder with a cold glare that stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"No, I'm not. To tell the truth, dobe, I didn't peg you for the type to get painful nightmares like I do. Bad memories?" Naruto looked to the teen surprised.

"I..... I don't know. I only hear voices. Sometimes, they try to say a name and I can't hear them either." Sasuke frowned and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not like that Inuzuka moron, Sakura or Ino. I won't tell anyone nor will I look down on you for it." Naruto nodded as they continued on the path to Kakashi's room. They stopped outside a bedroom door and Sasuke opened it. "After you, dobe." Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Thanks teme." Sasuke nodded and the blonde walked into the room to see Dokuro leaning against the wall next to Kakashi, who was laying down on the bed mat and Sakura sitting on the floor next to him.

"Oh good, you came. Now, I have an important announcement to make."

"Zabuza's still alive." Naruto spoke up and Kakashi sighed.

"How did you guess?" Dokuro asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That would be the only thing to make him call a team meeting first thing in the morning." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, you are correct, Naruto. Zabuza is still alive. However, since the Hunter who saved him nailed him in the neck with senbon, he's going to take at least a week to recover and the same can be said with me because of my chakra exhaustion. If we're going to defeat Zabuza, you three need to be trained. And I know just the things to teach you." Kakashi gave everyone an eye smile and Naruto looked to him with a glare.

"Oh, you mean you're actually going to teach me something?" Kakashi's smile faltered and he nodded.

"Yes Naruto but I also need to know what you have taught yourself."

"Water walking, Tree Walking, the Leaf Floating technique and Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kakashi nodded and looked to Sasuke.

"Leaf Floating."

"Same here sensei." Kakashi nodded and looked to Dokuro.

"I need you to help me out with this. I have a few ideas but I need to get them up to water walking." Dokuro nodded and looked to the three.

"Alright it seems I'm going to teaching the two of you tree walking and then water walking. Naruto, I'm not sure what to-"

"If you have another exercise, I can work on that." Naruto interrupted the man and he nodded.

"Alright then Point Balancing it is." Kakashi nodded and sat up, wincing in pain.

"Alright, get me some crutches and we'll get started." Dokuro nodded and helped the man to his feet as Sakura got the crutches from the corner of the room. Kakashi took the crutches and eye smiled to everyone. "Dokuro, get them started on tree climbing and I'll help Naruto with Point Balancing." Dokuro nodded and led the two Genin out of the room. Kakashi looked to Naruto and nodded. "Let's get going."

X

"You failed!" Gatou burst into the room where Zabuza laid in bed with Haku sitting next to him. Zabuza narrowed his eyes and glared at the short man as he walked up to the side of the bed. "Well, say something!" Gatou started to reach for the man's neck when a hand grabbed and applied pressure to his own arm, breaking it.

"Do not touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands." Haku growled at the man and pushed him back. The Hunter looked to Gatou's men and vanished from sight the moment Haku saw them reaching for their swords. The two thugs found their own swords against their necks and Zabuza chuckled.

"Don't worry Gatou. I know how to stop Kakashi next time. Now, I suggest you leave before you make Haku even angrier." Gatou growled and started to walk out of the room.

"One week! That's all your getting for this Zabuza!" Gatou and his guards walked out of the room and slammed the door. Zabuza sighed and looked to Haku as he lifted the sheets.

"You didn't need to do that." Haku nodded as the hunter spotted the kunai. "Haku, we need to be careful. I'm getting a bad feeling about this job." Haku nodded.

"Yes Zabuza-sama." The hunter stood and started for the door. "I'll go out to look for some more herbs to help your recovery."

"Alright..... just be careful out there." Haku nodded and walked out the room. Zabuza sighed and shook his head.

X

"Alright Naruto, this should be a good spot." Kakashi told the boy as they came to a stop in a large clearing near the lake. "Now for point balancing you'll need this." Kakashi pulled out a single scroll and unsealed a silver pyramid. "This is what I used to learn this exercise. What you need to do is using your palm, balance yourself on the point of the block while keeping your body perpendicular with the ground. The point cannot touch your skin or trust me you will fall. Also, once your able to hold yourself up for a full hour without wavering, try using only one finger at a time and be sure to use both hands." Kakashi placed the block on the ground and looked up at Naruto. "Any questions?" Naruto nodded.

"How many of those do you have with you?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Ah, so you figured out the training secret already? Very good, Naruto. Now, I have about nine more of these. Would that suit you?" Naruto nodded and Kakashi threw the boy the scroll he pulled the first from. "There you go. Also, I should let you know that while you can learn more and more exercises then you have now, don't neglect the ones that you do have mastered. I suggest training with them every time you train. Your clones would be enough for that. Now, I guess I'll have to think of a jutsu or something to teach you. Lets see-"

"I actually have a scroll full of jutsu that I can learn from. A few tai jutsu and nin jutsu to start with." Kakashi nodded.

"That could work. After all, the only jutsu you have besides the Shadow clone are Substitution and Henge. You'll need to work more in your tai jutsu since your mostly a brawler. What's the name of the Tai Jutsu style?" Naruto pulled out a small scrolled that turned into a bigger scroll when he added chakra to it. He unsealed a single scroll and looked at it.

"The Blue Dragon Fist." Kakashi looked at the scroll with a raised brow.

"I've never heard of it." Naruto nodded.

"Neither have I but that just gives me an advantage." Kakashi nodded.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your training then. If you need anything, come find me. I'll be sure to help you out." Naruto nodded and Kakashi started to take his leave when he stopped and took out another scroll. "You know, maybe you can put this to use as well. I found it lying around in a trash can one day and well, dragons aren't really my type. Though I don't know what exactly it is, I decided to keep it in case I found someone who could use it." Kakashi tossed it over his shoulder and continued on. Naruto caught the scroll and saw the scroll only had the words Five Dragons on it.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." The man nodded and started his way again. "I still don't trust you. I know you're only trying to cover your own ass." Naruto muttered and made the seals for Shadow Clones. Once the boy's desired amount had been reached, he started to assign tasks to each of them. A couple went to study the medical books, another group went to study sealing and a third to study hunting and skinning. A large group of Naruto's clones went to work on water walking while two others went to work on tree walking and the leaf floating, being ordered to mix the two up. A group of ten were made to perform the exercise Kakashi had given him. Naruto turned to another group and handed them a single jutsu scroll that wasn't part of the Dragon set. He then gave two other groups a scroll and sent them on their way.

"Alright, time to see just what these Dragon Jutsu are." Naruto muttered and started to leave the clearing with his large scroll. He walked further from the training ground Kakashi left him at until he reached a peaceful clearing with many trees and flowers. He looked to the scroll that he had gotten just moments ago from Kakashi and nodded. 'You're first.' Naruto opened the scroll and suddenly, everything went dark.

X

"_**So, this is the chosen child. The one you have spoke of Nall." **_A rumbling growl echoed the darkness as Naruto's blue eyes slowly opened to see himself standing on a large ship that was surrounded in darkness.

"_**Yes, although something seems wrong."**_ A kind voice called out through the darkness. Naruto stood up and started to look around.

"_**I agree husband, I sense a familiar presence in his aura."**_ Naruto turned towards the lovely feminine voice but could only see the massive ship he was on.

"_**Yes, my friends, I sense it too. That presence is irritating me, like a thorn in my side."**_ A deep voice echoed and Naruto growled.

"What is going on here? Who are you? Where am I?"

"_**That hair and those whiskers reminds me of **_her_**. How would he be-" **_A second female voice was cut off.

"_**Remember, Raikou, she was tricked."**_ The first female voice responded. _**"Remember what Lucia told us. His release was not her fault but of his own tricks."**_

"_**Enough."**_ The very first voice called out and the others silenced. _**"It is clear that the child somehow houses -. After all, with Zophar's curse laid upon her, I'm not surprised that she has lived this long after the destruction of Lunar. However, there is something clearly blocking the boy's mind. Something that should not be there with that vixen." **_The stomping of something big coming towards him made Naruto turn to the first voice only to freeze in sheer awe and fear......

For before Naruto Uzumaki was a very large green dragon.

"_**Boy, tell me, where did you get the Sword of Althena?"**_ Naruto blinked and held up the sword and sheath. _**"Yes, boy, where did you get that?"**_ Naruto looked from the dragon to the sheath and noticed that both the green dragon head and the dragon before him looked exactly alike.

"I-I found it in a shop." The front left paw of the dragon slammed against the wooden floor that Naruto awoke to.

"_**DO NOT LIE TO ME BOY! I can smell the lie coming from you. We ALL can. Now, where did you get that sword!?"**_ Naruto narrowed his eyes at the great beast.

"I told you! I found it in a shop! I've never seen the sword before then!"

"_**The boy is lying to us, Star!"**_ The second female voice, Raikou if Naruto remembered correctly, roared as a black dragon stomped into the light, its yellow eyes glaring down at Naruto.

"_Calm yourselves, dragons."_ A muffled human voice called out through the darkness. Heavy footsteps could be heard as Naruto turned to them to watch as a person came out dressed in strange black armor with a long black cape. The person's head was covered with a strange black helm. Several growls echoed the throats of the dragons as the person came to a stop next to Naruto. _"I am the one who presented not only the sword but the scrolls of the Four Heros to him. However, it seems that someone has tampered with his memories."_

"Who the hell are you?" The man gave a cold chuckle and turned his head down to him.

"_I am _only_ known as the Magic Emperor."_ The man told him and turned back to the dragons.

"_**You have a lot of guts to bring yourself before us, Emperor. Especially after what you have done to my kin long ago."**_ Star growled to the man and he nodded.

"_Yes, I know, Star. But the matter of interest at the moment is young Uzumaki here."_ The man waved a gauntlet covered hand to the boy. _"You all know that I was revived to help the chosen boy who will rise as the new Dragon Master. It has been a long, long wait for us all and he now stands before you."_ The dragons had all come into view now and the man continues. _"However, with the world changing over the millions of years we waited, I have had to make some changes to the scrolls, making them into what they call jutsu instead of magic."_

"_**Ah yes, I have knowledge of all this. However, why do you show yourself to us now, Emperor? Your duty is to train the next Dragon Master."**_

"_I can not train him. I can only guide him and offer my help when in need of it. However, I have given -, or rather the Kyuubi as she is now known, a message that she will help him or she will not be forgiven as she seeks to be."_ Star nodded and looked to the boy.

"_**Very well. Naruto Uzumaki, from this day forth, you shall begin the journey to become the Dragon Master, the most powerful warrior to ever walk the Blue and Silver Stars. Should you need to speak with us open this scroll and you will be brought here. The same could be said if we need to speak to you and trust me, you will know when you are needed by us. May Althena guide you in your quest child."**_ Naruto was about to yell at the dragon only for everything to go black once again.

X

"Hey are you ok?" a kind womanly voice echoed in his ears as Naruto felt someone shaking him awake. "Hey, wake up, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." Naruto opened his eyes and met the chocolate brown orbs of the teenage girl before him. She had long brown hair and wore a beautiful pink kimono and a pair of sandals. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto blushed at the closeness of the girl as she smiled to him.

"That's good. You know, you shouldn't be sleeping outside like this at this time of day. You could get sick." Naruto shrugged as the teen leaned away from him.

"I've never nor will I ever get sick. Its part of my curse." Naruto muttered at the end but the girl frowned as she had heard it.

"Curse?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, let's just say I'm hated throughout my village for something outside my control." The girl's eyes soften and Naruto saw the same thing he saw every time he looked into a mirror. Pain, sorrow, longing everything he felt he saw reflected in her eyes. "You're hated too aren't you?" The girl flinched back in surprise but nodded with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, I was.... but that was before I left my home village." Naruto nodded. "My.... name's Haku." Naruto smiled kindly to the girl.

"I'm Naruto." The girl smiled and stood up, offering a hand to the boy. He took the hand and was lifted up to his feet.

"Naruto-san, would-"

"Don't call me san. I'm not very big on honorifics." Haku nodded.

"Ok, Naruto..... kun, would you like to give me a hand? I'm looking for some herbs that can be used in medicines." Naruto nodded to her as he rolled his blank scroll up and placed it in his cloak pocket.

"Sure, lead the way." Haku nodded and the two proceeded to look around the area, Haku pointing out what herbs she needed.

"Naruto-kun, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly is your curse?" Naruto looked over his shoulder for a second before turning back.

"I've been blamed since birth for something outside my control." Haku frowned as he had told her that already. "They see me as a reminder of the Kyuubi attack since I was born on that very day." Haku nodded.

"I was raised in a village not far from Kirigakure." Naruto rose a brow and looked over his shoulder at her. "During the time, the Mizukage had started a Bloodline Civil War. He hated all bloodline users and wanted them purged from his country."

"You were one of them?" Haku nodded.

"Yes, I have a Kekkai Genkai." Haku stood and turned to Naruto. "I am able to manipulate water into ice and use it. I found my ability out when I was four." Haku moved over to another spot and started to look for the herbs she needed. "When I showed my mother, she slapped me and told me to never do it again."

"But someone else saw didn't they?" Naruto asked as he walked over to her and knelt down. Haku nodded.

"My father. That night, he gathered a mob of villagers and stormed our home." Naruto saw tears starting to leak from the girl's eyes. "He killed my mother first and then they all came after me. Before they could kill me, my bloodline activated and I killed them all." Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Your bloodline isn't a curse in Konoha. If you were to go live there then trust me when I say that you would be seen as royalty." Naruto shook his head as he stood to his feet and looked to the sky. "I on the other hand will always be seen as the demon that killed the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto held out a hand and helped the girl up. "Do you have everything?" Haku nodded.

"Yes... Thank you, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and started to walk away. "Um.... Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Can.... Can I see you again?" Naruto sighed.

"I would get in trouble for meeting with the enemy, Hunter-san." Haku's eyes widened as Naruto smirked. "But I sure won't care. Tomorrow then? Right here?" Haku smiled kindly and nodded.

"How?"

"You gave me enough information to piece it together. The herbs and your story." Haku looked to the ground. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you. Besides," Naruto started walking away, "those that are cursed should stick together to fight against those same curses." Naruto exited the clearing as Haku watched after him, both unaware of the pair of eyes watching the two.

'Seems the boy is taking control of his own life.' The person looked to the girl still in the clearing. 'She might be one of the five from the vision she had. Then I need to make sure she doesn't die.' The spy gave a hearty chuckle and vanished in a flash of purple light.

Naruto walked out of the forest to his little training area to find that all his clones had dispelled during the time he was unconscious. He looked to the sky as he tried to recall everything and smiled slightly when he remembered everything the clones had done.

"Hey, dobe!" Naruto looked to the voice to see Sasuke standing and waiting for him. "Finally found you. You've been gone all day." Naruto nodded.

"I lost track of time with training." Sasuke nodded and turned towards the direction of Tazuna's house.

"Come on. Dinner's waiting." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke back to the house.

That night, when Naruto went to bed, he would never notice the appearance of a white dragon head on one of his Five Dragon scrolls.

X

The next morning found Naruto back in his training ground while Kakashi helped Sasuke and Sakura and Dokuro protected Tazuna while he was working at the bridge. Naruto created the same amount of clones he had yesterday and let them get to work. He then created ten more and handed them the ken jutsu scrolls. "Learn the basics and practice them." the four nodded and went to study. Naruto turned towards the forest and started heading in. He arrived in the clearing where he met Haku and took out the Tai Jutsu scroll from his vest pocket. 'Might as well do something while I wait for her to show.... if she decides to show up.' Naruto opened the scroll and sat down against the nearest tree and started to read. Half an hour into reading, Naruto heard a rustling in the bushes. He looked up to see Haku walking into the clearing with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled back and rolled the scroll up before standing. He made ten shadow clones and handed them the scroll.

"Get to work." The ten nodded and left the clearing. Naruto turned to Haku to see her confused look. "Shadow Clones. They're solid clones and they cost a lot of chakra to make. I'm the only Genin in Konoha that can do it. Most Jonin have trouble with it because of the Chakra usage. I learn whatever they learn, which is very useful in learning new jutsu and such." Haku nodded storing the information in the back of her head. "So, what did you want to meet me again for?" Haku's cheeks gained a faint pink color.

"I guess I.... haven't really thought of it myself." Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Well, how about teaching me a bit about medicine? I don't really have anything to offer in exchange." Haku thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. You'll just have to find a way to pay me back however." 'If we survive at the end of this ordeal.' Naruto nodded.

"Deal."

X

Well that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Ber sure to review. Any questions, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Here's chapter Three! I really wish you guys would review and tell me what you think.

Chapter Three: The First of The Five

"Leaving again, Haku?" The voice from behind her made the girl stop in her tracks. She turned with guilty eyes to face the voice to find Zabuza out of bed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a pointed look.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama?"

"Where have you been going this past week, Haku?" Haku hung her head.

"To the forest, Zabuza-sama."

"For what?"

"To meet with someone." Zabuza rose a brow.

"Who is it?" The girl stayed silent. "Haku."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"The blonde brat?" Haku nodded and the man glared at her for a few seconds. "Does he know about you?"

"Yes." Zabuza sighed and shook his head.

"What have the two of you been doing, Haku?"

"I've been teaching him medicine, Zabuza-sama. He hasn't questioned me at all about our plans." The swordsman rubbed his forehead.

'I'm gonna regret this in the morning.' "Go." Haku looked to him surprised.

"W-What?"

"Go meet with him. We're attacking the day after tomorrow since I'm able once again. Tomorrow is the last time the two of you will be friends so make the best of it." Zabuza turned and headed back to his room. Haku frowned but turned and left the hideout, unaware of the two figures following her at a distance.

Haku arrived at the usual spot where she met Naruto and found the boy reading a medical book. She smiled and entered the clearing. "Hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up from the book and smiled.

"Hello, Haku. Shall we start where we left off?" Haku nodded and began teaching the boy where they had left off the day before. Both of the ninja didn't notice the several pairs of eyes watching them. A single pair closed as the owner let out a silent sigh.

'I have to tell Kakashi about this. So, Naruto, this is where you have disappearing to everyday.' Dokuro thought to himself before he narrowed his eyes at the two presences he could sense from behind the two. 'She was followed as well? Or maybe an ambush against Naruto?'

A fourth pair of eyes hardened as the man that owned them looked from Dokuro's position to the other two. 'What are you two planing? If you plan to hurt my charges I will destroy you. And you, White Skull, I'll be sure to punish if you prevent them from meeting again.' The man watched over the entire clearing, waiting and watching for anything that would threaten the two teens below his hiding spot. The two teens took a break for lunch and Naruto pulled out a few sandwiches from a bag he had with him.

"Hey Haku?" The girl looked to him as she took her sandwich. "I was wondering, do you know any water jutsu?" The girl nodded with a raised brow.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me a couple? I have a scroll on some Ice jutsu but I can't seem to get them to work correctly. I can get the ice to form but I can't get the jutsu to work all the way. I was thinking that maybe I should work on wind and water before I try to use their combined element." Haku's eyes widened as Naruto took a scroll from his vest pocket out and held it out to her. "I know we're enemies but, I want to pay you back somehow for teaching me medicine and if you can, some water jutsu. I'll gladly let you learn a few of my own in exchange for all of this." Haku took the scroll and looked to it.

"White Dragon Nin Jutsu?" Naruto nodded.

"I had just started trying to learn from it two days ago. Inside are mostly Wind and Ice style jutsu but for some reason I'm having a hard time with the very first jutsu which is an Ice. I tried to open some of my other scrolls but the only ones that would open for me are that one, the Tai Jutsu scroll and the Ken Jutsu scroll." Haku looked to the scroll once again and took a deep breath before she attempted to open it. The man above them watched with a smirk on his masked face as the scroll opened for the girl and he silently chuckled.

'She indeed is the first of the five. I shall have to watch over them very carefully to make sure they make it back to Konoha.'

"Naruto..... Are you sure you want me to learn these?" Naruto nodded.

"You've helped me so in return, I want to help you. Even if it's for a small amount of time, I still think I should repay you. No matter the inevitable." Haku smiled sadly and nodded.

"Very well, then I accept. I will teach you a few Water Jutsu in exchange for learning a few of your Ice Jutsu." Naruto smiled widely and took a large bite out of his sandwich. Haku began eating her own and read through the first jutsu that she came across.

'Sharing his own jutsu with the enemy? Maybe he is a moron after all.' Dokuro sighed and leapt away from his spot, a clone taking his place. 'This is not going to end well.'

X

"So, Naruto's been meeting with the Hunter, eh?" Dokuro nodded, making Kakashi sigh. "Well, that answers where he's been disappearing to after he sets up his clones. I guess we'll have to start watching him train then. If this Hunter reports to Zabuza anything that might put any of us in danger we'll have to take her out before we get ourselves into any trouble. We don't know if Zabuza has anyone else under his wing." Dokuro nodded and looked to where Sasuke and Sakura were working on sparing on top of water.

"I don't know but I'll keep an eye on the two. If Naruto hands out any information to the girl I'll take her out before she gets back to Zabuza. I have a clone watching them right now." Kakashi nodded and turned back to the two Genin.

"Alright you two! Start doing jutsu while maintaining your control. This way, your concentrating your chakra into your exercise and into your jutsu." Sasuke and Sakura, both winded nodded and started to run through seals. "Its a good thing we taught them both a different clone jutsu. The Mud clone should be a lot more useful to them and Sakura should be more adept to Earth jutsu anyway. Sasuke's good with fire but that's only because of his clan." Dokuro nodded.

"So, when do you think he'll strike?" Kakashi sighed.

"If I was a man that had taken two senbon to the neck to fake my death, I would attack at the very end of the week. That way, I know for a fact I'm at one hundred percent." Dokuro nodded.

"You stay with Tazuna's family and I'll take Zabuza on. That sound good?" Kakashi thought for a few seconds.

"Let's sit on that for a bit." Dokuro nodded and watched as a large fire ball exited from Sasuke's mouth while a smaller fire ball shot from Sakura's.

X

"It's late." Naruto told the girl as he looked to the red sky, showing the sun was setting. Haku looked up as well and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess this is the end of our training for the day." Naruto sighed and looked to the girl.

"So..... I take it we only have one last day then?" Haku hung her head with a sad look.

"Unfortunately yes. After tomorrow...... we'll be enemies again." Naruto frowned and turned back to the sky. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I guess...... this will always be my fate. To be alone with no real friends. All thanks to my status as a Jinchuriki." Haku snapped her head up at the boy as she watched him walk away. "I know you've been wanting to know. I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Haku, if you still want to meet me here tomorrow, I'll be waiting. If not...... I understand." Before Haku could say anything, Naruto walked out of sight into the forest. She looked to the forest floor as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'll be here.... Naruto-kun." Haku turned towards her hideout and vanished with a simple Shunshin. From the trees, a clone of Dokuro sighed and dispelled itself.

X

"I see.... So his little pet has been going behind his back?" Gatou asked his henchman and he nodded.

"Yeah, boss. Saw her talking and training with the kid. Seems Zabuza either doesn't know or is letting her do it to get close to the kid. Might be trying to kill the old man." Gatou scoffed and turned around in his chair, his back to the man.

"Like it matters. Either way, Zabuza's going to meet his end. Did you find out when he plans on going after the old man?"

"They weren't really clear but I think the day after tomorrow. They were saying that tomorrow would be their last day as friends." Gatou nodded.

"I see. And what about that shipment? Did it get here?"

"Yes sir. It's already loaded onto your yacht as you instructed." Gatou nodded.

"Good. Make sure they are well fed. Oh and...... Send a couple of men to ambush the bitch. Bring the her to me." The man nodded.

"Yes sir."

X

Naruto stood next to the lake he was training at when Haku was teaching him Water jutsu when the sound of soft footsteps reached his ears. He stopped in the middle of the seals he was running though to turn and see Haku walking into the clearing. "I...... thought you-"

"You thought wrong, Naruto-kun." Haku smiled to the boy and he smiled back kindly.

"Last day."

"Yes.... it is." Naruto turned to her and sighed.

"So, what-"

"Don't go to the bridge tomorrow." Haku blurted out making Naruto look to her with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't..... Don't show up to the bridge. Zabuza-sama and I..... We'll be waiting for you..... all of you." Naruto shook his head.

"Haku, I have to show up." Haku clenched her fists.

"Naruto-kun please! I don't want to loose the only friend I have because of a stupid mission!" Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Haku, but I have to show up. I don't want to loose you either, Haku but..... with you and Zabuza being missing ninja trying to kill my mission client I have no choice." Naruto smiled sadly to the girl. "If the two of you were with Konoha then this wouldn't have to happen but you know it has to."

"We can't join Konoha, you know that! They wouldn't let us anywhere near the gates and your Hokage would-"

"The old man sees me as his grandson. If I asked him, the two of you would have a better chance of survival."

"Zabuza-sama wouldn't agree."

"Do you truly know that? If you asked him would he say no?" Haku growled and glared at the boy.

"I'm only a tool! I have no right to sway his decision!" Naruto frowned at the girl. "That's all we are, Naruto-kun. We're tools of the villages that make us into ninja."

"Then how is it that we're friends?" Haku closed her mouth as Naruto growled at her. "If we're tools like you say we are, Haku, then how is it that we have become friends? Tools don't have friends, humans do..... well, normal humans anyway." Naruto turned from the lake and started walking away from her and the clearing. "If we're tools, Haku, then I best take my leave now and end our friendship. Good bye." Naruto jumped into the woods as Haku made to stop him. Clapping from the back round made the girl look behind her to see five of Gatou's men walk out of the woods.

"Nice speech, babe." Haku cursed as she backed herself to the lake. "Ah, ah, ah. Can't have you get too close to your element now can we?"

"I think you're right, Suko." Haku froze in mid step and looked behind her to see her path blocked. "I owe you for that stunt you pulled back at your little hideout, bitch." Haku narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" Suko, a bald man with a scar on his cheek chuckled.

"Gatou sent us to get you. Said he wanted to repay you for breaking his arm." The teen growled as water started to rise from the lake.

"You picked...." The water turned solid and created a large ice dragon. "The wrong day to mess with me." The men before her paled at the size of the dragon while the group behind her looked up. "Just because you have me and the lake separated doesn't mean I can't still create my jutsus." The girl threw a hand back behind her, intending to make the dragon attack the group behind her only for her eyes to go wide as the shadow of the ice dragon enlarged to make the great beast tower over the entire clearing. 'I..... lost control of it? But how? None of these fools should-'

"_Allow me, dear."_ A muffled voice called out as the dragon shattered. _"Nitro Dagger!"_ The shards of the dragon turned into sharp daggers that started to rain down on the entire field. Haku put her arm up to protect her head while the screams of Gatou's men filled the air. Once the sound of flying objects stopped and the screaming ceased, Haku looked up from her protective stance to see the entire group of Gatou's men and the entire clearing littered with ice daggers. _"There now, my dear. Can't have you getting harmed now can we?"_ Haku looked around for the voice.

"Show yourself!" The voice chuckled loudly.

"_I would, my dear but you have yet to earn that right to meet me. Now, be a good little tool, and return to your master." _The voice spat the words like poison. _"After all, a tool should never leave their master's side unless.... the tool has a new one perchance? Ah hahahahaha!"_ The voice faded in laughter as Haku fell to her knees, slamming a fist to the ground and watching as all the bodies mysteriously vanished before her.

'They.... caught me off guard. How..... How could I have been so careless?' The girl looked to the lake. 'Whoever that was is a very powerful Ice user. He managed to take control of my dragon, enlarge it and create a new attack from it.' Haku looked to the nearest ice dagger and reached for it. She pulled her hand back suddenly as if it burned her. 'So cold that it feels like your getting burnt..... like nitrous oxide being sprayed at your hand.' "Nitro Dagger, huh?" Haku stood and looked around the clearing. 'Maybe.... I can recreate the attack? It'll be a while but... I think I can do it.' Haku shook her head and started heading for her and Zabuza's hideout.

X

Naruto looked back to the direction of Haku's chakra spike and frowned. 'What is she doing?'

"Naruto, everything ok?" Dokuro appeared and looked to the boy. Naruto nodded and resumed sparing with his clones in Tai jutsu.

"Everything's fine, Dokuro-san." The man frowned under his mask. He had seen the exchange between the two.

"You did the right thing, Naruto." Dokuro stated suddenly making Naruto stop his match and sigh.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you and Kakashi figured something was up." Dokuro nodded. "So, how long?"

"Since yesterday. You've been showing up late for dinner all week so Kakashi asked me to tail you and find out just what you were doing." Naruto sighed and looked to the man after sending his clones to spar by themselves.

"Am I in trouble then?" Dokuro shook his head.

"No, not unless you have given them some vital information about Konoha or this mission they can use against us." Naruto shook his head.

"It..... just isn't right. Ninja shouldn't be treated as tools. We're..... You're all human too." Dokuro noticed the change and frowned.

"Naruto... You're human as well. You only have a single difference between us that doesn't make you any less human."

"Tell that to Konoha." Naruto looked to the sky.

"I know, Naruto but trust me. One day, you'll be seen as who you really are. It may only be by one person or an entire village but you will be seen as Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja of Konoha and not your burden." Naruto closed his eyes and nodded.

"What's the plan for tomorrow then?" Dokuro eye smiled to the boy.

"That is still up for debate. Kakashi and I are thinking of having Sakura, Sasuke and I escort Tazuna to the bridge while you and Kakashi stay-"

"I want to fight." Naruto looked to the man with determined eyes. "I want to make them see they have a chance else where." Dokuro nodded.

"Naruto.... We're still debating but I will keep it in mind. If I do go, I will give them the offer to come and join Konoha's ranks. We can always use skilled swordsmen like Zabuza and if that hunter is as strong as we think, her too." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." The Jonin nodded.

"Now, I have some advice for your training. While the Shadow Clone jutsu is great and all with doing chakra related work, your body does require some attention as well. When tomorrow ends, I suggest you start training your body. You can do this by running laps and exercising. Though, if you want an experts opinion then seek out Might Gai in Konoha. He's the number one Tai Jutsu specialist in the entire country and will be the best person to help you. Although, his methods are a bit..... strange." Naruto nodded.

"I'll think on that."

"I'll see you at dinner should you make it. I'll talk with Kakashi about the plan." Naruto nodded once again and the man vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto turned back to his clones and closed his eyes, clenching his fists.

'Haku.'

X

"AGH!" Lemina growled slamming a fist against the floor. "Why won't they break!? I break one seal it repairs itself! What the hell is going on!?"

"So, this is where you've been the last few days." Lemina looked over her shoulder to see Naruto looking around his mind. "I hate the look of this place."

"Then change it. It's your mind." The vixen snapped at him and turned back to the door. "Aren't you supposed to be training?" Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm meditating upside down on a tree. Thought it might help with my chakra control." the woman shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to break these damned seals and runes that are blocking your memories." Lemina turned her head to him with a glare. "Now, if you don't mind, beat it. I'm pissed off enough that I don't look anything like I was before these things were placed here." Naruto nodded.

"Fine as you wish, Kyuubi." Lemina turned back to the door once again as Naruto walked off into his mind.

X

"You're back early." Zabuza looked up from his spot on the floor as the door opened to show Haku walking in. "He didn't show up?"

"No.... He did but we had an argument." Zabuza rose a brow and rose to his feet from the push ups he was doing.

"What happened?" Haku frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling something against her arm. She reached into her right sleeve and pulled out a scroll.

"Shoot, I forgot to give it back." Zabuza walked over and snatched it from the girl.

"White Dragon Nin Jutsu?" Zabuza tried to open the scroll only for the object to hold tight. "What?" He tried adding chakra to the White Dragon head and tried again only for it to remain closed. "The damned thing won't open." Haku looked at the scroll confusingly and took it from him. She tried opening the scroll and succeeded. "Huh.... That strange."

"Can you read it?" Haku turned it around and watched as the man shook his head.

"No it's blank to me. It seems that it's attuned to only you and possibly the brat.... I wonder why it would open for you when you're both enemies?" Haku shook her head. "Anyway, what went wrong?"

"He.... He wants us to come to Konoha. I told him it was solely up to you.... since I'm only a tool." Zabuza frowned but quickly recovered. "I told him that as a tool I have no right to sway your decision. He then said that if I was a tool.... how did the two of us become friends. He... went on saying that we're still human... but quickly wrote himself off as something not human because of the curse he carries since the day of his birth." The man rose a brow.

"He has a bloodline and he's-"

"No.... Something...... bigger."

"What is it?" Haku bit her lip.

'Should I? I mean.... He trusted me with his secret. But... we're enemies now..... aren't we?' A hand waved in front of her face and she looked up to Zabuza's face.

"You there?"

"He's a Jinchuriki." Zabuza closed his eyes and sighed.

"The worse fate a new born could get.... is to have a demon sealed into your gut on the very day of your birth." Zabuza muttered. "I take it he has the Nine tails?" Haku nodded and the man turned away from her. "I need to think on this. I'll have a plan by dinner."

'Should I tell him about..... No... We need the money. If I tell him then..... we'll be on the run again.' "Yes, Zabuza-sama." Haku bowed and walked out of the room, Zabuza's black eyes watching her move.

'What do I do.... Kagura?'

X

"Good, you're all here." Kakashi eye smiled to his team as they all sat down for dinner. "Now, here is the problem. There is a good chance that, starting tomorrow, Zabuza could attack Tazuna. I'm sure that the Hunter who helped him has been taking care of his wounds as well. While I'm not at full strength, Dokuro and the rest of you are. Therefore, Dokuro and I have agreed on this."

"Sasuke, Sakura and I will escort Tazuna to the bridge." Dokuro took over for Kakashi. "Kakashi and Naruto will patrol the house in case Gatou or Zabuza sends anyone to attack Tazuna's family. This way, Kakashi and Naruto will be enough to take out the Hunter or any thugs should they appear instead since Zabuza would most likely attack the bridge to either buy time for hostages to be acquired or for a frontal assault."

"Dokuro and I have taught you everything we could think of to try and prepare you to have some type of fighting chance against the Hunter since he or I will be taking on Zabuza depending on where he shows up. We need each of you to be ready for any type of threat. Remember, if you don't kill your enemy today, they will come back to haunt you." Naruto looked to his meal in silence as Sasuke and Sakura nodded to the two men. "Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto looked up at his sensei and the man's brother.

"Are you alright with this plan?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"....... Yes." Kakashi frowned under his mask and nodded.

"Very well. Everyone be sure to head to bed early tonight and be ready in the morning. We all need to be at full strength." The Genin nodded as they continued to eat their meal. Half way through his, Naruto pushed the plate away and stood from his seat.

"I need to think." Naruto started walking away and out of the house. Kakashi watched the boy with a frown.

"I hope you know what your doing Dokuro." The man nodded as he stood from his seat.

"Don't worry. I'll try my best." The man started for his shared room with Kakashi when Sakura looked to Kakashi.

"What's wrong with that baka? First he thinks he can be late to everything, then he won't listen to you and now he's-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled at her. "Use that damned head of yours before _I _break your hand and shut the hell up." Sakura looked to the boy with surprised fear. "You don't know the first thing about him other then what you think you know. Hell, none of us know the real him. If you took time out of annoying the hell out of me for a date to actually look at Naruto and his lifestyle then maybe you would see him as anything other then a baka." Sasuke stood from his seat. "He lives in a shit hole apartment where you live in a home with family. He and I are more alike then you could ever think but your too hung up on what you think I am that you don't see anything else around you besides me." Sasuke started for the stairs looked back over his shoulder.

"Start learning to respect your teammate Sakura, because he's obviously the strongest of the three of us." Kakashi watched Sasuke walk up the stairs while Sakura looked to her food.

"He's right you know." Kakashi told the girl. "I've made my screw ups as well Sakura. You and Sasuke are the only two that I've been training and I've just been pushing Naruto to the side. After this mission, Sakura, I'm calling in a team mission for us all. To look at the past and see just who our teammates really are." Sakura nodded as Kakashi stood and walked around the table. "You've gotten stronger during this week Sakura. If you want my opinion, I've always thought you would do well in Medical and Gen Jutsu. You're not a child anymore, you're an adult. It's time to let all those fairy tale dreams go and look for reality. Show Sasuke and Naruto that you can be just as strong as either of them and possibly even stronger." Sakura looked up to Kakashi and smiled slightly.

"Thanks... Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi smiled and walked away from the table, heading for his room.

X

Naruto walked down the steps of Tazuna's house the next morning in full gear and hood up, his blue eyes glowing slightly from under the hood. He walked outside and spotted Kakashi and the rest of the team standing outside with Tazuna. "Alright we're all here." Kakashi announced and turned to Dokuro. "If you need any assistance just send a flare up and Naruto or I will rush right over." Dokuro nodded and turned to the three.

"Let's go." The two Genin nodded and started to follow the man with Tazuna between them. Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"I know you wanted to go but I need you here. Now, I'm gonna search the forest surrounding the house. I need you to stay here at the house and protect Tsunami and Inari from harm." Naruto looked up to the man and nodded. Kakashi turned and ran into the forest while Naruto turned and headed for the back of the house to look around for anything out of the ordinary.

Naruto was coming back to the front of the house when he heard crashing from the inside and Tsunami screaming from the kitchen. He silently snuck into the house and made his way to the kitchen.

"So, this the broad the boss wanted us to grab, eh?" Naruto peered around the corner to see two men standing in the kitchen, cornering Tsunami against the wall. Naruto heard another pair of footsteps and saw Inari walking into the kitchen.

"What happened... MOM!" The boy screamed only for one of the thugs to knock him away.

"Don't hurt him!" The thug walked over to the boy and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Hey, Gatou said he only wanted the bitch, right?" The other thug that wore an eye patch nodded.

"Sure, do whatever you want. Besides, once Zabuza and those Leaf ninja are dead, the boss is gonna let us have fun with his apprentice too."

"Stop! If you hurt him..... I'll bite off my tongue and drown in my own blood!" The two turned back to the woman as Naruto clenched his fists in anger.

'This ends now.' Naruto pulled out two kunai and let them fly as he entered the kitchen. The two kunai found their mark, one in each man's head and Naruto watched as they fell to the floor. A fast set of footsteps from behind showed the entry of Kakashi with a drawn kunai.

"You alright?" Naruto nodded and started for the door.

"I'm heading for the bridge." Naruto called over his shoulder only for Kakashi to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto...... I need you here."

"Gatou sent these two. He plans on betraying Zabuza and Haku. I'm not going to let that stand." Naruto shrugged the man's hand away and ran for the bridge. Kakashi cursed as he watched the cloaked blonde vanish into the woods.

X

"This fog is really thick." Tazuna spoke as they walked onto the building site of the bridge. The group of three stopped in their tracks as some of the mist cleared away to show seven Zabuza's standing around them.

"Good of you to arrive, Dokuro. Where's Kakashi and the brat?" Dokuro sighed.

"They're dealing with Tazuna's family. I have an offer for the two of you Zabuza." The man chuckled from the mist as his clones reached for their Zanbatous. Dokuro sighed and nodded. "Do it." Sasuke smirked and vanished in a burst of speed, appearing in his original spot seconds later as the clones exploded into water.

"Looks like you might have a rival, Haku." The mist completely vanished and Zabuza dropped down to the bridge from his hiding spot with Haku.

"Possible...... However I believe the blonde-"

"Let's cut to the chase, Zabuza." Dokuro cut the hunter off. "I'm offering both you and Haku here a chance to join Konoha under our protection. If the Hokage refuses to allow you to join our ranks I personally will escort you to whichever border you wish. No strings." Zabuza chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, Hatake, but that sounds loaded to me. Haku, take the kids. I'll take Hatake." The Hunter nodded and rushed at the two Genin the same time Zabuza rushed Dokuro.

"Very well." Dokuro muttered and drew his sword as he countered Zabuza's rush. "Then you shall learn the legend of the White Skull." The two met with a clash of steel and Zabuza watched with wide eyes as white chakra started to cover Dokuro's face and shape into a white skull. _**"Are you ready for your grave, Zabuza?" **_The Jonin's voice had become darker and more of a growl. Dokuro pushed the man away, breaking the lock the two had from a clash of blades. The Jonin slashed at the man and Zabuza jumped back to avoid a blade of white chakra to cut into the spot where he once stood.

"You manipulate your chakra into a blade that can be launched from your sword?!" Dokuro's skull covered face smirked evilly as white chakra cover both his arms and his sword.

"_**You'll just have to find out."**_ Dokuro spun and brought his empty hand up in an arch slash, sending another blade sailing towards the man. Zabuza cursed and rolled to the side, forming seals for a jutsu.

"Ninja Art-"

"_**Don't think so."**_ The man went wide eyed as a kick from behind sent him sailing forward. Dokuro rushed the man once again, sword ready when a second Zabuza appeared and brought its sword down on the man. The smirk on Dokuro's skull widened as he rolled out of the way. He rose his empty left hand and brought it down in a slash before rushing the clone. The clone rolled out of the way of the white blade of chakra only for a Ninja-tou to be stabbed through its head.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." The smirk died and turned into a frown.

"_**Now.... Where's the fun in that, Zabuza?"**_ 'What's he planing?' Dokuro looked around for the man, his sight hindered by the mist. His warning sense went off and he rolled to the side as a large sword was brought down where he stood. He stood up in a defensive stance and saw Zabuza's eyes glaring at him as he hoisted the sword back onto his back. He silently vanished into the mist, Dokuro looking around for him.

"You seem to forget, Hatake, that I'm also a master of the Silent Killing Technique. While this mist does hinder my sight as well, I still have other senses that can be used against you. Now, where do I strike?" Dokuro's white skull smirked a bit.

"_**Ooooh, you actually made this a challenge then. Well, then Zabuza, let's see what you can do."**_ The man vanished in a swirl of mist just as a group of shuriken passed through where his body would have been. Dokuro appeared on one of the high up support beams and looked down on the mist covered bridge. 'Where are you?' He vanished once again when another barrage of shuriken left the mist and headed for him. He reappeared higher up and looked around the bridge.

'Alright, from what I can sense, Sakura is with Tazuna. Sasuke is..... Shit, he must be in that dome the girl made. Ice Jutsu huh?' Dokuro sighed and looked to support tower, seeing how far it went up. 'I guess that could work.' Dokuro jumped higher up to the top of the tower and looked down to the mist. _**"Hatake Hi Jutsu: White Blade Barrage!" **_Dokuro rose his sword and started to slash all over the place, careful not to send any blades towards Sakura and Tazuna. After the fiftieth slash he rose his sword above his head and started to spin it before slashing downward on last time.

'Where did he vanish to this-' "OH SHIT!" Zabuza cursed out loud as he started to weave in and out of the falling blades of white chakra. 'He's must be pretty high up to be able to have these things rain down like this!' Zabuza cursed as a blade managed to nick his arm, leaving a semi deep cut on his upper arm. He growled as he sensed a massive source of Chakra falling right on top of him. He growled as he used the Shunshin to avoid it. 'Time to end this.' Zabuza inwardly growled to himself as he made his way to Sakura and Tazuna.

'Where is he now?' Dokuro looked down on the battlefield with his skull cover face and narrowed his eyes as he looked to where Sakura and Tazuna were. 'The client!' Dokuro vanished from his spot and appeared just in time to deflect Zabuza's sword from cutting the two in half, while the Mist ninja's sword managed to cut into Dokuro's forearm. Zabuza smirked under his mask and vanished into the mist again.

"Dokuro-sensei! Are you alright?" Sakura asked the man as she watched the blood flow from the man's arm. Dokuro nodded, the skull on his face a serious stare as it gazed into the mist.

"_**I'm fine. Be ready to perform that Earth Jutsu I taught you at anytime." **_Sakura nodded as Dokuro looked to his arm with a frown. 'He actually managed to get me. The first since Itachi.'

"So, the great White Skull of Konoha isn't the undead monster the rumors made you out to be." Zabuza's voice echoed from the mist.

"_**Well, that all depends on who's fighting me."**_ Dokuro frowned as he looked to the mist. 'This has gone on long enough.' Dokuro pulled out a scroll and wiped his blood on the inside after he opened it. _**"I'm sorry, Zabuza but this has to come to an end.'**_ The Jonin rolled the scroll shut with a snap and ran through seals with it still in his hands. _**"Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!"**_

X

Sasuke didn't know what the hell was wrong. First he was fighting against the Hunter ninja on pretty much equal grounds when she pulled this Ice Mirror dome trick. Then he started to get littered with Senbon. After several waves, he noticed that he was starting to see her movements clearer and clearer with each wave.

'Damn it. How could I have fallen for this trap?'

"Are you ready to surrender?" Haku's reflection could be seen in all of the mirrors. Sasuke growled and ran through the seals for a fire jutsu.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke took a deep breath and blew out a giant fireball at the nearest mirror. The fireball connected with the ice mirror but the mirror held strong. Once the jutsu ended Sasuke glared at the still standing ice mirror.

"Normally, you would be correct in using fire against my ice. However, as long as there is water in the air my mirrors will continuously mend themselves." Haku called from one of the mirrors and launched from it, starting another barrage of senbon at the boy. Once the attack on him ended Sasuke was left panting and looking around the dome with crimson red eyes.

'Damn it! She's too fast and with all these reflections and mirrors there's no telling where she'll strike from next.'

"Sasuke-kun, catch!" Sasuke looked outside the dome for the voice to see Sakura throwing a kunai towards him.

"That won't help you." Haku announced as she came out of a nearby mirror and caught the kunai. "I guess it's time-" A shuriken cut off Haku as it slashed into her mask and made her fall from her mirror. Sasuke felt someone grab onto his shirt and suddenly found himself being thrown out of the dome.

"You're fight is with me, Haku." The female hunter stood to her feet and turned to the inside of the dome. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the blonde as Haku clenched her fists.

"I told you not to come here." Naruto nodded.

"So you did but I need you to listen to me." Haku narrowed her eyes behind her mask as she reentered her mirror dome to stand across from Naruto.

"And why should I?"

"Because Gatou plans to betray you both. He sent a couple of thugs to Tazuna's to kidnap his daughter as a hostage. He's most likely on his way now." Haku shook her head as her mirrors shattered.

"I sorry, Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid I can't go against Zabuza-sama. Thousand Needles of Death!" Naruto sped through seals as the senbon formed and flew at him.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" The mist gathered around Naruto and created a wall as Haku ran through her own seals. The senbon met with the wall and melted into their base state as Naruto noticed the wall stop rotating and start to freeze.

"Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu!" Naruto growled and jumped up and through the closing exit. He landed on top of the prison and shot towards the masked ninja.

"Just stop it!" Naruto yelled out as he drew his sword, Haku holding out a hand as a sword of ice formed.

"You know I can't. Ice Style: Icebrand." The two swords met and Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed off the girl's sword.

"You've learned a lot from that scroll I gave you." Haku nodded.

"And I thank you." Haku rushed at the boy and Naruto brought his sword up to block the downward cut. "But that doesn't change anything." Naruto pushed the girl off and kicked out with his knee, catching her in the gut.

"Why won't you listen!?" Naruto growled as Haku got to her feet and lifted the sword above her head.

"Ken Jutsu: Wind Style: Sonic Raiser." Naruto watched as Haku brought her sword down in an arch and a blade of wind race towards him, tearing the concrete of the bridge up. Naruto cursed and dove out of the way before rolling once more from a wave of senbon. Naruto used the roll to get back to his feet and rush the girl.

"Listen to me!" 'Why oh why did I teach her the Shadow Clone Jutsu?' Naruto shouted at the girl as the two met with a clash of blades. Naruto growled as he broke the standstill and used a leg sweep on Haku, only for the girl to jump out of the way. Naruto drew two kunai and tossed them at her mid air form.

"Ice Shell Jutsu!" Haku yelled out and a shell of ice surrounded her, taking the impact from the kunai. The dome shattered and the girl was no where to be found.

'Damn, where is she?' Naruto looked around, finding nothing when his danger senses from years of abuse kicked in and he rolled backwards, avoiding a rain of large icicles. He grunted in pain when he felt the cold blade of Haku's sword stab his left arm.

'But... I was aiming for his heart! Why did I change?' Haku wondered, her brown eyes glaring into Naruto's own, her mask having shattered at some point during the fight.

"Hey the mist is clearing!" Sakura called out as Sasuke's Sharingan eyes scanned through the mist. Haku's eyes left Naruto's and looked to the direction of Zabuza to see him pinned to his spot by a large group of dogs. Naruto grabbed Haku's arm and drew her in closer only to kick her away, her sword being ripped from his arm and her hand. Naruto walked over to her only to watch her form a mirror.

"Good bye, Naruto-kun." She whispered and vanished into the mirror. Naruto turned to Dokuro and cursed, rushing to stop the man from slaying both of the ninja.

X

"_**Any last requests? My offer still stands, Zabuza." **_Dokuro asked as he sheathed his sword and covered his right arm in chakra. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the man making the skull faced Jonin frown. _**"Very well, as you wish. Hi Jutsu: White Handed Knife." **_Zabuza watched as Dokuro's hand became entirely white. The man drew his hand back and rushed at him, intending to end it in one blow.

"STOP!" Naruto cried out and the man closed his eyes as he stabbed forward.......

"Ice Shell Jutsu!" Haku cried as soon as she exited the mirror and stood in front of Zabuza, the Mist Jonin's eyes as wide as plates as the shell formed over her. Dokuro snapped his eyes open as the sound of shattering ice met his ears and his hand stop after losing the chakra built up......

Right in Haku's chest, a quarter of his hand inside the girl's body. Zabuza felt the stinging bite of the dogs that held him down vanish and watched as Naruto pushed the man out of the way.

"GOD DAMN IT!" The blonde yelled, dropping his sword to the ground and catching the girl as she fell. "Why didn't you just fucking listen to me!?" Naruto growled to her as she heaved, trying to breath. "Your job was over the moment I told you about Gatou's plan!" Zabuza looked to the kid with a raised brow when his eyes went wide and his senses screaming at him.

"MOVE!" Zabuza tackled the kid away a as several arrows landed right where the men's heads would have been and Haku fall to the ground. The entire group of Shinobi looked to the end of the bridge to see Gatou and a group of thugs standing near the edge of the incomplete bridge.

"Ah so the demon of the Mist is nothing but a baby. How sad." Gatou moved forward to the barely alive Haku and snarled at her. "I owe you for breaking my wrist." Gatou drew his foot back and kicked the girl in the right side of her chest, causing her to gasp for air in even more pain as her wound bled out. "Too bad you're dying, bitch. I was going to train you as my personal slave." Naruto and Zabuza stood to their feet as Gatou looked to them and Dokuro was met by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Gatou, what's the meaning of this?" Zabuza growled as the man smirked to him.

"You ninja are so expensive you know. Always asking for the highest you can. For a quarter of your price I could get twice this many henchmen." Gatou pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the group of thugs. "Ah but that's just the topping of my little cake. You see, I came to acquire some..... special creatures that will be taking care of you today. Now, enjoy your last moments." Gatou turned and started back for his boat. "Raise the cage and let em loose." Gatou shouted and one of the men pressed a button, everyone watching as a large cargo crate rose at the end of the bridge and settled onto the bridge. Naruto picked up the sounds of howls and barking coming from the cage. Gatou was soon standing on the top of the crate and smirked at the ninja as the door opened.

"Go my little Razor Wolves! Kill them!" In the trees a pair of eyes widened as ten, blue blurs shot out of the crate and at Haku.

'Those are supposed to be extinct.'

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza called out and the dragon shot forward as soon as it formed. The dragon roared as it smashed into one of the blurs just before it reached Haku. Pushing chakra into the dragon, he turned its path to circle the girl. "Water Style: Water Wall!" The dragon roared one last time before turning into a giant wall, stopping the group of blurs from advancing. Dokuro drew his sword and channeled his clan's special chakra into his blade.

"_**This might not end well." **_The skull faced man muttered and vanished, reappearing in front of the downed body before taking a stance. _**"Someone, come up and grab the girl. Zabuza and I will take care of these things for the moment."**_ Naruto looked to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Who's in?" Sasuke smirked as he drew a kunai and flashed his Sharingan.

"Let's go." Sakura cracked her knuckles as Naruto looked to Tazuna. He created three clones and had them surround him.

"They'll take you home! Kakashi should still be there." Naruto called out and turned to the group of blurs that now stood before Zabuza and Dokuro.

The creatures that Gatou called Razor Wolves were the same height as a full grown wolf. Their heads were more pointed then a normal animal's and each of them were baring their very sharp teeth. They each stood on their larger back legs while the front paws were acting more like hands. The creatures' eyes were all red and their back fur was standing up like spikes. One of the wolves howled and tucked itself into a tight ball before starting to spin, picking up speed and concrete as it spun. The wolf launched itself at the two Jonin with speed unheard of in a wolf.

"Dokuro?"

"_**Yes?"**_

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Zabuza growled as he brought his sword down on the approaching wolf and went wide eyed as the spinning wolf and the Mist ninja's blade came to a stand still. "These things.... it's like their armored." Zabuza watched as the speed of the spin died and made his move, swinging his massive cleaver downward with chakra added to the blade. The massive sword cut right through the wolf as if it was nothing. Dokuro narrowed his eyes as a second wolf came running at them. He channeled his chakra into his sword and slashed just as the wold reached him, the blade only cutting half way through the creature's neck before it fell in a pool of blood. The other wolves growled and rushed at them just as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came up.

"Fire style: Dragon Missile Jutsu!" Sasuke blew a dragon from his mouth just as Sakura finished her seals.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" The girl slammed her hands to the bridge's concrete and watched as a wall rose up in the path of one of the spinning wolves.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto shot several bullets of water from his mouth.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" A stream of fire joined the three attacks and drowned them out, bathing the wolves in nothing but fire. The team felt someone drop next to them and everyone turned to see Kakashi with his Sharingan eye visible. "Sasuke, when you get the chance, take a look at your eyes." Sasuke smirked.

"Too late."

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLL!" The team turned and watched as the last eight wolves stood burned but still alive and more pissed then anything.

'**Ugh, what the hell is all that....... What the FUCK are those things doing still alive?'** Naruto rolled his eyes as the wolves charged them. **'Naruto, give me control. I can kill them all in one move.'** Naruto rolled to the side as a claw almost took his face clean off. Naruto looked to where Zabuza was still standing, determined to not let them near Haku. **'NARUTO!'**

'Fine.'

Everything and everyone froze at the sudden explosion of killing intent from Naruto. The blond's hair became wild, his eyes red with slit pupils, his hands became claws and his teeth fangs. **"I'll send you back to HELL! Pyro Pillar!" **Naruto thrust a hand towards the group and everyone watched as three of the wolves became engulfed in a giant pillar of fire that rose into the sky for miles. Naruto turned to his left and glared at one that was rolling towards him. **"Flame!"** A fire ball formed above Naruto's head and shot towards the incoming wolf, watching as the flame smashed into it and sent it flying off the edge of the bridge.

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted and started a line of seals. "Chidori!" Kakashi took off in a burst of speed and slammed his attack into the head of one of the wolves that were coming up behind Zabuza.

"I owe you Kakashi." Zabuza took out two kunai and tossed them behind the silver haired Jonin. The man heard the sound of flesh being penetrated and turned to find a wolf at his feet with two kunai in its own head.

"I guess we're even." Kakashi looked at the last two wolves that stood together watching the fight. Naruto turned towards them and growled.

"**Burning Rain!"** Fire started to rain from the sky towards the two wolves and everyone watched as they took hit after hit. Once the barrage of falling fire ended, everyone looked to the end of the bridge to see Gatou cowering at his spot on top of his cage.

"He said they couldn't be beaten!" Gatou mumbled to his self and turned to his men. "Kill them! Kill each and every one of them!" The men nodded and started to move forward when another voice called out.

"_It seems you have made a grave mistake, Gatou."_ a bolt of lightning struck the ground near Zabuza and Naruto narrowed his red eyes at the man.

"**You!" **The Magic Emperor chuckled evilly as he gazed at Naruto through his helmet before turning to Gatou.

"_Ah, so you are in control, my dear? If I may ask please return control to Naruto. I would hate to disrupt your power once again."_ The Emperor took a few steps forward. _"Before any of you ask, I am called the Magic Emperor. Now, I believe you have interfered in my mission, Gatou. I don't take lightly to such things. One of which is kicking a girl when she's down and dying. Especially when she's one of The Five."_ The man rose a hand to the sky. _"Kiss your life good bye, Gatou, for it shall burn in the fires of Hell. INFERNO!"_ Everyone went wide eyed as a giant fireball started forming above the entire bridge. The fire ball grew to a humongous size before Emperor swiftly brought his hand down and it started to rain fire towards Gatou and his men.

"No! Wait! I-" Gatou was struck with a massive fire ball right in the chest. His suit caught fire and spread all over too quickly to be controlled. Gatou's men all found themselves running for the edge of the bridge to escape only to fail as fire balls struck them. Once the last of the business man's men fell in a burning heap, the Magic Emperor turned to Haku and Zabuza. He started to walk towards him only for him to be face with a Kyuubi controlled Naruto in his path, the Sword of Althena in his hands.

"**What are YOU doing back? I thought we killed you!"** The Magic Emperor narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"_Step aside Lemina Alsa, or I will remove you myself. I have a mission and you stopping me from reaching the girl will not be tolerated."_ Zabuza reached for his sword's handle.

"What interest do you have in Haku?" The man looked to the Jonin and smirked.

"_The interest, Zabuza Momochi, is that she is one of the Five that has been chosen by the Dragons. I will not, I can not allow her to die or I may end up having to wait for the next chosen one. And, knowing the luck that I have, given the last time I was revived, there will never be one. Now, step aside." _Emperor pushed past Naruto and then stood before Zabuza. _"I only intend to help her survive. Now move."_ Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the man but moved aside, letting the armored man kneel down to Haku's heavily breathing body.

"_The White Dragon has indeed blessed you with his power child. Your wound is hardly bleeding but given time, you will die."_ Haku turned her head to the man's mask. _"Lemina, bring the boy's body over here and GIVE his control back."_ Lemina growled and walked over to the man and everyone watched as Naruto's features turned to normal. _"Child, you have seen me correct?"_ Naruto looked to the man confusingly before his memory caught up with him.

"You were in that dream!" The masked man shook his head.

"_That was no dream, boy. That scroll you happened to open was a special one. It took you to the realm of the Five Dragons of Althena. They have long since past from this world due to a Dark God wanting to destroy the world. Their blood lives on in five different people. However, I know not who they are. Now, allow me to see that scroll once again." _Naruto pulled out his master scroll and unsealed the scroll the Emperor was asking for. _"Blue Dragon of Althena I seek your aid. Grant me the ability of your magic so that I may save the White Heir."_ The Scroll started to gain a faint blue color when a blue dragon's head emerged from the scroll.

"_**Be grateful, Magic Emperor, that I have forgiven you for your misdeeds you have committed against me and my kin. Very well, you may have the power of the Blue Dragon to heal the child. But I warn you, Emperor, if any one of the five die, including our chosen Dragon Master, then all will be lost. Guide Dragon Master Naruto well, or all will be lost with Zophar's Fourth Rebirth."**_ Everyone watched as the head and glow faded and a small object fell to the concrete of the bridge. Emperor picked it up, held it over Haku and started to concentrate.

"_Blue Dragon Healing!"_ The crest in the man's gauntlet covered hand glowed a bright blue when the transparent image of a giant dragon with blue fur and rainbow color wings appeared and roared before bursting into small particles of light. The lights shot into Haku and the girl gasped as she felt energy flow through her body, the stab wound healing before everyone's eyes, not leaving any trace of the wound. The crest in the Magic Emperor's hand cracked and finally shattered to dust. The man stood and started to walk away from the group.

"_My task for now is complete. Take care of each other, Naruto, Haku. I'll be watching over you until we meet again." _The man's body started to blink before he turned into a purple ball of energy and shot off into the sky. Zabuza turned to Haku and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Haku nodded looking over her body for anything abnormal.

"I..... Feel great. Like I just woke up from a good night's sleep, Zabuza-sama." Zabuza shook his head.

"Stop calling me that, Haku. You're not a tool." Haku opened her mouth but Zabuza held a hand up. "I know, I raised you to think that's all we are but we're not. I made a grave mistake in raising you, Haku. You had your first kills at four and I was only looking at taking back the Hidden Mist from a corrupt Mizukage."

"Raising you has changed me, Haku. Besides, I'm looking at a goal that will most likely get me killed and your following me blindly, doing whatever your told. When I saw you come back from your meetings with the little brat here," Zabuza nodded his head at Naruto, "I saw something that wasn't natural for you. I saw you truly happy for the first time since I took you in." Zabuza placed a hand on her shoulder. "Time for you to do your own thing, Haku. Be your own master. As for me, well, I hear the Hokage's a kind old man." Dokuro, who had stopped the chakra flow to his face as soon as the Emperor left, eye smiled under his mask. "I don't know where you want to go or what you want to do, Haku, but just know that you've been the daughter I've never had." 'The one I almost had.' Haku's eyes started to get misty as Zabuza looked to Kakashi.

"So.... The deal's still standing right?" Kakashi eye smiled as he lowered his headband.

"Of course. However, we'll be here for a while. After all, we did say we'd stay until the bridge is complete and with all the damage done to the bridge I think it's going to be longer then we thought." Zabuza nodded.

"Well, then I suggest we head to the old man's house to let him know that Gatou's dead and he has no need to-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRIDGE!?" Everyone turned to see Tazuna standing on the bridge, gaping at the damage that has been done. Behind him, a large mob of villagers stood there. Kakashi and Dokuro looked to each other.

"He did it!" The two pointed to each other and yelled at the same time while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just sweat dropped.

"What the hell do you mean Kakashi did it, Dokuro? You were the one that was making it rain white chakra blades!" Dokuro hung his head as Zabuza smirked at the man. "Anyway, I have an old man to apologize to. Come on, Haku."

"Right... tou-san." Zabuza stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"You sure you want me for a parent? My hands are too stained with blood." Haku smiled.

"You raised me, trained me and never have you done anything against me." Zabuza nodded and the two started walking towards Tazuna. The old man started to sweat bullets as the Jonin and hunter walked up to him. The two stopped before him and Zabuza frowned at the angry villagers behind him.

"Look, old man. I know we tried to kill you and all but..... it's over with now. You don't have to worry about Gatou anymore since he got fried...... literally. Haku and I... well, we're sorry about all this." The old man blinked for a few seconds before smiling.

"Well then, you can repay me and my country by helping me repair and finish this bridge. Oh that goes for you Leaf Ninja too!" Zabuza smirked under his bandages as Kakashi and Dokuro nodded.

"We'll be glad to, Tazuna.... We'll be glad to." Kakashi called back and looked over his shoulder at the team. "Well, team, lets head back to Tazuna's and take a well deserved rest. Tomorrow, we help Tazuna with his bridge building and I'll even make it out to be a form of training." The three Genin nodded and followed their sensei and Dokuro up to where Zabuza and Haku were talking with some of the villagers.

X

Old man Sarutobi sat at his desk, fighting his and every other Kage's worst enemy, paperwork, when a popping sound rang through the room. He looked up from the document he was reading and frowned when he met face to face with a small pug. "Pakkun, how nice to see you. I hope everything is alright with Kakashi and his team." Pakkun nodded.

"Everything going well. Anyway, I have a letter here from Dokuro and Kakashi. They need a reply ASAP." The Hokage notice the scroll tied to the pug's back and took it off the dog. He opened and started to read it, his frown growing more and more concerned before splitting into a shit eating grin. He looked to the pug with that same grin.

"Tell Kakashi and Dokuro that I will hear Zabuza and his daughter out once they arrive here in Konoha. Also, let Kakashi know that I will have what he's asking for ready and waiting once his team reports in and that I'll be waiting at the gates the day of their return. However, I need an hour's warning before they reach the gates." The pug nodded.

"I'll do that. But before I go......." The Hokage looked to the pug with a raised brow. "Would you like to shake my paw?" The old man face faulted face first onto his desk. The old man looked up and glared at the pug.

"Please just deliver the message." The pug sighed and vanished from the office. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and smirked. 'It's good to see that Kakashi is asking for Dokuro to stay with the team as a Co-sensei. And one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist joining our ranks would be a great addition to our forces. I just wonder what Kakashi meant when he said a new bloodline may be joining Konoha as well but to keep it under wraps. It seems I will have to ask him upon their return.'

A loud roar filled the sky and the Hokage looked out of his window to see a transparent figure fly to the north, a mixture of white and brown fur. 'Strange.... For a moment, that almost looked like a dragon.'

X

And Thats all folks! Please Review as I really would like to hear any suggestions, questions or comments you might have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Well everyone, time for us to head back to Konoha." Kakashi announce as he and his team, Zabuza, Haku and Dokuro all stood on the now completed bridge with Tazuna, his family and the villagers. Tazuna nodded to the man.

"Thank you, all of you for everything you've done for our village and our country. You too, Zabuza, Haku. You protected our country from Gatou and his wolves. There is a legend in Wave, about those Razor Wolves. They are said to have been the creation of a Dark God in his quest to conquer the world. The legend is over a thousand years old...... not once did we think it true until today." Zabuza and Haku nodded.

"You'll come back and visit us, won't you?" Inari asked the ninja from next to his mother as the woman smiled to them.

"We will try, but it won't be very often." Dokuro replied to the child with an eye smile. "Tazuna, remember to send a letter to the Hokage when you're in need of us again. I'm sure he takes requests." The old man nodded with a smile and rose his bottle of sake.

"To the Seven Heros of Wave. May they have a safe journey to their homes!" The crowd roared its praise of the team as Kakashi turned to the group.

"Let's roll everyone. We're a day behind our return date." Everyone nodded and started running at a ninja pace towards Konoha, Naruto stopping after a bit and looking over his shoulder. Sasuke stopped next to him with a raised brow.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Just felt like something was calling me." Sasuke looked back to the bridge.

"We'll see them again. And next time, we'll be stronger, both individually and as a team." Naruto nodded and turned back towards his now stopped group.

"Come on, Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura called out, her hair shorter then it once was.

"Let's go home, Naruto." Sasuke muttered to the teen and the two caught up to their group.

Tazuna and his village watched as they faded out of sight and turned to the bridge he worked so hard to build. Tsunami looked to her father with a smile.

"You know, Father, what you said had a nice ring to it." Tazuna looked to her with a raised brow. "The Seven Heros Bridge." Tazuna gained a shit eating grin and nodded.

"My daughter that is the best idea for a name I've heard in a long time." Tazuna turned his gaze to the villagers. "From this day forth, this bridge shall be known as The Seven Heros Bridge! In tribute to those that saved our nation from not only a tyrant but the monsters of a long forgotten legend!" The crowd went wild with praise.

X

"Here they come, Hokage-sama!" Izumo, a Chunin of Konoha and one of the gate keepers called to the old man as he sat in the gatekeeper's booth. The Hokage nodded and placed his pipe into his mouth and walked out of the booth to watch as Kakashi, Dokuro, Zabuza and the teens all land before him from the trees, Naruto with his hood up and his entire head covered in shadows.

"Team Kakashi, reporting from a successful, C ranked mission." Kakashi announced to the old man from a kneeling position. Dokuro looked up from his own kneeling position.

"Dokuro Hatake, reporting from a completed, A ranked mission, Hokage-sama." The Hokage nodded as he turned to the still standing Zabuza and Haku.

"I welcome you to our village Momochi-san. I hope you and your daughter are given a warm welcome for your stay here. Please, follow me to my office along with Dokuro, Kakashi and his team. We shall talk about Dokuro's and Kakashi's offer there." Zabuza nodded the group followed the man through the village. The group continued to gain many stares, many of them directed towards Zabuza, Haku and Naruto.

"Is that Zabuza Momochi?"

"Who's the kid in red?"

"Wow! One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist!"

"Do you think _he_ might have died on their mission? I don't see it anywhere."

"Maybe the Hatake brothers killed it. I mean, he did kill-"

"Shh! Not so loud! The Hokage is right there!"

"Oh. My. GOD! Zabuza of the Bloody Mist in our village! I have got to get his autograph!"

The entire group sweat dropped at the many whispers that could be heard as the group reached the tower. Haku looked at Naruto as they walked up the tower steps to the Hokage's office, watching the blood drip from the boy's clenched fists. 'He really does have it worse then any bloodline user in Kiri.'

"Oh, Hokage-sama, you've returned." The secretary looked up from the sound of footsteps. She smiled as the old man nodded to her, walking towards his office door. Just as she was about to say something else, the old man spoke first.

"No one is to interrupt my meeting. Take messages for any calls, finish up with your current paperwork that you need to have done and you may leave. If anyone tries to enter my office without my say so you are to inform the Anbu right away." The woman's eyes went wide as she nodded. The group of shinobi walked into the office of the Hokage to see a one armed man with bandages around his head watching them walk in. "Danzo, what do you want?" Danzo frowned at the man and looked to the two Kiri ninja.

"I heard the rumors but didn't think them true, Hokage-sama. You allowed a missing Ninja and his tool to enter our village?" Naruto narrowed his eyes under his hood as Zabuza glared at the man.

"And just who the fuck are you, bandage boy?" Zabuza growled out.

"Momochi-san, leave this to me. Danzo, you have no right to be in my office while I am not here. Also, if I find out that you have risen even a paperclip against Momochi-san and his _daughter, _I will have you arrested and tried for going against those under the Hokage's protection and the Hatake's protection." Danzo glared at the man and turned his eye to the girl.

"She must be the ice user that the rumors have been talking about from your exploits, Zabuza-san."

"That's Momochi to you, ya old goat." Zabuza snarled to the man.

"Danzo, leave my office, now or you will be forcefully removed." The man nodded and limped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "My apologies, Momochi-san. Danzo is a bit of a loose cannon on the Elder Council. No doubt he is heading for the council chambers to alert the council of your appearance and that of your daughter's bloodline."

"She's not technically my daughter. I haven't-"

"I took the liberty of drawing up some adoption papers in my wait for you all to return. I hope you don't mind an old man's planning." Zabuza smirked and chuckled as the old man laid out a few papers. "All they require is your signature, Haku-chan's, a witness's signature and my seal to make it official. But we will handle those after I hear about Wave." Zabuza nodded as Kakashi and Dokuro stepped forward. "I will hear from you first, Kakashi, before I move on to Zabuza and then hear Dokuro's assessment of your leadership qualities." Kakashi nodded.

"We departed from Konoha two hours after receiving the mission. Naruto took point, Sasuke took to Tazuna's left side and Sakura the right while Dokuro and I took up the rear. A few hours passed and nothing happened until we came across the demon brothers using the disguise of twin puddles. Naruto noticed the attempt of a surprise attack and looked to me for confirmation. I simply nodded, showing that I noticed and we continued on. As we passed the puddle, Naruto dropped an explosive tag on the ground. Once everyone had gotten a good distance from the puddles, the Demon Brother began their attack only to fail as Naruto activated the tag the moment one of them was thrown at us. Their chain was shattered and The tossed one was knocked unconscious by me. The second twin that was caught in the explosion had burrowed under ground and tried a second attempt at Tazuna's life. Naruto stepped in just in time using his sword to keep the ninja's claw from scratching them as the claws had poison coating. I chopped the man on the neck and called for Konoha ANBU to take them in."

"We questioned Tazuna about the attack and he admitted that the reason he had lied to us about the dangers, was because he was afraid we would turn him away for not being able to pay for anything higher then a C ranked mission. After a team discussion, Dokuro included, we all agreed on continuing the mission. I left a scroll with a note about the continuation but I'm guessing someone must have lost it or something as we had requested backup." The Hokage frowned and nodded for the man to continue.

"A few days later, we arrived in Wave Country and were attacked by Zabuza Momochi and Reamus Kukara. I took on Zabuza while Dokuro took on and killed Reamus. The fight progressed slowly at first with Zabuza using the Hidden Mist jutsu to perform his Silent Killing Technique. During the fight, Zabuza managed to capture me in a Water Prison and sent a water clone to take care of Tazuna. Using Naruto's on the spot thinking, Tazuna was taken away from the battle field and Naruto attempted and succeeded in rescuing me from Zabuza with a cleaver use of his hidden gauntlet blades and use of Shadow clones. I ordered Naruto to return to Tazuna and bring him back as I felt Dokuro's signature coming towards me. I fought Zabuza to the point where I was about to kill him when Haku managed to save him by faking his death with senbon to the neck."

"We retreated to Tazuna's house for the night. The next day, I called for a team meeting and announced that Zabuza was alive. Dokuro and I began to train them for an entire week before we got a tip off that Zabuza would be attacking at the end of the week as I had asked my brother to spy on Naruto since he was showing up late for dinner the entire week." Haku and Naruto looked away from the old man and Zabuza as Kakashi continued.

"The day before Zabuza attacked, Dokuro and I agreed on the plan that he, Sasuke and Sakura would escort Tazuna to the bridge while Naruto and I would stay at the client's house and protect his family. Our plan hit dead on as Gatou had sent a pair of his men to take Tsunami hostage. I entered the house just in time to see Naruto about to rush off towards the bridge. We learned that Gatou had planned to betray Zabuza and Naruto rushed off to try to stop the now needless fighting. I stayed at the house, ridding the dead bodies from the house. I then returned to patrol the forest when three Naruto's and Tazuna showed up from the direction of the bridge and explained that Gatou had appeared at the bridge. I rushed off to join my team and made it just in time to slow the advance of eight Razor Wolves of Wave's legends."

"Naruto managed to kill a majority of them while Zabuza, Dokuro, Sasuke, Sakura and I protected Haku's fatally injured body, courtesy of Dokuro's White Handed Knife. We killed the wolves off and Gatou ordered his men to kill us. However, a third...... or rather fourth, party had entered the fight."

"A single man appeared in a bolt of lightning calling himself the Magic Emperor. He's....... unhumanly strong. He used jutsu that not even the Sho and Nidaime Hokages have seen or even Orochimaru! He killed Gatou's entire band and the business man himself with a single Fire Jutsu. The man's killed must have been at least thirty one with that one jutsu. After he literally burned Gatou and his men to ash, he turned to us and started to walk towards Haku. Not knowing his intentions, Naruto got into the man's path where the Magic Emperor threatened to move Naruto by force. Zabuza asked the man his interest in her and the man simply replied that he has a mission that deals with..... I believe it was five or six people and Haku happened to be one of them."

"He approached Haku and told her that "the White Dragon has blessed her with his power." This confused us all but confused us even more when he called Naruto to him and asked for a scroll Naruto had in his possession. It seems that Naruto had met this man in a dream or something because Naruto remembered meeting the man there, wherever it was. Naruto took out the scroll the man asked for and the man...... prayed I guess would be the right word, to something called the Blue Dragon of Althena. He asked for its aid and the scroll glowed blue and the aura formed a dragon's head that spoke to him. It talked about being forgiven for crimes against the dragon's kin and that he could use its power to heal Haku."

"However, the dragon also gave him a warning. He said that should their "Chosen Dragon Master" Naruto or any of the "Chosen Five" die, then all will be lost with the Fourth Rebirth of someone called Zophar." The Hokage's eyes started to go wide but the man recovered quickly. "As soon as the dragon finished and the Aura faded, the Magic Emperor picked up a small blue crest in the shape of a blue dragon. He then used a very, VERY powerful Medical Jutsu on Haku that completely healed her, not even leaving a scar where her wound was. As soon as the man was finished with the healing, the crest broke and he vanished in a purple light."

"Once everyone had recovered from the ordeal, it was decided that Zabuza and Haku would come back with us to seek citizenship and to join our ranks. We spent the last week in Wave recovering from the battle, helping Tazuna with his bridge and Zabuza and Dokuro attacked Gatou's main warehouse, looting all of the dead businessman's money, land deeds and such, giving a hefty sum back to the people of Wave while we took the payment for an A-ranked mission."

"Once the week had ended, we traveled for two days to return here." The Hokage nodded, a glace to Naruto going unnoticed.

'I thought I had stopped all this Dragon Master nonsense six years ago since the council thought it to be a threat against our village.' "Very well, Kakashi. Dokuro, I would like a report on the happenings on the bridge the day of the attack please." Dokuro nodded.

"When we arrived at the bridge we were met by seven water clones of Zabuza. I had told Zabuza we had an offer for them. I ordered Sasuke to take out the clone and Zabuza and Haku appeared before us. I offered them the chance to join Konoha but was rejected by Zabuza thinking it was a loaded offer. I battled Zabuza while Sasuke fought Haku and Sakura protected Tazuna. I fought Zabuza and managed to trap him using the Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu that Kakashi and I learned from our Summoning contract with the dogs. I gave him one last chance for any last requests and told him that my offer still stands. He remained silent and I attacked him with my White Handed Knife, only to stab Haku in the chest as she had jumped in the way."

"Naruto pushed me out of the way and caught the girl as she fell forward. He started going on about her not listening to him about Gatou when Zabuza tackled him out of the way of two arrows that would have killed them both. Haku collapsed to the ground onto her back and we all spotted Gatou with a group of at least thirty if not more hired thugs."

"Gatou walked up to Haku as he taunted Zabuza then confirmed what Naruto had spoke of when he first faced off with Haku. He kicked Haku in the ribs and walked back to his men, telling one to do something. Moments later we watched as a large shipping crate that Gatou used as a cage for those wolves was lowered onto the bridge by a crane. Gatou released the wolves and Zabuza and I fought with them first. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then joined in followed by Kakashi. Everything else happened just as Kakashi had said."

"I see. Zabuza, anything you wish to add?" Zabuza nodded.

"I'm not sure if it matters but.... I know of the kid's burden. Haku told me when she returned from her final meeting with the brat." Sasuke and Sakura looked to Naruto with raised brows, knowing about the meetings as he had admitted to them.

"What burden is he talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked and the blond suddenly bolted from the room through the window.

"Naruto!" The Hokage called out as he watched the boy jump through the open window, catching a glimpse of the sheathed sword at the boy's waist. 'Damn, so he's taken it up after all. Minato forgive me for what I've done.' "Skull, go and find Naruto. I will handle things here." The hidden Anbu came out of the shadows and Zabuza looked between him and Dokuro.

"Dude, his mask looks just like your chakra mask!" Dokuro scratched the back of his head with an eye smile.

"Well, he is the one I based it off of." Skull nodded and vanished from the room in a swirl of wind. The Hokage turned to Kakashi and Dokuro.

"Kakashi, Dokuro, I have approved your request for Dokuro's appointment to Co-Sensei of Team Seven. As such, here is your first decision: Do you believe Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are mature enough to learn of Naruto's burden?" The Hatake brothers looked to each other before looking back to the Hokage.

"We do, Hokage-sama." The two replied together and Kakashi continued.

"Sasuke and Sakura have grown up and out of their weaknesses during our time in Wave. Sakura is no longer acting like a full blown fan girl and Sasuke now understands that there is no taking without giving. The three of them combined have overcome their differences that once kept them apart and now they work as a team should."

"I agree with nii-san. Sasuke has developed very well in learning everything without the Sharingan which he has awakened. He has yet to actually use his Sharingan but he has not let it go to his head like a majority of the Uchiha clan had. Sakura is more respecting of Naruto and Sasuke and has even grown in strength." The Hokage nodded and turned to the two Genin.

"With the faith of your senseis, what I'm about to tell must never be uttered to another living being unless you are given permission by Naruto or myself. If you break this law, then you WILL be executed, no matter the clan you are apart of and no matter what the council says. Do you understand? If you don't then leave this office now and put it to the back of your mind. This goes for the two of you as well, Momochi-san." Sasuke and Sakura looked to each other and nodded.

"We want to know." Sarutobi nodded and looked to Haku and Zabuza.

"We both know about it but I'd like the whole story if you don't mind." Zabuza told the old man and Haku agreed.

"Very well. Then allow me to begin."

X

Naruto looked down at the village from his spot on the Hokage Monument, standing in between the Sho and Nidaime Hokages. "Hello, Ghaleon." The Anbu walked up to the boy and looked out to the village.

"Something wrong, Uzumaki-san? And please, call me Skull when my mask is on." Naruto continued gazing down at the village.

"My team is most likely learning of Kyuubi right now. I don't want to be around when they do." Skull nodded.

"But that's not all is it?" Naruto narrowed his eyes through his hood. "You feel betrayed that she told Zabuza don't you?"

"I know the reason behind her telling him. But I can't help but feel betrayed..... Like-"

"She should have asked before she told?" Naruto nodded to the Anbu.

"Yeah."

"You were enemies then Uzumaki-san. Now, you have the possibility of becoming allies. She had a duty to Zabuza before they decided to come here."

"I know.... I'll just have to get over it." Skull nodded.

"So, have you went to meet Aya, yet?" Naruto blushed under his hood.

"No, I just returned and haven't had the chance to check in with her yet."

"I suggest you check in with her today. You do not want to keep her waiting."

"I know, she told me to check in the moment I finished reporting to the Hokage about my mission." Skull nodded.

"Then I suggest you go now. The Hokage only asked me to find you." Naruto nodded and felt the man's hand on his shoulder before the world blurred before his eyes. He found himself outside the Diamond Leaf and shook his head as he walked up to the door. The bouncer looked to the hood kid.

"Little young for this joint kid." Naruto removed his hood and showed his head band. The man instantly bowed. "My apologies, Naruto-san. Aya-sama is expecting you in the _back_ room." Naruto nodded and walked into the club. He headed for the bar counter and the bartender looked at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I need a firebomb." The Bartender nodded and open counter door, letting Naruto into the back.

"The Firebombs are on the same shelf they were last time." Naruto nodded and walked to the back room. He walked up to a very neat and clean shelf before looking around the room. Seeing no one, he bit his thumb, drawing blood and wiped it on the cap of one of the bottles. The shelf shook and swung open, closing the moment Naruto entered the room. He found Aya, sitting at a desk, drinking a cup of tea.

"Good, you showed up." Naruto nodded as the woman nodded to the seat across from her. "Sit down. We have much to talk about." Naruto took a seat and the woman looked to him with a smirk. "So, was my information correct?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, it was. I guess that means you win the bet." Aya smirked and nodded.

"Information is power, my new student, as you have learned first hand." The woman turned to him in her chair. "Now, I hear that there are two new arrivals to Konoha. I knew the moment they arrived. I knew your destination. And I know of your exploits in Wave during your mission."

"You're information network runs deep it seems." Aya nodded.

"It runs all the way into the deepest, darkest corners of the underground. I have informants, weapon traders, fishermen, you name them, I have them under my employment. They're all waiting for my orders. Even the boat man that took you into Wave." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So he's the one that informed you of everything." Aya nodded.

"Of course. His job is to inform me of everything that happens in Wave once a week by message. However, imagine my surprise when I was awaken late last night to receive a complete report of Wave's new Heros." Aya placed her cup down.

"You've done well using my information to your advantage, what little you probably had to use anyway. Starting tomorrow, you are to come meet with me once a month. Each month, you will be given a new task, one that I expect you to complete before the month's end unless I say other wise and report to me. For this month, I want you to be able to use these two jutsu by our next meeting." Aya removed two scrolls from the sleeve of her kimono. "Once you have done exactly that to these two, I will give you your next lesson. You have one month. I will send you a letter when you are to visit me again." Naruto nodded and took the two scrolls, looking to them with a raised brow when he read them.

"Wood Jutsu?" The woman smirked and nodded.

"Let's just say I know where you live now too. I also took the liberty of making it livable." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I'll see you in a month, sensei." Naruto started to walk away towards the door only to stop when Aya smirked and called to him.

"Aren't you going to say hello to Lacus? She's just in the training room." Naruto froze before his hand reached the door nob and blushed heavily at the memories assaulting him.

"I... um.... I-I... uh..... I g-gotta go." Naruto opened the door and bolted out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a slam. Aya laughed at the sight and shook her head.

"Mom, I'm done with my jutsu!" Aya smiled and looked over her shoulder as a teenage girl walked into the room from the back.

"Very good. I'll come see it now." She took a final drink of her tea and pressed a button hidden on the desk. A lock clicked from the door Naruto left out of and the woman stood, following the child to the back room.

X

"So you mean..... All this time our parents have been-"

"Yes. I'm sorry to say I failed in stopping anything major before it went to far. The council had seized control before my reappointment as Hokage and I now have less power then I used to. I am working on trying to get it back however." Sarutobi told the Haruno girl.

"But.... How could Naruto be a demon? I mean, Dokuro-sensei taught us some minor sealing and Naruto becoming the demon that was sealed into him just doesn't make sense." Sakura saw the old man nodded.

"The villagers were and still are filled with so much hate for the fox that the moment it was found out he housed it, the village called for his death. I have executed many civilians and ninja for attacking Naruto as he grew up."

"Then that's why my father was always angry when he returned home from a council meeting. He always talked about not getting his way with the "demon"."

"You are correct, Sasuke. Your father and Danzo would always demand that Naruto be put into the Anbu training program so that he may become a weapon for the village. A majority of the council have agreed to this, even your mother, Sakura. Needless to say, there are those on the council that knew the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside and they are the ones who's votes counted the most when it came to such matters."

"Hokage-sama." Skull appeared in the room from the shadows.

"Did you find him?" Skull nodded.

"Yes, sir. He was..... thinking atop the Hokage Monument. He just wanted to be alone." The old man nodded with a sigh. Zabuza snapped his fingers.

"Wait, I remember that Emperor guy calling Naruto Lemina when he was using the Kyuubi's chakra." The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Did Naruto hear that name?" The group looked to one another and shrugged.

"Don't know. Apparently Kyuubi was in full control since Naruto was throwing fire jutsus all over the place that not even I or you could have seen before, Hokage-sama." The Hokage sighed.

"Good. Then the runes and seals are holding strong." The man muttered and looked to the group. "I'm afraid I cannot allow any of you to repeat that name. Naruto is to never learn of the Kyuubi's real name. I have my reasons so please do not ask." The group nodded confusingly as Skull glared at the old man through his mask.

"Now, since everything has been explained, why don't I get this over with and allow the two of you to fill out the paper work for joining us." Kakashi looked to the old man.

"Aren't you supposed to bring this up in a council meeting, Hokage-sama?" The old man smirked.

"I am, Kakashi you are correct. However, I want to be absolutely sure that they cannot manipulate them in any possible way. Like Haku for example. I know for a fact that the elders and the civilian council members will try to activate the Clan Restoration Act on her because of the Ice bloodline she has running through her veins if everything you told me in your report is true." Zabuza growled.

"No way is my daughter being used as a breeding machine." The Hokage nodded as Sasuke rose a hand. The Hokage looked to him and nodded.

"Does that mean they plan the same for me too?" The Hokage frowned and nodded.

"Unfortunately yes." The child hung his head. "Now, Zabuza, Haku I'll need you both to fill out these forms exactly as I say, alright?" The two ninja nodded as the Hokage pulled the forms out of his desk. The Hokage handed them the forms and looked to Haku.

"For now, you'll both fill them out as you normally would. However, you Haku will put down Wind and Water for your elemental affinities and nothing for bloodline. Zabuza you will fill your form out normally and once your done, let me see them. I will tell you to make any changes that I see fit. I will not let the council attempt to manipulate my ninja anymore."

"I take it something happened, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked the man and he nodded.

"The council sent Char on a suicide mission without my approval and he returned missing his left arm and left eye. It seems someone has something the council wants." The two Konoha Jonin and the one Anbu nodded with narrowed eyes. Skull looked to the Hokage.

"Permission to use _that _Jutsu on Char, Hokage-sama?" The Hokage looked to him and nodded.

"He is in the hospital right now being treated for his wounds. The doctors have his arm sealed into a scroll for now." Skull nodded and vanished from the room.

"What jutsu is he using?" Haku asked the old man.

"It is a jutsu that will allow full use of a severed limb but it has been labeled as a Kin Jutsu due to the pain the patient will go through. While he won't be able to use his left eye anymore, he'll regain the use of his arm." Haku nodded and handed the old man her form with Zabuza. The old man took a few minutes to review each form and nodded with a smirk.

"It seems you know your loop holes, Momochi-san." Zabuza smirked under his bandages.

"A ninja always looks for loop holes." The Hokage nodded and looked to the two.

"I will allow the two of you to stay the night at one of the local hotels for the night, on me. Kakashi, Dokuro, your other request was approved and is currently waiting for your inspection. I will personally come to assist in your inspection. I have a few things that I would like to add if it will be alright. Also, should ANY of you be called to a council meeting regarding Haku-chan's bloodline, please do not say anything about it being true." The two Jonin nodded as Sasuke and Sakura looked to them. "You are all dismissed. Raven, please escort Zabuza and Haku Momochi to the Shining Leaf Inn please." An Anbu walked into the room from the balcony door. Kakashi and Dokuro turned to Sasuke and Sakura with eye smiles.

"Sasuke, Sakura, be sure to pack everything you have at home. I will meet you all at our normal training grounds first thing in the morning at eight sharp. I won't be late and I'll explain more on why I want you to do this once we meet in the morning." Kakashi gave the two an eye smile as he and his brother left the office via Shunshin.

X

Naruto arrived at his giant admatine home and spotted a note on the door. He took the note and read it.

_Naruto,_

_Took the pleasure of setting your house up with running water and electricity as well as adding some furniture. Bit big for a single person though, isn't it?_

_Ayame Jusen._

Naruto watched as the note burned itself and he opened the door. Walking in, he saw the living room the moment he entered the massive house. It was furnished with black leather couches and chairs, mahogany coffee table and side tables and a few lamps. There was another note sitting on the coffee table and Naruto walked over and picked it up. 'Instruction on all the seals that she added to the house. I'll have to read this.' He created three clones and looked to them. "Search the house and learn the layout. Dispel once your done." The clones nodded and walked off into the house. Naruto walked back out of the house and looked around, sighing in content of the peace and quiet.

He walked towards the forest and stopped just at the edge before summoning a hundred more clones. He pulled out the two scrolls he got from Aya and handed them to two different clones. "Split yourselves up evenly and start on that jutsu." The clones nodded and started to get to work. Naruto walked back to his home and to the kitchen.

X

"Sakura! You're home! I didn't see you here last night." A pink haired woman called as she entered the living room from the kitchen to see her daughter coming down the stairs with a large duffle bag. The teen looked at her mother with a glare before heading for the door. "How was Wave dear?"

"None of your business, baka." Sakura placed a hand on the door and looked to her mother again. "I can't believe I actually listened to you about Naruto." The woman narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh. _Him. _I see. I should have a talk with the Hokage about getting you on a different team. He must be brain-"

"Shut up!" Sakura slammed a fist into the wall, causing a massive hole in the wall. "You don't even know the first thing about him. But now, I understand everything you tried to do. It's amazing what you and father, no, what this village has stooped to. To place the blame of a kunai on the scroll it's sealed in!? Why didn't you just throw _me_ into Anbu as well?" The woman paled with fear.

"H-How do you know all this?"

"The Hokage told me everything about what you tried to do to Naruto. Until you can see the person he actually is, I'm through calling you a mother! I can't believe you would actually agree to creating a lifeless, human weapon out of a child!" Sakura opened the door and left the house, slamming the door as she went and causing several pictures and paintings to fall.

X

Sasuke stood before the two graves of his mother and father that had been made the weekend after Itachi murdered everyone but him. The boy was currently glaring at his father's headstone. "No wonder Itachi went berserk." Sasuke muttered to the stone. "It was all because of you. You were turning Itachi into a weapon for your own use weren't you, _father._ That was the reason I almost never saw him after I became a student. You were training him, driving him into the ground with missions, trying to break him to be a mindless puppet." Sasuke took something out of his pocket and placed it on the stone.

"You even tried to have a child, not even old enough to know what a kunai was, trained to become another mindless puppet for this village. Or, was it also for you? So you could have two weapons to use against whoever you thought of as an enemy." Sasuke took his hand away and looked to the sky. "You don't deserve the name Uchiha or the title of Clan Head." Sasuke picked up his bag and secured it to his back.

"I have lost all respect for you, Fugaku Uchiha." Sasuke spit on the man's grave and turned to his mother's. "I wonder..... did Itachi actually kill you mother, or did something else happen?" Sasuke bowed to the grave and started to walk away towards his clan compound gates.

"Boom."

The tag on the grave of Fugaku Uchiha caught fire before exploding, destroying the said man's grave stone while never touching the other headstone.

From heaven, a woman smiled sadly as she watched the explosion with tears running down her face.

"_I'm proud of you Sasuke."_ Sasuke froze in step and looked around the compound before his eyes landed on the grave of his mother and spotted a white bird standing on the grave. The bird spread it's wings and took to the sky.

'Only a dove...... Must have been the wind.' Sasuke shook his head and continued on towards his team training grounds.

X

"Alright! Give it a rest! I'm coming!" Naruto shouted as he walked down the steps of his home and to the front door. He opened the door and met with a skull faced Anbu. "Can I help you?"

"Kakashi and Dokuro have asked me to retrieve you. You're an hour late." Naruto shrugged and allowed the man entry. "Also, they've asked me to tell you to pack all your things such as clothes, weapons, anything you would have in a house besides furniture." Naruto raised a brow and nodded to the man before summoning three clones.

"You, go make breakfast while you two go pack." The clones nodded and took off for the ordered areas while Naruto walked to the living room. Skull followed the boy into the large room and watched Naruto take out a scroll and start to read.

"You seem to be putting your clones to work now that you've gotten the hang of it." Naruto nodded. "What jutsu is that?" Naruto looked up from the scroll.

"It's actually a scroll on elemental manipulation. I'm studying up on Water manipulation." Skull nodded and took a seat. "So, how did you find me?" Skull chuckled.

"I have my ways, Uzumaki-san." Naruto rolled his eyes and returned to the scroll. Ten minutes passed when the clone from the kitchen came in and placed a tray of eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast in front of Naruto with a glass of milk. The boy handed the scroll over to the clone.

"Continue studying." The clone nodded and walked off into the house. Naruto proceeded to eat his meal while Skull chuckled.

"You know, Kakashi is waiting for you right now." Naruto shrugged.

"He'll know what it's like to wait on someone then." Skull shook his head as Naruto took a drink of his milk. "I have a question for you, Ghaleon." The man nodded. "That jutsu you've been using to take me to different places, what exactly is it called and can you teach it to me?" Skull held his chin in thought.

"I suppose I could teach you the Shunshin. No rules against it even though people are usually Chunin when they learn it. Create ten clones for me and I'll have one of my own teach them." Naruto nodded and created the asked for clones and one more to take his finished meal to the kitchen and clean the dishes. Ghaleon created a shadow clone himself and sent the group of clones to the forest while Naruto waited for his clones to finish packing.

"Here you go boss!" Naruto looked to the stairs and caught a scroll that was flying at him. He placed the scroll in his cloak pocket and sent the two clones to help out in the kitchen with orders to dispel once they were done. Naruto stood to his feet and looked to the Anbu.

"Well, lets go." Naruto felt the man's hand on his shoulder before the world blurred before him.

X

"Where's Naruto at?" Sakura asked as she tapped her foot. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders while Kakashi and Dokuro sighed.

"Here." Everyone jumped at the sudden voice only to relax when Naruto walked out from the woods. "So, what's the occasion?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Everyone, starting today, team seven is going to be the team it should have been before we went to Wave. Dokuro has come up with the idea that, if we want this team to work as one should, then we need to become more then just comrades. We need to become family. So, we are all going to be living under one roof." Dokuro nodded with the same eye smile while the three Genin looked to the two surprised.

'And I just managed to get out of the village too.' Naruto grumbled in his mind.

'**Look at the bright side, you won't be left in the dust again.'** Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox within him.

"So, you mean we'll be living in the same house?" Sakura asked and the two nodded.

"Exactly. You see, we think this will help you not only learn to work together more, but also to bond as friends should. The Hokage has approved of this and has set up a house and training compound for us to use in the abandoned sector of Konoha. Since no one lives in that area anymore, the Hokage has sealed it off as our training ground and our new home." The three nodded.

"Well, if any of you have any objections then please, make them known." Sasuke rose his hand.

"Yeah, what about our homes? I mean, will we be allowed to go back to them?" Kakashi nodded.

"Of course. You will be allowed to return to your homes once a month to check up on them to make sure everything is still where you left it." Sasuke nodded and the Jonin looked to each other.

"Well, I think that's everything. Let's go check in to our new home." Kakashi walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder while Dokuro placed a hand on both Sasuke and Sakura. Two swirl of leaves and the five vanished from the training grounds.

The group appeared before a large house and three other people that Kakashi and Dokuro didn't expect to see today. "Oh, hello, Hokage-sama, Zabuza, Haku. Is there something we can help you with?" The Hokage smiled to the group and nodded.

"Ah, just the team we've been waiting for." Kakashi rose a brow as Haku walked up to the team with a leaf headband around her forehead. "Kakashi, I met with the council last night and we now have a Genin with no team. Seeing as all the teams were filled, I managed to talk the council into allowing your team to become a four Genin squad. Dokuro, Kakashi, meet your new student, Haku Momochi." The two Jonin looked to each other for a minute before looking to the Hokage.

"You are sure about this Hokage-sama? They might be rejected from the Chunin Exams if you allow this." The Hokage took a drag from his pipe with a smile.

"I will deal with it once the time comes, Kakashi. Now, while Haku will be moving in to this compound with the team, Zabuza doesn't have a place to go. So, I am asking if he may stay here and take up a possible Co-sensei position like Dokuro has." Kakashi and Dokuro looked to each other.

"While I have no problem with Zabuza living with us, it'll seem a little unfair to the other teams, Hokage-sama. It already is, with me teaching along with Nii-san." The Hokage nodded. "However, he does understand Haku's abilities more then we do so maybe I can pass my title to him and allow him to teach with Kakashi instead of me?"

"You are sure, Dokuro?" The man nodded.

"Yes sir. Teaching is more Iruka's thing then mine anyway. Besides, just because I won't be teaching them doesn't mean I can't help out every now and then." The old man nodded and looked to Zabuza.

"Well, Zabuza? What do you say?" The swordsman smirked under his wrappings.

"Depends, do I get to teach them what I want to?" The old man nodded. "Then you have a deal old man." The Hokage chuckled and nodded.

"Very well. Kakashi, Dokuro, please get everyone settled in and show them around the house and your team's training sector. I have a meeting with all the Anbu, Jonin and Chunin in half an hour about this place that I need to make perfectly clear to them. You three are free from that meeting however as you will all know the rules by the end of the day." Everyone nodded and the Hokage vanished. Kakashi and Dokuro walked up to the doors of the house and turned to the team.

"Alright everyone, follow us." Everyone followed the two into the house. "Alright everyone, to the left of you is the living room and to the right is the dining room. In front of you, you have the stairs to the upstairs where the bedrooms are along with the hall that has two restrooms and also entrances to the kitchen and library. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, your rooms have already been picked out for you while Zabuza can take Dokuro's room and Haku can bunk with Sakura. There is a bathroom with shower and bathtub in between your rooms. Just as there is one between mine and Zabuza's."

"There is also a stair case that goes to the roof where there isn't truly anything yet. Don't really know what to put up there. Anyway, moving on." Kakashi led the group into the dining room and then into the kitchen. "Next, we have the kitchen. As you can see there is a door leading outside and another door which leads to the basement." Kakashi led the group into the next room which was filled with scrolls and books. "This is the library. You can find whatever scrolls that the Hokage has approved for you to learn in here. And through there is the living room." Kakashi pointed over his shoulder at the archway that led into the living room. "Now, let's tackle the second floor and move on to the basement." Everyone followed Kakashi back to the stairs and up to the second floor.

"Alright, Naruto, Sasuke your room is the first on the left. Haku and Sakura, your room is the next one down. Zabuza and I will be right across the hall from you. Both rooms should have two beds each. Now, as I said before, there is a bathroom in between your bedrooms so both rooms are connected to one bathroom so you'll have to share. The same goes for us, Zabuza. Now, there are two more bathrooms, both no showers or baths that can be found on this floor. There is one next to the stairs on the left side and one at the end of the hall next to Zabuza's room. There are also two on the ground floor in the hallway that divides the house and a locker room in the basement. But I'll get more into that once we check out the basement. For now, everyone go to your rooms and unpack." Everyone nodded and went to their rooms with Dokuro showing Zabuza in so he could collect his things.

Naruto walked into his and Sasuke's room and found it to be fairly large, enough for two more people to live with them. The room had two closets and two dressers, each near one of the beds and four night stands, one on each side of both beds. Naruto looked to Sasuke and saw the boy choosing the bed nearest to the door. Naruto walked over to the other bed and placed a scroll onto the bed before summoning a clone. "Unseal and put everything away in that dresser." Naruto pointed to the dresser against the wall nearest to his bed. "Leave the weapons and scrolls. Clothes only." The clone nodded and started to put things away while Naruto started to leave the room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We know and we don't care, Naruto." Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke as a door opened and Sakura and Haku walked into the room from the attached bathroom. "We learned about everything from the Hokage. We don't hate you." Naruto stood there for a moment, looking at each of their faces before he nodded and walked out of the room leaving the two girls and Sasuke alone.

'Naruto-kun.' Haku's hand clenched around the scroll she was carrying and she looked to the clone.

"Hey Sasuke, our rooms are roughly the same size! The bathroom is pretty big too." Sasuke looked to the girl and walked over to the bathroom. Taking a look inside he found the bathroom to be larger then a normal bathroom.

"Not bad. Looks like a clan's house, now that I start to think about it." Haku walked back up to the two and smiled slightly.

"Shall we finish unpacking, Sakura?" The short haired girl nodded and led the girl back to their room while Sasuke walked over to his bag and started to pull things out before pausing as he pulled out a Uchiha shirt. He gritted his teeth at the symbol as memories started to flow through his mind. The boy jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You alright there, Sasuke? I've been calling your name for the past couple of minutes." Naruto asked the boy and the teen shook his head.

"It's........ complicated. My father wanted to force you into the Anbu at a young age to make you a weapon. When I got home yesterday, I took a look around the compound and checked Itachi's room. I.... found his diary and saw what my father had done to him to make him snap. Whenever I see the Uchiha symbol now..... I just get so angry at my father." Naruto nodded as he dispelled his clone.

"Then remake the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke looked to Naruto with a raised brow. "Make a new clan symbol and a new clan name. Cut off all ties to that clan as best as you can. I know you can't change your blood, but you can still make a lot more changes. Besides, I always thought that fan made you a bit of a target." Sasuke looked to the fan and nodded.

"Yeah, it kinda does. Anyone who knows this fan will know I'm an Uchiha." Naruto nodded and turned to one of the windows.

"Then stop wearing it and wear something else. I know a place that sells some pretty good stuff.. Same place I got this gear from." Sasuke looked at Naruto's outfit and nodded.

"I'd be glad to check this place out. Maybe someone that won't go head over heels for the _Uchiha._" Naruto nodded and turned for the door.

"Come on. Kakashi and Zabuza are waiting for us with the girls." Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto out of the room. Kakashi closed his book with an eye smile.

"Alright, everyone, to the basement. I will warn you now to please listen to everything I say. I don't want you to hurt yourselves with everything that the Hokage has prepared for us." The team nodded and followed the man down the stairs and into the kitchen where they started down to the basement. Kakashi opened one final door before they entered into a locker room.

"Alright everyone, this is where we will be doing our physical training every morning. Well, not in this exact room but you get the picture. This here is the locker room. After lunch today, we will all be heading out to buy some training clothes and gear. The locker room has showers, sinks and stalls along with lockers for your training gear and spare clothes. Now follow me." Kakashi led the group to a pair of doors and turned to them. "Now, for this part, will need a volunteer." The four Genin and two Jonin looked to one another before Sakura shrugged and walked forward. Kakashi eye smiled and opened the door. "Alright Sakura, if you'll step into the room, please. Oh, and be sure to watch your step." Sakura nodded and walked into the room. Nothing happened. "Now, there should be a seal next to the door. Channel some of your chakra into it please." Sakura nodded and channeled a bit of chakra into the seal once she found it. Again, nothing happened.

"What was supposed to happen Kakashi-" Sakura suddenly fell face first onto the ground.

"This is the gravity room. The seal Sakura activated is very unique as it will only react to the person who has added chakra into the seal. This is going to help you train in speed, strength, stamina and endurance. Now, Zabuza, come with me and we'll help Sakura to her feet." Kakashi walked into the room like nothing was wrong while Zabuza cautiously stepped into the room. He walked over to Sakura and together the two men began to lift her up.

"Holy hell, Kakashi. It's like trying to lift a pile of those concrete bags all at once." Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. Now, let's bring Sakura over to the door and get her out of the room." Zabuza nodded and the two proceeded to drag the girl out of the room. "The other good thing about this seal is that it deactivates once the person that activated it exits the room. You can also deactivate it by pressing chakra into the seals that are on the door or on the wall. Everyone can use them even if one person has already activate the seals. Just add your chakra and it'll take effect." Kakashi and Zabuza managed to finally get the girl out of the room.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked to the man.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I hate you." Kakashi chuckled with an eye smile while he checked the girl over.

"Well, you look fine besides a few scratches." Kakashi stood to his feet and eye smiled to the team. "Alright everyone, on to the last room of the house." Kakashi led the group back to the second floor and then to the roof. "This is the roof. We haven't really decided what to put up here but we thought that maybe the four of you would like to make something of it. After all, it is a large house so if you have something you would like to add onto the house, let me and Zabuza know and we'll discuss it with you all and the Hokage." The group nodded as Dokuro eye smiled to everyone.

"Well, I need to head out. I'll come by and visit every once and a while. See ya." Dokuro vanished from the roof top and Kakashi motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Come on, everyone, time for some lunch." Kakashi led the group back to the kitchen where a clone of him was found placing a tray of sandwiches on the dining room table. Everyone took a seat at the table, Kakashi at the head. "Alright everyone, who has questions?" Sakura rose her hand. "Go ahead Sakura."

"Besides the four bedrooms and the two bathrooms you pointed out, are the other three rooms for guests?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes they are. You see, this mansion used to be a clan home. But, when the Kyuubi attacked, it destroyed a good portion of the house and compound, along with the district. When Dokuro came up with this idea I thought that this mansion could be useful along with the abandoned sector since literally no one lives here anymore. However, the Hokage had to rebuild the entire mansion so he decided to add the rooms. He even added seals for electricity, water and gas." The group nodded. Minutes passed and everyone had eaten at least two sandwiches by the time Kakashi stood to his feet with an eye smile. "Alright everyone, time to check out the training sector." Everyone stood and followed Kakashi out of the house and out of a pair of gates.

Kakashi turned to everyone once they left the mansion's yard and gave a serious stare. "I won't lie to you, our training ground is massive. We have an ENTIRE sector of Konoha as our play ground. However, there are several rules that MUST be obeyed while we are training here."

"Rule number one: No one from outside the team is allowed in the training area. The training that Zabuza and I will end up putting you through has the probability of injuries that will need to be treated at the Hospital. The buildings and rubble that was left after the Kyuubi Attack still stands and will be used in combat training. As such we do not want anyone to come onto this training ground while training is taking place. Anbu are not even allowed to patrol inside this area anymore unless authorized by the Hokage."

"Rule Two: Always observe your surroundings. I say this because if we set traps during our training and forget about them, then someone might end up hurt or worse. Always remember where you set your traps and be mindful of the possible traps your enemy has set. Gen Jutsu can hide traps from you easily enough."

"Rule Three: No training without a sensei present. This is to prevent you from getting injured. If you come out here alone and a weak building collapses on you before you get out of the area, then we can't help you unless we're there."

"Rule Four: No live tags. We don't want to level the training ground to complete rubble. This sector will help you in combat, stealth and support training. We want to have as many places to have as cover, hiding places and trap set ups as possible."

"Now, I think that's all of the rules. Everyone, you have half an hour to learn as much about this sector as you can. Try not to destroy anything. If you are not back in half an hour then I will hunt you down and have you run laps in the gravity room after we return from getting our gear. This means you too Zabuza. Go." Kakashi eye smiled and turned to smoke making Naruto shake his head.

"Shadow Clone. No wonder he didn't eat." Naruto made his cross shaped seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" twenty Naruto's stood in the clearing and the team looked to him. "Split up and learn the layout of the training grounds. Go." The clones took off into the ruins of the training grounds while Naruto just took a seat next to the gate. Zabuza crossed his arms and looked at the kid.

"You're becoming lazy with that Clone jutsu of yours gaki." Naruto looked up to the man before looking to the sky.

"Say what you want. I'm just making it easier on me." Zabuza shook his head and vanished with pure speed. Haku, Sakura and Sasuke took off in various directions to scout the place out.

"You know, he's right. You've been relying on the Shadow Clones to do all your work." Naruto looked to his left to see Kakashi leaning against the gate.

"Your point?" Kakashi sighed and closed his book.

"Naruto, you've grown stronger. However, that strength only comes from the new jutsu you have been learning. From what I have seen, you haven't trained your body at all besides the basic workout from the academy. Using clones to learn tai jutsu and ken jutsu isn't going to make it easier to use for the real you. You may learn the katas, that is true, but you won't have the proper feel for them." Kakashi pushed off the wall of the gate. "My point, Naruto, is that the Shadow Clone training method isn't effective as learning first hand."

"Here's my suggestion. For Sealing and Nin jutsu, have your shadow clones learn the jutsu and then once they have it down, you try it yourself. Get the feel for it. For Gen Jutsu, have a clone cast the jutsu on you so that you can learn what it does and be able to counter it should it be turned back on you. For Tai Jutsu and Ken Jutsu, try sparing with your clones in one subject at a time. Elemental Manipulation should be done in the same method as chakra control. Use your clones and then try it yourself once your clones have dispelled."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot. But what about small time chores like cooking?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Alternate between clone and you. Have a clone cook one meal and then you cook the next and so on. That's how I've gotten as strong as I have and with your chakra stores, I wouldn't be surprised to see you surpass me." Naruto nodded and looked back to the sky while Kakashi opened his book back up. The two waited for the half hour to pass and soon, Zabuza landed right next to the gate at the same time Sasuke, Sakura and Haku arrived.

"Good you're all back. Now, time for the last task on our to do list before we end for the day. Shopping." Everyone saw the shine in Sakura's eyes as Kakashi closed his book and started to walk away from the mansion. "Follow me to the village everyone." Everyone followed the man and Zabuza rushed to meet up with him.

"Kakashi, just how are Haku and I going to buy whatever it is we're getting?" Kakashi just simply eye smiled.

X

"Alright, here we are everyone." Kakashi eye smiled to the group as they came to a stop in front of a shop called the Blue Claw. "This is where we will be getting our-"

"I'm going to Tsukune's." Naruto called over his shoulder as he started walking away. Kakashi frowned to the child.

"Why not shop with us, Naruto?" Naruto looked over his shoulder with a glare.

"This is the same shop we helped that gave me no pay while he praised the three of you for work that Sasuke, Sakura and I did. What makes you think he's going to treat me fairly with equipment?" Kakashi frowned as he thought back to the mission.

'He's right...... and I did nothing.' "Alright, Naruto, why don't you show us this Tsukune's shop?" Naruto nodded and continued walking towards the old man's shop. Another fifteen minutes of walking and they all stood in front of a large abandoned warehouse. "Umm, Naruto are you-"

"Kai!" Sakura called out as Naruto continued walking into the building. The others followed the pink haired girl and each of them were soon looking at a ninja shop.

"Hmm, I wonder why the guy has his shop covered by a Gen Jutsu." Kakashi nodded and followed the teen into the shop.

"Hello there." The brown, bun haired girl at the counter called out as Naruto entered the shop with his team shortly following.

"Is Tsukune in?" Naruto asked, his face shadowed by his hood.

"Sorry, my dad's not here at the moment. Is there..... Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei." Tenten bowed to the man as he eye smiled to the girl just as Zabuza entered the shop. Tenten rose from her bow and screamed. "OH MY GOD! Zabuza of the Hidden Mist is in my family shop!" Everyone watched as the girl vanished and reappeared with a pen and notepad before the Jonin. "Can I please have your autograph, Zabuza-sama?" Zabuza rose a brow and looked to Kakashi.

"Who's the brat?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head as the man took Tenten's notepad and signed it.

"That would be one of my rival's students. Tenten, why aren't you with your team today?" Tenten held up her left hand, showing it was wrapped in a cast.

"I sprained my wrist during training, Kakashi-sensei. Gai-sensei let me have the time off until my hand healed." Kakashi nodded.

"I didn't know your dad ran a store." Tenten nodded.

"Yup, the best store in the entire village. Open to all that break the Gen Jutsu surrounding it. Now, what can I help you all with?"

"Well, Tenten, this is my Genin team. Haku Momochi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto-"

"_Uzumaki."_ Tenten interrupted the man with a growl. She glared at the red cloaked teen as he looked through the clothing section. "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna clobber you for what you did to Neji!" Naruto looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"Who?" Tenten started to stomp towards the boy.

"That's enough, Tenten." Everyone turned to the door to see Tsukune walking into the shop. "Hello, Naruto. Good to see you again. What can I help you with?" Naruto nodded to Kakashi.

"Talk to Kakashi about it." The old man nodded and looked to the Jonin.

"So, what do ya need?"

"Well, my team and I need some training clothes and gear. I was thinking some weighted sparing clothes."

"Say no more. Tenten, take the girls to the kunoichi section and help them pick out the proper clothing. The Pink one looks almost as bad as Naruto did with his orange jumpsuit." Tenten nodded and led the two girls away, Sakura trying to keep her anger in check. "As for the rest of you, take a look around and let me know if you need anything." Tsukune pointed to the back of the clothing section.

"I have weighted sparing clothes and such near the back. I have chakra weights in the equipment section and I just got a new set of Chakra Cuffs that help with increasing chakra stores." Zabuza looked to Kakashi while Sasuke walked into the clothing section away from them.

"That might be a good idea to get for everyone. If we can increase the kids' stores to the point that they can create Shadow Clones, we'll be able to teach them even more." Kakashi closed his eye in thought.

"Maybe, but I don't want them to rely on that method. I already explained the reason to Naruto so he wouldn't rely on it as much anymore. There is also the side effects that can sometimes be fatal, mentally and physically. I can't use more then three clones for training or I'll end up getting knocked out." Zabuza nodded.

"I see then maybe that would be a bad idea. But the Chakra cuffs still sound good." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, while the two of you figure things out, I'm going to go put the shipment away. If you have any questions, you can find me in the equipment area." Tsukune walked away from the two as the two bounced ideas back and forth.

X

"What do you mean you told her the truth?!" Sarutobi rolled his eyes at the woman before him.

"Just what I meant, Mitoka. I told Sakura the actual truth of Naruto Uzumaki's burden AND what you tried to do to him." Mitoka growled at the man.

"How dare you tell her such lies!" The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "To make her think that.... that thing is really human. That thing has no right to be wandering our streets freely, Hokage-sama. It should have been placed with Danzo the moment you brought it before-"

"ENOUGH!" The Hokage jumped to his feet. "You are as blind as the rest of the civilian council and my teammates! Ask yourself this, Haruno-san. Would you consider your own daughter a demon if the Yondaime had used her instead of Naruto!? For the boy's entire life he's had no one to call a real family. He's done nothing to the village since the sealing! No one had died by his hands! The only thing that he has done, is live and that has become a crime?! I told your daughter the exact truth of what happened the day of the sealing!"

"That makes no difference! If the Yondaime had used my daughter I would have been honored-"

"AND YET HE USED HIS OWN SON!" The Hokage snapped at the woman, the two hidden Anbu going wide eyed at the slip the Hokage had made when the woman gasped.

"I-Impossible! Minato wasn't....... _Kushina Uzumaki!_" The woman growled with venom in her voice. "That.... That bitch! I knew it! I knew that whore had tricked Minato-kun some how! She probably raped-"

"They were married by me and the witness if you wish to call for him, is Jiraiya of the Sannin and Konoha's MASTER seal expert." Sarutobi growled at the woman. "Kushina was six months pregnant with Naruto when I married them. That's three exact months before Kyuubi attacked our village."

"That woman gave birth to a demon! That woman gave birth to the Kyuubi incarnate!"

"Then you are calling Minato a demon? Or a demon lover?" Sarutobi asked the woman. "I have had enough of this village's foolishness. I already bowed to you and the council ONCE when it came to Naruto's well being six years ago! I will NOT allow any of you to ruin his life again! Anbu! Take her to Ibiki for breaking my law. Also, what you have heard of today shall NOT leave this room! If I find out this information has escaped this office in any way, I will personally execute you for treason!" The Anbu nodded as the two stepped out of the shadows, one wearing a cat mask and the other a tiger.

Cat gave the woman a powerful chop to the neck, knocking the woman out."Let's get her out of here." Tiger nodded nervously at the Cat Anbu's action while the Hokage just looked to the pink haired woman with disgust.

"Tell Ibiki no restrictions." The woman nodded and grabbed her by the hair before the two Anbu vanished in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi turned to the picture of the Yondaime and sighed. "I've failed you time and again, Minato. I hope that if Kushina is alive, that she return to Konoha soon. Your son needs her more then ever." Sarutobi shook his head and looked out the window. 'I need to take my power back.'

X

"Alright everyone, now that our shopping is done, you have the rest of the day off." Kakashi gave everyone an eye smile as they stood in the entrance hall of the house. "If you wish to use the gravity room, let Zabuza or I know before hand so we know where to find you. Be sure to put your training clothes in a locker downstairs. However, everyone, be sure to get to sleep early because starting tomorrow, we're all getting up at five in the morning to begin training." The four Genin nodded while Zabuza smirked.

"And I'll be the one running the show first thing tomorrow. Haku, if you thought the physical training I put you through was rough, your gonna wish you were dead after this. Also, I suggest you all think of at least two weapons that you would like to start training in by this Saturday because we're going weapon shopping. Each of you will have at least one weapon that you find to enjoy." Kakashi nodded.

"Zabuza is right. Most ninja have something that they use other then kunai, shuriken and senbon. It's important to have some type of weapon training should you wish to join Anbu or gain Jonin rank. Well, I think we've wasted enough of your time for today. You're all dismissed." Kakashi watched as the group started to walk away to do their own things when Naruto spoke up.

"Kakashi, Zabuza, if it's alright with you, I would like to put a garden on the roof." Kakashi looked to the child with a raised brow.

"You garden, Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes. It's one of the only things that kept me from breaking during my childhood...... if you can even call it that. Anyway, for some reason, I happen to have a very, VERY green thumb. That says a lot since I started out not knowing a damned thing about it and still grew everything I planted perfectly." Kakashi nodded as Zabuza smirked under his mask.

"Sounds to me like you and Haku might have something in common. She's very good at gardening as well as medical jutsu.... though, she only knows medicine right now. I've been trying to get some medical Nin jutsu scrolls but I can't seem-"

"I'll let her barrow some of mine once I finish with them. I'm still training to learn the basics." Zabuza nodded.

"We'll discuss the garden in the morning. In the meantime, go have fun." Naruto nodded and headed upstairs with a small scroll in his hands.

**'Hey, Naruto, I think it's time for me to teach you how to use my chakra. Head to the roof and I'll start teaching you.'** Naruto nodded to the fox and dropped his scroll of before heading to the roof.

X

Well, here's chapter four. I'm not updating again until I hit at least Fourty to Fifty reviews. If you want to see more, then tell me what you think so I know this is not going to be a waste of time and effort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Claiming the Deathscythe

'_Naru-chan! You cheated!'_

'_Wow, Naru-chan! You can do that too!'_

'_We'll be friends forever, Naru-kun.'_

'_Don't ever forget me, Naru-kun.'_

'_I'll be waiting for you, Naru-kun.'_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he bolted straight up in his bed, cold sweat covered his body. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his body down and looked to the clock on his right bedside night stand.

'Four in the morning. That girl's voice once again.' Naruto sighed and removed the covers before getting to his feet. 'Zabuza and Kakashi said we start training at five. Might as well get a head start.' Naruto walked over to his dresser and started to gather a batch of clothes, being careful to no wake Sasuke.

"Another one, Naruto?" Naruto sighed and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"Yeah. I don't know why it hurts so much to hear that voice." Sasuke nodded and looked to the clock.

"I take it you don't want to go back to sleep then?" Naruto shook his head.

"No. Ever since I learned about Kyuubi, I've been hearing that voice. Over and over. It just doesn't stop and it hurts so much. Like my heart is being ripped out of my chest." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I wish I could help, Naruto. But I have nothing to offer. Anyway, I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'll see you when Zabuza wakes us up." Naruto nodded and closed his dresser before leaving the room, leaving Sasuke to return to his sleep.

Naruto made his way down the stairs and into the locker room. He walked over to the locker where he had stored his training clothes and opened it. He shed himself of his sweat pants and pulled his red, weighted pants out and pulled them on, channeling chakra into the seals in the pants to activate the weight seals. He pulled out the weighted blue shirt and pulled it on before doing the same he had done to the pants. He then reached inside once more to pull out a pair of white arm bands and black leg warmers. He pulled them on and activated the weights. He placed his clothes into the locker and shut it before moving for the gravity room. He walked in and started to stretch.

'**Good morning, kit. Ready to start some real training?'** Naruto rose a brow as he continued his stretches.

'I thought you were trying to break the seal on my memories?' Lemina groaned and rubbed her temples.

'**Yeah, about that. The only way that I'm going to get rid of these damned seals and runes is if you find a way to allow me to gain a body.'** Naruto rolled his eyes.

'I can taste the deception there. "Give me a body Naruto, and I'll not only unseal your memories but I'll finish the job I started twelve years ago." Yeah, like I'm gonna let you have a new body, Kyuubi.' Lemina growled.

'**You block head! I'm trying to help you!'** Naruto summoned a single clone and pumped a decent amount of chakra into it before taking his tai jutsu stance.

'Yeah, by lying and destroying everything.'

'**You know what? I give up. Train yourself into the ground in whatever way you want. Deal with her voice every night. I don't care anymore. Learn how to use my chakra on your own because I'm not teaching you shit! But you better know this, you fucking brat. One of these days, you're going to need my help and when you do, I'll tell you this. SIT AND SPIN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!'** Naruto winced from loud shout the vixen gave before she cut the connection between them. Naruto shook his head and looked to his clone.

"Begin!" The two lunged at each other and their spar began.

X

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" the shout was heard in two rooms, causing two girls and a single boy to get out of bed and fall to the floor from trying to get up in a hurry. They each glared at the Zabuza clone that was currently glaring at them, already dressed in his training clothes. "You have five minutes to gather a change of clothes, get dressed in your training clothes and in the gravity room! The one who's late does four times normal gravity training." The kid scrambled the moment the clones burst into smoke.

Zabuza opened the door to the gravity room the moment his clone's memories came to him and found Naruto already there sparing with a clone of his own. "Hey gaki! When did you get up?" Naruto stopped his spar, his breathing heavy as he dispelled his clone.

"I've been up since four." Zabuza crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the room.

"You've been sparing for over an hour?" Naruto nodded, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I.... haven't been able to sleep very well, lately. I.... Guess you can call them nightmares." Zabuza rose a brow.

"You guess?" Naruto shrugged.

"I can only hear voices. Kyuubi says that they're memories trying to come to surface or something like that." Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"Repressed or sealed?" Naruto sighed.

"Sealed but I don't know why." Zabuza nodded, making a mental note to talk to the Hokage about it.

"Alright well, take a rest before you join us for the morning work out. We'll be doing push ups, sit ups, squats and a lot of running and trust me when I say you are gonna hate me for the rest of your life." Naruto nodded and sat down in a meditative stance. It was three minutes later that Zabuza smirked at the hurried Genin that rushed through the door, Sasuke pulling his training shirt over his head just as Sakura came in hopping on one foot to put her training shoes on.

"Good morning everyone." Zabuza gave the group a grin.

"Morning-"

"YOU ARE ALL LATE!" The Jonin cut them off with a roar. "Everyone of you channel chakra into the gravity seal for four times normal gravity! You too, Naruto!" Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the man.

"But I was-"

"NO ARGUING! You get to do five times!" Zabuza gave each of them an evil grin. "I hope you all had a refreshing sleep because WELCOME TO HELL!"

The four Genin cowered under the man's killing intent. "What are you four waiting for? A fucking invite! MOVE IT OR ALL OF YOU ARE DOING SIX TIMES!" The four rushed to the seal and channeled their chakra into it. After the show with Sakura the day before, each of them readied themselves for the sudden increase in weight.......

Only for Naruto to slam face first into the ground. Zabuza chuckled and rubbed his hands together, the three other Genin turning around to face him.

"Like I said, gaki. Welcome to Hell." Naruto groaned and struggled to push himself back to his feet. "Once Naruto gets back to his feet, ALL of you are going to be running, doing push up, sit ups and squats!" the group groaned as Naruto got to his knees, his face red from his struggle with gravity. "Well, on second thought, since you're already on your knees, gaki, ALL OF YOU GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED PUSH UPS!"

It was nine in the morning when the four Genin finished with Zabuza's work out. Zabuza had to carry/drag all four of them out of the room and into the locker room. He looked at his four students and shook his head. "A word of advice. Chakra can be used to strengthen the limbs. As such, it can also help with this gravity training. For the next two weeks you will be training at the same levels you were today. This is to get you all up to speed and help increase your strength and stamina. Now, all of you take showers, change and meet in the kitchen for breakfast." Zabuza walked away from the teens, leaving them to groan at their sore muscles.

"Who's idea was it to let ow him become our second sensei again?" Sakura asked as Naruto slowly got to his feet.

"I think, ow, it was Dokuro." Sasuke gasped as Naruto walked over to his locker and pulled his clothes and a towel out. He walked back over to the group and helped each of them to their feet.

"Remind me to kill him." Sakura grumbled as each of the teens limped to their lockers while Naruto went to the shower room. He stripped down out of his clothes and headed into the showers.

X

"Think we should have told them about the Co-Ed shower room set up?" Kakashi asked Zabuza as the two set the table.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU....... WHERE THE HELL IS THE LADIES' SIDE AT!" Zabuza shrugged, ignoring Sakura's shout.

"Nah." Kakashi eye smiled to the man and turned back to his book.

"How long of a wait do you think?" Zabuza rubbed his chin.

"I'd give it an hour." Kakashi nodded and held up a plate.

"Bacon?"

"Hell yeah!"

It was indeed an hour before the four Genin joined up with their senseis and both Jonin had to suppress grins at the flushed faces of the four. Sakura was gritting her teeth and glared at the two Jonin.

"There's only one shower room."

"Yup." was the smart reply from Zabuza, who had taken up reading one of Kakashi's books.

"Who's bright idea was-"

"If you can't trust your teammates to keep their hands to themselves, what makes you think you'll be ready for it when a mission calls for you to act as if you're married or dating? The shower room set up is like that to get you all ready for such a mission and will get rid of the embarrassment of changing in front of one another." Kakashi looked up from his book with a bored look. "Before my team broke apart, my sensei had us go through this so we could easily seduce and kill our targets if need be. This way, we could protect each other depending on who the bait was." Zabuza nodded.

"If you really want to complain, listen to this." Zabuza closed the book with a snap. "In Iwa, women are considered cannon fodder. They send them out to track, seduce and kill without any teammates to back them up. They loose more Kunoichi in a month then they do with Shinobi since they always send back up with them."

"In Kiri, women are trained to be seductresses that can kill you after a good night. Only a select few ever make it out of the system to become more then just a damn sex killer. In Kusa, if you don't learn to seduce and kill your targets, they either banish or kill you. Here in Konoha, everything depends off of your specialty."

"Zabuza is right. There may come a day when you, Sakura or you Haku, have to seduce and gather information about a target. Either, Sasuke, Naruto, Zabuza or I would be there to make sure your target doesn't try to hurt you. I know for a fact that you might come across a target that will already know your intentions and he will play along until he or she gets you alone at your destination and will try to take what he wants."

"This is where your teammates will come into play. While he's trying to get what he wants your teammates will move in and stop him before it goes too far. This is where the torture and interrogation skills come into play if seduction doesn't work." the four teens nodded at the seriousness in the two Jonins' voices. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, senseis." Zabuza nodded and pointed to the table.

"Dig in. You have a lot of things to do today." The four Genin nodded, tiredly moving to one of the empty chairs and starting to eat.

"Speaking of which, Zabuza and I have worked out a training schedule for you all. First, Monday through Wednesday will be training days. On Monday we will work heavily on Physical training in the mornings until breakfast, Team Tactics in the afternoon until lunch and then after lunch, we will work on Nin Jutsu, Gen Jutsu and maybe some basic Medical jutsu until dinner. After dinner, you're on your own." Zabuza smirked under his mask.

"However, you will be having Heavy Physical training each and every morning for the next two weeks. I already explained this to you earlier."

"Tuesdays and Wednesdays will be morning PT, a lot lighter then it will be on Mondays. Then we have field training, using our new training grounds until lunch. After lunch, we have Tai Jutsu and Ken Jutsu training. However, on Wednesdays, the after lunch training will be a choice of Tai Jutsu, Ken Jutsu, Nin Jutsu or Gen Jutsu. After dinner you are once again, on your own."

"Thursday through Saturday will be mission days. However, for the next three months, I'm under probation so if you guys get a C ranked mission, Kakashi will be the only one going with you guys. Also, for the first two weeks of your training, you will be following the Wednesday training schedule until the third week, which is when you will be restarting your missions."

"Sunday is your day to relax and do whatever you want."

"For now, today is going to be dedicated to teaching you the Body Flicker jutsu. We will not stop until each of you can do it without hand seals. The reason for this is because not only does it offer faster traveling, but can be very useful in battle." The Genin nodded, each of them eating a plate full of food.

"Well, once the four of you are done, we'll get started. Oh, Zabuza and I have something for you all to try on before we start." The four Genin paled at the eye smile Kakashi had while an evil grin could be seen on Zabuza's face.

X Time Skip: Two Months Later: Hokage's Office X

"Ah, Team Seven, good of you to come." Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled at the Genin team before him. Three of the four Genin had changed their outfit since returning from Wave while Naruto's outfit remained the same. Each of them had even grown taller due to the training the two Jonin had put them through. Naruto was the tallest of the four Genin, standing at five foot eight with Haku and Sasuke two inches shorter then him and Sakura standing at five foot three.

Sakura, who had cut her hair during the Wave mission and decided to keep it short, had gotten rid of her Chinese shirt and black shorts for a dark blue, short sleeved undershirt and a pair of matching dark blue, cargo shorts. She added a light blue, sleeveless vest that she had zipped up half way and a light blue skirt over her tight shorts. Her headband hung loosely around her neck while a pair of metal plated, fingerless black gloves covered her hands. On her feet were a pair of black, mid calf length boots and on each thigh was a kunai pouch. On her hip was a utility belt with three pouches, one medical pouch and two weapon pouches. On her back was a standard long sword and sheild.

Sasuke no longer wore anything with the Uchiha symbol. This could be attributed to the fact that he and Naruto, after being requested to help him, had taken all the Uchiha's clothing out to the back yard of their new home and started a bon fire. Kakashi and Zabuza found them sitting at a camp fire making smores using the Uchiha clothing as firewood very late that Saturday night. The two Jonin joined them the moment they were asked if they wanted to join.

Sasuke now wore a pair of black, Anbu style cargo pants, a black short sleeve shirt with Anbu armor over it and a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands. Over the lower half of his face was a black face mask and a pair of black, steel toed combat boots on his feet. With a kunai holster on each thigh, he wore a belt around his waist with two weapon pouches. On his back was a normal looking, black scythe with a stainless steel, silver blade.

Haku no longer wore her old hunter outfit. Instead, she now wore a green, sleeveless vest zipped up halfway to show the white cami under it, giving everyone a view of her cleavage. She had a knee length, green skirt and a pair of ninja tabi. On her back was a spear with a large, spade shaped blade. Around her waist like the others were two medical and one weapon pouches. She wore a snow white lower face mask with ice blue flames.

"We came for a mission, Hokage-sama." Kakashi told the old man and Sarutobi nodded before looking to the four Genin.

"Well, seeing as how you four have been flying through missions with ease, I'm going to let you choose the rank. Will it be-"

"C-RANKED PLEASE!" The four shouted to the old man, cutting him off. Hiruzen chuckled at the pleading looks as he looked through the missions and smiled when he found two of them.

"There have been reports of strange attacks originating from an abandoned temple not far from the Fire Lord's Palace. The Fire Lord, Amaro Hidiki, has requested this mission himself. You are to go directly to his palace and he will fill in the rest. You have five days to complete the mission." The Hokage looked to Zabuza and rose the second mission. "I'm giving you a village patrol mission for today. Seek out Anbu Captain Hawk and he will show you what route he wants you to patrol for the day." Zabuza nodded.

"At least it's not that damned cat." Sarutobi chuckled.

"You four leave at noon. I suggest being ready." The four Genin and Kakashi nodded and vanished from the room via Shunshin while Zabuza crossed his arms and glared at the old man.

"Now that they're gone, I finally have the chance to ask. Would you mind telling me why Naruto has sealed memories?" Hiruzen spit his morning coffee all over the desk, miraculously, or unfortunately depending on your view, not getting any on his paper work.

X

"Alright team, are we ready to go?" Kakashi asked as his team met at the western gates of the village, Naruto being the last one to arrive. The four nodded and Kakashi looked in the direction of their mission adjective. "We'll arrive at the Fire Lord's palace by five. That means we keep moving for two hours, rest for one, and continue for the last two. I hope you all brought something to study while we rest." Everyone nodded and Kakashi eye smiled. "Good. Sakura, you take point with me. Haku, you take the rear right, Sasuke, the rear left. Naruto, your bringing up the center rear. Keep your eyes, ears and chakra on your surroundings. Let's move." Kakashi and Sakura took to the trees with Sasuke and Haku following close behind. Naruto jumped into the trees once Haku and Sasuke got a five second head start.

The group kept the pace up for a whole two hours before stopping at a clearing in the forest. "Alright everyone, time to rest. Be sure to drink water." Kakashi jumped onto a tree branch and took out his book. Sasuke took his scythe from his back and brought out a sharpening block while Sakura removed a scroll from her vest pocket and started to study.

Naruto walked up to where Haku was sitting against a tree with her spear laid next to her and pulled a scroll from his vest pocket. Haku looked up from the medical scroll she was reading and smiled to Naruto. "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and handed her the scroll.

"Remember when you said Zabuza tried to open that scroll but he couldn't?" Haku nodded, finding the scroll to be the one he had let her learn from.

"Yes. He couldn't read it either." Naruto sighed.

"Can you open it, now? For some reason it won't open for me. Not even my Tai Jutsu and Ken Jutsu scrolls will open. Which is strange since they've always open for me. The only scrolls that won't open are the ones that just say the same thing as I got them, Five Dragons." Haku frowned and opened the scroll, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Well, it's opening for me and I can still read it." She handed the open scroll to the boy and once it left her hands and entered his, rolled and snapped shut.

"Son of bitch!" Naruto cursed as the scroll gave him a paper cut that froze over when it rolled shut. The Genin looked to the frostbitten area of flesh and glared at the scroll. Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto growled and picked up his scroll.

"This damned thing won't open for me! It just gave me a frostbite paper cut!" Kakashi frowned and jumped down from his tree. He walked over to Naruto and took the scroll, intending to look at Naruto's hand.

"Let me see the damage." Naruto showed the man his palm and he frowned even more when he noticed it slowly healing. "Well, Kyuubi seems to be taking care of it. However, that doesn't explain how it gave you both a paper cut and frostbite."

"For some reason, sensei, only Naruto-kun and I are able to open the scroll. However, it seems the scroll rejected him for some reason because he was using this same scroll yesterday. I just opened it for him and once it entered his hands and left mine it quickly rolled and sealed shut, cutting Naruto-kun's hand. I don't know how to explain the frostbite." Kakashi sighed and looked to the scroll.

"Well Naruto, I don't know what to tell you. This is strictly something only you and possibly Haku can solve. For now, here, you can study this wind jutsu I have with me." Kakashi pulled a scroll from his vest and handed it to the teen before he returned to his tree. Naruto sighed and put his Dragon scroll away and walked over to a tree before sitting down, reading the scroll Kakashi had given him. Haku frowned at the frustrated glare the boy had on his face, wishing she could do more for the boy.

The rest of the hour passed and everyone formed back up in the same formation. The group resumed their travel to the Fire Lord's palace arriving the moment their sensei predicted. The two guards at the gates of the Palace stopped them and asked for their purpose on the Fire Lord's grounds. Kakashi presented his team's mission scroll and they were escorted to the Fire Lord's office.

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake! Welcome, welcome. It's been too long since I last had you here." An old man wearing formal robes greeted the team the moment they entered the office. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Haku bowed to the man while Naruto stayed standing.

"Greetings, Lord Amaro. It's a great pleasure to see you again. Allow me to introduce Team Seven. This is Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki and Haku Momochi. We are one short, due to Zabuza being on probation." The old man nodded with a smile.

"Ah yes, Sasuke Uchi-"

"It's just Sasuke, sir." Sasuke cut the man off. "I've given up my clan name after some..... facts were brought to my attention. The only Uchiha left is Itachi." Amaro nodded.

"I see. Perhaps you will be willing to inform me of such things?" Sasuke frowned under his mask.

"If I may sir...... I will need to think on it." The man nodded.

"I understand. Too many bad memories being dug up. Anyway, Kakashi-san, I take it you are here about the strange attacks that have been going on as of late, yes?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes sir. The Hokage has sent us to investigate and neutralize the group behind it." The man nodded.

"Good, then allow me to get straight to the point. There are four villages exactly ten minutes from here that have been raided in the time span of four weeks. The raiders have taken prisoners, mostly young woman and stolen food and weapons from the various weapon shops. A villager came to me two days ago and handed me this." The old man lifted a headband from his desk. Kakashi took the headband and narrowed his eyes at it.

"This is not a village I'm familiar with." Kakashi tossed it to Haku and the girl shook her head.

"I have never seen this either, Kakashi-sensei. Tou-san and I have only traveled around Wave, Water and Fire during our Nuke-ninja days and have never met a ninja with a musical Note Headband."

"Yes, you see, the man said that the ninja he got the headband from was killed by a stray arrow to the heart. However, as you can see, this ninja had been a Nuke ninja of that village. The other village mayors have come and informed me that these raiders have at least one Nuke Ninja with them by the name of Cortez Charoka of Konoha." Kakashi's eye gained a twitch.

"You're joking right, sir? Cortez Charoka?" The old man chuckled.

"I wish I was, Kakashi-san but no, I'm not. He's the leader from what I can gather, which is a sad excuse for one at that." Kakashi palmed his face with a groan.

"Who is he talking about, Kakashi?" Naruto asked and the man turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"Cortez Charoka, C-ranked missing ninja of Konoha. That guy has been trying to ruin me since I beat him in the Chunin Exams a long time ago. He's still a Genin now that I think of it. But, he shouldn't be that dangerous. He never liked to train properly. However, the reason he went Nuke Ninja was because he raped and murdered his female teammate and left after he was reasigned to the woman's team. I should also mention that his real name is Cortez Uchiha, as he was banished by the clan head before Fugaku took the title."

"I see, so that's the reason for the large price on his head." Naruto stated as he looked at the updated Bingo Book for Konoha.

"What it doesn't tell you is that his teammate was the last Senju. However, we can't confirm if he actually killed her or not because her body was never found, only the scorch marks of a fire jutsu of where he raped her."

"Wait, if you never found the body, how did you know she was raped?" Kakashi frowned.

"His semen was found mixed in her blood. No one has seen nor heard from her in thirteen years." Naruto nodded and closed his book.

"I thought the last Senju at the time was Tsunade of the Sennin." Amaro told the Jonin and saw him sigh.

"I don't get it either. My only guess was she was banished from the clan or something." Amaro nodded.

"Well, back to the topic at hand. From the reports of my Fire Guardians, Cortez has been seen coming and going from the temple to the south. I'm not sure why that man is targeting villages out of his base's range but I want him stopped and the captured returned here once you have killed him." Kakashi nodded.

"Understood, Amaro-sama." The old man nodded and called for a servent.

"Wu, take Team Seven to the guest rooms for the night and prepare the dinning hall to include our guests." The servant nodded and looked to Kakashi.

"This way, please." The entire team but Naruto bowed to the Fire Lord before following the butler dressed man.

"You boy, the one in red and black." Naruto stooped and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Why do you not show respect like your team?" Kakashi started to sweat as Naruto narrowed his eyes from under his hood.

"I only respect those I know and trust. I do not know you, I do not trust you, I do not respect you." Naruto turned and exited the room. Kakashi swore under his breath and bowed to the old man.

"My apologies, my lord." The old man smiled and chuckled.

"Ah ha ha, that's fine, Kakashi. I know all about Naruto-san so I understand his reasons. Now, go and settle in. Dinner should be ready soon and you will all join me and my wife." Kakashi nodded and continued to follow his team and the butler to the guest rooms.

"Here we are, sirs and madams. The ladies rooms are on the left and the mens on the right. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for a servant. I shall return when dinner is ready." The man left and Naruto took the closest door on the right while the girls took separate rooms on the left, Haku taking the one across from Naruto. Kakashi sighed and took the room next to Sasuke, who took the one across from Sakura.

Naruto walked over to the bed and pulled out his main scroll. He unsealed all it contents and started to look through them, attempting to open the Dragon scrolls and failing. 'Why won't they open! These three opened for me yesterday!' Naruto growled in his mind, clutching the three scrolls he'd been learning from. He continued trying to open the scrolls until he reached the final one. He opened it and blacked out as soon as he released the seal on it.

X

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself on the ship once again and groaned. "What the hell happened?"

"_**I called for you, child."**_ Naruto jumped at the voice and turned to face it, coming face to face with a large white dragon with a brown line of fur.

"Naruto-kun where are....... we....... Dragon?" Naruto looked to his side and saw Haku looking up at the dragon with wide eyes.

"_**Ah, the child that my blood has awakened in. Good to see you are well, Haku Momochi."**_ Haku pointed at the dragon and looked to Naruto dumbfounded.

"Dragon?" Naruto rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Yes, Haku that's a dragon. And if what I remember is true, you are the White Dragon heir." Haku blinked and looked back to the dragon, dropping her hand.

"Heir?" The dragon chuckled before glowing brightly, blinding the two for a few moments.

"Sorry, about that, I forgot how much power it takes to change." The voice was kind and came from the human figure now standing before them. The man came into the light and Naruto saw the white and brown hair the man had were the exact same as the dragon's. The man wore tan pants with a green vest over a white shirt. On his feet were a pair of boots and in his ears were a pair of earrings. "My name is Nall, and I am the White Dragon of Althena. I am also your ancestor from over a million years ago, Haku-chan." Haku and Naruto both looked to the man with confused looks.

"A million-"

"Years?" Nall nodded and grinned.

"Yup. You see, you have a kind of ice manipulation in your blood not seen since my old friends - and Mai." Haku went wide eyed at the first name but Naruto just rolled his eyes, not even hearing the name being spoken. "Both of them could toss Ice magic around for days and not even break a sweat. However, my Ice Magic surpassed theirs due to my Dragon Aura, which is the power that awakens our full dragon blood after we have completed our coming of age ritual. My Dragon Aura was and forever has been, Ice and Wind. I only had two children and over the years, the dragon blood in them died until you were born, Haku."

"Me?" Naruto rose a brow at the girl as Nall nodded.

"Yes and the same can be said for three other people in your world. There is a Heir for each of the five dragons. I am the White Dragon, the dragon of Ice and Wind. There are four more heirs for the Star Dragon, Black Dragon, Blue Dragon and the Red Dragon, who happens to be my mate. Now, the reason I pulled you both here, is to explain some things that you might want to know."

"Wait, was this what that one dragon was talking about? If you need me, I'd find out?" Nall chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek.

"Sorry about Star. He's kinda of a figure it out yourself, dragon. But yes, that is what he meant. If you can't open up a scroll that you know you have been able to open before, then one of us or all of us want to meet with you. Usually, we will call both of you here but if not, the scroll will remain closed until the person we want to talk to opens it."

"I see. So if you want to talk to me, it'll open only for me. But if you want to talk to Haku only, then you'll only open for her." Nall smirked and nodded.

"That's right. Now, on to business. As I told you, there are five Dragons: White, Star, Black, Red and Blue. Now, each of us has our own governing element. I have Ice and Wind, with a tiny dash of Water. The Black dragon is Earth and Lightning. The Red Dragon is pretty much a Fire God or goddess depending on who it is and trust me when I say you don't want to get on Ruby's bad side or her heir if they are anything alike. The Blue dragon is all water. Now, the Star Dragon controls all the elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Magma, Wood, Dark, Light and Ice."

"Now, the reason you can only open the Karate scroll, the Ken Jutsu scroll and my White Dragon Nin Jutsu scroll is because of an enchantment that the five of us have place on them. Do you know what that enchantment is? I'll give you a hint. It has something but not all to do with Haku." Naruto looked to her with a raised brow.

"Haku is the only one that can open them before I can?" Nall made an annoying buzzard sound.

"Wrong! The only two scrolls you were able to open before you met with Haku were the Karate and Ken Jutsu scrolls, correct?" Naruto nodded as he started to think.

"Wait, I think I have it, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked to the brown eyed girl with a raised brow. "I think you can only open the scrolls of the Heirs you come into contact with." Nall smirked.

"Close! Want the answer?" Naruto and Haku looked to the man and nodded. "Haku had it right about the heirs but it's not all about simply seeing them. You have to become friends with them and even then it's the scrolls' choice to unseal itself to you. The enchantment kinda has a mind of its own so no telling on what it wants. But, you will know if you meet an heir if you look to the sheath of Althena's sword." Naruto removed the sword and sheath from his hip and looked to the sheath to find the White Dragon head glowing white.

"When you are near an Heir, the dragon head of that heir will glow the color of the dragon. However, the only way to find out who the heir is, is to feel out the elements. For example, if you were to search out for Haku's Chakra, what would it feel like?" Naruto blinked.

"Like a cold breeze." Nall nodded.

"Good. Now, say you are looking for the Black Dragon, heir. What do you think their chakra would feel like?" Naruto closed his eyes in thought.

"Either like sand running through your hand or the feel of static electricity?" Nall chuckled.

"You're very clever, Haku. I can tell you got your smarts from me."

"_**I HEARD THAT YOU DOLT!"**_ A female dragon roared in the distance making Nall jump in fright.

"Now, your in trouble." Naruto grinned.

"Shut up." Nall grumbled to the boy. "Anyway, yes, that is exactly what the feel of it would be. I'm sure I don't need to ask you if you were looking for the Red or Blue dragon Heirs." Naruto nodded.

"Hot for the red dragon and maybe running your hand through a waterfall for the Blue." Nall nodded.

"Very good. Now, I kept you both long enough so I'll let you both leave now. Expect to hear from us again however. Oh, and just so you know, they will be around your age. Also, each Heir can use all the jutsu in our scrolls, they just have to learn them. See ya!"

"But what about the Sta-" It was too late as Naruto was thrown out of the Summoning realm and opened his eyes to see himself back in the Fire Lord's Palace.

"Damn." Naruto got back to his feet and grabbed his White Dragon scroll. He held his breath and tried opening it, a small smile gracing his face as he opened it the rest of the way to show the jutsu he was trying to learn.

"Did it open, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked over his shoulder and nodded to Haku as she walked in.

"Do you remember-"

"Yes, I remember everything." Naruto sighed and rolled the scroll back up.

"Where did you leave off when you gave it back to me?" Haku smiled slightly.

"I believe I was trying to learn the Ice Pick Jutsu. I kinda just jumped around when I first looked at it and learned the ones that I thought would help the most. They came to me really easily and now I know why." Naruto nodded and held the scroll out to her.

"You started it first so I'll let you finish it. Besides, I memorized the jutsu I'm going to learn next." Haku gasped at the boy and took the scroll.

"Are.... Are you sure?" Naruto nodded.

"Remember what Nall said. You are his Heir, so in turn, it is your scroll." Haku's cheeks gained a small tint of red in them as Naruto stood and stretched. "Look, I'm not really hungry so I'm gonna take an early shower and head to bed. I'm tired from dealing with dragons today." Haku giggled and stood as Naruto removed his cloak and vest and tossed them on the bed, his back to Haku. Naruto walked towards the bathroom, taking his shirt and tossing it behind him to the bed as he went, a single scroll in his hands. Once the door shut Haku sighed and turned to leave, a blush evident on her face.

"Someone's got a crush." Sasuke stood at the doorway with a smirk as Haku opened and closed her mouth, trying to form words only for the former Uchiha to chuckle and shake his head. "Don't worry, I won't tease you. However," Haku went wide eyed as the boy rose his head and glared at her. "If you do go for him and break him even more then he already is, Heir or not, Emperor or not, I will destroy each and every bit of you." Sasuke's glare broke and he smiled. "Ok?" Haku blinked and nodded as the boy walked away.

'I don't think he'd let me go for him........ Naruto-kun.' Haku sighed and walked back to her room.

X

'It's been a month and a half now.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the sun rise. The boy had black rings around his eyes, and a tired expression on his face. He pulled a pill from his pocket and sighed. 'I don't want to hear her anymore.' Naruto popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed, his energy returning to him and the expression of his face vanishing, but the ring around his eyes remained. He sighed and pulled his hood up, shadowing his face once again. 'I can't let them know..... They'll think I'm weak.' Naruto walked back into his room from the balcony and out the door, meeting Kakashi and his tired teammates.

"Kakashi, what's the plan on taking this guy out?" Kakashi nodded and turned to the four.

"First, we have to locate the temple and then we need to scout the area out. Look for any traps, entrances possible ambush sites, you know the drill. Once the area has been scouted, we'll come up with a plan depending on how many entrances there are. Now, I've packed a few ration bars for us so we'll eat on the go." Kakashi tossed each of them a bar and watched with a chuckle as Sasuke tore into his and the other three slowly eat there own. "Let's go team." Everyone nodded and followed Kakashi off the estate and to the south where the temple was.

Half an hour of traveling at a fast pace, Kakashi and his team came across the temple they were looking for. The Jonin sighed as he spotted several patrols, each with only two people. Kakashi turned to his team and started giving out orders. "Sakura, take Naruto and go to the southern side of the temple. Try to remain unseen and look for anymore entrances. Sasuke, you and Haku go to the west side while I go to the east side. Everyone will wait at their spots until I can come up with a plan. Go." The four Genin nodded and took off for their spots. Kakashi moved to his side of the temple and frowned noticing no entrances or windows for that matter.

"_Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and I are at the west side and see no entrances. Naruto-kun, what about you and Sakura?"_ Haku asked silently over the radio.

"_Naruto, here. Nothing here either. All I see are thugs, thugs and more thugs. I'm guessing Kakashi has the same results."_ Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Roger that, team. Only one entrance and that's the front door. Open to ideas."

"_Well, we could make an entrance."_ Sakura suggested and Kakashi nodded.

"True, but that would bring the attention of the patrols."

"_What about creating a diversion? Each of us takes out the patrol and prepares one of the sides to be our way in. Mean while, a team is out here to deal with any thugs that come out of the temple's front door. Hell, we could rig the front door with some nasty traps if we want to."_ Kakashi thought about and nodded.

"Good plan, Naruto. Alright, everyone, shoot to kill. No chakra attacks. We don't want Cortez to know we're here yet." The team gave their confirmation and Kakashi locked onto his patrol. "Take them out as soon as they pass your position. Meet on the south side." Kakashi waited for his patrol to pass his spot and he struck. He tossed a handful of shuriken at the two and vanished with pure speed. The four shuriken met their mark on the first man and Kakashi appeared, cutting both mens' throats from the shock of the attack. The man dragged them over to the bushes and took his weapons back, wiping the blood off on their clothes. He made his way to the south side to see Naruto and Sakura placing their main weapons away.

"Good job, you two." Seconds later, Sasuke and Haku came towards them, both without a scratch.

"What about the northern patrol?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Covered with a clone." The four nodded as Naruto lifted the man that he had killed with a cut to the throat. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto smirked.

"I think I'll use this guy as a meat shield for when they come running out of the place. They see him standing in the front door a few yard away, call to him to see what's wrong and spring the traps." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, let's get to work."

X

"I can't fucking believe it!" Zabuza brought his sword down on the unfortunate training log in training ground ten. "The nerve of that old man! He needs to grow a fucking backbone!" The man strapped his sword back onto his back. "He's the fucking HOKAGE! HE runs the village, NOT the fucking Council!" Zabuza crossed his arms and tried to calm himself down. 'Ok, calm down Zabuza. The old man tried to overrule them but they held the majority vote.' Zabuza looked over his shoulder as someone landed on the training grounds with him. It was Skull.

"The hell do you want? I'm really pissed off at the moment." Skull nodded.

"I know. You, me, Tsukune we're all pissed at what the council has done to him and a potential few more people that are part of his life will be as well. He can't remember anything from that entire year nor will he ever hear certain words ever again. Not until that seal is destroyed." Zabuza nodded his eyes blazing with fury.

"That kid has potential to surpass every ninja I have ever met. With that seal on him however he'll never go beyond his limits. There has to be a way to get rid of that seal." Skull nodded.

"I'm working on a solution, but it will need time. I also will need your help to bring the real Naruto back."

"If this Magic Emperor knew of this shit he'd have burned Konoha to the ground."

"_On the contrary, I would bury it under the very foundation we stand on, Momochi-san."_ Skull and Zabuza looked around, hearing the voice. _"Do not worry. With the plan that I have laid at your feet, Skull-san, you shall free the Dragon Master's memories once more. After all, there is more to his memories then anyone can believe. AH HAHAHAHA!"_ A loud boom and Zabuza knew the man was gone. He turned to see Skull still looking around.

"He's gone. I'm guessing that was his Lightning Shunshin he used." Skull nodded.

"So he's the one who gave me this." Skull pulled out a scroll and held it up. "I found this on my kitchen table this morning. The note beside it said that it will break the seal keeping Uzumaki's memories sealed tight." Zabuza nodded and looked to the sky.

"I'll help you, if you need me." Skull nodded and vanished in a swirl of wind.......

No one spotting the dispelling of a clone in the woods, its mask having a special kanji.

X

Three large explosions rocked the temple that Team Seven had targeted. Naruto stood at the front door, holding the body of one of the patrols up right as he waited. A few minutes passed and Naruto smirked as he heard shouting. 'Come on suckers, just a few more steps.'

"Hey! What's happening!" A thug shouted from the group that came out the front entrance. The group of ten glared as they watched Naruto pull away from the body and let it fall. "It's a ninja! Get him!" The group ran forward and were suddenly caught in a hail of kunai from carefully rigged traps. Naruto watched as the last one fell and rushed into the temple through the front.

"Kakashi, north entrance secured."

"_Good job! Proceed in and take out any bandits you come across. Sasuke and Sakura entered in through the west and Haku through the south. I'm coming in through the east. Meet up with Haku ASAP. Keep an eye open for Cortez! If you see him, test him with a Shadow Clone!"_ Naruto nodded and walked into the entrance hall.

Haku entered the building from her side and noticed she was in a hall. She made her way east and stopped outside a room.

"Boss, I'm not getting a response from anyone. The entire team we sent outside won't respond either!" Haku heard someone yell. She silently drew a kunai from her holster and held it ready.

"_THEN GO OUT THERE AND FIND OUT! GOD WHAT DO I PAY YOU IDIOTS FOR! You know what, forget it. Get your ass up to the prayer room. We'll hold up in there. Whoever these guys are, they're after those women we kidnaped." _Haku narrowed her eyes and jumped to the ceiling.

'I'll follow this guy to the prayer room.' Haku watched as a bald man walked out of the room with a woman over his shoulder. The woman was bound and gagged, keeping her from screaming. Haku followed the man through the temple.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm moving towards the prayer room of the temple. It seems that is where Cortez and the women are." Haku silently whispered into the mic.

"_Roger. Everyone to the prayer room. If you can't find it, try heading in through the main entrance and make your way to the second floor."_ Haku followed the man all the way to the prayer room and sweat dropped on the condition of the door, which was no longer in existance.

'This says Naruto all over it.' Haku drew her spear and dropped the ground, making the man she was following turn and pale.

"NIN-" Haku silenced the man with a forward thrust of her spear. She rushed forward and caught the unconscious woman before laying her out on the ground. She undid the bonds on the woman and removed the gag.

"Haku!" The girl looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura coming towards her with Kakashi not far behind him. The three came to a complete stop as Haku got to her feet. Kakashi looked at the blown in door and shook his head.

"Is it me, or has Naruto gotten impatient over the last month?" Haku, Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"I noticed it too. He's a bit more..... edgy."

"Edgy? He almost took Konohamaru's hand clean off when the brat and his friends showed up at Ichiraku Ramen." Sasuke deadpaned and Sakura nodded. Haku frowned and turned towards the blown open door.

'What's wrong, Naruto-kun? What are you hiding?'

"Sakura, Haku, stay with the woman. Sasuke, your with me." Kakashi got nods from the teens and ran into the room with Sasuke behind him. The two came to a complete stop when they found Naruto in a bladed lock with a man wielding a strange scythe. The man had all the signs of an Uchiha: raven black hair, crimson Sharingan eyes and the usual 'I'm more powerful then you because I'm an Uchiha' smirk. Sasuke shook his head, drawing his scythe and settling into a stance while Kakashi looked to him after surveying the room and finding all the women, ten in all, near the shrine.

"You help Naruto! I'll get the women out of here!" Sasuke nodded and rushed at the man. Naruto looked out the corner of his eye and smirked before jumping away.

"No you don't brat!" Cortez turned and blocked the downward slash from Sasuke. "You can't have it! I won't let any of you take it from me!" Sasuke rose a brow as he looked to Naruto after surprising the man with a kick to the face.

"Care to explain?" Naruto grunted as he brought his sword up and stopped the blade of Cortez's scythe from using him as a sheath.

"He's after the legendary scythe, Deathscythe!" Naruto kicked the man away and made a downward slash. "Sonic Raiser!" Cortez recovered quickly and rolled away from the wind attack that tore up the floor of the room.

"What the hell is Deathscythe?" Sasuke called out as he appeared above Cortez and brought his scythe down, only for the man to smirk maniacally and block once again.

"Don't know!" Naruto attempted a leg sweep only for the man to backflip over it and kick the two teens as he did so. Naruto got back to his feet just as Sasuke landed with a thud.

"I won't let you get the Deathscythe! It's power belongs to me! An Uchiha! With it, I'll have the power of the Shinigami! I'll be immortal!" Sasuke shook his head as he stood back up.

"This is why the Uchiha are no more. Only Itachi is left." Sasuke looked to the man with crimson eyes before putting the scythe back on his back. "You will go to hell just like the rest of them!" Cortez saw the crimson eyes and glared.

"So, an Uchiha has come to collect the scythe for that pathetic village. Very well." Sasuke barely managed to sidestep the downward slash the man had rushed at him to do. Naruto sheathed his sword and started to run through hand seals.

"Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu!" Naruto slashed out with his hands, sending blades of wind chakra at the man. Sasuke saw the blades heading his way and rolled to the side to dodge another slash from the man's scythe. Sasuke jumped to his feet and ran through seals as the man tried to weave in and out of the blades, only for his ego to get the better of him and watched as the blade and shaft of his scythe was cut to pieces.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke took a deep breath and blew fire out towards the man.

"MY SCYTHE! NO!" The maniac was so preoccupied that he never noticed the flames until he felt the heat and turned to the fire. "AHHHHHH!" The flames caught him and he screamed, trying to pat the fires out while unconsciously staggering towards the shrine. Kakashi ran back in after getting the last captive out and watched as the man collapsed onto the shrine with a kunai in the back of his head from Naruto.

"That was annoying. Can we go-" The sound of rumbling filled the air and everyone turned to the burning shrine. The shrine was shaking and the three watched as it move back, allowing the dead man to fall into the hidden stair well below.

"Help us!"

"Hello? Is anyone up there!" Naruto looked to Sasuke and the two ran for the hidden chamber. Kakashi shook his head.

Once the two Genin reached the bottom of the stair well, they were met with three more people, all women. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "You get them out of here. I'll look around for anymore." Naruto nodded and moved to help the women as Sasuke walked deeper into the hidden area. He followed a long hall before coming to a stop at a large door. He placed a hand on his scythe as he opened the door and entered the room, finding nothing but darkness.

"Hn, can't see." The boy took a step forward while reaching into his weapon pouch. He jumped back when a pair of lanterns ignited in a ghostly green flame. "What the-"

"_**Step forward, young one."**_ Sasuke drew his scythe and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"_**Come to the center of the room. You shall have your answer."**_ Sasuke slowly walked forward two steps and another pair of flames came to life. He continued on and stopped when the pair of flames he was at lit and then another pair and then another. The flames lit themselves, forming a circle around what Sasuke could now see was a staff, seemingly floating in mid air. _**"I don't think you'll need this anymore. I should do the trick from now on." **_Sasuke rose a brow when he suddenly felt the pole in his hands start to be pulled by an invisible force. Sasuke held strong for a few moments before he was suddenly shocked by something, causing him to release his scythe and watch as it floated a few feet to his left, off the walk way that the flame had lit and fall into a never ending pit of darkness. _**"Come child, claim me. You have proven you are a worthy person to hold the title of my master. Come, take hold of me." **_Sasuke walked to the staff and frowned.

"I prefer scythes, sorry." Sasuke turned to leave when he heard a blaze of flame behind him. He turned and saw the staff now had a ghostly green blade, dancing as if made of flame.

"_**I am Deathscythe, the weapon created by the Shinigami for his chosen champions. Before you take hold of me Sasuke, why do you fight? Are you willing to kill for my power?"**_ Sasuke scoffed.

"I'd throw you away before I killed anyone. Power comes from protecting that which is precious to you and hard work, not killing others. I fight to protect my friends, my home, those that cannot protect themselves and my family." A dark chuckle came from the scythe as the blade vanished and turned so that the staff was long ways.

"_**Very good, Sasuke. Strength comes from those you protect and protecting your loved ones is the true worrier's way to fight. Take my power and go forth with the Shinigami's blessing."**_

"Your power?" Sasuke asked the scythe, taking hold of it. The scythe chuckled again.

"_**The power of Hellfire and the power of darkness. By accepting my power, you will gain a stronger affinity to fire, allowing you the use of Hellfire. You will also gain a complete new set of chakra coils containing unholy Chakra. There may be some physical changes, however I do not know what exactly. So, what is your answer?"**_ Sasuke thought for a moment and nodded.

"I accept." The moment the words left his mouth, the boy was suddenly filled with pain.

"_**Then let the process of acceptance begin, Sasuke, champion of Death."**_

X

"Where the hell is Sasuke? It shouldn't be taking him so long to search down there." Naruto growled, tapping his foot as he, Kakashi and Sakura waited for Sasuke to emerge from the secret staircase while Haku had been sent ahead with the kidnapped women. Kakashi sighed.

"We'll give him five more minutes and then I'll send one of you down there." the three nodded as they waited, only for an explosion of power to flood over them. 'This power is dark.... but not as vile as the Kyuubi's. It feels almost like my clan's white chakra with a darker feeling to it. What's going on, Sasuke?' "Naruto, Sakura go!" The two teens nodded and rushed down the stairs, Naruto drawing his sword.

Naruto and Sakura reached the end of the path Sasuke had taken and Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"I'll take care of-" The teen was cut off as the door opened and Sasuke walked out. Sasuke looked to the girl tiredly before watching her fall to the floor with a blush on her face. The sound of Naruto's sword dropping to the floor made the former Uchiha look to him.

"Naruto? What's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto blinked and blinked again.

"Sasuke?" the teen nodded with an annoyed glare.

"Yea?"

"When the FUCK did you get wings?" Sasuke blinked in confusion and looked to his side. His jaw dropped at the sight of two, crow like wings coming from his back. Naruto noted that the boy's hair had grown out to shoulder length with his headband holding his hair back and out of his face giving Naruto a view of Sasuke's eyes which were now a ghostly green and black version of the Sharigan.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke swore loudly, waking Sakura from her knocked out state. The girl got to her feet and looked at Sasuke with a shy smile.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, you look like an angel." Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"More like a fallen angel with all the black and the..... Where's your scythe?" Sasuke smirked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out. I like the sound of that though, Datenshi." Naruto rose a brow making the boy chuckle. "For my new surname. Sasuke Datenshi. What do you think?" Naruto shrugged as he picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"Good. Now, can we go?"

"I like it Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's go." The three walked back down the path and up the stairs. Once Sasuke emerged from the stairs, Kakashi dropped his book in shock.

"S-S-Sasuke?" The teen nodded.

"I'll explain later, Kakashi-sensei. For now, let's head back to the Fire Lord." Kakashi nodded slowly and confusingly, picking up his book.

"Yes, we should hurry. I have Haku taking the women back to the palace as we speak. They shouldn't be in any trouble."

X

"Welcome back, Kakashi-san. I see you have all made it back safely." Amaro greeted the team at the gates of his estate as several of his servants took the kidnapped women to the palace to get some proper clothes.

"Naruto!" everyone turned to the group of women and Naruto's eyes went wide beneath his hood.

"A-A-Ayame!" Naruto ran passed the Fire Lord and caught the brunette girl as she jumped into his arms and buried her face in his chest, crying as she held the boy close to her. Naruto held the closely as he took in her state of dress.

She was fully clothed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a blue button up short sleeve shirt over a white tee, each artical of clothing having several rips and tears. She had rope burns on her legs and wrists while a few bruises marked her face. Her upper back length, brown hair was a mess.

"Ayame? What are you doing out here?" The girl lifted her face to him.

"M-My father asked me to run to one of the farming villages where we get some of our supplies for the stand. I had left with a group of merchants and made it to the village a few days ago. Last night, they raided the village I was staying at and captured me and several others." Ayame buried her face into the boy's chest once again, her hands holding tightly to his cloak. "I-I t-th-thought they were going to rape me." Naruto shushed the girl and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to the guest room with Ayame. She needs to calm down." Kakashi gave his student a knowing stare and nodded.

"Take care of her."

"I'll have a servant bring her some clean clothes and dinner will be brought up to the two of you." Amaro told the boy and he nodded.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Ayame nodded and walked with Naruto to his guest room. Haku walked up to their sensei and looked to Sasuke.

"When did you grow wings?" Sasuke sighed, this was going to be a long talk.

"Why don't we discuss this over a late lunch? I'm sure you are all hungry. Also, I would like to talk to you all about a slight request I have." Sakura rose her hand. "Please, child, no need for raising hands here. Please, speak."

"Its not anything to do with Tora, is it?" The old man bellowed his laughter.

"No child. It has nothing to do with my wife's cat. In fact, I believe it was thanks to your team that she learned not to smother it as she used to. I haven't had to call for that mission in a few weeks now." All three Genin sighed in relief while on the inside, they were cheering, Inner Sakura and Sakura giving each other a high five. "Now, let's go eat."

X

The sound of running water didn't stop Naruto from listening to the sobs coming from the bathroom where Ayame was showering. Naruto sat on the bed, a tray of food sitting on the bedside table. Next to him were a bra, panties and a female servant's kimono. A servant had brought them by just moments ago for Ayame along with a tray of food shortly following.

'Any suggestions, Kyu-'

'**Sit and spin, you fucking brat.'** Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Come on, Kyuubi. I don't know how-'

'**Like I said two months ago. You are now on your own. Now leave me to my nightmares.'** Naruto rose a brow when the connection cut and he stood to his feet.

'Guess I have no choice. Wonder what she meant though about nightmares.' Naruto picked the clothes up and headed for the bathroom door. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. "Ayame?" Naruto called through the door, his heightened hearing listening for her answer only to hear sobbing. Deciding to try his luck, Naruto tried opening the door, getting a face full of warm steam from the shower. "Ayame?"

"N-Naruto?" Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"I have a change of clothes from the servants for you. I burned your other pair after emptying the pockets."

"Just.... Leave them on the counter." Naruto nodded and placed them next to the sink.

"When you're done, there's a tray of food next to the bed. Go ahead and eat and when your done, I'll be out on the balcony. If you wish to rest, you can have the bed." Naruto walked towards the door, being stopped on his way out from Ayame's voice.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked over his shoulder towards the shower where Ayame had stuck her head out from behind the curtain. He nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed where Ayame's belongings had been placed and looked at the two scrolls he knew to be sealing scrolls.

'When did you have ninja training, Ayame?' Naruto shook his head and headed for the balcony pulling an orcarina out from a seal in his cloak.

X

"So wait, you managed to actually not only find the Scythe but you also got accepted by it?" Haku asked the now winged teen. Sasuke nodded, his eyes now his usual black. He grunted as he adjusted his posture in his seat.

"That sounds about right. When I came to from the pain, I had these wings and the new Sharingan. Although, I kinda wish I didn't have the wings." The group nodded, Haku snickering at the boy's discomfort. Sasuke felt the pulse from his new scythe and looked to it.

**'You could always concentrate and will them into your body. It'll create a wing looking tattoo on your back. The best part is it won't bother your clothes.'** Sasuke nodded and everyone watched as he closed his eyes and his wings vanished seconds later in a burst of chakra.

"Ah.... that's better." Sasuke grinned as the others ate their meals.

"I can see that, Sasuke. My lord, didn't you have something to discuss with us?" Kakashi asked the Fire Lord and the man nodded with a serious face.

"Indeed Kakashi. You see, I have my eye set on visiting the village during the upcoming Kyuubi Festival that is being held next week. I wish to leave here tomorrow and arrive in Konoha with your team as an escort as well as several of my Fire Guardians. I trust this is acceptible to you? Your team shall be paid for a B-ranked Mission of course." Kakashi nodded.

"Very well, sure. I will make sure to inform Naruto right away. In fact I will send a message to the Hokage about your visit right after dinner." Amaro nodded with a smile.

"Excellent. Well, I best retire for the night. If any of you have anything you wish to ask of me please, don't hesitate to ask for an audiance with me." The Fire Lord stood with the Konoha team standing and bowing to him as he left.

The old man made his way to his private quaters only to find a brown haired woman standing outside awaiting him. He frowned, noticing it was the girl that the boy Naruto had taken away to help calm. He aproached the girl with a small smile. "My dear, is everything ok?" Ayame looked up to him and nodded.

"My lord, I wish to speak to you about a request I have of you." Amaro nodded and crossed his arms.

"What is it?"

X (I'm an ass I know:D) X

Naruto turned back to the door as Ayame walked back into the bedroom with a slight smile on her face. He was currently lounging on one of the patio chairs while playing his orcarina. Ayame opened the door and looked to him with a smile. "Will you be ok sleeping on the floor? I don't mind sharing the bed like we used to when we were kids." Naruto chuckled at the fond memories but shook his head.

"You take the bed Ayame. I'll be perfectly fine. Now, go on to bed. You've had a tough day." Ayame nodded and walked over to the bed and got under the covers, leaving the screen door closed while the sliding glass door was opened half way. Naruto put his lips to the orcarina again and began to play a soothing song for the girl to help her sleep.

X

The sound of an orcarina reached her ears and she sat up on the cold stone floor of Naruto's mindscape, her eyes red from crying and looked around for the source. 'Sounds just like Hiro after he returned from the Blue Star with Lucia and Ali.' Lemina sniffed as she recalled the memory of Hiro's mastery of the orcarina. 'It's amazing it took him only two years of living on the Blue Star with Lucia to master playing it.' Lemina shook her head and leaned back against the wall. 'Why do you have to be such a fool Naru-kun?' Her river of tears renewed itself as she listened to the boy play. 'You're killing yourself, Naru-kun. Not physically but mentally with each night you stay up and each time you take those pills. I can only do so much.'

"I wish you were here to help him. Maybe then he would listen to me." Lemina muttered and closed her eyes, ready to face her nightmares again.

X

In a distant country, a girl woke up in cold sweat. She turned to look out her window and frowned sadly. 'Naru-kun..... I wonder if you're ok?'

X

Alright! Here chapt five. Hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone can guess the name of the girl Naruto is hearing when he sleeps then I will allow you one question that will be answered truthfully about this story.

Also, yes, Naruto is becoming fucked up. I have this planed out........ sorta. Oh and someone has something he would like to say.

Gai: Be sure to show your Flames of youth by Reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Oct. Tenth – Loosing Sight of What's Precious

Team Seven approached the gates to the Hidden Leaf village along side the Fire Lord at a calm pace. The team had traveled for an entire day to arrive back home with their charges and Naruto was keeping a close eye on Ayame and the surrounding area while Sasuke talked silently to Deathscythe and Sakura took point with Kakashi and Haku while the Fire Guardians were spread out around them. The large group came to a stop at the gate where the Chunin Guards halted them and came forward.

"Kakashi Hatake and Team Seven returning from a C-ranked mission with the Lord of Fire." Izumo nodded and checked over the mission scroll before nodding.

"Everything's in order, Kakashi. The Hokage is waiting for your team and the Fire Lord. Head on through." Kakashi nodded and turned to the convoy and motioned for them to follow. The group went straight to the Hokage Tower and to the Hokage office with two of the Fire Guardians close behind the Fire Lord. The Hokage looked up from the paperwork he was doing and smiled kindly to everyone.

"Ah, Lord Amaro, welcome to Konoha. Team Seven welcome back." The Hokage looked over everyone before his eyes landed on Sasuke. "I believe you have much to talk about, Kakashi." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, sir. I guess I should start with the mission report." Sarutobi nodded and Kakashi started to explain everything. It took a while but once Kakashi had finished, Sarutobi nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if you will I would like to hear your end of the story dealing with your new abilities." Sasuke nodded.

"Well, after Naruto and I killed Cortez while Kakashi, Haku and Sakura got the women out of the prayer chamber, the alter that Cortez had landed on shook and moved, revealing a secret stair case. Naruto and I followed the stairs down to find three other women and another passage that I took while Naruto took the women upstairs. I walked into a room that was completely dark and with a single step, a pair of ghost green lanterns burst into life."

"Every few steps another pair would light and then I found Deathscythe. He took my old scythe and tossed it away while asking me a few questions before I took the acceptance test and passed. I woke up a bit disoriented and walked out of the room to find Sakura and Naruto waiting for me. I didn't find out about my wings until then and my eyes until Naruto said something on the way back to the Fire Lord's Palace." Sarutobi nodded.

"I see. Do you have any idea as to what your new bloodline can do?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Other than allow me flight, the use of unholy chakra and a fire affinity so strong I can use the fires of hell, no. I'm going to try working on my doujutsu to see if the Sharingan has changed in any way." The Hokage nodded and sighed.

"Very well, Sasuke. I hope to see a monthly report on any changes that you find. Now, Kakashi, take these to the mission office and Iruka will handle your payments for the two missions." The Hokage handed the man two sheets of paper and the silver haired Jonin nodded.

"Yes sir. Team, lets go." Kakashi led his team out of the office while Ayame and the Fire Lord stayed. Amaro turned to the girl and nodded.

"Lord Hokage, I have something I wish to talk about that deals with Ms. Ichiraku here." Sarutobi looked to the girl with a raised brow.

"Ayame-chan? I didn't see you there. What happened? Your father has been worried when you didn't return yesterday like you were supposed to." Ayame nodded and took a seat in front of the Hokage, reaching into the backpack Naruto had loaned her.

X

"Is everything set to go?"

"Yes sir, the demon has returned just a few hours ago."

"Good. With the Fire Lord as their charge Kakashi's team won't be leaving the village any time soon. We must take that demon out or everything I've planned will go to waste. The festival is only a week away. That will be the perfect time to kill it."

"Yes sir. Shall I continue to watch it?"

"Don't bother. I'll need you and Mizuki at full strength for this."

"Yes sir."

"Speaking of the man, how goes his recovery?"

X

Naruto was on the roof of his team's home, tending to his garden when a voice interrupted him, making him freeze.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little, Naru-kun." Naruto groaned at the playful voice and stood to his feet, turning to the voice with a scowl under his hood before the voice spoke again, this time seductively. "Then again, I guess you aren't really "little" at all." The girl in front of him grinned playfully with a light blush reaching Naruto's cheeks, unseen through the shadows of his hood.

"What do you want, Lacus?" Lacus frowned to the blonde haired swordsman. She stood at the same height as Naruto and had long, lower back length raven hair that had a crimson red ribbon tied near the end. Her eyes were coal black and she had a ruby stud in her left ear. She wore a pair of black Anbu pants with two, crimson red kunai holsters on each thigh. She had a blood red blazer over a black under shirt and a pair of black combat boots. A belt went around her waist with two medical pouches and one weapon pouch that was placed at the small of her back.

He blinked once and Naruto suddenly found a pair of arms wrapped around him with a pair of firm, C-cup breasts pressed into his back. "Awe, Naru-kun, don't be like that. Besides, you never write or visit me so," Lacus nipped at the boy's ear lobe, "try to loosen up, babe."

"Lacus, what are you doing here?" Naruto growled. This was not how he intended to spend the rest of the night. Lacus narrowed her eyes and growled back.

"Hey, lighten up or you're not getting what I came here to deliver, asshole." Naruto sighed as Lacus removed her body from his. "Now here, mom says to master it before the Chunin Exams that are in two months." Naruto took the scroll he was handed. Lacus turned and started for the edge of the roof before looking over her shoulder with a sad look. "Are….. Are you still taking-"

"None of your business." Naruto walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Lacus let a tear escape before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

During his fall from the roof, Naruto used the Shunshin to head for his home in the forest. He reached it and sighed before summoning fifty clones and sent them to work on the jutsu while he worked on his Tai jutsu with a beefed up clone.

X

The following week passed quickly for the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the day before the Kyuubi Festival was upon everyone. Genin teams and Chunin were all being assigned tasks to help with the preparations while Team Seven escorted the Fire Lord around the village. It was the end of the day that found Kakashi and Zabuza calling a team meeting at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Good, you're all here." Kakashi stated with a smile as Zabuza took a seat at the counter. Everyone took their own seats and turned to their senseis. "Now, since tomorrow is a big event, we have been given the day off to enjoy the festival. The Hokage will be the personal escort for Lord Amaro while also enjoying the festivities. Before we head back home tonight, we are all going clothes shopping with the Genin teams Eight and Ten where we will split up into male and female groups and head out." Naruto froze completely in his eating, his eyes wide under his hood.

"Also, I'm giving you all the rest of the weekend off to relax since it's a special occasion. Any questions?" The four Genin and Zabuza shook their heads. "Very well. Let's finish up here and get a move on. We're meeting the other teams outside the Akamichi BBQ Hut." The group blinked in confusion, except Naruto who shrugged it off and finished his ONE bowl of Ramen.

"I'll meet the rest of you there. I left my wallet back home." Naruto didn't wait for a reply and quickly vanished, causing Kakashi to smirk and turn to the others.

"Now, about that plan of yours, Zabuza." The five grinned from ear to ear while Tenchi and Ayame rushed from the back of the café.

X

Naruto waited in silence a top the roof of the Akamichi store as he watched the two Genin teams that were here talk amongst themselves. It was an hour later that Kakashi and the rest of his team arrived. Kurenai and Asuma turned to the man with pointed looks while he eye smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yo. Sorry we're late. A black cat crossed our path so we had to take the long way around." The two Jonin shook their head as Team Seven, minus Naruto, face faulted. Naruto jumped down from the roof, getting looks from the other teams.

"Are we ready now?"

"Hey, who're you?" Naruto looked to Kiba with narrowed eyes while Shikamaru muttered troublesome under his breath.

"Good to see you again, Uzumaki-san." Naruto nodded to Shino before looking back to Kakashi.

"Well?"

"Alright everyone, now that we're all here all the guys will follow Asuma and me while the girls will go with Kurenai." The groups formed and everyone split for their separate ways. The guys all followed Kakashi and Asuma to a shop only Naruto and Shino recognized.

"Whoa, I didn't know your clan owned a clothing store Shino." Kiba exclaimed while Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino just nodded and the group walked in getting a surprise when the Hokage was found at the counter.

"Ah, hello everyone. Last minute shopping are we?" The group nodded as the Hokage smiled kindly. "Well, I hope you all find something you like for the festival."

"Old man, I have a question." Naruto made his way over to the Hokage while the other Genin glared at him for his lack of respect towards the old man while Kakashi turned to the group.

"I want you all to find something formal to wear to the Kyuubi Festival. It has to be appropriate. Those of you that are from clans should know what I mean." Kakashi turned to Zabuza. "This goes for you as well, Zabuza." Zabuza crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath about not wanting to wear a monkey suit.

"So Naruto, what did you need to ask me?" Naruto looked to the old man from the shadows of his hood.

"Can storage seals work on skin?" the Hokage raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto held up his sword.

"For example, say instead of carrying around my sword, that I have it stored inside a seal on my hand. Would that work?" The Hokage sighed and smiled.

"Of course it would. However, I would suggest not doing such a thing with anything else besides your main weapon until you have much more knowledge on seals. The reason I ask is because if you get captured and want to summon a weapon to help you try and escape, without the right knowledge, the enemy would be able to unseal your weapons for you and take them away. I once knew a man that had such knowledge of seals that he was able to make his entire BODY a trap." Naruto took this into though and nodded.

"I will study harder then. Turning your entire body into a trap would be very beneficial should I be captured by another village. See ya old man." Naruto started to walk but looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Try shadow clones for paperwork." The old man watched the boy walk away, a shocked look on his face before he turned to the man behind the counter.

"May I borrow your counter, Shibi?" The man nodded with a raised brow and watched as the old man took out a slip of paper that had a bull's eye painted on it and the words "Bang Head Here" written on it.

"Stupid . . . Stupid. . . Stupid…" The Hokage banged his head for an entire hour; making the Aburame clan head shake his head.

"I always thought you would have figured out something as logical as that."

Naruto walked through the store, looking around for something he thought might suit him. 'Don't know why I'm doing this. I'll just be chased away from the festival again and most likely attacked by a group of drunken villagers anyway. I guess I'll humor them for now.' Naruto sighed; this was going to be a long night.

X

The day of the festival came and the entire village turned up for it. Team seven had left the house at different times to attend while Naruto stayed behind a bit longer before Kakashi finally forced him to go.

Naruto was currently walking down the street towards the festival grounds when he saw Haku and Sakura walking up to him with Sasuke and Ayame close behind them. Each of the girls had on different styles of kimonos while Sasuke and Naruto wore identical clothes.

Haku wore a deep blue kimono with white snow flakes designs and a green sash around her waist. Her hair was put up in a Chinese bun with two chopsticks holding it together. Sakura wore a forest green kimono with a red sash and her hair straightened out. Sasuke chose a pair of black slacks, a black button up short sleeve shirt and a pair of black dress shoes. He left his forehead protector off, letting his hair fall around his face.

Ayame was wearing a pink kimono with yellow flowers. She had a dark blue sash around her waist and her hair was brushed to the side with a decorative comb keeping it out of her face. Naruto ended up choosing everything similar to Sasuke except he chose to get a pair of black suede boots and a red silk button up shirt with short sleeves. He chose to also wear a pair of black tinted sunglasses.

"Hey, look who finally showed up to the party." Sasuke called out with a grin while Naruto scowled at him.

"Trust me when I say this night won't last very long for me." Naruto grumbled out before moving past the frowning group and towards the festival grounds where he was met with scowls and glares.

"How dare that … thing show its face here."

"He should have died that night."

"Fucking demon."

Mutterings could be heard throughout the grounds but Naruto didn't care. He moved for the nearest sake stand and ordered up. Fortunately for him, it was the same bar tender from the Diamond Leaf.

"How you holding up kid?" the man placed the bottle in front of Naruto and watched as the kid popped the top and drank straight from the bottle.

"You can hear them, you tell me. Not that I care." The man nodded before taking a quick look around and leaning down to him.

"ROOT is on the move." Naruto scowled and nodded.

"I see. I'll keep my eyes open. Thanks, Tai." The bar man nodded and helped the next customer. An hour into the night and Naruto had gone through three bottles, working on his fourth.

"You know, you're a little young for that kid." Naruto looked out the corner of his eye to see a purple haired woman wearing a brown trench coat and orange skirt.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and fuck so shut the hell up." Naruto snarled at her before taking another drink.

"Leave the kid alone, Anko. He's right after all." Naruto heard Dokuro on the other side of him.

"Is there a reason you're here with me and not enjoying the better things in life?" Naruto asked, finishing his bottle off and calling for another. Anko smirked.

"Careful kid, you might regret it in the morning." Naruto chuckled coldly.

"I've been doing this for four years and not once have I gotten a hangover." Naruto popped the bottle's top and took a large drink from it. "All thanks to the fox. At least she's good for something besides healing my injuries." Unknown to Naruto, Lemina flinched at Naruto's words. "Hey Tai! Give me three more bottles to go." The barkeep nodded and handed the bottles over while Naruto placed a stack of bills on the counter. "Keep it up, Tai." Naruto took the bottles and headed out away from the two frowning Jonin.

"Don't mind Naruto." Dokuro and Anko turned to see Iruka sitting at the counter now. "He thinks I haven't noticed but I know the smell of sake on his breath from when he first entered my class so long ago. Besides, you have to remember what today is." The two Jonin nodded.

"What was that about Naruto?" Kakashi and Zabuza arrived to the party each wearing formal men's kimonos, Kakashi still with his face mask.

"Iruka, here was just telling us that Naruto's been drinking sake before classes at the Academy." Anko announced and Kakashi frowned.

"Strange, I have been smelling it on his breath a lot lately as well." Zabuza grunted in agreement.

"Hey, let's enjoy the night. Don't forget we got something to do tonight." Iruka and Dokuro nodded while Anko smirked.

"It's been a while since I wore my mask but I'm sure he'll be happy to see me."

The festival went on and as the hours passed, everyone had lost sight of Naruto. Sasuke looked around from where he stood with his teammates and sighed not spotting the boy.

"Damn, I can't find him." Sakura nodded as well.

"Same here. I can't find his chakra signature anywhere near here." Haku and Ayame frowned as they looked around.

"Hey, you guys ready to head to the house?" Kakashi walked up to the group and they nodded. "Alright let's go. Zabuza is already setting things up with -"

"Kakashi!" The silver haired man turned and found the Hokage walking towards him with a smile. The Jonin eye smiled.

"Hello, Hokage-sama, I trust everything is alright?" the Hokage nodded as he smoked his pipe.

"Yes, everything is going just fine. I haven't had any Anbu reports and I have just taken the Fire Lord back to his hotel. Now, shall we get to the other party of the night?" The group nodded and everyone vanished.

X

Naruto was walking calmly through the streets of Konoha towards his destination of the Hokage Monument. He heard something very familiar coming towards him at a fast rate of movement and stopped before looking over his shoulder.

"Ah, you're all late! I was expecting you to come after me the moment I showed up." Naruto finished off his sake and through it into a trash bin nearby. The mob of villagers glared at him and Naruto chuckled at them.

"Today's the day you die, demon." Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Mizuki glaring at him with another mob.

"Oh, this is pathetic. Why can't you people just leave me alone? Truly, what have I done to you?" Naruto sidestepped to doge a kunai thrown by a person in the group not including Mizuki and turned to see the origin of it was a masked Anbu.

"Kill him!" The Anbu shouted and the mob rushed at him and Naruto narrowed his eyes and summoned his sword from the new seal on the back of his right.

"Tonight, I fight back!" When the first villager reached him, Naruto cut the man down with a single slash to the man's torso, the stabbing motion the man made with his kitchen knife never reached him. Naruto twisted and brought his sword up to brush aside a poor skewering attempt by a woman with a pitchfork. Naruto grabbed the weapon and stabbed the woman with his long sword.

He dropped down just as an old man tried to take his head off with a sword slashing. Naruto circled around with a leg sweep and knocked the man off his feet and brought his sword up in a stab to the man's gut.

The blonde shunshined out of the middle of the mob and started a line of seals. "Ken Jutsu: Wind Style: Sybillium Sword Jutsu!" The mob looked up to see Naruto twirling his sword in the air as a ball formed before he sent it flying right into the middle of the mob. The ball of condensed wind chakra exploded on impact with a male villager and sent others flying while the man was blown to bits, his blood raining over the villagers while those blown away had received deep gashes, some even wounded as far as a missing limb. The Anbu and Mizuki watched from afar as the mob they had gathered was slaughtered by the boy.

"Arg!" Naruto hissed as a knife dug into his shoulder shortly after he landed back on the ground by a villager that hadn't been in the wind explosion.

"Got you now de-" Naruto stabbed the man while holding his sword in a reverse grip. He turned to the rest of the mob, seeing them all on the same side of him now.

"Wind Style," Naruto vanished from his spot and the villagers looked around for him before his voice cut through the air with a demonic growl, **"Concussion Sword."** Everyone went wide eyed as the air was sucked from them before an explosion sent them all flying to their deaths, impacting onto the side of buildings. Naruto stood to his full height, his sword in his hand and blood covering his clothes and the sword of Althena. His demonic red eyes looked to his left, finding the Anbu, then to the right, finding Mizuki, both of who didn't move the entire time.

"**So, is that all you two could come up with? Pathetic." ** Naruto growled as the Anbu drew the sword off his back and Mizuki took a giant shuriken off his back.

"You'll die demon!" Mizuki and the Anbu rushed Naruto at the same time only to watch as Naruto smirked.

"**Let's see if you can find me first. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."** The area was suddenly covered in a dense mist causing the two to stop.

"Where are you demon!" The Anbu yelled out as the air grew colder.

"Show yourself you damned fox!" Mizuki called out only for full blown laughter to fill the air.

"You fools are already dead." The voice came from all around them and Mizuki felt something cold on his skin. He looked to his right arm and shock grabbed him as he found frost over it. "Ice Style: Ice Coffin Jutsu!" The mist started to become solid and cover the two in ice.

"Damn it, I can't move! I can't even make a Blood Clone with my hands frozen over!" The Anbu growled while Mizuki did his best to move his legs which had become covered in ice after his hands had been covered. The Ice continued to cover them until they were completely incased in ice.

"Ice Style: Shattering-"

"What's going on here?" Naruto growled at the voice of the Hokage and vanished from the area. The mist dispersed and the Hokage was left standing with two Anbu guards in a bloodbath with two ice sculptures before them. 'Only two people I know of can use Ice jutsu and I was just in the company of one of them.' "Tiger find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to my office UNHARMED! Cat, go and gather Skull and Raven. Bring them straight here." Cat and Tiger nodded and vanished from the area while the Hokage took a closer look at the statues before him.

"Danzo." The Hokage growled and seconds later Raven, Skull and Cat were standing behind the Hokage.

"This has Naruto written all over it." Skull muttered.

"Skull, you once said you had experience in dealing with Ice users before, correct?' The Anbu nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Can you move these two into the council chambers?" The Anbu nodded.

"Of course sir."

"Good. Cat, Raven, you are to summon ONLY the clan heads to the council chambers. Skull you are to keep these two under your watch so that we may know if they thaw out and try to escape." Skull nodded and walked over to the two ice statues and channeled chakra into the ground, letting everyone watch as both statues were raised into the air and floated behind him while the other two Anbu vanished. The Hokage clenched his fist and growled.

"This has gone on long enough." The Hokage vanished in a swirl of leaves.

X

"Of all the people that have to find him it had to be me. Why the hell did he send me?" The Anbu jumped from building to building, looking out for Naruto. "The Hokage knows the only one that would even have a chance to find him is Iruka." Tiger sighed and shook his head. "This really sucks. I guess I should check the Hokage Monument."

Oh how wrong the Anbu will be when he checks his next spot.

X

Everyone waited in the lounge for any sign that Naruto was coming. It's been a few hours since the Hokage went to go and get Naruto to return home and everyone was getting annoyed.

"Where the hell is that old man and the gaki?" Zabuza growled as Sasuke nodded with a scowl in agreement.

"Surely the Hokage would have found him by now. Right, Nii-san?" Kakashi frowned as he nodded to his younger brother.

"Yes he would have. Actually, we would have been partying right now. The Hokage was going to use his Scrying orb to find him. He should have been back three hours ago." Iruka frowned and stood to his feet. Just as he was about to speak, Ayame spoke up.

"Does anyone hear the clash of metal?" everyone looked to the girl and everything went silent for a few seconds before Kakashi and Dokuro jumped up from their seats.

"The training room!" everyone followed the hurried Jonin into the basement where those that couldn't hear it before heard the many clashes of metal on metal. They all burst into the gravity training room to see a sight that shocked them to the core.

X Team Seven Compound: Three Hours Earlier X

Naruto appeared on the roof of his team's compound and entered. He made his way down the stairs until he came to the bottom floor, hearing the sound of everyone's whispering. He ignored it and silently made his way to the basement door, not alerting anyone of his presence and made his way to the down stairs training room. He took a meditative stance and closed his eyes.

He appeared in his mindscape and looked around. "KYUUBI!" Naruto roared and moved to find her. He soon found her sitting against the wall next to the door that had his sealed memories. She had her eyes closed. Naruto growled and with a single thought the demon fox was suddenly hoisted into the air as a pair of chains appeared and lifted her up into the air, waking her with a startled gasp.

"N-N-Naruto?" Naruto walked over to her and stood in front of her, willing her tails to be chained to the wall and her feet chained together.

"What the hell is a blood clone?" Lemina glared at the boy.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto growled and punched the woman in the stomach.

"What is it!" Lemina gasped for breath.

"No." Naruto growled and summoned his sword to his mind. He held the sword to her stomach.

"Tell me, now! What is a blood clone and how do you make it!" Kyuubi paled at the place Naruto held the tip of the sword at.

'If he….. If he did that to me out there…..' Tears started to fall from her eyes and she lowered her head. "I never thought you would stoop this low, Naru-kun. She…. Would be ashamed of you." Naruto growled and pressed the tip against her skin. "Ah!"

"Tell me!"

"Fine!" Lemina cried out. "A blood clone is just that, a clone made of blood. It can take much more damage then any other clone but doesn't have any perks like the Shadow Clones. It takes more chakra to make one then a shadow clone and can only be made of the person's blood." Naruto withdrew the tip of the sword and Lemina sighed before pain filled her chest. She looked down to see Althena's Sword hilt deep in her chest while Naruto was walking away. Her tears increased tenfold and she hung her head the light in her eyes fading while she cried. 'He… He really hates me now.'

Naruto woke up and started concentrating on making the blood clone the Anbu had talked about.

X Present Time X

Kakashi, Zabuza, Iruka, Ayame, Snake and the rest of Team Seven watched the blood bath Naruto was creating with these strange clones that none of them had seen before. There were five Naruto's in all and all of them had bleeding wounds. They all watched as one of the Naruto's slaughter another with a stab through the head.

"Is this all?" They heard him roar at the last three clone. The three nodded and rushed him together only for a sudden whirlwind to catch them. "Wind Style: Squall Jutsu!" The clones were ripped to shreds without even a cry of pain. Naruto turned to the door to see the shell shocked audience but he went past them. "I'm going home." Naruto walked out of the training room, covered in blood.

"W-W-What the hell? Did we miss something?" Zabuza asked as he looked at the floor of the room, blood covering a great deal of it. Dokuro and Kakashi looked to each other and nodded rushing out of the room after the boy with the group following close behind.

Once Naruto exited the front door, he was greeted with a gasping Anbu. "The Hokage wants you in his office, now." Naruto shrugged and vanished just as Kakashi opened the door.

X

Naruto appeared in the old man's office, still covered from head to toe in blood. The old man looked him up and down with sad eyes. "I see they have pushed you too far." Naruto nodded.

"Indeed. I did however get a new jutsu out of it." The Hokage sighed and stood to his feet.

"Come, we have a meeting you must attend." Naruto nodded and followed the old man to the council chambers where Naruto met his eyes with each clan head while the Hokage took his seat at the head of the council.

"Hokage-sama, we have been waiting for the past three hours looking at these two ice statues. What have you called us for and why-"

"I have called you all here because it seems Danzo has seen to it to try to kill Naruto Uzumaki tonight. I have Anbu cleaning up the area of the bloodbath that occurred and Naruto here has frozen two of the members of the attack on him. Naruto, can you please thaw these two out for us?" Naruto shrugged and snapped his fingers, the ice around the two statues exploded off them, destroying their hands in the process. They screamed in pain and fell to their knees.

"An Anbu and Mizuki? I thought he was in prison?" Tsume Inuzuka growled looking at the two as Naruto drew his sword from the seal on his hand.

"The Anbu you see before you is part of ROOT." Sarutobi growled and all the clan heads narrowed their eyes at the two.

"This has Danzo written all over it, Hokage-sama." Shikaku spoke up.

"Exactly. However, I wish to have Inoichi look into their minds and find out just what has been going on." The Yamanaka clan head nodded and got up from his seat. He walked down and over to the writhing Anbu first.

"While he is doing this, I need Naruto to tell me just what happened."

"Not like you'll change anything." Naruto snarled. "That's thirteen birthdays, Sarutobi! Thirteen mobs in thirteen years on the same day! And you STILL fail to protect me! I can only guess that these two riled the mobs up and brought them after me tonight! I KILLED each villager that was in that mob tonight and I intend to continue to kill them should they come after me again. Now, I'm going home. Have a great fucking night you failure Hokage." Naruto vanished in a burst of wind and the Hokage sighed and leaned into his chair sadly.

X

Naruto walked into the Diamond Leaf and went around the counter and into the back. He pressed the hidden button. He walked in and looked around as Aya came walking out from a room in a nightgown half asleep.

"Do you have-"

"Thank you for having Tai tell me about the ROOT. Now, have a good night. I have to go tend my garden at home." Naruto turned only for the door to not open when he tried to open it.

"Sit. Down." Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Aya glaring at him with rage. Naruto knew better then to try and disobey this woman. He walked over to the table and sat down. "So, you went behind my back and you're still using those pills after I told you last month to stop using them." Naruto flinched at the woman's tone. "Lacus came home last night telling me you were. I can see the side effects of the drugs even through those sunglasses brat."

"She cried all night and didn't even go to the festival tonight. Instead, she stayed in bed and cried the day away because of you're treatment. You may not have known each other long, but I can tell she is very attached to you. Now, he's the deal. You are not going home tonight, tomorrow or even this week. You will be here, getting over your drugs so that you are NOT hindered any longer. You will not go back to your team or your little forest home until you are clean of that damned Insomnia Drug!"

"Now, get up and follow me." Naruto sighed and nodded, following the woman to a door. She held a finger to her lips, telling him to be silent and opened the door. Inside the room was Lacus crying into her pillow as she slept.

"In two months, the Chunin exams will arrive. At that time, I will be taking her to the Hokage to become a Genin and to be placed on a Genin team so that she may take the exams. She has always wanted to be a ninja. However, I didn't trust many of the people in the academy or any of the Jonin to take care of her so I trained her myself, just like I have been training you." Aya closed the girl's door and turned to the boy. "The first day of your training, I taught you very little outside seduction. She was your partner."

"I know this already." Naruto mumbled and the woman growled.

"Did you know that she has a bloodline similar to you and one other person you know? She's older then you but she has no clue as to who her father is. I however do and I will not tell her until she awakens her second bloodline." Naruto looked back at the door.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You are a fucking idiot!" She hissed. "Where is your sheath and sword?" Naruto rose a brow and summoned his sword. "Where is your sheath?"

"Back with the rest of my things at my team compound." Aya groaned in annoyance.

"Do you remember what you told me a week ago about your trip to the Fire Lord's palace?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I told you everything about the scrolls I have dealing with the Five Dragons of Althena." Aya nodded.

"Have you been looking for the Heirs or not?" Naruto shrugged.

"No." Aya shook her head.

"The next time you have your sheath, look at it when you are around her. Maybe you'll understand part of her bloodline that I am trying to tell you of."

"Wait what bloodline are you talking about?" Aya led Naruto over to a different room.

"Well, I guess I should mention she has had an inhuman affinity to fire, almost along the same lines of the Uchiha but much, much stronger. She can cast Amaterasu, which is a Mangekyou Sharingan jutsu without the Sharingan! She can use magma style jutsu and she could create a hot spring if she trained her affinities to only Advanced level!" Naruto took all this information in as they reached a door.

"I still don't….. No. No way. No way in hell is she one of the five. She can't be one of the five dragon heirs." Aya growled and opened the door.

"Well, I guess you'll have the next few days or so to think on it. I'll get Ghaleon to drop your sheath off. Now go and lay down." Aya waited for Naruto to enter the room before closing and locking it from her side of the door. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder with a frown. "You have lost sight of everything you considered precious. I'll have to make you remember."

X

"So why exactly are we here again?" Zabuza asked the masked brothers as they entered the Diamond Leaf. Kakashi and Dokuro sighed before all three men took seats at the bar.

"We came here to take a break from looking for Naruto. We've been at this all day, we can use the lunch." Dokuro told the swordsman as the bartender walked up.

"What'll ya have?" Tai asked the three. The three ordered some sake and began to drink.

"Never thought I'd see the three of you here." The three Jonin turned and found Skull walking into the bar towards the counter where Tai opened the entrance to behind the counter for him.

"She's in the back watching over the brat. Told him not to take those damned things but did he listen? Fuck no." Tai snarled as Skull walked around the counter.

"Who are you talking about?" Kakashi asked the bartender and Tai scoffed and before Skull could silence the man he spoke.

"Naruto, of course! I warned him about that damned Insomnia Drug but he just wouldn't listen. I swear when I find that bastard that sold them to him I'll show him why I was an Anbu Black Ops Captain back in my day." Skull groaned as Kakashi, Zabuza and Dokuro jumped over the counter and rushed into the back.

"Good going, Tai. They weren't supposed to know about him being here." Tai cringed.

"Uh… Whoops."

"You're damned right. Wait till Ayane hears about this." Tai paled as Skulled followed the three Jonin to the back room, watching them search every nook and cranny. "I'm gonna regret this in the morning." Skull walked up to the hidden doorway and pushed the hidden switch, watching as the door opened.

"About time you… What the FUCK are they doing here?" Aya growled as she exited the hidden room to find Kakashi, Zabuza and Dokuro getting into a fighting stance. Skull sighed and shook his head.

"Tai's big mouth again. Well, shall we prove him wrong?" Skull walked into the room behind the woman as she glared at the three Jonin.

"So, your Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi, eh? Well, follow me and see just what your student has turned into." Aya turned and walked into the room with the Jonin following after a moment of confusion.

"Sooooooo, who are you?" Kakashi asked the woman and she glared over her shoulder as they came up to Skull, a sheath in his hand.

"Her name is Aya. Here is the sheath you wanted, Aya. Shall I summon Lacus?" Aya took the sheath from the man's outstretched hand and nodded.

"Hurry up before I beat him to death with a tooth pick. Don't give me that damn look, you know I can do it!" Ghaleon smirked and vanished in a purple flash. "Stupid moron, we have for a student, Hatake-san. So, tell me, what do you know about Naruto's behavior for the last few months?" Kakashi and Zabuza blinked in confusion before Dokuro just cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"What changes in his behavior have you noticed since his return from Wave, Hatake?" Aya snarled as a swirl of leaves gave way to Skull and a frowning Lacus.

"You mean besides him being impatient, quick to anger and also quick to annoy along with being cold to others no matter whom they are?" Lacus answered her mother and Aya nodded.

"Exactly, this is not his normal behavior. Do any of you know what this means?' The entire group shook their heads, except Lacus and Skull. "It means that his mind is becoming confused with dream and reality. The reason behind this is an Insomnia Drug that has no official name as it's pretty new to the world. I have people looking for the dealer of this damned thing so I can find the source and destroy any trace of it."

"If Naruto is not taken care of, he will sooner or later be confused with the mindscape and reality and will lead him to his death. I have already started the de-toxication process by having him locked in this room. Right now, he doesn't know what is real and what isn't. So, I will have to not only keep him in this room but also have one of my people come and check out his mind."

"Why not just get one of the Yamanaka clan to do it?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the woman only to get a glare back.

"Because, Kakashi, Inoichi Yamanaka is not on my payroll. However, I do have my ways of getting what I want. Now, Lacus, if you will open the door for me. Skull, be ready to stop him." Lacus took hold of the handle as Skull took his place in front of the door. "You three stay right there. You move, and not even that cry baby bitch Tsunade will be able to help you." The three Jonin paled under the killer intent the woman let off. "Lacus, go ahead."

The girl swallowed hard before throwing the door open with her eyes tightly closed.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU, KYUUBI!" A blonde blur shot out of the room only for skull's fist to find the teen's stomach, causing Naruto to double over in pain and be thrown back into the room.

"Naru-kun!" Lacus cried out and rushed into the room while Aya followed her daughter into the room. Skull sighed and turned to the three Jonin.

"Just watch, don't go in. Trust me."

Inside the room, Lacus had carried Naruto over from the corner where he crashed over to the bed, placing his head in her lap as she looked up to her mother. "Why is he like this mother?" Aya growled and kicked the boy's shin, causing him to wake.

"Wake up." Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly before meeting his eyes with a pair of ruby red ones.

"Lacus-chan?" The girl's built up tears were finally flowing down her cheeks as she nodded. Naruto sat up, holding his head. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto looked around the room only to groan. "Shit, I'm late to meet with my team." Naruto went to stand only to be pulled back into the girl's lap.

"Not so fast brat. You're not going anywhere." Naruto looked up from his position in Lacus's lap and found Aya standing there with her arms crossed.

"But we have a C-ranked-"

"Naur-kun, that mission already passed. It's the day after your birthday, remember?" Lacus muttered as Naruto groaned at the headache he had.

"Wait, what? Was it that good?" The teenage girl blushed as Aya smirked slightly only to scowl at him again.

'Shit, his mind thinks he's dreaming again.' "No, Naruto, it's alright. Lacus is still a bit dazed herself. I got notice that you're not leaving until tomorrow. Try to get some rest." Naruto's eyes slowly dropped as he nodded.

"Aya, cover him with a blanket, it's going to get worse from here." Lacus nodded as she lifted his head off her lap and placed a pillow under him. She covered him with a blanket and turned to the door only to see her mother looking at her with Naruto's sheath in her hadns. She tossed it to the girl. "Try to keep him contained." With that, Aya shut the door and locked it before her daughter could comment.

"What the hell is going on? What was he talking about?" Zabuza growled out as Skull shook his head. Aya looked to the three Jonin and motioned for them to follow her.

"I better start from the beginning. You're free to go Skull."

XX

"What is this meeting about, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked the old man as he looked around the room. The old man's office was occupied by all the clan heads and several Jonin and ANBU while Sarutobi sat at his desk with the Lord of Fire at his side.

"This meeting is to decide on what type of action should be taken against Danzou. Inoichi has given me all the information the ROOT ANBU from last night had within his mind. Danzou has committed treason many times along with two other who will be taken care of in due time. What I need now is for everyone to tell me there thoughts after Inoichi has explained everything to you all." The old man nodded to Inoichi.

"All right, everyone listen up and listen well because I am only going to say this once. Wait, where are Kakashi, Dokuro and Zabuza?" The Hokage sighed.

"They're looking for Naruto. He didn't return home last night and with the problem that occurred, his teammates are quite worried. They will be informed as soon as they report in."

"Very well. Anyway, last night, ROOT and Mizuki managed to gather a mob meant to kill Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto killed all the mob members but before he could kill the ROOT and Mizuki, they were both brought before the clans and I went into both of their minds to find out the truth."

"The ROOT from last night has carried out all of Danzou's missions within the village and I must say that it was not good. The old man has been selling our secrets to other powers for his own gain. One such power is Orochimaru."

"He also is the dealer for a new drug called Sleepless. This drug is designed to keep the consumer awake for a full twenty four hours. The side effects of the drug are unknown. However, I believe it can become very dangerous if handed out to other shinobi in this village. I also have found out that the war hawk has kidnapped children from different clans. These children are from many clans around the nations, the majority are Hyuga however." Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"That's all I have. Everything else is just information on what the man has done on his missions that have no new information. The ROOT member however came from a special clan in Mist called the Ketsueki clan, which is completely extinct."

"But wait, then what were those clones that Naruto slaughtered last night?" Anko asked the blonde haired Jonin only for the Hokage to nod.

"You raise a good point, Anko. The answer is the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto. The Kyuubi is known to be able to bend all the elements to her will. The only thing she cannot do is use the power of death or she would have freed herself the moment she was sealed. It wouldn't surprise me if Naruto was able to use the elements no normal Shinobi can such as Sand, Blood and Darkness." Everyone in the room nodded while Dragon looked to the old man.

"So, what about Danzou? He must be charged with treason for his dealings!"

"Well, Amaro-sama, what say you?" Amaro stood up and looked about the room.

"Death on sight to him and any ROOT who decide to defy you, Sarutobi." The old man nodded and looked to everyone gathered.

"By order of the Lord of Fire, Danzou Shimura has been labled a traitor. Everyone here will gather again later tonight at six. We will all strike against him then." Every ninja in the room nodded to their leader and with a wave of his hand, vanished to get prepared for their new mission.

XX

"Do you understand now?" Aya asked the three Jonin before her.

"I still don't get it. Why would the Hokage be afraid of the birth of a new Dragon Master? What is a Dragon Master anyway?" Aya took a sip of her tea as Kakashi asked his questions.

"I don't know what the Dragon \Master is but whatever it is, it has to do with my daughter. Do either of you know the jutsu Amasterasu?" Kakashi frowned while Dokuro nodded with a raised brow. "She can use it without the Sharingan. Her affinity for Fire jutsu is completely unheard of. The brat has been neglecting his sheath's hints. While it's no wonder he found the White Dragon, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already met the Black and Star Dragons already." Aya placed her cup on the table and stood.

"When can we have him back?" Zabuza asked the woman only to get a shrug of the shoulders.

"Don't know. Could be next week, or even next month depending on how long this recovery takes. I will trust you to NOT come here unless invited by me or to even speak of Naruto to anyone. I still have much to teach him anyways." Aya started to walk away. "Enjoy the rest of your tea and get out of my home. I'll send Skull to find you should he be in good enough condition to return. No sooner." She walked out of sight and the sound of a door being shut was echoed through the halls.

"So, this is what has been eating at the gaki then. Looks like we'll be short a person until the Chunin Exams, Kakashi." Zabuza stood with the other three as they were shown the way out by Tai, who was nursing a black eye.

"Looks that way Zabuza. Let's go to the Hokage tower and let the Hokage know that he's ok, just needs a vacation." The three Jonin vanished from the bar the moment they exited the door.

Aya walked up to Skull to see the man leaning against the wall. "Well, any change?" Skull shook his head.

"No. Kyuubi's not helping him either. Her power is all but gone. The sheath is protecting Lacus from any threats he might make but until that drug is finally out of his system, she's not going to have any peaceful rest. I can see it in her eyes. She won't rest until he's fully recovered from the drug." Skull reached up and removed his mask, showing a sad smile. "She's only been in his presence for maybe five hours all together tops, not counting today, mind you, and already she's fallen in love for him. I can see the signs as clear as day." Aya sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can tell. But something tells me that Lacus's presence isn't going to be enough." Ghaleon nodded.

"Of the people that can help him, two are gone from his memory, one is currently with him, another is with her team, two are not known to us yet and the last person I can think of is nothing but a legend that doesn't exist anymore." Aya rose a brow.

"That old Goddess Althena legend?" Ghaleon nodded.

"I guess only time can and will tell. Though, I am concerned for Kyuubi. Her power is there but only enough that he can control and nothing more. It's like she's been sealed away by someone."

"We'll know for sure when Lana get's here tomorrow."

"I hope you're right."

XX

DMN: OK! Sorry but I need to end it here. I'm sorry for the long, LONG wait but work and life get in the way.

Etna: Oh shut up. You say that all the time!

Prinny: He sure does dood!

DMN: Etna, not now. I'm tired and need to get some sleep. Prinny Squad, go make some sweets for Etna before I boil you alive.

Prinnies: A-AYA AYA DOOD!

DMN: Etna, if you'll do the honors.

Etna: Of Course.

Etna: Review or I'll find you and subject you to an entire years worth of Flonne's cooking!

Flonne: Hey! It's not that bad! Right Laharl?

DMN: Ugh. The things I do for entertainment.


	7. Chapter 7

DMN: YAY! Chapter 7 is here at last. Sorry for the long wait. I got lost on the road of life with Kakashi and trust me, that is not something you'll want to do if you like to write. Anyway, here's my old friend Leo.

Leo: I am White Knight Leo, Leader of Althena's Guard. Dragon Master Naruto 003 does not own anything that has to do with Naruto, Lunar so on and so forth. If you have a problem with this I will come and feed you to the Orcs!

DMN: Thanks Leo! On with the Story!

Chapter Seven: Problems among Problems

Aya sighed as she took a seat in her den, rubbing her forehead from the stress of the day. It's been an exhausting month since Naruto's birthday and what a week it's been. Her informants told her of Danzo's escape from Konoha after losing his arm in battle with the Sandaime Hokage earlier that week. Lana, her mind walker, did a complete diagnostic on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's mind but the boy's mind was locked up tight in one area. Naruto himself had finally gotten free of the drug's hold and was now starting to train normally again, Aya teaching him to use the Kyuubi's Chakra as best as possible. Her daughter was finally able to get some actual sleep without worrying about the boy after the second week.

Ghaleon was still working on trying to find a way to unseal Naruto's memories. Naruto's senseis showed up once a day every week for a report on how the boy was doing. She was finally able to get her daughter into the Konoha ninja ranks. The major problem now however was the fact that Naruto wasn't able to draw his sword from its sheath without it sending a shock through his hand in rejection.

'Just means I have to find another sword for him to use during the exams next week.' She poured herself a glass of sake and drank. 'Ghaleon needs to hurry up with that damned seal. I'm sick of the kid being held back.' Aya looked across the room at a photo that hung on the wall and frowned. 'He has yet to even tell me his irritation with this so called Magic Emperor.' The woman took another drink and sighed. 'Too much shit, so little paper, as my sensei used to say.'

X

The Hokage looked up from his book as a knock sounded on his office door. He called for the visitor to enter and smiled as Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi and Ayame entered his office. "Ah welcome everyone, right on time. Now we just need one more person and our meeting can commence." The four nodded, each of them a bit confused of why they were summoned. A second set of knocks and a call to enter gave way to Lacus walking into the room, causing Kakashi and Zabuza to raise a brow at the girl while Ayame and Haku narrowed their eyes at the sheathed sword on her waist.

'What is she doing with Naruto-kun's sword?'

"Ah, Lacus-san, welcome, now we may begin." The Hokage reached into a drawer and pulled a Leaf headband out of his desk. "Ayame-chan, with approval from the Fire Lord, your father and the Ninja Council of Konoha, I welcome you back into the Kunoichi ranks at the rank of Genin. I apologize it took this long to get your reinstated but with the Danzou incident it took longer than usual." Ayame smiled brightly, taking the headband and tying it to her forehead. "Your file will need to be updated so I will have to ask you to fill out another registration form."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Ayame bowed to the man, happy to be a kunoichi again.

"Now, Haku, Zabuza, I am removing you both from team 7 to create a new team. Haku, Ayame and Lacus here will be your new students, Zabuza. You still have the choice of remaining at the compound as a team or you may move back into the village. However, Lacus and Ayame will be moving into the compound as well should you choose to stay. Lacus has been tested by Iruka and has been given his complete recommendation that she be enlisted. Your team's codename is Team Momoichi." Zabuza nodded, looking each girl over, watching their reactions, while Kakashi stepped forward.

"Lord Hokage, may I ask why my presence was requested?" The Hokage nodded and took out his pipe.

"I have called you here Kakashi because I want to know exactly where Naruto-kun is. I haven't seen him for over a month now and I know that you know as you're the one that told me about his vacation." Kakashi closed his eye in thought while Lacus flinched, which both Haku and Ayame noticed.

"He told me he was taking a vacation to try and calm down from his problems which I approved. He's been staying in the forest and has asked that Zabuza and I don't bother him unless it's to see how he is doing." The Hokage nodded before turning to Lacus.

"Is there anything you would like to add Ms. Jusen? I can see Naruto left his sword to you." Lacus gripped the sheath and removed it from her side.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama but I have no clue where he might be nor do I know who he is. I had found the sword laying forgotten in a training ground and decided to take it. I had no idea this was his sword and I will turn it over to Kakashi-sensei if that is the case." The girl handed it to Kakashi who nodded.

"Thank you. I will see to it that he gets it. I'm sure he has been worried greatly about it."

"I see. Very well, everyone you are all dismissed. Zabuza, if you wish to have them take the exams in the next few weeks I suggest you get at least one C-rank under Lacus's belt. Ayame and Haku should be fine but I would suggest training them for a bit as well." Zabuza nodded and left the room with his new team and Kakashi while the Hokage sighed as he smoked from his pipe. 'What are you planning Ayane Jusen?'

X

"Alright, everyone, I'm heading back to our Training grounds. Zabuza, here, give that to Naruto if you see him." Kakashi tossed the sword to Zabuza and nodded before the man vanished before them. Zabuza turned to the three Genin.

"Alright, first thing is first. Ayame, Lacus, you two are coming with me to get your gear. Haku, you're free to do as you please. Just don't freeze anyone again." Haku nodded.

"If it's alright, tou-san, I would like to come along and learn more about my teammates." Zabuza nodded and led the group down the street.

"Alright, first up are introductions. I'll start. I am Zabuza Momoichi, Demon of the Hidden Mist and Jonin of Konoha. I like my sword and my daughter. I hate tyrants, rapists, the Sandaime and Yondaime Mizukages and mindless slaughter, contrary to popular Kiri belief. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream is not your business and my main affinity is water. Lacus, you're next." The raven haired girl nodded.

"My name is Lacus Jusen. I like the hot springs, reading and training, 'and Naruto-kun, not that you need to know.' I hate sexist people, Madara Uchiha for private reasons, rapists and those who judge on what they know of a person and not the person themselves. My hobbies are archery, hanging out with certain people and training. My dream for the future is…." Lacus put a finger to her lip in thought. "Well, I guess you could say that my dream is to earn my heritage. I'm not completely sure on my affinity as my trainer wouldn't teach me." Zabuza pointed over his shoulder at Haku.

"Your turn, Haku," the ice user nodded and began her intro.

"My name is Haku Momoichi and I am the daughter of Zabuza Momoichi. My likes are my father, hot springs, my old teammate Naruto-kun and my Ice Jutsus." Zabuza smirked under his bandages. "I hate bigots, rapists, the Sandaime and Yondaime Mizukages, perverts and liars. My hobbies are reading, training with my lance and ice jutsu and relaxing with my friends. My dream for the future is private so I won't share it. My affinities are Water, Wind and Ice." Zabuza nodded.

'Kakashi owes me fifty ryo.' "Ayame, you're up."

"My name is Ayame Ichiraku. I retired as a Genin at the age of twelve due to some mental health issues after a C-rank turned A-ranked mission was completed. My likes are my father, Naruto-kun, reading and cooking. I hate rapists, liars and perverts. My hobbies are cooking, reading and relaxing at the hot springs. My dream for the future is to become a strong kunoichi like Tsunade-sama. My affinities are Earth and Lightning as my majors and Wind as my minor, although it's still strong." Zabuza looked over his shoulder at the girl, stopping in his tracks with a raised brow.

"You have three affinities? Haku has three because of her bloodline. How in the world did you get three affinities, while each of them counter or weaken the other?" Ayame shrugged.

"I don't know. My mother, who was once a kunoichi, tested me when I was ten, because I was showing Genin level reserves at the age of six and she was concerned about it. So, she gave me the affinity test and it showed all three elements, which just got stronger as I grew up. I ended up graduating at the age of eleven because the first time I took the test I couldn't participate in the sparing test because my lightning affinity would act up whenever I fought. I also had to learn a different clone jutsu since I had too much chakra to be able to use the regular clone jutsu." Zabuza nodded.

"Haku was the same when I tried to teach her the basics before my Coup against the Yondaime Mizukage. I had to teach her the Water Clone Jutsu instead." The girl nodded as Zabuza led them the rest of the way to Tsukune's shop. "Here we are, kids. This is where you will be getting your supplies from now on. Now, in we go." The girls followed the man, breaking the Gen Jutsu before Zabuza even finished although Haku had already been to the shop before so didn't have to worry.

"Ah, hello again Zabuza-san., what can I help you with?" Tsukune watched as the group walked in, while he polished one of his swords that he hung behind the counter.

"Just came to get these two geared up. New students." The old man nodded.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." Zabuza nodded before turning to Ayame and Lacus.

"Ok, I want the two of you to go and collect any weapons you need, a set of training weights, a few pairs of training clothes and field clothes. Also, if you have a weapon that you prefer to use, let me know and I will see about getting you one." The two girls nodded and headed into the shop while Haku followed them, intending to spy on Lacus.

"So, I see you met Ayane." Zabuza nodded to the man. "Be very careful when dealing with her, Zabuza, she's a lot tougher then she looks. I'd wager she's around Lady Tsunade's level when she was in her prime."

"I figured as much, Tsukune. She threw Kakashi and me out of her bar yesterday when we tried to see how Naruto was doing." The old shop owner sighed.

"Shame what happened to the kid. I heard Danzo's the one that supplied him with it and Ayane's got people all over looking for the bastard." Zabuza nodded.

"Yeah, he's been classified as an A-ranked criminal by the Sandaime Hokage and the Fire Lord. Heck, I heard with him gone, the Hokage is actually bringing the hammer down on everyone that he sees as a threat." Tsukune smirked.

"Good, maybe he'll lift the law about talking about my home village. The council created that law when the kid was six before I moved here and for some reason they don't want it to be mentioned when the kid's around." Zabuza shook his head.

"Yeah, the Hokage told me about that. Said the council went behind his back and sealed Naruto's memories off and created the law before the old man came back from his meeting with the Fire Lord about his trip. He had no choice but to bow to their whims for that one." Tsukune put the sword down and nodded.

"I just hope this Emperor you told me about can help the kid like you said. He needs it."

X

"Again!" Ayane called out while watching the boy create a thousand more clones and started to draw on the first tail of his Bijuu. "You need to control your emotions! The more you use the demon's chakra the stronger you become and the more you can use without going berserk! Focus!" The one Naruto in the middle formed his first tail and looked at the clones around him, all holding a training sword as he was. "Now, BEGIN!"

The thousands of Naruto's attacked original, while he himself defended against them using nothing but his sword and tai jutsu. The demonized Naruto slaughtered his clones, cutting through them like a hot knife through butter with his sword and claws. Five minutes after the start of the massive spar, Ayane noticed Naruto was starting to get sloppy but brutal. She drew a tag from her table and stood to her feet, ready to rush the one tailed Naruto before she relaxed seeing him kill the final clone and collapse to his knees, panting while his demon chakra dispersed.

"You did better that time. You lasted a whole seven minutes before you started to get sloppy and brutal. We're done with that for today. Take a shower, eat and meet Lana in the lounge. She's going to be checking the state of your mentality today." Naruto nodded and stood, moving out of the room while dragging his training sword across the ground.

"He seems better." Ayane nodded to the voice as Skull walked out of the shadows. "I take it you saw it too?" The woman sighed, placing the tag back on her table.

"Yes, Skull I have. It pains him to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra. I still want to know why. Before his birthday he was able to hold the first tail for a full half hour before he needed to quit but now his control over it is shot to shit. He can't last more than five minutes before he starts to lose his mind to the Kyuubi's chakra." The skull faced ANBU nodded with a sigh.

"This is becoming more and more difficult to deal with. We have Danzo running loose, Akatsuki trying to capture the Bijuu, a prophecy about a Dragonmaster, and said Dragonmaster can't even draw his sword to which we can't figure out why."

"We'll deal with each problem one at a time, Ghaleon. We'll deal with Naruto first. Then move on to the next one." The silver haired man nodded.

X

"You girls all set?" Zabuza watched as the three girls returned to the front of the shop. Ayame and Lacus nodded while Haku just smiled. "Tsukune will ring you two up and then-"

"Tsukune-jiji!" A blonde headed blur flew into the shop, over the counter and tackled the old man to the ground, causing the old man to chuckle while everyone looked over the counter to find a blonde haired girl hugging the old man. "I missed you so much! You haven't written in over a year!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that. Now let me up kid and get on the other side of the counter, you know better than that." The girl stood to her feet and helped the shop owner to his feet. Everyone looked the girl over as she walked back around the counter.

The teen was beautiful, that they were one hundred percent sure about. She stood at five foot eight, with her blonde hair in a ponytail that went to her mid back. Her eyes, Zabuza noticed, were cat like and violet. Around her forehead was a headband with what looked like a feral cat's face. Her clothes consisted of a violet shirt over a mesh undershirt, a pair of black shinobi style cargo pants that were taped off around her ankles so they didn't drag and a belt with several pouches. She had a pair of gloves on her hands that were metal plated on the backsides and a pair of shinobi sandals on her feet.

"Hi there." The girl greeted Zabuza and his team only for Tsukune to grin.

"Zabuza, this is Yugito Nii of Kumogakure. Yugito-chan, these people are Zabuza Momoichi, his daughter Haku Momoichi, Ayame Ichiraku and Lacus Jusen." Yugito smiled to the girls.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Wait you said she was from Kumo? Where's her headband?" Ayame pointed out only for Tsukune to look to the girl.

"Good question, Ayame. Where is your headband, Yugito-chan?" Yugito grinned and tapped the one on her forehead.

"E-nii-sama and Bee-sensei had this made for me to celebrate me becoming a Genin! Bee-sensei told me I didn't have to wear a Kumo protector since E-nii-sama issued it to me personally." Tsukune chuckled as he shook his head.

"Well, let me finish up with these guys and you can tell me everything about your time in Kumo." Yugito nodded as Tsukune turned to Zabuza. "If you guys are all set, the total is 3000 ryo." Zabuza nodded and paid the man. "Have a good day Zabuza, girls. Now, I believe we have much to catch up on, Yugito-chan." Tsukune created a clone and left the shop, leaving the clone to handle everything.

Zabuza and the girls walked through the village towards the training site, the Jonin of the group taking in the site of several foreign shinobi teams. Ayame frowned as she looked back to her sensei. "Aren't these teams arriving a little early for the exams?" Zabuza nodded his eyes keeping watch on each team.

"For some nations it's better to arrive this early to be sure their teams are in the exams' hosting village due to the distance they would have to cross. It all really depends on the village location. I can tell you now that if the exams were in Lightning Country, we would have left for them a week ago due to the distance between us and Kumo." The girls nodded as they continued their way to the compound.

X

Sarutobi relaxed in his chair as he read his book while several clones were working on the paperwork on his desk. A knock at his door made him sigh and sit up, putting the book into his sleeve. "Enter!" The door opened and a tall, muscular dark skinned man walked into the room.

"I float like a butterfly and sting like bee, the one, the only, Kirabi, the Killer Bee." The Hokage sweat dropped at the man's attempt at rapping.

"Kirabi, good to see you again, what brings you here?" The man adjusted his black shades with a frown.

"Yo dawg, what's goin' on? Your ANBU had us remove our bands when we entered the village just as we were chillin." The Hokage sighed and motioned to a chair.

"I need you to be serious, Bee-kun. I have a problem and I cannot find a way to overcome it." Kirabi sat in the offered chair.

"So, what's going on, old man?" The Hokage took a deep breath and began to explain.

X

"Welcome to your new home, girls." Zabuza looked over his shoulder as they neared the door. "Ayame, you and Lacus will be sharing a room together on the second floor across from Haku and Sakura's room. Haku can show your room after I give you both the tour. Now, let's get going." The team entered the house where they watched as Sakura descended the stairs.

"Hey, there you are, Haku! Oh, hello Ayame, Zabuza-sensei. Who's this?" Sakura pointed to Lacus, Haku and Ayame smiling to the girl.

"Sakura, this is Lacus Jusen. She, along with Haku and Ayame, are now my own team. We're going to be staying here with you guys still, so don't worry about your Ken Jutsu training as I'll still be able to help you out with that." Sakura nodded, holding out her hand towards Lacus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lacus." The raven haired girl took Sakura's hand and shook it. "Wow, your chakra is hot. I mean literally, you give off a natural heat!" Lacus tilted her head in confusion, inwardly rolling her eyes. Zabuza looked intrigued while Haku just shook her head.

"What do you mean, Sakura-san?"

"I'm a sensor type kunoichi. Kakashi-sensei has me practicing everyday to feel out different chakra signatures. You must be a fire user correct?" Lacus shrugged, lying to the girl.

"I don't know, I've never tested myself to see what my affinities are." Sakura nodded and reached into her pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Try channeling your chakra into this. It'll tell you what elements you are more attuned to. I, myself, am attuned to earth and fire, with earth as my major and fire as my minor." Lacus took the paper.

"I'll try it out later. Thank you very much, Sakura-san." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't add the san. If you must, at least call me Sakura-chan. Anyway, I gotta go. I wanted to see about getting some earth jutsu scrolls from Tsukune's." Sakura waved as she walked around the group and out the door.

"Well, I guess we'll be able to find out your affinity then. First, let's get the tour over with." Zabuza showed his new students around the large house, starting with the ground floor before moving to the second floor. Zabuza showed the girls where their rooms were and allowed the two to put their things away, telling them to keep their training gear with them as the next place they would be visiting was the basement, where he had Ayame and Lacus choose a locker and store their training gear.

The swordsman led them to the gravity room and showed them inside, finding Sasuke going through a workout with his training scythe. "Hey Sasuke! Get over here a minute!" Sasuke looked over to his sensei and nodded, making his way to the man at a slow rate.

"Sorry if I was moving too slow, I have the gravity field activated. What's up?" Zabuza waved the boy's concern off.

"I'm sure you've met Ayame already." Sasuke nodded, offering the girl a small smile before landing his eyes on the raven haired girl. "This is Lacus Jusen. She, along with Haku and Ayame make up my own personal team. I'm showing the two around the house." Sasuke nodded and stuck his hand out.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lacus. I'm Sasuke Daitenshi, formally Sasuke Uchiha." Lacus shook the boy's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sasuke-san. I see you train in the scythe arts." Sasuke nodded with a smile. "I use a bladed bow myself. I don't have it with me at the moment though, left it in the hotel room my former teacher rented out to me until I found a place to live. Didn't expect to find one on my first day here in Konoha." Sasuke chuckled lightly before looking to Zabuza.

"So, any hint on when Naruto is coming back to join us?" Zabuza shook his head.

"Like I told ya yesterday, gaki, he'll return when he's ready." Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I hope he comes back soon. I wanna see about getting into the Chunin exams. They should bring us more experience with foreign ninja." Zabuza nodded.

"We'll leave you to your training. Come on girls, Haku can explain more about the room later on." The girls followed the man out of the basement and to the roof. "Alright, before I open the door, a few rules, don't touch any of the plants, Naruto has been very, VERY adamant about leaving them alone. A few can actually kill you if you don't know what type of plant it is. Do you three understand?" The three girls nodded, Haku a little in confusion.

"I never knew Naruto-kun had a garden up here." Zabuza nodded, opening the door and letting the girls outside.

"He asked us to give him his own private garden. What you all will learn is that every ninja alive has a weird quirk. Naruto's just happens to be gardening." Lacus looked around the garden with a sad smile, knowing this place was Naruto's pride and joy, only to see some of the plants slowly dying from not being taken care of.

'I'll have to help him out up here a bit.'

"This place is beautiful, I never knew Naruto had THIS type of green thumb." Haku spoke out, causing the three to nod.

"Kakashi and I think it's some type of Bloodline, but we can't be sure since only one person in history has been able to do something like this but to a larger extent."

"You're talking about Hashirama Senju?" Ayame asked her sensei, causing him to nod.

"The very same but we don't have any records of Naruto's birth. The last I heard the Hokage knows his parents but that's all. He's not to learn about them until he reaches Chunin or his sixteenth birthday." The girls frowned, Lacus inwardly wondering if her mother knew about Naruto's parents. "Anyway, best get out of here. I want the three of you packed and ready for a C ranked mission tomorrow. I'm heading for the Hokage's office to see if I can get that mission." The girls nodded and followed the Jonin off the roof and back to the first floor of the manor.

X

"And now I have to find a way to repel the actions the Councils have created and passed in my absence. I'm telling you, old friend, they took everything away from the boy and I wasn't able to do a damned thing about it." Kirabi frowned behind his glasses as he watched old man Sarutobi pace his office.

"That sounds similar to something the Kumo council tried to do to Yugito." Sarutobi looked to the man.

"Is she here?" the dark skinned man nodded.

"Yep, along with her teammates, Karui, Omoi and Samui. I was originally supposed to just come and give you this here, saying my team can compete as a four person squad." Kirabi pulled a scroll from his hip pouch and placed it on the old man's desk. "I'm glad I came when I did. This is not good at all. We were able to stop the council in Kumo from sealing Yugito's memories away, I just wish I knew what to do for the kid. He was a feisty little brat." Hiruzen chuckled.

"That he was, especially after he learned his first jutsu from you. Oh, I'll never forget how he caused Kakashi's hair to fluff into an afro. The boy learns jutsu like a sponge soaking up water." Kirabi smirked.

"Anyway, do you have any idea who created the seals on him?" Sarutobi sighed sadly and shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. I was never able to meet the man to ask him to undo the sealing as he had left the day before my arrival from the Feudal Lord's estate. For now, I have an ANBU Seal Specialist researching possible remedies for it. For now, I must ask you and your team to not approach Naruto if it can be avoided." Kirabi frowned but nodded.

"I guess we have little choice. I'll gather my team and tell them the news. Yugito's not gonna like it though. She's been looking forward to this trip for over six years now." Sarutobi nodded with a depressed sigh as Kirabi left his office, only for Zabuza to enter the room. "Yes, Zabuza?" The swordsman crossed his arms.

"I need a C-ranked mission that I can take my team on." The old Hokage nodded and reached into his drawer.

"There are a few bandit camps around the village of Ifrit. Go there and wipe them out. Any items or supplies that you find in the bandit camp are your team's spoils so don't worry about turning anything. I just want them taken out." Zabuza nodded as the man handed him a scroll.

"I'll take care of everything. This will be the perfect test to see just how good those three can work together. I'll see you in a week or so." Sarutobi nodded and let the man leave, turning to the window with a sigh.

X

"Naruto, come over here a second." Ghaleon called the boy over to him, watching as he stopped his Tai Jutsu training to approach him. The ANBU held out a large sword to the boy. "I picked this up for you. I figured you might need it seeing as you can't draw your other sword." Naruto took hold of the sword and drew it from its sheath to study it.

The sword was the same length of his Althena's Sword with a wider blade, a light blue tint to the blade of the sword showing clearly. The hilt of the sword was two inches wide on both sides of the blade while the handle was wrapped in a strong, leather material. It was double edged, both sides of the blade being very sharp, as proved when Naruto ran his thumb over each side of the blade, cutting it without any pressure applied.

"It's called a Platinum Sword. It's made of a very rare metal that can only be found in Ore Country. This thing is very hard to come by so please do be careful with it." Naruto nodded, sheathing the sword and placing it on his hip.

"Thanks Ghaleon. I'll use it well." The pale faced man nodded with a small smile.

"I know you will. Now, I have to get back to my patrols so train well." Ghaleon placed his mask back on his face and left the room while Naruto returned to the training floor, drawing his sword and creating several blood clones.

"Best get used to the sword before the exams."

X

"So, what's the verdict, Lana?" Aya asked the old woman that entered her lounge area. The woman had white hair and blue eyes, wore a simple kimono and sandals and wore a frown on her face.

"It's not good, Aya. I managed to get around his defenses this time, manipulating his conscious to help me and learned just why he has trouble using the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra." The old woman sat in a free chair with a shake of her head. "He has bound and sealed the Kyuubi. His guilt is so great that he hasn't been down that corridor of his mind since you finished the de-tox stage of his recovery." Aya lifted a brow.

"I know he can do some minor sealing and has the Wood Style bloodline but how could he have sealed the fox?"

"He conjured chains to hold her while he used that sword of his you said he can't draw to stab her in the chest." The woman rubbed her eyes. "The fox never stopped crying the entire time I was there, trying to pull the sword from her chest. Her eyes were dead to the world, Aya. It was the look of someone who had given up and accepted death." Aya growled, rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

"At least I can give Skull an update on his mental state. Do you believe he is fit to return to his team yet?" Lana shook her head.

"Give him one more month before you allow him to return. I will return three days before the start of the exams to review his mind. His mental state should be fixed to the closest of complete as it can without the Kyuubi and his full memories."

"Guess I have no choice. Alright, Lana, I'll see you next month." Lana nodded and left the room, Aya leaning back in her chair, inwardly cursing the council for sealing the boy's memories and the Sandaime for never attempting to release them.

X

FINALLY! I got the damned chapter done! Please review! I know this isn't as great as the other chapters but hey, at least you got some of your questions answered. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

DMN: Hey everyone. Welcome to Chapter Eight! I hope everyone's been enjoying themselves. Now, in this chapter, you have no doubt figured out that Team Kirabi will be showing up. However, seeing as how I can't really explain their clothing, (Believe me I tried. I don't think Joan Rivers could do it either.) I would just like to point out that they are in their Shippuden Clothing.

WHACK!

Dare: You lazy ass, you're just don't wanna bother with it!

DMN: Heh heh. Yeah that's true. Since you're here Dare, wanna do the disclaimer?

Dare: Whatever. Dragon Master Naruto 003 doesn't own anything. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to Buck and his unit before they fuck the mission up.

DMN: On with the show!

Chapter 8: Chunin Exams

Zabuza watched as his students fought each other, unknowing of his watchful eye. Haku and Ayame, for a reason he suspected, double teamed on Lacus with all they had, which in turn meant many of the damaged buildings around them were destroyed. The swordsman sighed as he watched his daughter slash at her new teammate with her spear, only for Lacus to jump away from it.

Lacus created three clones and sent them after the girls while she vanished from sight with a smoke bomb. Haku and Ayame growled before slaughtering the clones. Lacus looked down at them with narrowed eyes as she pulled the drawstring on her bow back.

"Fire Style: Flame Arrow!" The arrow appeared on her bow, the entire projectile aflame. She let the arrow fly at Haku before turning her eyes to Ayame, doing the same attack towards her as well. Ayame jumped away from the arrow, watching it strike the ground.

"Damn it!" Haku held her spear in front of her, allowing it to take the arrow; the unexpected explosion knocked her back and her spear from her hand. Lacus smirked and vanished from her spot, landing where the girl's spear did.

"Not a smart move there." Lacus grabbed the spear and jumped away from Ayame's drop kick. The Ice Maiden growled, getting to her feet while the third member of their group glared at the archer.

"I know more than just fighting with spears!" Haku ran through seals while Ayame charged the girl. Lacus growled and through the spear at Ayame before drawing her bow and firing off arrow after arrow at the two. "Ice Style: Freeze Claw Jutsu!" Haku stomped her foot and Lacus cursed as she watched a large three fingered claw of ice race towards her. She jumped into the air, hoping to avoid the ground based jutsu only to pale at the evil grin on Ayame's face.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Charge!" Ayame's jutsu covered her body in electricity and smirked, pointing with her middle and index finger at her teammate. "Lightning Style: Discharge!" The built up lightning shot out of the girl's hand at the air born archer. Lacus hurried through seals.

'Damn it!' "Earth Style: Earth Prayer!" The two girls and Zabuza looked on confused as Lacus's body started to glow a bright golden color, just as the jutsu collided with her. The Lightning jutsu along with whatever jutsu Lacus used caused a massive explosion, kicking up dust and smoke. Once the smoke cleared, everyone found Lacus panting on one knee, blood was dribbling from her lips as she glared at her teammates.

"Enough!" Zabuza called out, announcing his presence and halting the next attack that Haku and Ayame were preparing. The girls walked over to the man, Lacus's body still having a faint glow to it. "What kind of jutsu was that, Lacus?" Lacus smiled, wiping the blood from her lip.

"It's an Earth Jutsu my mother left me before she passed away. It's called Earth's Prayer. It allows you to turn your body into an earth based material that gives you a boost in attack and makes your body more durable." Zabuza nodded and looked to Haku and Ayame.

"I don't know what the hell is going on between the three of you but knock it off. Your teammates now. The Chunin Exams are in three days and if you want to be nominated tomorrow you need to stop being so hostile to Lacus. Now, go do something outside of fighting. If I find out that you three are in a fight like this again, there will be hell to pay." The girls nodded. Haku and Ayame vanished via Shunshin while Lacus sighed, letting her jutsu fully disengage. "You alright?" Lacus nodded.

"Yeah, just a cut lip is all. Anyway, I'm guessing you heard what they accused me of?" Zabuza nodded.

"They think you know where Naruto is, which you do, but since your mother would tear us both a new asshole if they barged into her bar, you denied it." Lacus nodded.

"Any news on whether or not he's coming back yet?" Zabuza shook his head.

"Not a clue. Now head on back and get cleaned up. You did good by the way. Not many can stand up against Haku for as long as you have." Lacus giggled.

"That's my mother's training for ya. Bye, sensei." The girl vanished, Zabuza following shortly after.

X

"Naruto!" Aya called out as she walked into the training area of her home. Naruto stopped his spar with his clone and turned to his teacher. "Lana's here to check up on you. If she gives the ok, you'll be returning to your team later on in the afternoon. Understand?"

"Yes, Aya-sensei."

"Good. Now, how are you coming along with your new sword?" Naruto frowned.

"It just doesn't feel right to me. It doesn't have the balance that my other sword does." Aya nodded in understanding. "Other than that, it works ok."

"Well, you'll have to figure out what needs to be done. Ghaleon and I have no clue what is going on with the sword." Naruto nodded as he followed Aya into the next room to find Lana drinking from a cup of tea.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto nodded, Lana pointing to the seat right next to her, where Naruto saw he would be in arms length. "You're coming with me this time. We are going to try to correct a mistake you have made with the Kyuubi." Naruto took a hesitant step back. "Don't worry; I will be with you to assure she doesn't attack you." Aya watched Naruto take a second step back.

"If you run, I will beat you into the ground." Aya watched Naruto swallow hard and walk over and sit down. Lana placed her index and middle finger on the boy's forehead and Aya watched as both of them slumped in their seats.

X

Lana watched as Naruto stood to his feet in his sewer of a mind. He looked around with a frown. "Follow me, Naruto." Lana led the boy through the maze, going towards the corridor where the Kyuubi was sealed away by the boy. Naruto followed the woman, knowing this woman could knock him around without any effort at all. They finally came to a stop before a large door. Lana turned to the boy.

"Go through and bring her back, Uzumaki. You're the only one that can remove the sword you put in her chest. This will be the first step in your body's full recovery." Naruto nodded and walked up to the door. He opened the giant door as if it were just like any other and walked through. Lana sighed as the door closed shut.

"It's all up to him now."

X

"So, how long have they been at it?" Ghaleon walked into the lounge of Aya's home, the woman standing in the corner smoking. She looked to the ANBU and blew cigarette smoke from her mouth.

"It's only been five minutes. Hopefully Kyuubi will be free to roam his mind again soon. What brings you here?" Ghaleon nodded and placed his mask on the table.

"I have to leave." Aya rose a brow.

"What do you mean? You can't leave. You're the only rune master alive!" Ghaleon shook his head.

"You misunderstand me. I have to leave the village to gather the correct materials for this ritual the kid will have to take part in if we want to give him his memories back. I'll return once I've gathered everything needed that the Magic Emperor," Ghaleon growled the name with a look of rage, "gave to us." Aya nodded.

"You never did explain what your problem is with this guy. What's going on with that?" Ghaleon growled as he turned to leave, his ANBU clothing glowing before turning into his old armor.

The armor he wore now was a black, leather chest piece over a black long sleeve shirt that went all the way to his wrists. His hands were covered in black gloves with onyx arm bracers. He wore a pair of black pants tucked into a pair of purple, knee high metal boots. The boots have a red line that went from the knee down to the foot and spilt to the point of each side of the ankle. Bronze spikes covered both sides of the ankles and knees while one larger spike was fitted on his knees.

Around his head was a red circlet with a strange, five point star in the center of his forehead, the left and right points going around to create the accessory. A cloak cover the majority of his body, held in place by the heavy looking, purple color armor on his shoulders, the armor coming together to create a high collar that protected the sides and back of his head and neck while the front gave a person a full view of his face. Aya could see his sword was now strapped to his side, hidden beneath the cloak.

"I am… upset at this Magic Emperor because _**I**_ am the REAL Magic Emperor. This Emperor is a fake and I want to find out just who this bastard is so I can reclaim my title as the man who can control the gods!" Ghaleon flashed out of the room in the same method Aya had heard about from Naruto.

A flash of purple lightning.

X

Naruto looked upon the dangling woman with regret as he stood before her. He knew she wouldn't forgive him, not after everything he'd said and done. He reached out with a shaking hand to draw the sword from her chest only to jump away as another presence made its self known to the boy.

"_**Oh darn, I missed you."**_ Naruto narrowed his eyes at the person before him as it stood to its full height. It turned and pulled its familiar hood down, showing black hair and gray skin, shocking Naruto as it completed its turn, its gray eyes boring into the boy. _**"I knew you'd come back eventually. After all, you made her a promise." **_Naruto took a step back in surprise.

"How? You're me? That can't be possible!" The copy Naruto chuckled, shaking his head.

"_**Oh but it is. You see, to every being, there is a light and dark side. I am your darkness, your evil, everything you hate I love and everything you love I hate."**_ Dark Naruto smirked, showing his sharpened teeth.

"What do you want?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the clone, watching it grin evilly.

"_**Ah, right to the chase! That's probably the only thing I like about you, no BS just right to the topic." **_Naruto blinked as the dark Naruto raised a hand._** "First off, to save the questions, you can call me Oturan, and yes I know that is your name backwards, but who cares." **_Oturan shrugged his shoulders._** "As for what I want, I want control!" **_ Oturan lunged at Naruto, sword swinging while Naruto jumped away. Naruto reached to draw his own sword only to curse as he dodged another attack by the evil clone.

'I don't have a sword? I guess I'll have to make one!' Naruto flew through seals. "Ice Style: Ice Brand!" Oturan looked at the boy with a bored expression when nothing happened. Naruto looked at his hand in confusion before jumping to the side.

"_**Your jutsu won't work in here!"**_ Naruto looked at the clone in confusion as it grinned evilly. _**"Allow me to explain. You see, while you're in your mind, jutsu never work. Yes, you try to perform jutsu but nothing will happen since your chakra is being concentrated on your actual body, not your mental body. As for your sword, you left it here all along."**_ Naruto didn't get the chance to think as Oturan charged him, bringing his sword down in an arch. Naruto sidestepped the evil clone and raised his knee, trying get him in the gut only to go wide eyed as the knee went right through him.

"What the hell?" Oturan smirked and used the moment to attack again, cutting Naruto right across the chest.

"_**Oh yes, I forgot to mention that. You see, I can do things you can't. For example, I can fade into the shadows becoming transparent. My sword, Shadow Cutter, is the reason for this. You had quite the imagination while you were a brat."**_ Naruto took his hand away from his chest, seeing the blood on his hand made Oturan laugh. _**"You're probably wondering why I have such a power in our mental plain. Well, I'm not telling you the answer to something you already know."**_ Naruto rolled away as Oturan threw several kunai his way.

'If I can't hit him, how do I beat him?' Naruto growled as he dodged to the left of a descending sword, only to grunt in pain as a kick sent him flying into the wall.

"_**You're pathetic." **_Oturan told the blonde boy._** "You don't deserve to be a Dragonmaster or even a Shinobi. Look at you," **_The evil clone pointed his sword towards the boy._** "You don't have a single light in you. While I may be full of Darkness, I would make a better Shinobi and Dragonmaster than you any day! I'll kill you now, and take over our body, and then I go for the world. If they stand in my way they shall die or lie broken and beaten. I shall take being the Dragonmaster to the next level and become a GOD!"**_ Oturan lunged, his sword ready to pierce Naruto's heart. Naruto glared up at his dark side, growled, rolled away and jumped.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Naruto looked around the room for anything he could use while Oturan laughed evilly at the boy.

"_**You can't stop me! You're friends won't be able to stop me either! I'll tear that winged brat to ribbons, that pink haired banshee will choke on her blood when I rip out her tongue, that silver haired pervert and his brother will become target practice for all the demonic jutsus I'll force Kyuubi to teach me and that old man will watch as I torture his grandson before I kill them both!"**_

"_**I'll put that so called Demon of the Mist's head on a pike. The ramen girl, the ice chick and your little fire princess will all bow before me, catering to my every whim no matter what it would be. They, along with the other female dragon heirs will become my personal sex slaves!"**_ Naruto clenched his fists and gave an inhuman growl.

"You won't touch them!" Oturan laughed as the boy rushed straight at him.

"_**You can't hurt me you fool! Only light can stop the darkness and there isn't enough here to stop me!"**_ The dark Naruto brought his sword down on the real Naruto, Naruto's fist going through his stomach without any harm.

"Look out Nine-o!" A black figure appeared and kicked Oturan in the face, sending him and his sword separate ways. Naruto looked up at the figure only to see a black siloet of a tall muscular man. "Get ya sword, little nine, this punk is mine!" The figure blurred as Oturan growled and sank into the ground.

"_**This isn't over, brat. We will fight again and this time, when we do, you won't have your pathetic memories to help you."**_ Naruto watched as the dark clone disappeared into the shadows and looked around for the figure that had helped him, only to find nothing but Lemina, Althena's Sword, the door to his memories and the door he had entered. Naruto sighed and walked up to Lemina. He looked into her eyes only to step back in shock at the dead look she was giving along with the dried tears on her face.

"You really did tell me the truth." Naruto muttered, as he took his eyes off her face and landed them on the sword that was sticking out of her chest. "I'm sure you won't forgive me, but I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything but I truly am sorry for everything." Naruto stepped back up, flexing his hands. "Ayane-sensei really tore me a new asshole these last few weeks for everything I'd done, right down to all of this." Naruto took another look around the room, if it could be called that. He turned back to the Kyuubi with a sad smile.

"I'll make it up to you. I should have thought it through before I just rejected you right off the bat." Naruto reached up and took hold of the sword, grunting in pain as it rejected him by sending lightning through his body as he started to pull on the sword. The sword slowly inched its way out of the demonic woman's chest, causing Naruto more pain with each inch he pulled.

"!" The sword came free from Lemina's chest, Naruto dropping to his knees as the sword burnt his hands as he held it. He dropped the sword to the ground before looking up at the woman he had made the mistake of sealing away unintentionally, only to see her looking down at him in a combination of fear and sadness. "I'm…. sorry." Naruto fell forward as the restraints on the demon fox vanished allowing her to stand on her own two feet once again. Lemina touched the place the sword had pierced and looked down at the fading form of Naruto and then to his sword, still as solid as the day he stabbed her with it.

"He… released me?"

X

"**The heirs have gathered, Star." **The voice of Nall called out through the darkness of his clan's realm. A rumbling sound came forth before the Star Dragon replied.

"**Indeed, Nall. Now we must wait for the boy to complete the beginning trails to find out who they are. He has already found the Red, White and Black dragons but probably hasn't realized he's met the Black Dragon heiress. The heirs of the Blue and my own are still hidden from us."**

"_What would you have me do, Star Dragon?"_ The voice of the Magic Emperor cut through the darkness of the Dragon's realm. A rumbling sound filled the air again as Star looked to the armored figure standing in the middle of the legendary ship that the last five great heroes used on their journey to save the world.

"**You will find the Crystal Spire and activate it. The last known location of the ancient structure was in the lands of Snow country. I am not completely sure where exactly it would be but that will be the first place you should look." **The Magic Emperor bowed to the great dragon before vanishing in a purple bolt of lightning.

"**Are you sure we can trust him with the protection and guidance of our heirs and Dragonmaster, Star?"** The female voice of the red dragon called out and the greatest of the five gave a rumbling chuckle.

"**I have more faith in **her** than I would with the real Magic Emperor, Ruby. Nall, doesn't she smell similar to a woman that once helped you and Alex in the boy's quest to save our Goddess?"** Nall gave a dragon like smirk.

"**She does, Star. We have nothing to worry about with her watching over them. She earned her forgiveness long ago. I know she's trying to help Ghaleon with earning forgiveness but he has to earn it on his own. Still, using magic to change her voice to sound like the real Emperor is quite the feat if I do say so myself."**

X

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy as he tried to sort himself out. He spotted Aya in the corner of the room with Lana both drinking tea. He noticed that, while he had gone into his mind with Lana Yamanaka in the lounge, he found himself in the small infirmary Aya had included in her home.

"About time you woke up. You've been knocked out for about three hours now." Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion before sitting up.

"I released her." Aya nodded, cigarette in hand.

"I figured. Your body was healing from the strange wounds you'd gotten at the pace you used to. Her chakra is flowing evenly and controlled again so you should have an easier time using it." Naruto nodded with a frown.

"If she allows it anyway." The boy muttered under his breath. Aya turned to Lana.

"So, what do you say?" Lana sipped her tea before giving the two a small smile.

"Well, now that he has seen the dangers he has created he is free to go. You may return to your team in the morning. But watch out Naruto. Now that your darkness has created a body for itself, it will try to overcome your mind and control you. Take your time with the Kyuubi; she may need some time alone to forgive you. Trying to talk to her every now and then should be ok but don't rush her recovery." Naruto nodded as he stood to his feet.

"I'll start packing right away. Thank you, Lana-sama." The old woman smiled to the boy and looked to Aya as he left.

"I can see why Lacus-chan is so concerned over him. He will be a great man. I approve of him, should she ask." Aya looked at the woman surprised as Lana got up and started to leave. "Stay strong, my daughter, hard times are coming and that boy may be the key to it all. Take your great grandfather's teachings and bring back the honor you lost on that day fifteen years ago." Aya bowed to her mother as the Yamanaka left the room. She turned to a picture sitting on the mantle and frowned.

"Lacus will bring honor back to our clan's name, grandfather, unlike that sister of mine, she will not fear blood." Aya bowed to the picture and walked out of the room, heading for the bar to tell Tai to send a message to Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto Uzumaki was ready to come home.

X

Kakashi and Zabuza walked into the Hokage's office the day of the nominations to find the rest of the higher up Chunin and Jonin within the room. The Hokage sat behind his desk, pipe in his mouth as he made sure everyone was present. His former teammates sat behind him on either side of him.

"I believe that is everyone, Sarutobi." Koharu nodded in agreement as Sarutobi dragged from his pipe.

"Then let us begin." The Hokage's voice commanded everyone's attention, including Kakashi's though he was still reading. "I'm sure you've all noticed the increasing amount of foreign ninja that have arrived in the village. Today, we will take nominations of Genin teams for the Chunin Exams. These teams must have a minimum of 1 C ranked mission under their team file. I will now take nominations." Several Jonin stepped forward, including Zabuza and Kakashi making everyone blink in surprise as all the rookies would be competing.

"Asuma Sarutobi, Jonin sensei of team ten, consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi nominate my team for the Chunin Exams." Hiruzen nodded to his son and turned to the next in line, Kurenai Yuhi.

"Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin sensei of team eight, consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame nominate my team for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi put his book away and stood at attention.

"Kakashi Hatake, Jonin sensei of team seven, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Daitenshi and Sakura Haruno, nominate my team for the Chunin Exams." Zabuza watched as Kakashi's rival went next.

"I, Maito Gai, Jonin sensei of the youthful team nine, consisting of the youthful Rock Lee, Tenten Higarashi and Neji Hyuga nominate my youthful team for the Chunin Exams." Everyone sweat dropped at the man's way of speaking. Zabuza stepped forward and stood at attention.

"I, Zabuza Momoichi, Jonin sensei of team Momoichi, consisting of Haku Momoichi, Lacus Jusen and Ayame Ichiraku, nominate my team for the Chunin Exams."

"Very well, are there any objections?" Iruka stepped forward.

"I have one, Hokage-sama." The Hokage nodded.

"State your objections."

"I object to the nominations of teams Eight, Ten and Seven. They're straight out of the Academy, sir and I believe they should wait a little while longer before taking part in these exams. There is also the fact of Naruto's unexplained incident last October. I also object to Zabuza-sempai's team as well since I know Ichiraku-san has just reenlisted after being discharged for two years now." The Hokage sighed as Kakashi stepped forward.

"May I, Lord Hokage?" Sarutobi nodded. The silver haired Jonin turned to Iruka holding a folder. "Iruka, this here is a mission report of team seven. Now, I can't really speak for Kurenai or Asuma but if you take a look, you'll see that my team and Zabuza's as well if you look at their stats, are ready for these exams. With the exception of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have completed three hundred D-ranked missions, five C ranked missions and one A-ranked mission. Now, if you look at Naruto's record, you'll see two hundred and ninety D-ranks, five C ranks, one A-rank and two S-rank missions."

"It also stands to show that Naruto is the strongest out of the two teams. While yes, he was unstable during the Kyuubi Festival, I assure you he has regained complete control over his mental state. He will be returning from his personal training later today. So, regardless of what you might like, my team will be competing in these exams. I know they were your students over half a year ago, but they are my students now and I believe they are ready."

"As for the bit about my team, I trained Haku into a killer since she was four. Ayame, regardless of her time of being a civilian, has the speed, strength and endurance of a high level Chunin, while her Chakra stores, along with Haku and Lacus's, are even with that of a Jinchuriki. Trust me; they can take care of themselves."

"Besides, Asuma and Kurenai's teams could use the lessons they could learn in this exam. I haven't worked with them personally, but I can hear Kiba and Ino yelling from my team's compound." Kakashi exploded into smoke as Kurenai's fist met with the man's head and Asuma sigh at the truth. Kakashi walked out of the crowd, reading his book with an eye smile.

"I must say that Kakashi and Zabuza bring up good arguments. The nominated teams will compete in the exams. Please see my secretary for the exam forms and hand them out to your teams. They must be turned in by each member of the team at the start of the first exam. Now on to other business."

"The ANBU have reported, and I confirmed, that Kumo has sent a team to the exams. Everyone here knows that Naruto Uzumaki has a runic seal on his body that cannot be removed at the present time. As such, these rules are to be put into place until the Kumo team leaves."

"No one is to mention the names Kirabi, E or Yugito Nii. Also included are Kumo, Kumogakure and Lightning Country. None of these names or places are to be said around Naruto Uzumaki under punishment of chasing Tora the cat for the next ten years." Everyone in the room paled, knowing the hell they would have to endure with that hellcat. "Kumo's team has been given the codenames as follows. Their team sensei is Bull; the light skinned, blonde girl is Neko. Three others on that team are Samui, Omoi and Karui. Their team shall be known as the Yon Squad. Before anyone complains about it being a four Genin team, they have both the Fire Lord and Lightning Lord's approval to enter the exams as such."

"As for Naruto himself, I have asked Kumo's sensei to ask their team to avoid Naruto at the best of their ability. The reason for this is because since the entire council," Hiruzen threw a glare over his shoulder at his former teammates, who shrugged it off as if it didn't matter, "saw fit to seal Naruto memories of his trip to Kumo six years ago, Bull and Mata are the only couple present that have met the boy during our trip and have NOT had their memories sealed since the Raikage saw Neko and Naruto if they were his own in the little time he spent with Naruto."

"We felt it was for the best of the village, Sarutobi. You would have agreed to it as well had you been at the meeting that the prophet called us to." Sarutobi growled.

"Either way, it was wrong to seal his memories. Now shut up before I throw you out of this room! You two still seem to forget WHO the Hokage is and I have no problems showing you exactly who that is!" The two paled, knowing that, regardless of the old man's age, he could rip them both apart. "Now then, you all have your duties and orders so everyone is dismissed." The Jonin and Chunin bowed to the Hokage; Kakashi, Zabuza and Dokuro glaring holes into the elder council man and woman before leaving themselves.

X

Team seven and Momoichi walked through the streets of Konoha, heading for Ichiraku's Ramen when a shout stopped them. "That sounded like Konohamaru!" Sakura cried out and the group headed for the source of the shout. They arrived in time to watch as a kid dressed in a black body suit and some markings on his face pick up the Hokage's grandson by the front of the shirt.

"That hurt you little brat!" Konohamaru looked at the man frightened.

"Kankuro put him down. You'll get into trouble if Gaara finds out." The girl next to him crossed her arms. The girl had blonde hair and a large fan on her back while Kankuro had a large buddle on his.

"Relax Temari, I'm just gonna pay this kid back for running into me."

"You better let me go or Naruto-nii-san is gonna beat you to a pulp!" Sasuke and the girls sighed while Moegi and Udon turned to the sources.

"Sasuke-sempai!" Udon called out as the raven haired boy smiled.

"Hey kid, what did Konohamaru do this time?" Moegi pointed to the boy.

"We were playing ninja and Konohamaru ran into the make up wearing guy by accident. He tried to apologize but then he grabbed Konohamaru."

"You little brat! It's not make up, it's war paint!" Kankuro shouted at the academy student only for Sakura to step up.

"Let him go, right now." Kankuro smirked, raising his free hand to punch the kid.

"No, I think I'll teach this kid a lesson first." Konohamaru closed his eyes, as Lacus drew her bow.

"Put the Hokage's grandson down or you'll be detained by force!" Kankuro scoffed.

"Whatever, you're bluffing." Kankuro threw his fist forward at the kid only to flinch back in pain from the senbon in his left wrist, the same hand that he held the young Sarutobi with.

"Want a bet on that, Sand ninja?" Everyone looked into the tree to spot Kakashi and, to everyone's surprise, Naruto, whose hand was outstretched, showing he was the one who threw the senbon.

"This is your only warning, Sand Ninja. If you assault the Hokage's grandson again you will be punished and your village threatened with war." Kakashi's cold voice caused the two to pale.

"And that goes for each of you, including the one trying to hide in the tree behind us." Naruto pointed back with his thumb to the next tree where a red headed boy walked out of the shadows.

"Kankuro, you're a fool." The two Sand ninja paled in fear at the sight of their third member.

"Gaara!" The red head vanished and reappeared before his teammates in a swirl of sand.

"I apologize for my idiot brother. I am Gaara; these two are my brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. Can I have your names?"

"Which of us do you want to know about, Gaara-san?" Ayame asked the boy, only for his emotionless stare to meet her chocolate orbs.

"All of you except Hatake-san and the kids here." Everyone nodded, Naruto telling Sakura to go first.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Haku Momoichi."

"Lacus Jusen."

"I'm Ayame Ichiraku."

"Sasuke Daitenshi."

"Naruto Uzumaki, but I'm better known to our kind as number nine, Ichi-san." Gaara's eyes widened as the Konoha Genin and Kakashi got the hinted message.

"I hope to see you all in the exams. Temari, Kankuro let's leave. Baki-sensei must be waiting for us." The two siblings nodded and walked after their youngest brother while Naruto sighed and turned to his friends.

"Yo." The girls except Lacus all glared at the boy while Sasuke waved to him.

"Where the hell have you been baka!" Sakura shouted at the boy who only smiled at her.

"Well, you see I had taken a wrong turn on the road of life and met up with Kakashi-sensei as he knew that road better than anyone. It took me two months to find him." Sasuke and everyone face faulted while Sakura growled, holding her fist up.

"That's my boy!" Kakashi eye smiled giving a thumbs up to the boy.

"LIAR!" The girl shouted as she brought her fist down on the boy only to watch the boy become a puddle.

"I've been on a personal vacation." Everyone looked up into the tree to see Naruto leaning against the tree, reading a book. "The stress of all the missions, constant training and the attack on my birthday made me snap so I took some time off to collect myself. I didn't mean to upset any of you over this. I just needed some time to get my head back together." Sasuke nodded while the girls frowned and crossed their arms, Lacus hiding a sad smile.

"Fine, but you're not off the hook yet. You owe my father an explanation as well, Naruto-kun." Ayame watched the boy's eyes land on her forehead protector.

"I will tell him everything in time. Now, I believe Kakashi-sensei needed to see us?" Kakashi nodded.

"Right you are. Everyone meet up at the Compound in five. Zabuza and I have an announcement to make." Kakashi eye smiled before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, showing it was a Shadow Clone.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked everyone and watched them all nod before they vanished.

X

"Good, you all made it." Kakashi eye smiled to the group as the Genin all sat down. "Now, I don't believe Naruto has met our new member so Lacus, why don't you introduce yourself?" Lacus nodded.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Naruto-san. I am Lacus Jusen and I am a member of the new Team Momoichi that was created when Ayame-san and I enlisted last month." Naruto reached over the table and held out his hand.

"Glad to meet you as well, Lacus-chan. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the third member of Team Seven." Lacus smiled as she shook the boy's hand, taking the hidden sheet of paper into her hand when they let go.

"Good, made it in time." Zabuza walked into the room, a clone carrying a large tray of food. "Dig in everyone. Kakashi and I will explain our news while we eat." Everyone nodded as the lunch was set before them. Zabuza took several forms and placed them before his student while Kakashi did the same.

"The forms you see before you are for the Chunin Exams. You need to fill the form out and turn it in at the Academy the day of the first exam. The room you have to report to in order to take part is room 301." Kakashi announced as he brought his hand together, giving the Genin a serious look. "All of Konoha's Jonin and Chunin are looking at you four." Kakashi's lone eye looked at Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Haku for a moment before continuing. "The teams that were nominated were your classmates and team nine which is Gai's team."

"When they learn of your records from their senseis, most of them will believe everything about you is being exaggerated. They may taunt you into trying to reveal your skills or even into a fight for you to prove everything is true. A ninja's best friend is deception, use it well during these exams."

"Know this, once you sign that form, you are on your own for the duration of the first exam and possibly the second and third. People have died in these exams and if any of you go to meet the Shinigami I'll bring you back and beat the living shit out of you myself." Zabuza growled out to the Genin, showing he was serious.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the exams?" Sakura asked only for their senseis to shake their heads no. Ayame frowned.

"I think I can tell you a little. I hear a lot of talk at the ramen stand and one of the many things I hear Genin talking about are the Chunin exams or missions. I've heard that Konoha does a written test, a field test that can last for any amount of time that the Proctors choose and the final exam which is normally held a month later that is a tournament of fights." Zabuza and Kakashi chuckled, Kakashi with a sheepish eye smile.

"Well, I guess we are the only country that does the same tests each year. However, the proctors are the ones that choose the way in which the tests are conducted. Now, a few warnings about the exams." Everyone saw Kakashi's eye take a deadly serious look as Zabuza matched it.

"There are a few teams that you need to watch out for. Two of them are your potentially biggest threats. The team from Sand and the team call the Yon Squad. You've met the Sand team already and Naruto has already pointed out that the Ichibi's Jinchuriki is competing. The Yon Squad is a squad of four Genin that has been trained by a man known as Bull. He's very powerful and his students shouldn't be any pushovers either. Avoid them if possible, withdraw if encountered, take them down if no other option is given." The Genin nodded in understanding. Zabuza cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I've heard about Bull before. He's known as number eight, Naruto." Naruto nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Now, everyone take the rest of the day to think on the exams. I want you all at one hundred percent if you decide to take part tomorrow. If you take the exams, you know where to report." Everyone got up and left the dining room while Kakashi and Zabuza watched them.

"So, what do you guys think?" Sakura asked her friends and everyone looked to each other before Naruto smirked.

"I think we should go. Might be interesting." Sasuke nodded, crossing his arm.

"Besides, we can show everyone on the other Leaf teams that everything they've heard is more than rumors," Sasuke grinned, "it's real."

"We could also trick them as well." Everyone turned to Sakura as she leaned against the wall. "I mean, think about it. Naruto, Sasuke when was the last time we even saw the other Genin besides getting ready for the festival? They haven't seen us since the day everyone was sorted into teams. We can use this against them to make them think everything really was exaggerated about us." Naruto nodded.

"Your right. If I acted like the idiot I used to be, Sasuke acts as the heartless, arrogant, egotistical bastard he once was and if Sakura acts like the fan girl she was, than they will all think everything was greatly over exaggerated. They'll make the mistake of either ignoring us or trying to best us. We can prove them wrong should the occasion arise." Sakura and Sasuke both growled at the boy for the way he described them.

"Maybe we should start now?" Sakura cracked her knuckles, causing Naruto smirk.

"Try me." Sakura grinned to her teammate.

"Oh these exams are gonna be fun." Team Momoichi paled at the evil grins on team seven's faces, Ayame leaning over to Haku.

"Why do I have a feeling these three are gonna attract a lot more attention then I think their plan will?" Haku nodded, Lacus giggling silently.

X

"I still don't get why I have to wear this damn mask, Samui." Yugito growled as she walked into Ichiraku Ramen stall and taking a seat at the counter, taking the blank mask she was given by her sensei off her face. The blonde haired girl shrugged as she sat down next to her with her other teammates, Omoi and Karui.

"Maybe it's because of that kid you kept talking about the entire trip." Omoi nodded in agreement while Karui stole a sucker from the kid.

"It could be that. Or, maybe it's because," Karui shut her cousin up before he could go any further.

"Don't even finish that thought you baka."

"What can I do for you folks today?" Tenchi walked out from the back of his kitchen, drying his hands in a towel.

"I'd like a shrimp ramen please." Yugito asked the old man while the others ordered miso.

"Yo dawg, make that two!" The team looked to watch their sensei enter the stall with them.

"Sure thing, I'll have it ready for you right away."

"What brings you here, sensei?" Yugito asked the dark skinned man as he took his seat.

"Nothing much, kitty cat. Just catching a meal with my favorite brats!" The Kumo team groaned at Kirabi's rapping. "Be careful in those exams, and Omoi don't over think your plans." The Genin nodded as they all ate in peace.

Well, about as much peace one could get when dinning with Kirabi anyway.

X

Naruto looked behind him as the door to his garden opened and he smiled slightly as Lacus walked over to him. "Hey, nice of you to visit." Lacus smiled to him as she sat down beside him on the bench while he looked his plants over, cutting away the dead leaves. "Thank you for taking care of the garden for me while I was away." Lacus smiled and nodded.

"No problem, Naru-kun. I'd do anything for you, you know that." Naruto nodded with a frown.

"I don't deserve anything from you though. Not after how I've treated you and ignored you." Lacus shook her head as she stood, moving behind Naruto and hugged the boy.

"The fact you are back to normal again is enough of an apology." Lacus kissed the boy's neck. "I've missed you, the real you for so long, it hurt to see you and the way you acted under that drug's influence." Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"And that's why I don't deserve you or your mother's training. I must have attacked you five times while I was recovering." Lacus held the boy tighter, the side of her face pressed against his chest.

"I don't care if you think that or not. I'm not letting my knight go again." Naruto chuckled and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"And what about Ayame and Haku?" Lacus looked up to the boy with a raised brow.

"What about them?" Naruto smiled and brushed some of the girl's hair behind her ear.

"I've seen the way they glared at you when you shook my hand. They like me, as you like me. I even overheard Sasuke telling Haku not to crush me or he'll crush her on our last mission together before that mess happened." Lacus blushed a bit with a smile, leaning her face into his hand.

"So you're worried I might fight over you with Haku, but what does Ayame have to do with this?" Naruto saw the curious look on the girl's face and chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, I like her as well as Haku just as I like you but I don't wanna hurt any of you." Lacus rolled her eyes with smirk.

"Typical male." The two shared a laugh before Lacus started to pet his whiskers, causing the boy to begin purring with his eyes closed in content. "As long as they can agree to share you with me on equal terms, I have no problem with them. The same to you too. You would have to treat us equally, no favorites." Naruto smiled at the girl leaning in to kiss her.

"Agrrrrreed." Naruto purred before capturing Lacus's lips, causing the girl to sigh in content. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Lacus squealed in surprise as Naruto lifted her up bridal style and sat down with her in his lap.

"Naru-kun, can you play a song for me?" Naruto nodded to her and summoned his orcarina from a seal on his body. Lacus snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes in content as she listened to the sound of his music.

X

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all looked to each other as they reached the second floor of the Academy. The trio had placed a henge over themselves to make it seemed like they never changed their attire since they became Genin. Before them were a full pack of Genin being blocked by another pair of Genin that Naruto knew to be Kotetsu and Izumo. Sasuke walked up as Tenten was knocked down by one of the two guards.

"Hey loser, get out of the way and remove the Gen Jutsu, this is the second floor. 301 is on the third." The Chunin and Genin all looked to the boy as Naruto and Sakura took their places behind him.

"So you figured it out eh?" Sasuke scoffed and pointed over his should at Naruto.

"Please, the dobe here could've sensed the illusion. Sakura was the first to notice it, I'm sure."

"Screw you teme!"

"BAKA!" the pink haired girl pounded the blonde on the back of the head. "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!"

"Well, just sensing the Gen Jutsu isn't enough!" Izumo spun and lashed out at Sasuke only for the bowl cut kid on Tenten's team stopped the two from kicking the other.

"Lee, you idiot, we're supposed to be faking weak." The only other male member of Tenten's team mumbled under his breath. Sasuke scoffed and looked to his team.

"Let's get out of here. These idiots aren't worth our time." Naruto and Sakura nodded and followed the boy out of the hallway and towards the next flight of stairs. Everyone watched after the group, Kotetsu and Izumo smirking as they vanished from the hall.

Team seven wisely managed to avoid the Lee kid from earlier when he tried to challenge Sasuke to a spar by saying they would be late for the exams. Sasuke promised the boy to fight him later in the exams and continued on to the assigned classroom.

"So, you all made it." Kakashi looked up from his book with an eye smile. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke smirked to the man, nodding as he closed his book and stood straight from leaning against the wall. "You are all on your own from here on out. Take care of each other and remember," the trio cut the man off.

"Look underneath the underneath." Kakashi brushed a fake tear from his eye.

"They grow up so fast. Good luck you three. Zabuza's team is already in." Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves as Naruto looked back to the other two as they neared the door.

"Flashy entrance or just walk in?" Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head.

"How about we give them an entrance worthy of a dobe, Naruto?" The blonde grinned and turned to the door.

"One old school Naruto Uzumaki entrance coming right up!" Naruto kicked the door open and entered the room. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you're all looking at the next Hokage!" Haku, Ayame and Lacus, who had no idea of team seven's plan since the three had vanished earlier that morning, looked on in shock while Ayame slapped her forehead.

"BAKA! Shut up! You're stealing the spotlight for my Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave the boy his second brain duster of the day while Sasuke walked in, his face set in a scowl.

"Hn."

"Yahoo! Yo, Naruto! So, you guys are here too?" Team Seven looked over towards the voice to watch as Kiba, Hinata and Shino walked up. They all heard a groan and looked back towards the door.

"What a drag, you guys are here too?"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino flung herself at the raven haired boy earning a slightly ticked Sakura.

"INO-PIG! Get off my Sasuke-kun!" Naruto laughed at the helpless look on Sasuke's face.

Apparently he forgot he had fan girls.

"Hey, you guys should quiet down. You're drawing attention to yourselves and the team over there from Rain is known for their temper and they seem ready to take their frustration out on you guys." Everyone looked as a silver haired teen with glasses walked over. Naruto and team seven looked at the team the glasses wearing boy pointed out and Naruto smirked.

"Oh please, I could beat them with one hand tied behind my back!" Naruto let out enough killing intent that was solely focused on the Ame team, making the team turn around.

"Who are you anyway?" Sasuke questioned the Genin and the teen smirked and pushed his glasses up.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, a Leaf Genin like you. However, this isn't my first time in these exams."

"So you've taken them before, Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked the man and he nodded.

"Yes, you see these exams are held every six months and it rotates between the five great villages. This happens to be my seventh time taking them."

"Hahaha, you must really suck then." Kabuto looked to the laughing Kiba.

"Anyway, I may be able to help you in these exams. I happen to have info on almost everyone here in these exams because of my travels."

"What kind of info?" Shikamaru spoke up and the man pulled out a deck of cards.

"I have information of what teams are in the exams, where they are from and who they are." Sasuke stepped up.

"Show me information on Gaara of the Desert, Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee." The man groaned with a pout.

"Awe, you know their names, that's no fun." Kabuto placed three cards on the ground face down and channeled chakra into them. He held up the first card. "First up is Neji Hyuga. He's a Genin student for Maito Gai and his teammates are Tenten Higarashi and Rock Lee. He's done four hundred D rank missions and seventy C-rank missions. He's a Tai Jutsu specialist and has mastered the Hyuga clan's Byakugan."

"Next is Rock Lee," The man held up the card. "His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higarashi under the Jonin sensei Maito Gai. He has no skills in any field besides Tai jutsu due to an illness that can't be cured. His mission stats are the same as Neji Hyuga."

"Last is Gaara of the Desert. Nothing in known about him combat wise since this is the first time I've ever heard of him. Although, since my cards collect info by rumors, it's said that he has been on nothing lower than a C-rank mission and has come back from each one without a single scratch. His teammates are his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari." Everyone with the exception of Team Seven slightly paled at the Gaara kid's info card. Kabuto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sure some of these have been exaggerated since these are mostly rumors." The silver haired teen placed another card on the ground, the card showing a bar graph of the different villages. "As you can see, a lot of villages are competing in these exams. Hell, even Rain has sent two teams. The only team here that is unheard of is the Oto ninja team. Oto is a relatively new village so I'm pretty sure they're not too strong if they only sent one team." Two pairs of eyes narrowed at the man.

"Let's show him how _weak_ we are." The bandaged teen looked to his teammates and they nodded, the girl on the team doing so reluctantly.

"Yeah, the only one here that's weak is Kin since she's a girl, right Dosu?" Kin narrowed her eyes at the kid while Dosu growled.

"Let's teach that brat a lesson." Kin took two senbon and threw them at the man while Dosu vanished from his spot. Kabuto barely dodged the senbon and the punch that Dosu sent at him.

"You mi-" Kabuto was suddenly on his knees throwing up while an explosion from the front of the room caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone shut up!" A scarred face man appeared from the smoke, glaring at the Oto ninja. "You three, there are no fights unless permitted by a proctor or you will be kicked out!" Dosu smirked under his wrappings.

"Sorry, we're just really excited to be here. Won't happen again." The Jonin nodded as his Chunin assistants started to take seats in the chairs on the sides of the rooms.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I am the Proctor for the first exam! Everyone find a seat and listen up. For the next hour, you are all mine!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura frowned as they looked to each other. They had learned about Ibiki from Kakashi and Zabuza and they knew they had to be careful with this man.

"Good luck." The three split off as they got their numbers one of the Chunin started to pass out. Naruto sat himself down next to Hinata while looking about the room, spotting Haku in one corner of the room and Sakura near the front in front of Ino.

"Now, everyone listen up and don't ask any questions. The rules for the first exam are as follows." Ibiki started to write on the chalkboard as he explained the rules. Teams Seven and Momoichi narrowed their eyes in suspicion at a few of the rules, each with their own thoughts. "The final question will be given forty-five minutes after the test starts. Any questions?" A foolish Genin stood ready to ask a question when Ibiki shouted at him to get the hell out and take his team with him. The man waited a few seconds before smirking. "Very well, let the first exam BEGIN!"

X

DMN: Awesome, I got this chapter done. I hope everyone's mad I cut it off. I shall hopefully have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also, please be on the lookout for two new stories I plan on posting sometime in the near future. One will be located in the Harry Potter archives and the other right here in the Naruto Archives. Tobi, take it from here.

Tobi: OK! Read and review everyone and tell Dragon Master Naruto what you think or I'll show up and beat you to death! I gotta go now and help an old lady cross the street because Tobi is a Good Boy!


	9. Chapter 9

DMN: Got any threes?

Shadow: Go fish!

DMN: DAMN IT!

Sonic: Hey look, they're back! (Everyone looks up)

DMN: Hey all and welcome to the next chapter. With me today are Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehogs. Hope you're ready. Sonic, the disclaimer please.

Sonic: Sure. Dragon Master Naruto does not own anything the laptop he's typing on. Got any threes, Dragon?

DMN: FUCK YOU SONIC!

X

Chapter Nine: The Forest of Death

Naruto looked over his test with a frown. 'These aren't something a Genin can answer, this is more Chunin information. Something isn't right.' Naruto's eyes scanned the room watching as several others of the Genin teams look at the information with confusion while a few others were writing down answers rapidly. 'I see, so that's his game. He took several Chunin and placed them around the room as Genin. His lose a point rule is giving us permission to cheat, but we can't get caught doing it.' Naruto looked over his test again. 'Well, if we're gonna stick with the plan, I better start panicking. After all, I sucked at tests in the Academy.'

Sasuke, Sakura and Team Momoichi all had the same thoughts as Naruto as well. Sasuke grinned and opened his eyes, showing his Sharingan eyes under a Henge to give then their old look while Sakura went with the flow and started to use her smarts she was known for. Haku created a small ice mirror that was connected to another in the room above one of the hidden Chunin. Lacus and Ayame were doing the same as Sakura, having very good understanding of the questions as well.

X

Kakashi and Zabuza walked into the Jonin lounge when Kakashi found himself in a headlock. "Kakashi, my man, what's goin' on? You still look like an old dog!" Everyone looked at the Kumo Jonin while Kakashi chuckled to the man.

"Hello, Bee-san. It's good to see you again. I'm surprised you remember me." Kirabi smirked and let the man go.

"You never disguised your hair, you made yourself as plain as air. So, who're your brats? My kids could probably run circles around your rats." Zabuza noticed the silver haired Jonin twitch.

"Still rapping I see. Anyway, my students are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Daitenshi and Sakura Haruno. Yours?"

"I got Yugito the cat, Samui, Omoi and Karui are the rest of my brats." Kakashi groaned and slapped his face.

"You had to bring her with you? I'm surprised you were able to keep her from running around," Asuma cut the Jonin off.

"I take it you know his team Kakashi?" Kakashi looked to the Sarutobi and nodded.

"Kirabi, this is Asuma Sarutobi, Zabuza Momoichi, Maito Gai and Kurenai Yuhi. They're the other senseis of Konoha's teams." Kirabi nodded with a smirk.

"Nice to meet ya all. I fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee, I am the almighty Kirabi the Killer Bee!" Everyone looked at the man with a sweat drop while Gai stood.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth burn brighter than my own, Kirabi-san!" Kirabi looked at the man before tilting his head.

"Huh?"

"**Oh shit, someone actually confused you? He must be worst than you!"** The Hachibi inside the dark skinned man groaned.

"Anyway, how do you think our teams are doing, Asuma?" Kakashi quickly change the subject and the man lit a cigarette.

"I don't know. We may be seeing them sooner than we think." Everyone in the room turned to the man. "Ibiki is the head proctor for the first exam this time around." Kurenai looked curious while Gai, Kakashi and Zabuza flinched.

"I knew we should have gave them the extra mental training." Zabuza mumbled out, still heard by everyone.

"They let that unyouthful man be the proctor? I'm glad I waited the year I did for my team."

"Yo, who's this Ibiki guy anyway?" Kirabi asked only to watch Asuma shiver.

"Ibiki Morino is a mad man. He's head of the T&I department and specializes in psychological warfare." Kirabi groaned.

"Yugito's gonna shit a brick. She hates mind games. I just hope Samui can keep her under control." Kakashi nodded.

"Ah, but I'm more concerned about how Naruto will handle it. It's a written test after all." Kakashi eye smiled while Kirabi looked at the man like he was crazy.

"I'm not responsible for what happens to your academy's classroom, dog." Kakashi's response was to pull his book from his pouch and begin reading, Zabuza shaking his head as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

X

Yugito tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the last question. She had gotten the answers through the Nibi sealed within her and now it was only half way through the exams. Her eyes roamed around the room, landing on a mob of blonde hair in an orange jumpsuit. She narrowed her eyes through her mask and released a slight growl. 'You're not Naru-kun. Naru-kun was a lot smarter and collected. I'll beat the old Naruto back into you.'

Naruto shivered at the feeling of dread that he had no clue of where it came from. He looked back down at his test and sighed. While it was part of the plan for him to be his old self, he still didn't like written tests. There was less than ten minutes to go now and Naruto decided to sleep it off.

Sasuke and Sakura looked to their teammate and sweat dropped. Leave it to Naruto to fall asleep in the middle of a test. Sasuke looked down at his test and nodded, happy with the answers and pulled a scroll from his pocket. Sakura was suddenly slumped over and a vicious smirk dawned on her face. 'Ino's mind jutsu.' The boy mentally told himself as he spotted the unconscious Ino Yamanaka behind the girl. Sasuke leaned back and continued to look through his scroll. The minutes passed and several teams were kicked out for losing all their points.

Ibiki looked around the room and spotted Naruto taking a nap, Sakura and Sasuke looking at scrolls, the Sand boy holding a hand to his left eye, a bug flying back and forth between the Aburame kid and the Inuzuka using his dog to get answers. "Five minutes left!" The man called out and teams rushed to finish up. Five more teams were kicked out when Ibiki smirked and called out to them all once more. "TIME! Pencils down maggots and listen up." Everyone looked to the man, even Naruto who had woken up from Sasuke throwing his pencil at his head.

"That hurt teme!" Sasuke smirked while Ibiki glared at the blonde.

"Shut up!" Naruto turned to the front of the room as Ibiki smirked. "It seems we have a lot of good candidates this year…. Or maybe a bunch of CHEATERS!" Everyone flinched back in their seats. "Now, it's time for the final question. However, I believe some new rules are to be put into place."

"WHAT? You can't do that!" Kiba yelled out only to get glared at.

"The next person to interrupt me will be kicked out with their teams! So shut up and listen up!" Everyone nodded to the man, no one daring to say a word. "Now, the new rules are these."

"Should any of you not want to take the last question, you and your team will lose all your points and be asked to leave. Should you take it and get the question wrong, then you will automatically fail and you will never be allowed to take the exams ever again!" Everyone stayed their voices in fear of getting kicked out which Ibiki smirked at.

"I know some of you are thinking that I can't do that but guess what? I can and I will make sure of it! You were damned the moment I stepped into the room as the head proctor! Now, if you wish to take the question, stay, if not, raise your hand and you and your team's numbers will be called." Everyone waited on edge until several teams started to stand a leave, their numbers being called out. Naruto's eye started to twitch as he raised his hand, slamming it down on the desk before him.

"Bring it on! I'll take your damn question and even if I fail I'll still become Hokage! I won't let you stop me or anyone else." Sakura and Sasuke slapped their foreheads.

'Maybe having him act like the old him was not such a great idea after all.'

"Are you sure? If you fail, there won't be any way for you to get promoted to Chunin or Jonin. No one can become Hokage without going through the ranks." Naruto flipped the man the bird.

"Sit and spin, teme! I'll become Hokage even if it costs me my life!" Ibiki sweat dropped at the kid.

'He's an idiot, but he dispelled all the fear in the room. Damned brat.' "Very well, if no one else is going to drop out, time for the tenth question." Everyone held their breath while Naruto just grinned at the man. 'The fucker knew what I was playing at. Son of a bitch.' "Congratulations to everyone still in this room. You have passed the first exam." Naruto leaned back in his chair with a grin while Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads with a smile, well for Sakura at least.

"What are you talking about? What about the question?" Temari stood and asked the man only to get an answer from the boy next to her.

"Think of it this way, Suna-san." Omoi put his feet on the desk, a sucker in his mouth. "When Ibiki-sempai asked us if we wanted to take the question or not with the possibility of never becoming Chunin, he was really asking if we were ready to take a mission in which we might not return from." Ibiki nodded.

"Very good, boy. I can tell you're about as smart as a Nara but not as lazy…. I hope. Anyway, he's right. Chunin usually get missions on which they have to carry vital information that may or may not be useful to your villages' enemies. That is what this test was all about, if you can gather information without being caught." Sasuke reached over and tapped a man on the shoulder.

"I suggest you react a bit slower next time. You acted too fast for a Genin." Ibiki sighed, shaking his head at his hidden Chunin.

"Now, while we-"

Crash!

A black ball came in through the window and unraveled, several kunai holding the cloth that a woman had hung on the wall upon entry. All the teams sweat dropped at the sign while the purple haired woman wearing a brown trench coat smirked to the all.

"Alright maggots, I'm the second proctor of the Chunin Exams! I'm the deadly, sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!" Naruto slammed his head into the desk.

"You're early Anko." The woman looked behind her as Ibiki took her sign down. The purple haired Jonin looked back to the front and started to count the teams.

"85! You let twenty eight teams pass Ibiki? You must be going soft." Ibiki sighed but smirked as he pointed to the blonde kid.

"Blame the Uzumaki kid. He's the one that stopped everyone from the fear I instilled." Anko looked to the brat with a smirk.

"Oh really, must have been the sake he drowned in." Naruto glared back at the lady.

"Go fuck a duck." Naruto growled, his eyes slitting slightly. He really didn't want to remember that night.

"Whatever brat. I'll cut all these teams down to more than half. Everyone follow me! We got an exam to start!" Anko rushed out of the room while Ibiki slapped his forehead.

"Anko, you're too hyper sometimes. Alright brats, I'll have a Chunin proctor escort the rest of you to your next exam. Good luck and watch out for Anko. She's a bit-"

"Nuts?" Kiba asked the man only for Temari to go next.

"Psycho?"

"Like Naruto?" Sakura finished up and Naruto hung his head. Ibiki sweat dropped.

"I was going to say random but ok. Now get going." Two Chunin stood and led the Genin out of the room. 'I need a raise. Being partnered with Anko doesn't pay enough sometimes.'

X

Everyone arrived at the training ground only for several Genin to start cursing up a storm. "Here? Why here? Why can't it be a god damn volcano or an underwater ruin? Why did it have to be this place?" Sasuke started yelling, getting several looks from the other teams while Naruto, Sakura, Lacus, Ayame and Haku all had twitches above their right eye.

"I see you guys are familiar with my play ground." Anko jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the Genin. The training ground behind me is known as the Forest of Death, Training Ground 44. For the next five days, you and your team will be staying in the forest. You objectives are thus." Anko held up two scroll, one for heaven and one for earth. "Each team will receive one of these two scrolls. You must battle other teams to receive the second scroll and head to the tower in the middle of the forest."

"Any teams that do not reach the tower at midnight of the fifth day will be disqualified. You must pass with your entire team. On the subject of such, I will now pass out these forms that must be signed or you cannot participate. These are so if you do happen to suck so much that you die, then we aren't responsible." Anko smiled to everyone while the Genin all looked at her with a sweat drop.

'Yup, just like dobe Naruto.' Sasuke and Sakura thought while Choji held up a hand.

"What about food?" Anko smirked to the kid.

"The forest has its own food, you just have to know where to look. However, there is the fact that if you were to enter the forest you would become prey just as well for some of the other animals in there." Everyone but teams seven and Momoichi paled. "You have ten minutes to talk things over with your team before the booth opens. Once you turn in your team's consent forms, there is no turning back so don't die. I don't wanna have to clean up your corpse. Also, I suggest you don't open the scrolls until you get to the tower. There might be a nasty surprise for those who do." Everyone turned to their teams while Anko walked over to the booth that was being set up.

"So, what do you think guys?" Sakura asked her team while filling out her form, Naruto and Sasuke doing the same.

"I say once we get into the forest we stop this stupid act. I think Ayame, Haku and Lacus all wanted to kill me when we walked in." Sasuke and Sakura snickered at the boy.

"I have to agree though. I forgot how it was to be the old me." Sakura shivered.

"Then we're all in agreement. We show these kids just who the real team seven is." The three nodded as Anko's voice called out.

"ALRIGHT BRATS! Turn those forms in and get to your assigned gate!" Sasuke took their team's forms and went up to the booth. He returned to his team holding a Heaven scroll.

"Gate fourteen, let's go." The three took off for their gate.

"So, who holds the scroll?" Sakura asked the teen and he looked at Naruto.

"Since everyone believes that Naruto is an idiot, they'll think we don't trust him with a scroll. He'll be the one that holds it." Naruto nodded and took the scroll, sealing it into the seal on his wrist. The rest of the time spent at the gate was in silence.

X Sound Team X

"Remember, our mission is to kill Sasuke Uchiha." Dosu told his teammates, causing them to nod.

"Yeah, so don't fuck up, Kin or I'll punish you myself. That red haired bitch isn't going to be able to help you since she's not here." Kin glared at Zaku as he leered at her.

'I've got some tricks up my sleeve, Zaku, and I don't need Tayuya around to use them to drown you.'

X Momoichi Team Gate X

"So, what do you think?" Lacus asked her teammates, getting shrugs.

"Not really sure. We didn't paint ourselves a target like Naruto-kun and the others did." Ayame tapped her chin while Haku nodded in agreement.

"I say we meet up with them and team up to give us better numbers." Haku got nods of agreements, causing the girl to smile.

X Kumo Team X

"So, your blonde friend that you keep saying is the best person in the world is a dumbass, eh?" Omoi asked his teammate only to flinch back at the glaring green eyes that could be seen under the mask.

"That was not Naru-kun." The girl growled, only for Samui to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. We'll track him down and get answers from him." Karui's eyes went wide.

"But Kirabi-sensei told us to stay away from him! He ordered us not to go near him!" Samui looked at the red haired girl with a glare.

"We have to listen to sensei or we'll get punished again." Omoi grumbled. He didn't want to go through another one on one, all out spar with the man, which the man used as an excuse to punish his team.

Needless to say it worked wonders.

"Fine, but this isn't over. This kid is going to answer our questions whether he likes it or not." Samui crossed her arms, growling at the boy. She hated it when Omoi had a point.

X Ame Team X

"Remember, the blonde one is the target, no one else." A man covered in red armor from head to toe and long spear in his hand told his teammates, causing them to snap to attention. His teammates were both covered in similar armor but green and had a shield and sword each.

"Sir, yes sir."

X

Team seven snapped their heads up when the buzzard sounded and sprinted into the forest when the gate opened. About five minutes in, the team stopped and each of them brought their hands together.

"Kai!" Three shouts and smokescreens later, Team seven stood in their normal attire with their weapons.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Naruto nodded and created nine clones that henged into the members of Team seven.

"You three go first. After ten minutes, the next team will go and then that last before us. Understand?" The clones nodded and the first set left the area they were in.

"I can feel several teams around us. Haku's team is moving towards us from our east." Naruto nodded and brought his hood up while Sasuke scanned the area. "We have a team moving towards us from our west." Sakura pointed towards the area and the two nodded.

"Do you recognize the chakra signature?" Sasuke asked the girl and she shook her head as the second set of clones left the area.

"No, and they're not from the Leaf. They'll be here in twenty minutes. Haku's team is looking at a half hour travel rate if they don't run into any one on the way." Sasuke nodded and vanished from his spot, Naruto and Sakura standing in the clearing alone, the last team taking off ten minutes later.

"We found you!" Naruto looked over to find three people covered in full body armor walking into the clearing, the red one with the spear speaking.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked with a bored tone. The red one laughed.

"I'm a General Genocide. The two you see behind me are both Corp. Crushers. We are the soldiers of Zophar and have come to put you down!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, drawing his sword from his side while Sakura drew her sword and shield off her back.

"Zophar?" Naruto muttered, getting a surprise when a voice answered him from the back of his mind.

'**Zophar is the Dark God. Where Althena gave life, magic and hope to her people, Zophar gave them hate, death and turned them into monster. The three before you are examples of the monster he created from humans of which they are no longer. You remember the Razor Wolves back in Wave? Zophar created them too.'** Naruto's eyes were wide, his body frozen.

'Kyuubi… Please forgive me for everything. I was foolish I see that now.' Lemina frowned to the boy.

'**You can prove your forgiveness later. For now, keep yourself alive.'** Naruto blinked back into focus in time to watch the General monster run at Naruto with his spear at the ready. Sakura split off from Naruto, who turned to avoid the spear and kicked the monster away.

"You sure are foolish to not remember there are three of us." A voice from above caused everyone to look up as Sasuke floated high above them, his eyes closed and his wings wrapped around him. He snapped his eyes open, the green Sharingan glaring holes into the monster. He began to fall from the sky, opening his wings, Deathscythe igniting to life in his hands as he brought the glowing blade down on the stray Corporal, cutting right through the monster's armor before drawing the blade across in a horizontal slice, cutting his target into fourths.

Naruto smirked at the boy before rolling to the side, starting a line of one handed seals. "Wind Style: Wind Cutter!" wind coated the boy's blade and he slashed three times at the General. The general growled, trying to avoid the blades of wind but failing, his armored body too heavy for him to move fast enough, resulting in the attack cutting his stomach open, his left arm off and a deep gash across his leg.

Sakura used her shield to deflect the sword of the second corporal and leaned in to stab the monster. Her senses kicking in caused her to stop her attack and instead to roll around the monster and brought her sword up as she stood, her sword cutting through the monster's armor and severing it's spinal cord as her blade ascended the monster's back.

"That was too easy." Sasuke crossed his arms, his scythe on his back. Naruto nodded his head in agreement while Sakura searched the general's body.

"A little too easy. They have an Earth Scroll." Sakura tossed it to Naruto. Naruto caught the scroll only for him to freeze up.

"Oh shit. Sasuke, Sakura we head east! Some Grass ninja just took out a set of my clones in battle with too much ease. We need to meet up with Haku and her team. Lower your chakra and lets go." The two nodded and followed Naruto into the forest in haste.

X

Orochimaru growled in annoyance. Whoever made those shadow clones were strong. They made him waste over an hour trying to figure out if any of them were the real Sasuke or not. If he didn't find Sasuke Uchiha soon, he would have to change his plans.

He needed the Sharingan if he wanted to complete his quest for immortality.

X Team Eight X

Team eight hid behind some bushes with sick stomachs as they watched the red haired boy from Suna crush the team they were facing with his sand. Nothing the team did hurt Gaara at all and even the red head's teammates didn't have to lift a finger while the kid crushed them all alive.

"Temari, Kankuro, let's go to the tower. These fools, bore me." Gaara told his siblings and they agreed, jumping off into the forest while Kiba, Hinata and Shino sighed in relief.

"Ok, we need to get out of here. We have our scrolls so let's go." Kiba and Hinata nodded to the bug user and left the clearing several minutes later after collecting themselves.

X Team Seven X

"Quick, in here." Naruto muttered to his teammates as they came upon a small cave on their way towards Haku's team. Sasuke and Sakura nodded followed the boy into the cave.

"So what now?" Sakura asked and Naruto sighed.

"We wait for Ayame and her team. Ayame can help us create a new path to the tower or at least get us out of this crazy Grass ninja's way." Sasuke nodded and leaned against the wall of the cave while Sakura sat down.

"Now why would you want to do that, Naruto-kun?" The three teens looked up to see the Grass ninja Naruto talked about and the boy swore as the three of them drew their weapons. "Kukuku, I finally get to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha, I've been looking for you since the exam started." Sasuke groaned, shaking his head.

"I'm Sasuke Daitenshi, not Uchiha. Sorry but you have the wrong brat." Orochimaru's eyes flashed in fury as he watched Sasuke's green Sharingan come to life.

"Your eyes…. What have you done to your eyes?" The cave was filled with killing intent which all three Genin looked to each other before shaking it off.

"I have done nothing. What's it to you anyway? Why do you care about the Sharingan?" Orochimaru growled as he ripped the flesh mask off his face.

"Sasuke, that's Orochimaru, one of the Sannin!" Sakura called out while Naruto glared at the man.

"Regardless if you know about me or not, you must die!" Orochimaru sped through seals, Naruto doing the same. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The blast of wind rushed towards them, Naruto barely managing to use her own jutsu.

"Ice Style: Ice Wall Jutsu!" Water from the air condensed into strong wall of ice in front of the teens, only for the wall to shatter from not being completed in time and the three teens being blasted further back into the cave while shards of ice cut into them. Orochimaru growled as he planted several tags around the entrance to the cave.

"I'll find someone with the Sharingan and when I do, I'll have my immortality." Orochimaru walked away from the cave as several explosions rocked the area, the entrance to the cave being closed off from the rubble. The snake man vanished from the area to meet up with the rest of his troop.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood from where they landed and looked around in the darkness. "Hey, you guys ok?" Naruto called out, not being able to see them.

"I'm good. Sasuke, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sakura."

"We need some damn light." Naruto spoke up. Seconds later Sasuke's green blade lit up to show his teammates where he was. Naruto and Sakura walked towards the light while Sasuke looked around with his eyes.

"Well, we can tell Kakashi-sensei that my eyes allow me to see in the dark as if we were outside." Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, can you sense any of the teams from here?" Sakura closed her eyes, spreading out her senses.

"I can feel Haku, Ayame and Lacus but other than that no."

'**I sense something here Sasuke/Naruto. It's further in.'** Kyuubi and Deathscythe told the two, getting nods from them both.

"Kyuubi says something is in here with us." Sasuke nodded.

"Deathscythe too. But what?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well, we can either go back the way Orochimaru blasted us from, or we can continue in." Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other before nodding.

"Let's head in. I'll send a shadow clone to try and reopen the cave's entrance since that explosion was most likely Orochi-teme." The two nodded and they started going deeper into the cave while a clone was sent back towards the entrance.

X

Haku and her team landed outside the collapsed cave and looked around. "Anything Ayame?" the brown haired girl pointed to the cave entrance.

"Behind those rocks. I sense a total of four people, three of them further in so I'm guessing the nearest one is a clone." The girls nodded. Lacus and Ayame walked towards the cave only to hear the sound of someone jumping into the clearing.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here, Dosu. An all female team." The girls turned to the voice and found a boy with a sound headband standing in the clearing, sending a leer at all three of the girls. "Looks like their ripe for the picking in this forest, eh?"

"Keep your dick in your pants, Zaku. You can do that on your own time." A female's voice cut out from behind them as Ayame growled.

"We're surrounded."

"I agree with Kin, Zaku. You can wait until after the exams." Ayame faced the black haired girl while Haku faced Zaku and Lacus faced the mummified looking teen.

"Fine, I guess I'll just play with Kin after we take care of these girls." The leaf Genin glared at the boy while Kin grit her teeth.

"Whatever. Anyway, where's Sasuke Uchiha?" Lacus had her bow out with an arrow notched in seconds.

"There is no Sasuke Uchiha. The only Sasuke we know is Sasuke Daitenshi." Zaku growled as he held his hands out.

"Sonic Blast!" Ayame stomped on the ground, causing earth to shoot up and protect the girls from all sides.

"Fire Style: Fire Arrow!" Arrows started to rain down on the sound ninja, causing them to scatter.

"Ice Style: Ice pick jutsu!" Dosu cursed as he leapt to the side to avoid a giant ice stalagmite from piercing his chest. Kin threw a senbon into the tree and pulled on the chakra string attached to the bell, hoping to catch them in a gen jutsu only for her senbon to come flying back at her.

"Headhunter Jutsu!" Ayame's voice cried out as she shot her hands out of the ground and grabbed onto Zaku, pulling him neck deep into the earth. Dosu smirked under his wrappings as he rushed at the girl only to jump aside to avoid a lance taking his head off. Ayame started a line of seals and slammed her right hand on the ground.

"Earth Style: Diamond Staff!" Ayame raised her hand and a staff rose with it, the teen taking hold of it once it reached its full length. The entire staff was eight feet long and four inches in diameter. The brown haired girl rushed at Kin, who started to dodge arrows from within the forest.

Lacus looked down from her location and spotted the Zaku boy smirk before the ground around him exploded. She notched and arrow and shot it into the smoke. "Shadow Clone Arrow Jutsu!" The one arrow turned to dozens and then hundreds as it rained down on the smoke screen that had covered the boy's escape. Lacus cursed as she jumped off the branch to avoid a blast of wind meant to crush her.

Haku brought her lance down on the bandaged boy only for him to hold his left arm up. Haku's lance smashed against the metal device under it and Haku collapsed to her knees, holding her head from the unbearable pain the device created. "This is the melody arm. It can amplify sound waves into a weapon of my usage." Dosu kicked the girl away from her lance and towards the area where Zaku had trapped Lacus with his constant use of his Sonic Blasts. "Kin! Hit me!" Kin nodded and tossed a senbon at the boy, hitting his melody arm and causing both the girls to fall in pain, blood leaving their ears.

Zaku smirked and turned his aim at the staff user before firing his attack. "Super Air Slicer!" The blast of air burst from his hands and managed to hit both Ayame and Kin, sending them both into the same tree. Dosu walked over and tossed Ayame to her mates, knocking a kunai onto his melody arm to cause her to become disoriented. Zaku stomped over to Kin in rage and kicked the girl in the chest.

"You stupid bitch! You're completely useless! You can't even take care of a fucking weak whore!" Kin gasped out in pain when Zaku kicked her again. Dosu was about to open his mouth to stop Zaku when he notice a kunai with a note attached to it. Picking it up he frowned. "Zaku! Change of plans, Orochimaru-sama is resending our mission. We're dropping out of the exams." Zaku growled and turned to Kin.

"What do we do with her? She's a useless whore." The girls recovered enough to look over at the girl and paled at what Dosu decided.

"Kill her." Zaku smirked while Kin looked up in pain and fear as the boy pointed one of his hands at her.

'I can't defend myself! He broke my hand with that jutsu!'

"Ultra Sonic Sound-"

"Wood Style: Briar!" giant thorny vines burst out of the ground around Zaku and the man went wide eyed in fear as they dug into his skin. Team Momoichi looked to the cave where the voice came from only to see Naruto standing outside of the cave in, his hands pressed against the ground with a murderous look on his face. Clenching his right hand, the vines closed in around Zaku, crushing him with a sickening squelch and a painful scream from the boy. Dosu glared at the boy and readied his Melody arm only to go wide eyed at the sword coming out of his chest.

"You should have been watching your surroundings, Oto ninja." A second Naruto drew his sword from the boy and watched him fall to the ground, bleeding out while the first walked over to where the Sound girl sat against the tree, gasping for air as she stared at the only part of her one time teammate that could be seen. She coughed several times, blood painting the ground and her hands. "Are you ok, Oto-san?" The girl looked to the boy and shook her head.

"Please, don't kill me." She tried to back up further into the tree only for Naruto to sheath his sword and knee down next to the girl, his eyes showing his concern for her injury.

"You have a broken rib and a pierced lung. I can help you." The girl looked to the boy in fear while team Momoichi was being taken care of by the other Naruto.

"I can't explain much right now but we're both only clones. Boss and the others are trying to find another way out of the cave while a third clone is working on getting that cave cleared. Had to use the hidden mole jutsu in order to get out here." The girls nodded as the clone's hands worked over their ears with a green glow.

The clone that was trying to help Kin finally just knocked her unconscious before starting to help her as well.

X

The trio had been walking for what had to be hours now and Sakura sighed. "Let's take a rest guys, I'm getting a little winded here." The teens nodded in agreement and took seats around each other.

'Deathscythe, are we anywhere near whatever you told me about?' The scythe ignited lighting up the area a bit.

'**Take a look.'** Sasuke turned and gasped at the giant structure that the group was just a few feet away from. Naruto and Sakura looked towards the teen and looked upon the massive building in shock and awe.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked only for no reply to come back. Sakura blinked in confusion at the tugging she could feel in her soul.

"Let's check it out. The building is made of some type of ore that doesn't seem to break down at all from what it seems like." The two boys nodded and followed the girl up the stairs. They came to a stop before a door with carvings of several round disks that had different designs.

At the 12 o'clock position was a yellow disk with three triangles and three circles, the triangles pointing inward towards the center. The next one to the right was a green disk with four crescent shapes, giving it a pinwheel look to it. The third was red with a three fingered claw. The fourth disk was blue with six diamond shapes. The fifth disk was orange and had the look of a yin yang symbol on it without the color. The final disk was purple and had an upside down triangle with three circles, one on each side of the triangle. In the center of the circle of disks was a set of three, golden triangles, creating a pyramid.

"What is this place? A temple?" Sakura asked what the three were wondering as she placed her hand on the carvings only to flinch back as the door started to shake and lower towards the ground. The trio walked into the entrance and looked around the room. There were several pillars standing around the room with seven doors leading to different places. Sakura walked to the middle of the giant room where a large tablet stood.

"What's it say, Sakura?" Sasuke called out as Naruto walked up and looked at it.

"Sages six to seal the sword.

Line of Heroes ye be born.

Try your luck and you may succeed.

Your birthright awaits the Master's Creed."

Naruto looked from the tablet to Sakura and blinked. "You actually understood that?" Sakura looked to Naruto and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You couldn't?" Naruto shook his head. "Huh, I wonder why. I could read it perfectly." Sasuke walked up to the tablet and took a look himself, shaking his head when he couldn't understand it.

"Nothing. All I see is a bunch of symbol." Sakura frowned and looked back at the tablet.

"There's more." Naruto nodded as the teen started to read the rest out loud.

"To reach the blade of evil's bane,

You must master the six planes.

The winds of the forest calls your name,

Watch the birth of friendship in the blazing flames.

Water's Image you must tame,

Sands of Time show the spirit's bane.

Shadows hide from plain sight,

Light shows the path that's right.

Master these, and show no fear,

There are none that stand against Time's Heir."

The three looked to each other and shrugged before Naruto looked around the room.

"So, which way?" Sakura looked around the room and pointed to the green door to the northeast corner of the room.

"I guess that one would be a good start." The trio nodded and moved for the door, missing the figure hiding in the shadows smirking behind the black and white mask he wore.

'_I shall have another ally for my master soon. Soon, I will have my revenge against Althena.'_

X

DMN: Well, that's chapter nine. Hope you all have enjoyed. Well, gotta run. Pikachu, if you will please.

Pikachu: PI! Pika pi! Chu pika! Pikachu!

DMN: ….. Should have asked Stone Cold instead.

SCSA: You called, bitch?

DMN: (Cowers) C-C-Can you give the good bye?

SCSA: Stop cowering like a bitch (Looks to the readers). All of you better review! BECAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO, AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE!


	10. Chapter 10

DMN: Hey all, welcome to chapter ten. Before we start, I just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Now, Itachi if you will please do the disclaimer.

Itachi: Dragon Master Naruto 003 doesn't own Naruto or anything that is crossed over into this story. He does however owe me a truck full of pocky for this disclaimer.

DMN… You're an ass.

Itachi: I try.

Chapter 10: Meeting the Enemy

"So what are they doing?" Haku asked the Naruto clone next to her while the clone that was healing the Sound girl brought her over to them before it dispelled.

"As far as I know, they're checking out an underground temple they found. I haven't heard anything more from the boss since." The girls nodded in understanding.

"So, what do we do with her?" Ayame asked her team. "We can't just leave her out here. She'd end up being killed by either other teams or from any of the animals in this place." The girls nodded, the Naruto clone throwing in his two cents.

"I say take her to the tower and inform the old man about her team betraying her. I don't know what else to do but we can't leave her here." The girls looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

"We'll get her to the tower. What about Naruto and the others?" Haku asked the clone and it just smiled, tossing a scroll to Lacus.

"They'll be fine. Boss is back in top shape now so everything will be fine. I found that scroll on the mummy. That should help you guys." The girls nodded and the clone exploded into smoke. Ayame lifted the unconscious gild over her shoulder and looked to the others as they finished preparing themselves.

"Alright, we have both scrolls. Let's head on to the tower and report to sensei and the Hokage."

X

"You have got to be fucking me." Sakura looked at a giant tree as she and her team walked into the area behind the green door. The tree was about ten stories tall and went through the ceiling of the room, showing that it was actually taller than it seemed. It had a face and it was staring right at Sakura.

"_So, you are the one who opened the Door of Time. Speak child, what is your name?"_ Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other in confusion while Sakura took a step back.

"Did you understand him?" Sasuke asked his blonde haired teammate only for the boy to shake his head.

"Nope, did you Sakura?"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, completely forgetting about her teammates. The tree seemed to chuckle for a moment, its branches shaking.

"_Forgive me child, I forget myself. I am the Great Deku Tree, son of the Goddess Farore, the Goddess of Courage and the Winds, and father of the Kokiri"_

"Yo, Sakura, what's it saying?" Naruto asked the girl only for her to hold up a hand to silence him.

"My name is Sakura; these are my friends Naruto and Sasuke. Why am I the only one that can understand you?" The tree chuckled again before responding to the teen.

"_The language I am using is called Hyrulian. It hasn't been used for thousands of years, since the last appearance of the Hero of Time. The reason you can understand it, is because you are a descendent of the last Hero of Time. I can understand you, because I can speak your language as well, since I gain all the memories from the very forest above this temple."_ Sakura nodded.

"Can you switch to our language? These two are my best friends so whatever this is about I think they should hear it too." The tree chuckled again, its change in its voice shocking Naruto and Sasuke.

"**Is this better, child?"** Sakura nodded while Naruto looked at the tree with a curious look.

"Huh, a talking tree, who knew." Sasuke nodded in agreement while the Deku tree looked at the blonde.

"**I see you possess the power of the trees, Naruto. Would you be related to Hashirama Senju, by any chance?" **The two teens looked the blonde only for him to shrug. **"That's too bad. Hashirama, while we have never met in person, was a man blessed by the Goddess Farore for saving one of her sacred animals from a pack of hunters in his childhood. She guided him here to begin the village he wanted to create. In turn, he created the greatest forest in her honor."**

"**But enough about that, you have questions, don't you Sakura?"** Sakura nodded.

"What is this place and what am I supposed to do here? Why is this temple underground?" The tree hummed for a moment before beginning.

"**To answer your questions, I must start at the beginning. Long ago, this land was once known as Hyrule. The people there worshipped three Goddesses. Din the Goddess of Power and the elements of Earth and Fire, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom and Water, and finally, Farore the Goddess of Courage and the Winds. These three together created the world that became known as Hyrule. The three goddesses, there work done, ascended to the heavens and entered the Sacred Realm. There, they created three pieces of power that are called the Triforce, three triangles, each with the power of the goddesses. Wars were fought for the Triforce for many years until finally the Goddesses sealed it away in the sacred realm. The Triforce soon became forgotten, but not by everyone. The Hyrulians that helped hide the Triforce away, the once proud Royal Family of Hyrule, continued the stories of the great wars, the Triforce and the Goddesses, who were never forgotten."** The Great Deku Tree's voice turned grave at this point.

"**However, there was one man, a very powerful man that sought out the Triforce for his own evil deeds. His name struck fear into the people of Hyrule. His name is Gannondorf." **No one noticed the twitch of Sakura's sword hand but the tree. **"Gannon's first attempt to gain the Triforce involved two young children. One was the Princess of the Royal Family, Zelda. The other, was an orphaned boy that grew up in my predecessor's care. That boy's name was Link."**

"**Link started his journey by gathering three stones that would open the door to the Sacred Realm and lead him to the blade of evil's bane."** Sakura cut in here.

"Wait the blade of evil's bane was mentioned on that tablet we saw upon entering this place." The tree chuckled.

"**Yes, Sakura but let me finish." **Sakura nodded, a bit embarrassed for interrupting the great tree. **"This sword had the power to vanquish any evil. This same sword would be used to allow Link to become the Great Prophecy's Hero of Time. At the same time, Gannon managed to get into the Sacred Realm and gain hold of the Triforce, but he could only get a hold of only one piece. The Triforce of Power became merged within his body while the other two split and merged with two others, Link and Princess Zelda."**

"**Link went through the great temples of Hyrule, awakening the sages, gaining their power to stop Gannon and save Hyrule. He finally managed to succeed in stopping Gannon, giving the Sages the power to seal the King of Evil into the Sacred Realm, only for him to break out hundreds of years later."**

"**A descendent of Link and Zelda each were once again brought forth to stop Gannon once again, both named after their ancestors. However, they had the help of the Princess of Twilight, Midna. Link became cursed to turn into a wolf, the most sacred animal of the Goddess Farore, every time he would enter the realm of the twilight. He fought his way through his journey, gaining the strength and allies needed to stop Gannondorf once again. Link stopped Gannon once again, this time using the power of twilight and the power of Light to keep him in a comatose state until this temple was finished under the orders of the Goddesses."**

"**The Goddesses led them to me and once I laid eyes upon the three of them, I knew this cycle would continue until the end of time unless it was stopped. The Goddesses ordered that a temple be built to seal Gannon away until the Goddesses found a worthy descendent of Link and Princess Zelda that will finally put an end to the King of Evil and finally seal away the pieces of the Triforce. The Goddesses brought forth the six sages to seal him away."**

"**The very temple in which you stand is the very same temple that holds Gannondorf and the Master Sword. This temple is known as the Hero's Temple."** Sakura nodded in understanding while Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other with confusion.

"So wait, this world has been remade several times?" The Deku Tree looked to Naruto.

"**Several times yes. While I have been alive for a couple hundred thousand years, I have seen the world change, wars be fought, Different species being born and so on and so forth. However, I know not what came before the time of the three goddesses."** Naruto nodded in understanding. **"Now, as to why the temple is underground, this is the way it was build, so that no one would try to seek out the Triforce of Power and attempt to take it from Gannon or possibly even awaken him."**

"**Since you are the one who opened the Door of Time and you were able to read the tablet, I can say that you may be the one the goddesses have been looking for. You must obtain several gold pieces from this floor before being able to move onto the floor where the Master Sword sleeps. If you are able to pull the Master Sword from its resting place, Gannon will awake and you may end the King of Darkness's life, and allow the goddesses to finally rest."**

"But why would I want to wake Gannon if he's such a threat to the world?" The tree hummed.

"**While I understand your reasoning, there is an even greater evil at work that has been trying to recruit others to its cause. I know not who or why, but if they were able to release Gannon without removing the Master Sword, the cycle may start again."**

"You mean Zophar, right?" Naruto asked the great tree and the tree shook.

"**I know not. This evil is from before my time. It does have a sickening aura around it."**

"I see." Naruto frowned as he looked around the setting again.

"So, what must I do to get these golden pieces, Deku Tree?" The tree raised one of its branches and shook it violently, allowing a golden piece to fall before Sakura.

"**What you see before you is one of the pieces you must collect. You have already collected the one for this room. The rest are up to you to obtain. I issue this warning, Sakura. Do not believe everything you see, as there may be something hiding right before you."** Sakura picked the piece up only for it to vanish into her skin. **"I have nothing further for you, my child. Continue through the temple and you will find the rest. Good luck and may Farore watch over you."**

The Great Deku tree fell silent as Sakura looked up to it, bowed and led her team out of the room. The group went to the center of the entrance chamber and looked around the room at the many door that led out of the room in different directions.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked while Sakura looked around the room at the different doors.

"We have to collect the gold shards to get to the Master Sword. If the Deku tree was telling the truth then this is something I have to do. Just like you have to find and protect the Dragon Heirs, Naruto." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Alright, where do we start?" Sasuke asked the girl and she pointed to the red door.

"We'll work our way around the room in a clock wise direction until we've gotten all the pieces." The two nodded and followed the girl through the red door.

X

"I see, so Orochimaru is after the Sharingan after all." Sarutobi questioned as he looked at the three girls before him while a medic was tending to the Sound Girl team Momoichi brought in. The raven haired girl nodded and winced at the pain in her chest.

"Yeah, he was using my team as a test to see if Sasuke Uchiha would survive the cursed seal being placed on him and if he would become stronger than us if he used it. He withdrew from his plan I guess since he ordered my team to drop out of the exams." The Hokage sighed as he looked over to Kin.

"Why did you join Orochimaru in the first place?" Kin narrowed her eyes.

"I had no choice. My parents were killed in a bandit raid and he found me and brought me to his base without my consent. I've been under his thumb ever since." The Hokage nodded, taking a drag from his pipe.

"You're safe now, Tsuchi-san. I will assign an ANBU squad to watch over you while you are here in Konoha. Do you have anything else you wish to tell me?" Kin thought for a moment before nodding.

"Oto will try to invade Konoha at the last part of the Chunin Exams. Although, that's only a rumor that I've heard floating around." The Hokage nodded and turned back to Team Momoichi.

"The three of you should get some rest. The test will end in four days and you will need whatever rest you can get." The girls nodded and left the room while an ANBU and the medic that was watching over Kin escorted the child out of the room.

'Orochimaru… I will not let you go this time.'

X

"GOD DAMN! That room was hot!" Naruto yelled as he and his team exited the red door, several burn marks on their person. The room they entered was surrounded in magma with a few platforms connected by wooden bridges. There were dozens of bats that flew about the room that attacked them as they crossed to the far side of the room, even going as far as to attack the bridges as the trio tried to make their way out of the room after opening the chest at the last platform where Sakura gained the second shard.

"That was brutal. If it wasn't for Sasuke's ability to fly, we'd be toast." Sasuke frowned as he looked to his singed wings before looking to the next door.

"Green was forest, red was fire, that means blue will be water." The two nodded in agreement with the boy.

"Orange must be Spirit and the purple must be Shadow. That leaves the yellow door as Light." The two boys nodded before walking over to the Water door with Sakura.

"Wonder what this is gonna be like." Sakura opened the door and entered the room with Sasuke and Naruto behind her only to look around the small room in confusion.

"This is it?" Sasuke asked as Sakura walked up to the lone chest in the room and opened it, pulling a gold shard from the container.

"That was easy." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the small room, the walls and floor tiles an ocean blue while the ceiling was a sky blue.

"A little too easy if you ask me. I thought there would be a test of some sort like the fire door. Didn't that tablet say something about taming water's image?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded before slowly walking out of the room, everyone keeping a sharp eye as they walked out of the room.

They failed to notice the two human like forms rising from the ground as they closed the door behind them.

X

"So, we've been to Forest, Water and Fire, now we need to go to Spirit." The boy's nodded and walked over to the orange door with Sakura. The pink haired girl opened the door and the group walked into a large room filled with sand pits with several areas where you can see a tiled floor. At the end of the room, they could see two sets of armor standing on either side of a chest on a risen platform.

"This is the Spirit's bane?" Sasuke asked as the he walked in only for the three of them to jump in surprise as a gate slammed down behind them, locking them in the room. "We're locked in." The winged teen announced, trying to cut through the bars with Deathscythe only to fail to even scratch the bars.

"Guess we have to get through here then." Naruto nodded in agreement with Sakura and moved towards the sand only for giant, thorny vines to spring up and block their paths. "What the hell?" Naruto walked along the edge, trying to find an opening only for vines to spring up everywhere.

"Over here!" Sasuke called to them and they looked over, finding the only area without any vines growing. The two teens walked over and followed Sasuke through what became a maze of thorns till they came across a three way intersection.

"I'll take the center." Naruto claimed as Sasuke took the left path and Sakura the right path. Naruto walked down his chosen path, being mindful of the thorns that would spring up through the sand every step he took to block him from taking the easiest path to the chest. Naruto heard the sound of something behind him and looked to find that the path he had taken gone.

"N-Naruto-kun." Naruto snapped his gaze back to the front only to go wide eyed at the sudden change to the area around him.

The room had turned into a ruined area of Konoha, smoke and fires could be seen all around him. Buildings were destroyed, turned to rubble. Bodies littered the area, all of them mutilated in some way. What scared Naruto the most however were the bodies of all the blonde's friends all around him. The voice he heard came from the body of a blonde haired girl with amber eyes.

"_**Now, now, we don't need you remembering her now do we?"**_ A blade stabbed through the girl's head causing Naruto to look up and found himself staring at his dark side once again.

"What are you doing here?" Oturan smirked as he drew his sword from the blonde's head and put it back in its sheath.

"_**Take a look around."**_ Naruto watch as Oturan waved his hand, turning in a circle before facing the blonde once again. _**"The buildings, the bodies, hell even me. All of this is what is to come in the future if you stay here."**_ Oturan locked his eyes onto Naruto's. _**"You will kill everyone you love. Haku, Ayame, Lacus, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Ayane, everyone will die by your hands, or rather, your sword."**_

"LIAR!" Naruto growled at his opposite only for him to wag his finger at the boy.

"_**Now, now, no need to get upset. I'm just showing you the truth." **_Oturan looked and pointed up._** "Isn't it beautiful. The sky bleeds with you allowing Zophar to return." **_Naruto lunged at the copy only to go straight through him._** "Uh, uh, uh, no fighting today, little kitsune. You couldn't beat me in your mind, what makes you think you can now? Anyway, Naruto. I'm giving you a choice. You can either surrender your body to me now, or you can continue to fight against me until you finally realize everything you've been fighting for is a lie."**_ Naruto growled at the boy.

"I'll die before I let this happen!" Oturan shook his head and pointed to the body of Ayame.

"_**Did you know that Ayame here is the reason you become like this? Or what about Haku over there, who's fallen in love with you." **_Naruto growled and turned away from him.

"I'm through with your lies, Oturan." Naruto looked over his shoulder one last time. "If this is what's to come then I will do everything I can to make sure that it doesn't come to pass. Besides," Naruto looked to the sky, his eyes hidden from Oturan "there is no one alive that will make me kill them, you however, I'll turn into a training dummy when I beat you." Oturan growled and drew his sword.

"_**DIE!"**_ Naruto turned and drew his sword, stopping the vertical slice, causing the dark Naruto to go wide eyed. _**"You…. You stopped it? But how! Only the blade of dragon masters can stop my blade!"**_ Naruto smirked.

"Because, you're not even here, therefore you're not even the real thing, nor will you ever be able to turn me into you." Naruto kicked the gray skinned boy away. The fake started to glow brightly

"_**You pass the trials of Spirit, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."**_ Naruto blinked in confusion before opening his mouth to question the illusion before him. The illusion burst into light, blinding Naruto and cutting the boy off before he could question about the name the illusion tag onto the end of his name. The light dimmed and Naruto found himself standing at the stair case of the raised platform where the chest was.

'That was strange.' Naruto thought as he looked for Sasuke and Sakura, only to find them gone from the room. 'Did they get tested too?'

'**Finally, I got through to you. You were completely silent for hours and I couldn't sense you around me even though I'm sealed here.'** Naruto blinked in confusion before he frowned.

'Kyuubi…. I'm,"

'**Don't, Naruto. I know, I forgive you for everything. But I'm afraid I can't train you again for a while. Not till I can trust you fully again.'** Naruto nodded in understanding. A pair of lights shined bright enough to catch the boy's attention and caused Naruto to look up to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there looking around confused.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto sighed.

"I take it you were tested too eh?" The two nodded. "Well, according to Kyuubi, we were gone for a few hours. Funny thing is, it didn't even feel like we were in there for hours, only a few minutes." Sasuke and Sakura frowned.

"I wonder how long has passed topside. I mean, do we know what day it is?" Naruto shook his head.

"Let's concentrate on getting out of here. Then we'll worry about what day it is." Sakura advised her male teammates and they agreed, following the girl up the steps to the chest. The girl walked up to the wooden box and opened it for her gold shard.

"Two rooms to go." The group nodded and started down the platform, only for them to stop at the sight of white, humanoid figure.

"**You have done well, to get the shards of Courage, Sakura. I am the spirit of the Sage of Light. There are two rooms left, however, with your current state, you will not be able to get the final shard from the room of Shadows. Come to the room of Light and please leave your companions outside the room. The power I will bestow upon you is not for them to see." **The spirit vanished before the group in a flash of light as the sand that covered the floor began to part, showing a tiled floor beneath leading to the room's exit that was once sealed with bars.

"Should we trust that spirit?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl and she nodded.

"We don't really have a choice." Sakura led her teammates out of the room, being careful of the thorns that forced their path. The group walked up to the Light door and Sakura looked over her shoulder. "I'll be back. I promise." The two nodded and watched as the girl walked through the door and it shut behind her. Naruto looked to Sasuke and sighed.

"Now we wait."

X

Sakura looked around the room with a careful eye, looking for anything that could be a possible threat only to hear the voice of the spirit from before. **"Don't worry, you will not have to fight here." **Sakura looked to the front of the room to see the spirit floating before a box. **"Come Sakura, claim the fifth shard and I will then grant you the power to see the unseen." **The pink haired girl moved forward.

"Just who are you? How do I know I can trust you?" The spirit smiled, allowing the light around it to dim enough for Sakura to truly look at it. The spirit was that of a woman with long hair wearing what would be a very elegant looking dress if she were a color other than entirely white. She had two earrings, one in each of her long, pointed ears and a tiara atop her head.

"**I am Zelda, the Princess and Sage of Light. I helped your ancestors time and time again to save the world from Gannondorf. Before I died, I had asked the Goddesses to allow me to meet the Hero, or Heroine in this case, of Light. So, they sealed my spirit within this temple, where I have waited for many, many years."**

"But what is this power you're going to grant me? You said it would allow me to see the unseen." Zelda smiled and waved her hand at the chest.

"**Once you have taken the shard from the chest, I will grant you the gift that your ancestor once used to save Hyrule. I will give you the Eye of Truth in the form of a bloodline, as they call it nowadays."** Sakura nodded and opened the chest taking the shard in her hands before turning to the spirit of the deceased Princess. **"This will hurt, Sakura, but it will benefit you greatly. You will see things others could not, even with their so called bloodlines. You will have the Sight of Truth."** Before Sakura could open her mouth, pain erupted in her eyes, causing her to fall to her knees, clutching at her eyes. **"Be strong Sakura. Gannon is not a foe to take lightly. Let the Goddesses guide you so the future you fear will never come to pass."** Zelda faded from the room, moving on to the next life after years of waiting.

X

Naruto and Sasuke snapped their heads towards the door of Light and watched as Sakura walked out with a strange design around her eyes. There were three triangles above each eye and a tear drop under them going half way down her cheeks. "Sakura….. What happened to your eyes?" Sakura blinked before she remembered.

"I gained the power of my ancestor's sight called Eye of Truth. Zelda, the spirit that we saw gave me the object's power in the form of a bloodline so I now have a Dou Jutsu." The two nodded, a bit confused but followed Sakura over to the last door. Sakura opened the door and the group froze at the door.

"Where the hell is the floor?" Sasuke asked, activating his eyes while Naruto looked around. "I can't see anything, even with my Sharingan."

"Not really a Sharingan when they're green and black instead of red, Sasuke. But you're right, I can't see anything at all." Sakura, who had been silent look about the room.

"So this is what the Eyes of Truth do. They allow me to see what the mortal eye will never see." She spotted a path that zigzagged about the room ending where the only visible platform to Naruto and Sasuke was, the final chest sitting in the middle of it. "Wait here. I'll grab the shard."

It took little time for Sakura to get to the shard and back, being able to see things the normal eye couldn't, allowed her to hurry to the chest and back with no trouble at all. She came back to her teammates and grinned as she lifted her right fist, the Triforce glowing on the back of her hand, the lower right triangle glowing the brightest of the symbol. The two smiled back at her as she cut off the chakra flow from her eyes, the designs around her eyes fading into her skin.

"Good job Sakura. Now, let go see what we need to do now." Naruto got nods from his friends and walked out of the room, his team following behind him. When they reentered the ante chamber, they were greeted with the sight of the tablet that sat in the middle of the room glowing brightly. The teens walked up to it and Sakura reached out to touch it, only for her to vanish, taking Naruto and Sasuke with her.

In the shadows of the room, a masked man smiled as he walked forward and, after waiting for a few minutes, placed a hand on the tablet, vanishing himself.

X

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura looked around the room they had appeared in with careful eyes, making sure to keep an eye out for anything that might attack them. Sakura's eyes landed on a sword that was stabbed into a stone slab that had the Triforce symbol on it. "Look! That must be the sword." Naruto and Sasuke looked and followed Sakura over to the sword. Naruto reached out to touch it only for a voice to stop him.

"_**Now, now, Naruto-kun. I wouldn't touch that if I were you."**_ The group turned to spot the grinning face of Oturan and a gray skinned, red eyed man wearing a black tunic and cap.

"**So, this time it's a female descendant? My, the Goddesses sure have high hopes for you." **The tunic wearing man grinned while Naruto glared at Oturan.

"How did you get out of my mind, Oturan?" The dark Naruto wagged his finger at his counterpart.

"_**Now Naruto, you know you need to be nice. After all, you still haven't even introduced me to Sakura and Sasuke yet." **_Oturan looked to the man next to him._** "See? What'd I tell you? A weak man, that's all he is. Can't even introduce me properly." **_Naruto drew his sword, glaring daggers at the teen.

"Naruto, who is that?" Sasuke asked the teen, pulling his scythe off his back and igniting the flaming blade.

"It's my dark half and he's determined to take over my mind and body to destroy everything I know." Oturan smirked evilly.

"_**Awe, you're too kind, Naruto. Just for that, I think I'll answer your question. But first, I will introduce you all to my friend here. This is Knil, also know to the history of Hyrule as Dark Link, Demon of the Shadows, second most powerful person in said kingdom after Gannondorf and counterpart to the heirs of Link, in other words," Oturan's smirk grew. "He's like me and you Naruto, except, he's much more powerful than I am, since he has over thousands of years of experience dealing with Sakura's ancestors." **_Knil smirked and bowed to them mockingly.

"**Thank you, Oturan. You are too kind."**

"_**As for how I got free, Naruto, water's image you must tame."**_ Oturan laughed while Knil drew his sword and shield.

"**Draw your sword, Sakura. You'll need it."** The dark beings ran at the girl, a devil's grin on each of their faces.

"_I think you all should calm down."_ A lightning bolt slammed into the middle of the two, stopping their charge as they turned to see a man in a white and black mask with all black and orange clothing wearing a blue cape.

"**Who are you?" **Knil tilted his head at the man as he walked up to the two dark beings. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura drew kept their guard up as they watched the man look up at the sword in the stone slab.

"_Who I am is a man out for revenge. To bring darkness to this world and become the god that I was denied to become so long ago."_ The man's one visible eye landed on Sakura. _"Please, Haruno-san, draw the Master Sword, I do enjoy a challenge after all."_ Knil looked to the man with a glare.

"**If she draws that sword, she'll have the means to actually hurt me." **The dark being growled to the man, low enough to where only Oturan and the man could hear it.

"_Do not worry over such a small matter, Knil. After all, her skill is nowhere near where she needs to be to even touch you. Besides, I have other motives to getting her to draw that sword."_ Knil growled but nodded. _"Come now, Sakura, draw the Master Sword from its resting place. Let us see the power of the Heroine of Light." _Sakura watched as the two Dark beings relaxed and grinned at her.

"Sakura be careful. Remember what the tree said. You'll release Gannon from his seal if you remove the sword." Sasuke told her and she cursed, Naruto's eyes going wide.

"That's what you want. You don't want the sword, you want Gannon! You want him to join you! Just who are you!" The masked man chuckled darkly.

"_You are a good thinker Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, I am here to free Gannon by order of my master." The man leveled a one eye glare at Naruto. "I am Eiphel, a powerful wizard from millions of years ago. Now, draw your sword Sakura Haruno!"_ The two male teens were thrown back as a bolt of lightning struck the ground before them, sending them flying from the sword's resting place while leaving Sakura to look at the sword. She placed her right hand around the hilt of the sword.

"Sakura! Don't!" Sasuke called out only for Sakura to glare at the sword.

"Sasuke, we don't have a choice. You heard what the Deku Tree said. He'll release Gannon one way or another. If we kill Gannon now, we won't have to worry about it." Sakura pulled and the sword came out of the stone slab, blinding everyone with a bright light. As the light started to die, a voice cut through the air.

"Heh. Heh, heh, heh. AHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally! After waiting for so long, I am finally free once again! The King of Darkness has risen again!" The light died down and between the opposing groups stood a dark skinned man.

The man had a blood red beard and hair, a gold gem was seen on his forehead and earrings in his ears. He wore all black armor with a black cape. The symbol of the Triforce glowed on his left hand, the top triangle glowing the brightest while a sword was strapped to his waist. He looked around with his cold dark eyes, a vicious grin on his face.

Sakura rushed at the man from her spot and brought her new sword down on Gannon's head, only for the man to stop it with a single finger. "Heh, heh, heh, it seems your Master Sword is not fully awakened girl." Sakura and her team looked shocked as the man looked down on her before turning to Eiphel. "Do I have you to thank for that?" The masked man chuckled and nodded.

"_Yes, indeed you do. My master didn't want anything bad to happen to you should the Master Sword be drawn again. He wishes to meet with you and help you seek out your revenge."_ The King of Darkness smirked and gave a strong kick to the pink haired girl before him, sending her crashing into the wall behind her.

"I may have to take you up on that offer. Just let me take care of this rat first." Gannon raised his hand and laughed as he charged up a ball of energy. "I shall end the Hero line right here!" He threw the ball of power the downed girl, only for it to collide with a wall of wood, Naruto's hands on the stone tile glaring up at the dark king.

"_**You shall not kill this day Gannon." **_A voice echoed throughout the room before it started to shake violently, Sakura recognizing the voice as that of the Great Deku Tree. _**"You shall be buried here for your crimes! You will not escape the judgment of the goddesses again!"**_ The ceiling started to crumble and rain down on everyone. Gannon growled as Eiphel walked towards him.

"_It seems your Goddesses are just like the one who betrayed me, Gannon. Come, we shall end this, another day with the help of my master."_ Without waiting for an answer, Eiphel and Gannon vanished from the room, Oturan and Knil gone from the room as well. Naruto ran over to Sakura and picked her up.

"Sasuke the portal!" Naruto pointed to the area where they appeared in the room before all this and Sasuke nodded, running after Naruto to follow the boy. The teens managed to vanish from the room just as a giant slab of ivory crashed into the portal area, making the room inaccessible.

The two teen collapsed to their knees, Naruto laying Sakura out on the stone tile as she began to come to. "Damn what the hell was that masked freak? That lightning jutsu was too powerful to be normal." Sasuke nodded in agreement, still feeling pain from the jutsu himself.

"Not only that but Gannon got away also." Sasuke announced as Sakura sat up wincing in pain as she looked to the sword.

"That guy, he stopped the sword with one finger saying that it wasn't fully awakened. What did he mean?" Naruto shook his head, laying on his back.

"Right now, all I can think of to do is rest. Maybe the Deku Tree will have some answers." The two agree with the blonde. "Let's rest for now…. I don't think anyone will be coming back here."

X

"_**Navi, I have need of you."**_

X

DMN: Ok, here is the tenth chapter… Damn I am losing my touch. I'm pretty sure all of you thought there was going to be a fight but I couldn't do it. I could see the fight happening but I decided to wait on giving you a fight with those four. Well, time for me to go. Ronfar, if you wouldn't mind?

Ronfar: Sure, why not. Read and review everyone or I'll come by and make you gamble with me. Trust me, I can make you look worse than Tsunade at the slot machine.


	11. Chapter 11

DMN: YAY! Another chapter done!

Ichigo: It took you this long to get a damn chapter done? What were you dying or something?

DMN: Shut up, Strawberry and do the damn disclaimer before I have Orihime force feed you her red bean paste and wasabi mashed potatoes.

Ichigo: This asshole doesn't own a damned thing except the computer he's typing on. Happy?

DMN: You know what? I hate you. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 11: Preliminaries

Naruto was shaken awake by Sakura, causing the boy to snap his eyes open and look at the pink haired girl, breathing heavily as he did so. "Are you ok, Naruto?" Naruto sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You looked like you went through hell."

"I'm fine, Sakura. Just a nightmare." Sakura nodded and turned to wake Sasuke, who was already stretching. "So, we're gonna talk to the tree right?" The pinkette rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Deku Tree, Naruto and yes, we are. I have to find out why I couldn't kill Gannon with the Master Sword and what that bastard meant when he said it wasn't fully awakened." Naruto nodded in understanding as they both stood and stretched. "It feels like I've been sleeping for days. My body is still sore from Gannon's attack." Sasuke nodded from understanding.

"I know what you mean; my body is acting the same way from that Eiphel guy's Lightning jutsu. What about you Naruto?" Naruto nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sore, but not like the two of you probably. I do thank Kyuubi for the healing properties she's given me." Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised at the boy. "Don't get me started guys. Let's just say that I have a lot of stupidity to make up for." The two teens nodded and followed the pinkette to the door of the forest room. The group entered and saw the Deku tree looking down at them.

"**I'm sorry for trying to bring the temple down on you all like that."** The kids sent the tree and deadpanned look. **"Now, now, please, forgive an old tree for his mistake. I was hoping to crush Gannon before he could escape but it seems this masked man that helped him is more powerful and has magic from before the time of the Goddesses. I acted out of fear that he would return to power but did not sense that masked man before he took Gannon with him."**

"Wait, you mean you can sense everything in this temple as well?" Naruto asked the tree and it chuckled.

"**Yes, little Naruto. I have always been able to sense all the activities in this temple. However, the one that calls himself "Eiphel" hid his presence from me very well. I truly have never seen someone as skilled at magic as him. Now, I see that you have gained the Master Sword. What happened to your fight against Gannon?" **The group hung their heads.

"It was more of a one hit knock out against us. Gannon stopped the Master Sword with one hand. He said that the sword wasn't fully awakened and Eiphel said he had something to do with it." The tree hummed for a moment.

"**If what Gannon says is true, that means that all the power of the Sages are sealed within their respective temples once more. This does not bold well. The last time the powers of the Sages were sealed, young Link became the Hero of Time, causing the formation of two timelines. But that is not a concern. What is a concern is that, the temples have been lost to history. I will do what I can for you but for now, I have someone for you to take with you, Sakura. NAVI!"**

"_Here, Great Deku Tree!"_ A voice called out as a small ball of light flew to Sakura.

"**Sakura, the little one you see before you is the fairy Navi. She helped the Hero of Time in his quest to save Hyrule. She may be able to help you find the temples and restore the Master Sword to its full power." **The fairy before Sakura was about two and a half inches tall and wore blue pieces of cloth around her chest and waist.

"_Hi, it's nice to meet you." _Sakura blinked in surprise but smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Navi."

"**Now, I have some news for the three of you." **Everyone turned to the great tree and it continued. **"In the Spirit Room, you were each given a challenge. I'm sad to say, that it looks like the illusions you witnessed were in fact real. They will come to pass should you stray off the wrong path. Naruto, you know this all too well, do you not?" **Naruto looked away from the tree.

"I do."

"**Then you understand that you must not let your futures turn into those that the Spirit Room showed you. Those illusions you were in were very powerful magic illusions that the Sage of Spirit cast herself. The down fall is that time moves much slower in the illusions than it normally does here in the reality. I'm sure you noticed this as well."** The teens all nodded. **"You have all been in the Temple of Light for three days maybe four days. You entered the temple close to the evening of the first day and spent a few days unconscious while you covered from your encounter with Eiphel and Gannon."**

"That means we only have 24 hours at the most before the exam ends!" Sasuke realized and the blonde haired Genin growled.

"Damn that Eiphel and Orochimaru! If it wasn't for Orochimaru making the entrance to the cave we entered through cave in, we could get there on time." The tree made a throat clearing noise and the teens looked to it.

"**I can get you to the surface by creating a portal. Does this sound like something you could do?" **The Genin nodded right away. **"Very well, I will create one here to get you as close to this tower building as I can. Please be careful you four. I don't want to see Gannon bring back the darkness that he once used over these lands."** The three teens and one fairy nodded in understanding as wind started to blow around the room and converge in a single spot. **"Step into the winds, children, and you will leave the temple. I will leave a portal near the edge of the forest for you to use should you require my council Sakura." **The teens looked to one another before one, by one they walked into the swirling winds and vanished from the room.

X

Naruto was the first to land on his feet and he drew his sword the moment he landed, checking the surrounding forest for any threats as Sakura, Navi and Sasuke appeared around him, doing the same. The three looked around for the tower they needed to reach and found it standing tall behind them. "Whoa, didn't think the old tree could get us right in front of the tower." Sakura and Sasuke nodded, Navi putting her hands on her hips with a glare at Naruto.

"_Hey, show some respect to the Great Deku Tree! Just because you're a kid doesn't mean you should be putting down your elders, tree or human!"_ Naruto just stared at the fairy before looking to Sakura.

"Did she just-"

"Yes Naruto, but leave it for now. Let's get inside and see if we've missed the deadline or not." The group followed Sakura into the tower after finding one of the gates that were not opened. Naruto and Sasuke pulled out the two scrolls they had and opened them.

"It's a Summoning Scroll! Toss em!" Sasuke complied with Naruto's call as the two scrolls landed on the floor and in an explosion of smoke; a face masked silver haired Jonin stood giving an eye smile to the three teens.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Dokuro greeted the kids and they smiled.

"Dokuro-sempai, what are you doing here?" Dokuro looked to Sakura and saw the fairy on her shoulder.

"I was chosen as your team's scroll summon. What's that on your shoulder and where did you get that nice looking sword, Sakura?"

"This is Navi, she's a fairy and I got the sword in the same place where I met her. I'll explain more later. Are we too late? Did we miss the deadline?" Dokuro eye smiled again and shook his head.

"You've just barely made it. Zabuza's team is already here so are the rest of the rookies. Come on, the teams are all meeting in the arena." The teens groaned as they followed the younger Hatake into the meeting area of the tower, where they saw a lot of the team that passed the exams.

"Whoa, so many teams." Naruto muttered and his teammates agreed. Sakura was about to speak up when a voice rang out through the room.

"Assemble in your teams and keep your attention on the Hokage!" The Genin looked to see the Hokage had entered the room along with all of the senseis of each Genin team in the room Kakashi included. Anko turned to the old man and bowed.

"Thank you Anko. Now, everyone, please listen up. Those of you that here in this room at this very moment, congratulations, you have passed the second exam." As the Hokage continued to talk, Naruto took stock of which teams passed.

'Kiba's team, Shikamaru's team and Gai-sensei's team are all here. I see Haku and her team. There are the Sand and Kabuto's teams. I see the Yon team as well. This will be interesting.'

"Excuse me Hokage-sama; may I take over from here?" Naruto looked to the stage and saw a sickly looking Jonin taking the center stage. "Cough, cough…. My name is Hayate Gekko and I must ask you to do one more thing for me before we move on to the final exam." The man broke out into a coughing fit for a few seconds before regaining his composer. "Due to the number of Genin we have here, we must have a Preliminary round." This got mutterings from the Genin that were quickly silenced. "This round will be a set of one-on-one matches. The matches will last until you yield, are knocked unconscious, you die or I declare a winner. You may not attack the spectators. Once a winner has been declared, the match IS over."

Another coughing fit as a large electronic screen was brought into the room and the man continued. "If you disobey any of these rules, I will take you down myself and you will be kicked out of the Chunin Exams. If you wish to leave now, feel free to do so, your team will not be punished if you cannot continue." A single hand was raised and Kabuto left the arena. The screen started to flash through names after giving the teams one last chance to quit only for no one to bothering to. "Very well, the first match will be Yoroi Akado and Gaara of the Desert. Those that are not the said Genin, please head up the stairs to the spectators area." Everyone moved off the arena floor beside the red headed Sand ninja and one of Kabuto's teammates.

"Good to see the three of you made it here on time. I was getting worried." Team 7 looked to the voice to see Kakashi with an eye smile as he walked up to them. "I see you got a companion there Sakura, and a new sword to boot." The pinkette smiled at her sensei as Navi flew off the girl's shoulder.

"_I'm Navi, a fairy of the Great Deku Tree."_ Kakashi looked to his team with a raised brow as Hayate called the match to start.

"We'll explain later, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded in understanding as he looked to the arena floor as the Leaf Genin charge at Gaara.

Yoroi held his hand as he charged at Gaara, intent on draining the boy of his chakra. He thrust his hand forward only for sand to shoot up and grab hold of his arm and slowly start to cover him. "Wha-What the hell is going on!" The Genin tried to pull his arm away only for it to crawl up his arm and legs.

"You bore me. You bore mother. Mother says she wants you dead." The boy held one hand out at the man as Yoroi was soon completely covered in sand. "Sand Burial!" Gaara clenched his fist and the sand crushed the man it was covering, blood staining the sand as it ground the man's body down to dust.

"Winner by death, Gaara of the Desert." The boy moved to the overview as the screen flashed through names again.

"He can use sand as his weapon?" Naruto asked out loud, his eyes narrowed at the boy.

'**He's the container of Shukaku the Ichibi. Only those that have been Jinchuriki of the one tails have ever been able to use sand jutsu like him. Be careful around him. I sense he is unstable and would kill without a second thought.' **Naruto nodded at Kyuubi's warning as the screen landed on the next pair of names.

Matta vs. Misumi Tsurugi

The two contestants jumped into the middle of the arena and Matta smirked under her mask. "I'll end this quickly. You're not the one I wanted to fight so I'll take you out quick." Kirabi sighed behind his mask while Misumi growled at the girl.

"Begin the match!" Misumi rushed at the girl and suddenly vanished. Matta narrowed her eyes as she felt something wrap around her.

"Not such a big shot now. My body is like rubber. I can absorb kicks and punches from a weak little girl like you no problem. So, any last words before a snap your neck?" Misumi squeezed his body around the girl only for an explosion of killer intent to freeze him in place.

"Get. Your hand. OFF. MY. CHEST!" Green flames erupted around the girl catching the boy in flames and causing him to scream in pain as he let the girl go. Kirabi and his team winced at the sight, knowing what happened the last time someone groped their female teammate.

'Kami bless this poor man for he is about join you soon.' The team chanted together in silence as Matta pulled the sword off her back and vanished to the other side of the room, sheathing her sword with ease. The screaming became silent as the body went limp while Misumi's head rolled to the side.

"Winner by death, Matta. Can you put the flames out please?" Matta nodded and with a wave of her hand, the flames slowly died. The screen rolled through names again as Matta walked up the steps and walked passed Naruto and his team.

'_**That scent! I know that scent anywhere! It's Yugi-chan!'**_ Kyuubi smiled sadly as she watched the world through Naruto's eyes.

"Will Haku Momoichi and Ayame Ichiraku please come down for the next match?" Zabuza watched as his two students jumped into the arena and took up stances, Ayame pulling a diamond staff from the floor.

'Hmm, the ability to control minerals in the ground and form them into weapons. Only the very best Earth masters could possibly do something to such a feat.' The Hokage thought to himself as Hayate began the match.

The two teen girls rushed at each other, Haku using her spear while Ayame used her staff to try and land a blow. Haku tried a thrust only for the brown haired teen to bat it away and strike her in the chest with the end of the staff, sending her stumbling back a few feet before she spun the weapon and brought it down over her head.

'Hmm, she seems to be good with a staff but she is having a bit of trouble with it. I might want to find her a teacher that knows how to use it properly.' Zabuza thought as he watched Haku roll away and toss her spear at her opponent and teammate. Ayame cursed and barely managed to knock the spear away, only to end up being kicked towards the wall. Haku's spear ended up stabbed in the wall while Ayame's staff turned to mud.

'So, she doesn't have complete control yet. I'll have to find a way to get her to work on that somehow.' Zabuza mused as he watched Haku start to run through seals as Ayame kicked her away from her spear in the wall.

"Ice Style: Thousand Needle of Death!" water formed in the air and solified before shooting off at the brunette. Ayame rolled to the side and began her own seals.

"Lightning Style: Armor of Lightning!" The Yon team looked on as Ayame's body gave off sparks of lightning around her. Haku narrowed her eyes at the girl as Ayame smirked and vanished. The ice user doubled over from the fist in her gut only for her to shatter into shards of ice. "Damn, Ice Clone."

"You are correct." Ayame ducked under a kick and tried a leg sweep to make the girl behind her lose her balance only for Haku to jump back. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Zabuza looked over at Naruto as three Haku's appeared in the arena.

"You taught her the Shadow Clone?" The former Mist Swordsman and Kakashi asked the boy only for him to nod.

"It was when we were in Wave. I didn't think she would have enough chakra to make more than one clone." Ayame took a few smoke pellets out of her weapon pouch and created a smoke screen around her.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" One of the Haku clones let out a strong gust of wind while the other two ran through seals rapidly. The smoke blew away with the jutsu to show Ayame nowhere in sight. The two clones continued their seals, causing Naruto to go wide eyed while the original Haku and the remaining clone looked around for Ayame.

"If Haku-chan uses that jutsu she'll use up a lot of chakra." Zabuza and Kakashi raised a brow only to go wide eyed as a giant slab of stone was being lifted off the ground, Ayame coming up from under it.

"Meteor Toss!" Ayame put as much strength as she could into jumping up and throwing the giant bolder down on Haku and her clone.

"Wind and Ice Collaboration: Frozen Vortex jutsu!" Ice started to form into bladed shards as a small vortex of wind started to form around Haku and her clones. The ice shards started to fly at surprising speed within the vortex as it tore the bolder into bits while expanding at the same time towards Ayame. The former ramen chef suddenly turned to mud as the wind and icicles struck her at the same time. Naruto frowned at the jutsu as the three clones of Haku vanished from the arena, their chakra spent.

"This will end in a draw." Sasuke announced, getting agreements from Sakura, Naruto, Lacus and surprisingly Shikamaru. The other teams look at them in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Naruto pointed to the arena as their answer showed.

Ayame exploded out of the earth her hand covered in lightning, making many think of Kakashi's Chidori was in her hand. Ayame drew her hand back, sweat evident on her face. "Lightning Style: Discharge Shot!"

"Ice Style: Ice Shell!" Haku performed the jutsu on instinct and became covered in ice as Ayame thrust her arm forward, a ball of lightning shooting towards the small ice dome, causing Haku to scream out in pain as Lightning coursed through her ice shelled form and suddenly shattered. Haku was found on one knee, Ayame the same as the two started one last line of seals.

"Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Mud Bullet Jutsu!" Haku slashed out with her hands as if they were claws, falling to the ground as the rest of chakra was put into the attack. Ayame spat out a ball of mud that shot out towards where Haku was once kneeling, falling face first to the ground herself. The two jutsu collided and the ball of mud was sliced in half, the wind continuing on only for a slab of diamond to appear between it and Ayame, said girl's hand pressed against the floor. "Earth style: Diamond Wall Formation." Things went black for both girls, Hayate checking them both.

"Neither combatant is able to continue. Match is a draw." Zabuza and Kakashi jumped down to the arena floor and checked the girls before taking them up to rest against the wall while the next match was announced. "Lacus Jusen and Shikamaru Nara please come down to the arena." Lacus jumped down to the arena while Shikamaru was tossed in by Ino, his signature "troublesome" coming from his lips. "Begin!" Lacus smirked and vanished from the boy's. Naruto sighed as he realized what Lacus was doing before the fight truly started.

"Well, this will be quick." Team Seven and Zabuza looked to the blonde in confusion before he just pointed back at the battle ground. The group looked back to find Lacus standing behind and in the same pose as Shikamaru, arms down to the side and their shadows were connected. "Hmm, so Shikamaru got her. I knew it would be quick."

"What the hell are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked the boy and he shook his head.

"Shikamaru is anyone's worst nightmare when around so many shadows. Lacus didn't realize that Shikamaru was near the area where the most shadows are located in this entire room. Plus she tried to attack his directly instead of using her bow, causing Shikamaru's shadow field to catch her before she could lift a finger. However, it doesn't mean he's unbeatable."

"Troublesome blonde." Naruto smirked at the shadow user as he looked over his shoulder at him, Lacus doing the same. "Anyway, what Naruto said is true. You're now in my Shadow Possession Jutsu. This will end in a head ache for you." Shikamaru turned in his spot, Lacus staying frozen for some reason or another as he did so. The two reached down to their left thighs, both drawing two kunai from their holsters. "Last chance to back out Jusen-san." Lacus sighed.

'I guess there's no other choice.' Lacus glared at the boy. "Go to hell." Shikamaru sighed and the two threw their kunai at each other. Lacus suddenly smirked as a wall of shadows shot up from the ground and stopped both kunai as Shikamaru bent backwards to let Lacus's kunai pass over him.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, reversed Nara-san." Shikamaru went wide eyed as he felt himself being forced to stand up straight, his movements copping Lacus. "I know that you're wondering how this is possible so allow me to explain." The raven haired girl cracked her neck. "You see, I found out that I had the affinity for darkness a long time ago. I kept my affinity a secret because I knew it could become a massive advantage against anyone. Zabuza-sensei nor my former sensei know I have this affinity. So, you have a choice, Nara. You can forfeit the match or I can strangle you until you're unconscious by your own shadow." Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome. Proctor, I forfeit. I can't beat her since she's already neutralized my clan techniques." Hayate nodded, a little surprised that someone other than a Nara could use the shadows.

"Winner by forfeit, Lacus Jusen." The two left the arena, Lacus being met by Zabuza and her team.

"We'll have to have a little chat later, Lacus." Lacus smiled nervously at the man while she caught Naruto's smirk and wink.

'How did he know?'

"Next match is Samui Nii and Omoi." The two jumped down to the arena.

"Man, why do I have to fight the big boobed wonder." Samui's eye twitched in annoyance and she suddenly vanished, Omoi's world going black around him from the pain in his lower extremities as he flew across the room.

The entire room was silent while many of the males in the room all cringed at the sight of Samui's foot impacting Omoi's private area. Hayate blinked in confusion for a few seconds before calling the match in Samui's favor. The next two matches ended up being Rock Lee against Chouji, who Lee turned into a kick ball for a few moments before the match was called in Lee's favor and then Tenten against Temari of the Desert, Temari being declared the winner since she blew away any weapons that Tenten used and then caught the girl in a vortex of wind that knocked her out.

The match that came after made Naruto groan in frustration. "Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka, please come down to the arena." Sasuke and Sakura looked to the boy in sympathy.

"It'll be ok, Naru-kun. Just don't kill him." Lacus muttered to him and he nodded.

"Yahoo! We got a free pass Akamaru! Let's kick his ass!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he jumped down to the floor.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto watched as Akamaru stayed to the side of the arena as Kiba took up his clan tai jutsu stance.

"You're student will lose, Kakashi. Kiba's Tai Jutsu won't lose to that kid. Weren't his grades terrible anyway?" Kakashi glared out of his only visible eye at Kurenai.

"Naruto will end this in five moves." Naruto looked up to his sensei and nodded at the look the man was giving him.

'Five moves? I could end this in two.'

"Begin!"

"I'm gonna end this with one punch." Kiba gloated and rushed at Naruto, only for the boy to spin around him and his punch, kicking Kiba in the ass and sending him stumbling forward onto his face.

"You're too wild Kiba." Naruto turned to face the dog user and gave him a cold glare from under his hood. Kiba growled at the boy as he stood and faced him again. "That was one punch? All I felt was wind. Is that all you are Kiba?" The man growled and made a seal.

"Beast Mimicry." Naruto sighed and drew his sword as Kiba became even more feral. Kiba rushed the boy at a faster speed only for Naruto to dodge once again and jump kicked the Inuzuka in the face, sending him into a wall.

'That's two.' Kiba pulled himself from the wall and growled. Akamaru started to run over there only for Naruto's foot to send the pup flying into the spectator's area, the dog meeting the wall and becoming unconscious. 'Three.'

"Akamaru! You bastard!" Kiba lunged at Naruto, spinning as he did so. "Tunneling Fang!" Naruto raised his sword as the spinning Kiba came at him.

'Four.' "Sonic Raiser!" The blonde boy slashed his sword at the Inuzuka and a blast of wind raced across the floor, tearing up the ground as it went. The wind jutsu met the Tai jutsu user and Kiba's jutsu collided with the floor while Naruto was suddenly above the boy, his sword ready to pierce the boy's skull.

"Five." The number rang out throughout the silence, all the Konoha Jonin except Kakashi and Zabuza looking on in surprise as Hayate called the match in Naruto's favor. Naruto got up from Kiba and sheathed his sword, heading back to the stands as the dog user growled and stood to his feet, going back to join his team while Naruto joined his own.

"Good job Naruto. This will teach the others you are not the dobe they think you are." Kakashi eye smiled at the boy and he nodded while sitting against the wall.

"Wake me when this is over. I have something I need to do." Naruto closed his eyes as Kakashi nodded, turning to the arena, hearing Sakura and Ino being called down.

"Get ready Billboard Brow, I'm gonna kick your ass and then Sasuke-kun will see I'm his best match!" Sakura looked at the girl with a deadpanned look as Sasuke gagged at Ino's statement, Navi taking a spot on Sasuke's shoulder.

"**Ok that is the biggest fangirl I've ever seen."** Sasuke nodded to Deathscythe's voice before looking to Sakura.

"Sakura, three moves." Sakura nodded and cracked her knuckles.

"You got it, Sasuke." Ino narrowed her eyes as Hayate raised his hand.

"Begin!" Hayate dropped his hand as Sakura rushed at Ino, the girl going wide eyed at the girl's speed. Ino suddenly found herself doubling over in pain from Sakura's fist in her stomach.

"One." Sakura whispered to the girl before tossing her into the air. "Two." The pinkette jumped after her and once she was above her, smirked as she brought her foot up high into the air. "This is something I learned from Lacus. Heaven Kick of PAIN!" The entire room watched as Sakura's foot came down on the girl's back and sent her falling at high speeds. Sakura landed in a crouch and glared at the blonde girl that was now unconscious.

"And that's three, pig." Sakura stood and jumped into the stands next to her teammates as Hayate called the match. Ino was carried away on a stretcher while Sasuke jumped over the railing and looked to the last member of the Kumo team.

"Sasuke Daitenshi and Karui please come down." The red headed girl smirked and jumped to the arena floor.

"This will be fun." Karui announced as she pulled her sword from her sheath and Sasuke nodded to her.

"BEGIN!" Sasuke jumped to the side right at the call as Karui rushed at the boy with a downward swing. Sasuke pulled Deathscythe off his back and ignited the blade as he swung at Karui, causing the girl to curse as she jumped away from the green flame blade. The black haired twirled the scythe before slashing out at the girl, sending a small green flame flying at the dark skinned girl.

"Shit!" Karui rolled to the side only for a kick to the side to send her flying into the wall.

"That it?" Sasuke grinned as the girl glared back at him as she crawled out of the hole in the wall the girl made. The girl ran through seals as Sasuke watched, his green Sharingan active and copying the jutsu.

"Lightning Style: Armor of Lightning." Sasuke frowned before jumping into the air, dodging a punch from the now lightning covered girl. Karui looked up at the boy and smirked as she threw a pair of kunai at the boy only for him to smirk and turn to mud.

"Earth Style: Mud Bullet Rain!" The mud of the clone shot towards the lightning kunoichi at high speeds only for her to vanish from her spot, dodging the mud jutsu. Sasuke exploded out of the ground at where Karui appeared, scythe raised and he swung. Karui parried the attack with her sword only for shock to set in as the ghostly flame blade cut through her sword and she leaned back as the blade of her katana fell to the ground, the girl tossing her handle to the side as she back flipped, trying to catch Sasuke with a kick to the chin as she did so only for the boy to jump back.

'Damn, he broke my katana. Now what do I do? I'm useless in hand to hand and I only have my armor of lightning and my earth clone since Kirabi-sensei won't teach us anymore jutsu until we've master those.' Sasuke studied his opponent as she glared at him.

'She must not have much else if she's just standing there like that.' "Are you finished already?" Karui growled and looked to the proctor.

"I surrender. I have nothing to use at this point and Tai Jutsu has never been my strong suit." Hayate nodded and called the match in Sasuke's favor, the black haired boy putting his scythe on his back.

"Sorry about your katana. I'm sure Tsukune can fix it if you take it to him." Karui nodded as the two returned to their teams.

X

Naruto looked around the sewer of his mindscape for Kyuubi only to come face to face with the seal. "Kyuubi, are you there?" A large red eye opened and looked down at the boy.

"**What do you need, Naruto?" **Naruto sat before the cage and looked up at the face of the giant fox.

"I wanted to talk and apologize in person." Kyuubi looked down at the boy and sighed, changing into her human form. "I shouldn't have snapped at you thinking you were just trying to get out of here. I should have listened to you when you told me to never take those drugs that guy gave me. I…. I just really wanted to stop hearing those voices." Kyuubi nodded.

"I've already accepted your apology Naruto. Just let it go. Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto looked up at the red haired demon and sighed.

"I cannot draw Althena's sword. I was wondering if you could tell me why and how I can get it to accept me again." Kyuubi nodded knowing this from watching through his eyes as he tried to draw it out.

"I wish I had an answer for you about that, Naruto but I do not. You will have to ask the dragon whose fang was used to forge it. That detail has never been known since the very first Dragonmaster took the origins of the sword to the grave with him. You may have to speak with all five of them at once to get the answer, and that's if it WAS in fact made from a dragon's fang." Naruto nodded, a frown on his face as he spoke to her again.

"I know you said that you won't train me until you can trust me again, but I was wondering if I could get your advice on what I should do to get stronger. Eiphel, he's insanely strong and if he's working for who I think he is, then I need all the help I can get." Kyuubi's face darkened at the mention of the dark wizard.

"Yes, Eiphel is strong. He was one of the many people that tried to control the goddess Althena back when the moon was known as Lunar, the Silver Star." Naruto looked at the woman a bit confused. Kyuubi saw this and held back a growl from the memories coming to her. "Talking about Eiphel's history is something that will have to wait until you're memories are restored, Naruto. But, seeing as he's a threat to not only you but to everyone and everything, I will help you. However, you must do something for me." Naruto nodded his head.

"What is it?"

"First, we must get your memories back. After that, we will talk more about it ok? I will help you a little by giving you exercises dealing with certain things but I will not teach you any jutsu. Do we have a deal?" Naruto nodded and stood to his feet.

"It's a deal, Kyuubi." Naruto walked over and shocked the Kyuubi by hugging her before he vanished from his mind.

X

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Kakashi and Zabuza vanish from their spot at the guard rail and Sasuke and Sakura look down on the arena. Naruto stood and walked over to the two, looking down at the arena to see all of the Leaf Jonin holding back Neji Hyuuga from landing another strike on his opponent, Hinata.

"Ok, what the hell did I miss?" Sakura turned to the boy as Sasuke growled angrily, his green Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Shino and that Kankuro guy from Suna fought to a draw with the Sand kid getting drained of his chakra while Shino got hit by a paralyzing agent from Kankuro's puppet." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the white eyed male down on the arena floor as he continued for Sakura.

"The next match turned out to be Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga. Neji first tore into the girl verbally, calling her weak and some other names. After Kibbles and Bits over there was able to get her confidence back up the two started to trade blows until Neji managed to seal off her chakra and then try to attack her heart. When the match was about to be called, Hinata tried to stand again, only pissing the bastard off and that's where we are now." Naruto looked down to the arena with narrowed eyes under his hood.

Kakashi had a grip on the boy's outstretched arm with one hand while Zabuza had one hand on the handle of his zanbatou and the other pressed against the boy's forehead. Kurenai had the boy's remaining arm in her grasp while Gai had grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt.

"So….. He basically took out some type of grudge against her than?" The pinkette and Sasuke nodded to the blonde haired teen as they watched Hinata get taken away from the room by medics. Neji proceeded to get scolded from Gai as Sarutobi stood from his seat and walked to the center of the stage.

"Will all the winners of the preliminary matches please assemble before me?" Naruto and his teammates jumped over the railing, shortly followed by Lacus, Samui, Yugito, Gaara, Temari and Lee, Neji taking his spot once everyone lined up. "Congratulations to you all. Those of you standing before me right now are going to be the participants for the final task for this year's Chunin Exams. The last part of the exam will be a set of tournament style matches which will be determined by the number that you draw from the box that Anko here will be walking by with momentarily. Once you draw your number, I want you to say your name and number out loud so that Ibiki may put you in your match slot." Anko started walking by the Genin, allowing Neji to go first.

"Neji Hyuuga, one."

"Sakura Haruno, six."

"Temari of the Desert, seven."

"Sasuke Daitenshi, two."

"Lacus Jusen, I got number nine."

"Gaara of the Desert, eight."

"Samui Nii, five."

"Naruto Uzumaki, three." Anko reached the masked Kumo girl and could practically feel the grin coming from her as she looked over to Naruto as she called out her number.

"Matta, four." Sarutobi mentally cursed as Ibiki presented the list to him. He sighed as he began to read out the matches.

"The final matches are as follows. Match one will be Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Daitenshi. Match two, is Naruto Uzumaki and Matta. Match three, Samui Nii and Sakura Haruno. Match four is Gaara of the Desert and Temari of the Desert with Lacus Jusen fighting the winner of match four." The old man looked to the final exam participants one at a time before addressing them again. "The final exams are going to be held in one month's time. This is to allow you all to train for your matches as well allow the lords of the various countries enough time to travel for the final exam."

"Now, as for the exam itself, yes there will be a winner eventually, however that does not mean the winner will become a Chunin or that he or she is the only one to become a Chunin. In fact, there is the chance that NONE of you will make Chunin or maybe all of you will. You will be judged by Jonin, Chunin, the Lords and your respective Kage if you should be chosen for promotion." The old man took out his smoke pipe from his sleeve and placed it in his mouth.

"During your month of training and relaxation, please remember that you are NOT allowed to attack any of the participants on the grounds of being disqualified AND imprisoned. Have a productive month and I will see you all again in the final exam. Dismissed!" All the Genin bowed to the old Hokage before walking over to their team senseis.

"Good job you three." Kakashi eye smiled to his three students as Haku and Ayame merely nodded to their raven haired teammate, Zabuza coming up shortly after speaking with the Hokage.

"Good job, Lacus. Alright you six, let's head home, time for a team meeting. Also, looks like we got a new recruit to the team." Everyone looked to the masked man in confusion as a swirl of wind revealed Ibiki and the Sound girl.

"Here she is, Zabuza, Kakashi. The Hokage is putting her under your teams' watch while she's on her probation. Take care of her." The two Jonin nodded to Ibiki as Kin looked at her new housemates a bit nervously. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the girl a bit confused while Kakashi eye smiled to the girl.

"Well everyone, let's go home."

X

DMN: well, that's all for now. I was going to make it longer but I just ran into a temporary block in writing so I just stopped it here. And before anyone complains yes I know the Preliminaries were short. Hey Dou, you wanna do the honors?

Dou: Sure, nothing better to do. Read and Review everyone or the God of Death just might mistake you for an OZ soldier.


	12. Chapter 12

DMN: Well, I'm gonna be shot.

Jiraiya: Why the heck would you be shot?

DMN: Well, I did something that I never really thought I had the guts to do. Plus, I couldn't come up with a good title for the chapter.

Jiraiya: Oh? Do tell, and please no left out details.

DMN: I made a lemon for this chapter.

Jiraiya: (Tears of Joy) You have finally become a faithful student! Welcome to the Jiraiya Brotherhood!

DMN: (sweat drop) Thanks, Jiraiya, anyway, can you do the disclaimer?

Jiraiya: Certainly! Dragonmaster Naruto 03 does not own Naruto, Lunar, Lunar 2, Zelda or anything else that you may see a connection to in this fic. The only thing he owns is the computer he's typing on and the OCs that you find here. Now, then. Let the smutty goodness begin!

DMN: (Shakes head) On with the chapter.

Chapter 12

"So, let me run through this again." Kakashi looked at his team while Zabuza and his team along with Kin listened intently as Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke explained what happened in the Forest of Death. "You were attacked by a team sent by this Zophar guy, killed them and then you were attacked by Orochimaru of the Sannin. After Sasuke showed that he no longer had a normal Sharingan, he blew the three of you deeper into the cave you were trying to hide in and then blew up the entrance. Afterwards, you went deeper into the cave to look for another route while Naruto left a clone to clear the entrance in case the ceiling caved in."

"After searching around for a few hours, you three managed to find a giant temple with a giant talking tree where you not only got a sword of legend, but you also met Naruto's dark side, Sakura's evil counterpart, her Ancestor's greatest enemy and a man stronger then the Kages that calls himself Eiphel. Navi here is a fairy that the Great Deku Tree, who happens to be a giant talking tree, sent with you to help Sakura with returning the Master Sword back to its full strength which you will have to travel the countries to find the temples where its power sleeps. Did I get all of that right?" Team 7 looked to each other before nodding.

"Sounds about right Kakashi-sensei and I would like to note that the meeting was more of a beat down with how Gannon and Eiphel handed us our asses without even trying." Sasuke grumbled as Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I can still feel a bit of the soreness from Eiphel's last attack." Naruto rubbed his arm a bit while Kakashi just shook his head.

"Either way, you did a great job in the exams. Now, Zabuza and I have come to the conclusion that while yes we are your senseis, we won't show favoritism by not training the four of you," Kakashi pointed to his team and Lacus. "Meaning you are on your own for this month of training. You can ask anyone in the village except the two of us. I will be bringing Kin up to speed with Zabuza. Haku and Ayame, the two of you are free to do whatever it is you want for the month."

"Before I forget," Zabuza interrupted, looking over at Naruto. "The Hokage wanted to see you when you had a free moment. Something about having someone that wanted to meet you. Also, while Kakashi and I won't train the four of you directly, we will offer advice or even a scroll or two. Just ask us and we'll decide what to give you." The four Chunin hopefuls nodded as Navi poked Sakura in the cheek, getting her attention.

"_I'll be taking you on a short trip. I need to teach you how to use the Master Sword correctly. We'll need to visit Link's Tomb for that though as I'm way too small to teach you that sword style."_ Sakura nodded a bit confused about why there was a need to visit a tomb.

"**I'll be taking Sasuke with me to the realm of Darkness. I need to teach him how to control his dark element as well as his Hell Fire."** Deathscythe spoke up, causing everyone to look at the former Uchiha.

"Huh, and I thought he only talked to you, Sasuke." Naruto told the boy and he shrugged.

"Well, seeing as we don't have much else to talk about, you're all free to go. Kin, you're coming with me. We need to get you some proper gear. No training tomorrow however as Zabuza and I have agreed to making it a resting day for the lot of you." Everyone stood from the table and started heading in their own directions.

X

"Ah, Naruto good of you to come by." Naruto walked into the Hokage's office to see the old Sarutobi speaking with a white haired man wearing kabuki clothes and a bone made forehead protector with the kanji for oil in the center.

"Sorry, about everything that happened a few months ago, jiji. I was just really stressed out from the villagers. What did you want to see me about?" The old man waved the boy's apology off as he motioned to the man next to him.

"Naruto, this is one of my students, Jiraiya. He was the sensei of the Yondaime Hokage and is known throughout the lands as-"

"A self proclaimed Super Pervert." Naruto deadpanned as he held up a little orange book. "Broke down and bought myself a copy of the first book after I was….. Told of its greatness from a friend of mine. My copy just happened to have a short bio of the author." Sarutobi's jaw dropped while Jiraiya grinned in success.

"So, gaki, you actually like my books?" Naruto looked at the man.

"Unfortunately yes. I always thought it was nothing but porn but you actually have a good plot in here too. Although, what do you think will happen when Tsunade Senju finds out you based the main heroine off her?" This time it was Jiraiya's turn to drop his jaw.

"H-How did you notice?" Naruto smirked foxily as he put his book away.

"Secret. Anyway, what did you want to see me about, old man?" Sarutobi smiled slightly.

"I don't know if you have a trainer yet or if you wanted to train solo but I have asked Jiraiya to offer his help in your training." Naruto raised a brow.

'**Smells a bit fishy if you ask me.'** Naruto mentally nodded to Lemina.

"And why exactly would a Sannin want to train a nobody like me?" Jiraiya grinned at the boy.

"Well, gaki, I decided it was time to find another apprentice since the Yondaime's death kinda left me without one. So, I'm choosing you." Naruto shrugged at the man.

"Sure, not really an offer I can refuse. But know this," Naruto's eyes instantly narrowed at the older man. "When you offer me training, I'm expecting you to actually train me. The moment, I think you're wasting my time, I'll leave and you'll have lost your chance. I've been pushed aside enough by people who call themselves teachers and I won't let you have that chance." Jiraiya noticed the seriousness of the situation and nodded. "Ok. Anything else, Oji-san?" The Hokage shook his head.

"No, that is all, Naruto-kun, unless Jiraiya has something he would like to add?" The old man turned to his one time student and he spoke up.

"Is there any place in particular you would like to train?" Naruto thought it over and shook his head.

"I don't really have a specific place. I will be using my Shadow Clones to train in a few jutsu while I practice my Tai jutsu and Ken jutsu since this Matta girl seems to be very well versed in both of them herself and possibly has an affinity for fire." The two elder ninja nodded while Jiraiya smirked.

"Meet me at training ground 28 at 7 am gaki. I'll train you to run circles around that girl." The boy smiled slightly and nodded.

"Very well, anything else?" The two older men shook their heads and Naruto turned to the door. "I'll see you in the morning," Naruto looked over his shoulder with a smirk as he opened the door, "Ero-Sennin." The blonde haired boy walked out of the room as Jiraiya grumbled about blondes disrespecting their elders while the Sandaime chuckled as he lit his pipe.

"The boy will grow on you, Jiraiya, just like his mother and father did." Jiraiya smiled slightly and crossed his arms.

"That he will, sensei. Anyway, about this memory problem."

X

"Mother! Are you here?" Lacus called out as she entered her mother's home hidden inside the Diamond Leaf. Ayane walked out from her bedroom and looked to her daughter with a raised brow.

"Well? How did they go?" Lacus grinned to her mother and began explaining everything about what happened. Once the child finished, Ayane narrowed her eyes with a nod.

'I see, so Orochimaru was here after all. I need to repay him for helping that bastard fifteen years ago.' "You say the Oto team was killed by Naruto?" Lacus nodded.

"He killed all of them except the girl Kin Tsuchi. If I had to guess, Kin would be the fourth out of the five, if what I sensed from her chakra stores and the feeling of her chakra." Ayane stood in thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Very well, I want you to be here at 5am tomorrow. I'm going to train you for a week before sending you off to train with Naruto." Lacus nodded, a bit confused.

"But why only a week? Wouldn't the entire month be a better deal?" Ayane shook her head.

"No. You need to start learning some jutsu from the Red Dragon Scroll that Naruto has and I can't teach you anything from it as I won't be able to read it if what Naruto said is true. Now get going. I have things to set up for the next week." Lacus nodded to her mom and left the room. "About time you came back, Ghaleon, did you get everything you need?"

X Next Morning X

"So, what has you up so early?" Lacus looked over her shoulder as she ran her fingers through her hair under the shower head in the team locker rooms, giving the blond teen behind her a sultry smile as he walked over to the shower next to hers. "Though, can't say I'm not enjoying it." Naruto chuckled as he turned the water on.

"Probably the same reason as yours and I'm not complaining either." Lacus licked her lips as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck, a clone of hers leaving the showers unseen. "Although, now that I have you here," the raven haired girl pressed herself against the boy and started to lightly kiss his neck. "We can have a bit of fun." Naruto groaned as she lightly bit his shoulder, his hands finding their way to the raven haired girl's ass. "Mmm, seems like someone was thinking the same thing, Naru-kun." A growl rumbled through the boy's throat as he squeezed her ass, earning a soft moan. The girl lifted her head and met the boy in a heated kiss as she reached down and grabbed the teen's cock in one of her hands, earning a groan from Naruto as she started to stroke his fully erect dick.

"I want this, Naru-kun. I've missed it so much." Lacus told the boy between kisses, before she found herself being lifted off the floor and placed against the wall, her legs over Naruto's shoulders and her cleanly shaven womanhood in his face. The girl moaned as she felt the first lick of Naruto's tongue across her moist folds and grew in volume as the boy's tongue flicked against her clit in the same lick.

X

Haku couldn't believe her eyes as she stood at the entrance of the shower room. She had gotten up to take a shower and get ready for the day only to run into the sight before her. The brunette had entered the shower stalls, only to freeze up as she watched Naruto lift Lacus and press her against the wall with his face in the raven haired girl's crotch. She couldn't turn herself away from the girl that looked to be in complete ecstasy as Naruto ate her pussy, the coal eyed girl's hands pressing the boy's head into her crotch.

The ice user never noticed the shadow clone of Lacus sneaking up behind her before it was too late.

X

"Oh god…. Naru-kun, please, more!" Lacus moaned as she felt the boy's mouth assaulting her. His tongue penetrated her folds, stroking her walls before flicking against her clit rapidly. "AH! Oooooooooh god." She clenched her lover's hair. "More…. More, Naru-kun!" The blond smirked slightly before finding her clit and sucking on it, hard. "OH FUCK!" Lacus cried out as the boy sucked on the bundle of nerves before feeling the boy lightly pinch it with his teeth. "Oh god, I'm so close." Naruto thrust his tongue into the girl before pulling back slightly. "NO! Please, don't stop, koi! I'm so close!" Naruto smirked at the begging face of the Red heir.

"As you wish." Naruto suddenly clamped down on the girl's clit, his tongue pressed against it as he channeled chakra through it and sucked the bundle of nerves.

"AhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lacus cried out as she came all over her lover's face.

X

"You like what you see?" Haku tensed as she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Lacus's face next to her, whispering into her ear. "Just think, that could be you, if you like." Haku's eyes went wide as she went to shout at the clone only for it to slap a seal tag across her mouth. "Now, now, can't have you interrupting them. The boss has been waiting for this moment a long time. Though, why don't we watch? You may find it, _arousing._" Haku's eyes went wide as she tried but failed to move.

"Oh come now, you should know about my control over shadows, I used them against Shikamaru after all. Now," The shadow clone gently turned Haku's face back to watch the two lovers. "Let's watch and enjoy ourselves?"

X

"Damn, Lacus-chan, you came hard, didn't you?" Naruto gently lowered the panting girl to her feet, only for her to smash her lips to his, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Fuck me damn you! I've been wanting for this for months now hurry up and fuck me!" Naruto growled into the kiss, pressing his body against the girl, his hard, eight inch cock pressed against her cunt. The girl moaned as the teen boy pulled his hips back and aligned himself with the girl's drenched pussy, teasing her as he used his hand to rub the head of his cock against her moist folds. "Please, koi, I'm begging you." Naruto smirked into the girl's shoulder as he teased her entrance.

"Here it comes, my little Fire-hime." Naruto slammed his cock into the girl in one hard thrust, causing her to cry out in shock and pleasure as the boy started to pull out and thrust back in just as hard.

"Oh fuck me!" the raven haired girl cried out as the boy's slow but hard thrusts continued. "Faster, koi, faster!" Naruto grinned and started pumping hard and fast into his lover's moist womanhood. "Ah, ah, AHHHH!" Lacus through her head back as her pleasurable cries echoed the shower room. Naruto stopped his thrusting to pull the two of them away from the wall. The blond gripped her ass, shouldering both legs before looking at the girl with a smirk.

"Seems all those stretches your mom made you go through made you very flexible, hime." Lacus groaned in disappointment that the boy stopped his work only to feel the boy lift her up slightly off his inch thick cock before slamming her hips into his, hitting the opening to her womb with the new position and causing her to gasp at the motion.

"Please, koi, give me more. I'm getting sooooooo close!" Naruto lifted her again and repeated the action, getting a small cry of pleasure from the girl. "Yes, more, fuck your little princess, koi. Fuck me." Naruto smirked as he latched onto the nipple of her right breast as he continued to slam her down on his dick.

X

"You like it don't you?" Clone Lacus whispered into Haku's ear as the ice user moaned against the tag on her mouth, the clone's right hand wondering her naked body as her chocolate brown eyes stayed glued to the scene before her, the clone's left hand stimulating the White heir's lower lips. "Your pussy is so wet. You want him too, don't you?" Haku moaned, the clone's index and ring fingers played with her moist folds. The clone grinned as she plunged her fingers into the ice user's pussy, causing Haku to scream into the tag and her eyes widened at the feeling. "You want his cock pounding your pussy, just as the boss is getting hers pounded, don't you?"

Haku couldn't say anything as she watched Naruto slam Lacus repeatedly on his hard shaft, the raven haired girl's face thrown back in pleasure as her moans echoed the showers. The clone used her free hand to start massaging the brunette's right breast, rubbing the girl's nipple with her finger. Haku felt her release coming as the clone continued to stimulate her body.

X

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna CUM!" Lacus screamed as Naruto continued to slam her down onto his cock.

"I'm almost there, hime." The blond haired lover growled to her as her screams continued.

"Inside me, please! I want to feel it! Cum inside me Na-ru-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lacus threw her head back in pleasure as she came, Naruto lifting her up one final time before bringing her back down.

"Lacus!" The boy cried out as he felt his release, his cock twitching as he felt his lover's pussy milk him for every drop of his essence.

X

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Haku screamed into the tag, her scream muffled as she felt weak in her knees and darkness creeping into her vision. The clone smirked as it spoke to her before the girl blacked out from the power of the seal tag.

"Just remember Haku-chan, we're willing to share, and Naruto-koi knows it. He wants you, me and Ayame-chan. Amazing what the CRA will have him do eh?" The clone released its hold on Haku and the girl collapsed. The clone picked the girl up and left the room.

X

"So, was that better then the first time?" Lacus rolled her eyes as Naruto lowered her to her feet, a small grin on her face as she placed a kiss on the boy's lips.

"You dork, of course it was. Now, let's finish showering before someone," Lacus paused in her sentence as memories that weren't hers entered her mind, causing her to groan in frustration. "Stupid Shadow Clone!" Naruto looked to her with curious eyes as she rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong?" Lacus looked the teen in the eyes.

"You remember telling me how sometimes one of your clones would get a mind of its own and everything? The one I had watching for anyone coming to the showers decided it would be a good idea to restrain and molest Haku, before it dressed her in her nightwear and putting her back in bed. Haku watched the entire show." Naruto groaned and shook his head as he stepped under the shower head.

"So, she watched us have sex, was molested as she watched and then taken back to bed?" Lacus nodded, running her hands through her hair. "Well, not exactly the way I wanted to bring her into this but we'll find some way to fix this." Lacus nodded.

"Maybe she'll do the smart thing and think about what my clone told her about the CRA." Naruto shook his head.

"Don't remind me. The Hokage may not have told me about it yet but I want to get into a position where I'm not roped into fake marriages by some money hungry council member." Lacus smirked slightly as she looked back at the teen.

"Would the position you want be me eating Haku while you fuck me from behind, or maybe the other way around or even with Ayame to join us?" Naruto looked at the girl before the two broke out into laughter.

Somewhere in Konoha, a white haired pervert shivered and grinned as blood started to leak out of his nose. 'My Super Pervert senses are tingling.'

X Haku and Sakura's room X

Chocolate brown eyes shot open and Haku sat up, gasping for breath as she looked around, trying to figure out what happened and where she was only for her to realize she was in her room. 'My room? But I thought I was in the showers?' Haku rubbed her forehead. 'Must have been a dream,' She looked across the room to see Sakura's bed empty and already made, the girl having left the night before for her training. She made to move when she felt something moist sticking to her thighs. She lifted the covers off her and blushed deeply at the wet sheets and panties she had on, the nightshirt she was wearing wrinkled. 'A very vivid dream. I could have sworn it was real.' The girl got off the bed and looked around the room, spotting nothing out of place. The girl shook her head before getting out of bed and gathering a change of clothes before heading to the shower.

X Training Ground 28 X

"There you are, I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Jiraiya called out as Naruto made his way onto the training ground. The boy scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at the Sannin.

"Sorry about that. I was…. Preoccupied for a bit." Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he motioned for the boy to take a seat next to him.

"Before we get down to anything serious, I want you to give me a report on your current skills." Naruto nodded as he took a deep breath.

"I have ungodly chakra reserves and with it poor chakra control that is slowly getting better as I train with it. I know the Shadow clone jutsu along with several variation of it and the training method. I have several jutsu from all five elements and several sub elements. My Gen jutsu isn't great but I can cast and dispel them. I am pretty good with my sword and my Tai jutsu is ok, would be a lot better if I could utilize the techniques of my style but I have yet to meet the requirements to read further into it." Jiraiya raised a brow at the boy.

"Ok, what styles do you use?"

"For my Ken Jutsu, I use the Five Dragons style. As for my Tai Jutsu, its known as the Blue Dragon Fist." Jiraiya had a slightly confused look on his face but shook it off.

"Alright then, I'll tell you what we're gonna do." The perverted Sannin pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to the boy. "This is chakra paper. Pushing chakra into it will tell us what your element is. If it crumbles, it's lightning. It burns and it's fire. It splits, then it's wind. If it gets wet then it's water and if it turns to dirt, it's earth." Naruto nodded and pushed chakra into the paper.

X Village of Konoha X

Kirabi was walking around the village, his students training either with each other or alone in Yugito's case. The man was just walking around, minding his own business when he stopped from a shout that came from afar.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? HOW CAN YOU HAVE THAT MANY ELEMENTS?"

Kirabi smirked behind his mask as he started walking towards the shout. 'Sounds like Mr. Nine is doin' just fine. Maybe a visit from me is what his memory needs.'

'**Do you ever stop rapping?' **The Hachibi groaned.

X Naruto and Jiraiya X

Naruto lowered his hands from his ears as he glared at the gapping Sannin. "Little loud there, don't you think? I don't think they heard you in Iwa." The Toad Sage pulled out another sheet of chakra paper and handed it to the kid.

"Again!" The boy sighed and repeated the process that created the shocking results for the man.

The two watched as the paper was split into four sheets with each sheet having separate reactions. The upper left piece became soaked and froze over half the sheet. The lower left started to crumple away into dirt halfway before turning into a piece of wood. The upper right charred slightly while the lower crumpled into a tight ball. The charred piece also had a very red color and dripped to the ground slightly as the piece floated to the ground to join the first sheet.

"This can't be. Having all five main elements along with Ice, Wood and Magma sub element is just plain unheard of. Not even Kushina had this many when she housed the Kyuubi." That caught Naruto's attention.

"I'm not the first to have Kyuubi sealed inside me?" Jiraiya mentally cursed himself for his slip up while a yawn echoed through Naruto's mind.

'**Did I miss something?'** Naruto was about to reply to the demon fox when Jiraiya started talking.

"No, Naruto your not. There were two others that housed Kyuubi before you. The first was the Shodaime Hokage's wife, Mito Senju and the second was a woman named Kushina."

"Strange, I never heard about there being two containers for Kyuubi before." Jiraiya nodded sadly, memories of Kushina and Minato coming to mind.

"It was a very close guarded secret that a very select few knew about. As I recall, however, neither of them have had any sort of contact with Kyuubi other than Mito sealing it within herself during the battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End."

'**Ok, what the heck is with the history lesson? I thought you were here for training, not storytelling.'** Naruto sighed and mentally told Lemina what had led up to the conversation. **'Oh, I get it now. Sorry, he only wishes I gave you all of those elements. The only one you **_**MIGHT**_** get from me is the element of darkness but that's very, VERY unlikely due to your station as Dragonmaster. I'll tell you more once we figure out how to get your memories released as there are some things you need to learn about anyway.'**

"You alright kid?" Jiraiya stood waving a hand in his student's face as the boy had zoned out for a few moments. The kid shook his head and waved off the pervert's concern.

"I'm fine, Kyuubi was just telling me that she wasn't the reason for all these elements." Jiraiya looked at the boy confused before voicing his question.

"Well if the fox didn't give you the elements then what did?"

"That, toad guy, is the power of Mr. Nine." The two turned to the voice to see Kirabi entering the clearing with his mask on. "You're lookin' good, little nine, been a long time. I remember when you were only as tall as my thigh." Naruto looked at the man confused while Kyuubi groaned.

'**Great, he's still rapping.'**

"And who are you, sir?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the older Jinchuriki who just held his hands up.

"Hey now man, don't be hatin'. I heard someone yellin, so I came runnin'."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain who you are." Kirabi smirked while Hachibi silently cried.

'**Damnit, here we go.'**

"Well, little nine, I better put that right. I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee, I'm the one and only Kirabi the Killer Bee of the Hachibi!" Jiraiya went wide eyed while Naruto growled in frustration at only hearing Killer Bee as a name.

"Killer Bee? Sorry, don't know you." Jiraiya looked at the kid in surprise while the dark skinned man smirked behind his mask.

"I know that much little nine, but I understand just fine. So, who was whining like a bitch with a bad itch?" The two sweat dropped at the man while two Bijuu were slamming their heads against the walls of their respective container's minds.

'**He's worse than he was six years ago.'**

"That would be him." Naruto pointed his thumb at Jiraiya and the man grumbled at the kid. Kirabi laughed at the man.

"May I have a second, Bee-san? Naruto, summon up a shadow clone to spare with your Tai Jutsu while having several others join in at every two minute interval replacing any that are lost the moment they are dispelled." the blonde haired rapper nodded and followed Jiraiya away from Naruto as the boy started his training. "I could have sworn the Sandaime told you to not come near Naruto." The Jinchuriki gained a serious look on his face, not that the Sannin could see.

"I don't give a damn. I'm here for more than just the exams, old man. A-nii-sama has been wondering about the kid for years. The Hokage's promise to allow the two to send letters to each other isn't being honored since Yugito has never received a letter from him in over six years. Yes, the old monkey told me all about the event that caused the kid to lose his memories but as you can see, this Prophet that sealed them away didn't get all of them, or they're leaking out slowly. I'm placing my ryo on the didn't get all of them theory." Jiraiya growled slightly.

"It doesn't matter! You are in Konoha and you have to follow the laws!"

"And allow the kid to get burnt to a crisp in the finals but his lovely cat? Screw that! Yugito isn't here for the exams, Jiraiya. She's here to get answers as to why her be-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence with him around here!" Jiraiya cut the man off. Kirabi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, but the point is, this memory problem needs to be solved or Yugito may end up killing him and herself to get the answers she wants. Hokage's orders or not, I'm doing what I think is best to keep my niece and fox boy from being buried six feet under." The Sannin raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Kirabi sighed and looked over his shoulder to see Naruto sparing with his clones still. Sighing, he turned back to the Sannin.

"Yugito made a chakra enforced blood oath to get Naruto back or joining him in an early grave doing so. There is no match, only a fight to the death with her."

X Forest Outside of Konoha X

"_Over here!"_ Navi called out to Sakura as they traveled through the forest towards the tomb the fairy spoke of the night before. _"Just into this clearing and we'll be there." _Sakura nodded to the fairy and walked into the clearing, finding the clearing to be void of animal life and not finding anything that could be called a tomb. There was however a raised platform with a small stone in the center of it with the Tri Force symbol on it, much like the one that was in the temple Sakura gained her bloodline from.

"There's nothing here, Navi." Navi shook her head and pointed to the platform.

"_Stab the Master Sword into the stone. The tomb will show itself then." _Sakura nodded and walked forward, drawing the Master Sword from her back as she neared the stone.

"Alright, here we go!" Navi landed on Sakura's shoulder and the pink haired girl stabbed the sword into the stone, causing light to start shinning around the two before they suddenly vanished into thin air.

Sakura looked around the area once the bright light finally died down enough where she could see again to find herself looking at massive mausoleum with two golden caskets resting within. Sakura looked to the fairy on her shoulder, her question evident in her eyes as the fairy smiled sadly.

"_Welcome to the tomb of Link, the Hero of Time, Sworn Brother of Darunia and Hero of Twilight. The other casket is Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule and Sage of Light."_ Sakura looked at the fairy confused.

"Wait, then shouldn't there be three caskets, not two?" Navi shook her head.

"_Since the first rise of Gannon, there has always been a Link and a Princess Zelda. The goddesses decided that the souls of each Link and Zelda throughout time would rest within these coffins, in the instance that Gannon tried to come back. Each time Gannon came back, the souls that were within the coffin would combine with a newborn child that fit the characteristic for Zelda and Link, creating them anew. For example, the Link I traveled with, has had his soul placed into the coffin dedicated for him and his line and the same for the Princess Zelda of that time. When it became apparent that Gannon was gaining strength to break his seal, the Goddesses pulled the souls from the coffins and merged them with two newborns that would then be named Link and Zelda. You with me?" _Sakura nodded, still slightly confused but understood what the fairy was talking about.

"Does that mean I have Link's soul within mine or do I have Zelda's since I'm a girl?" Navi shook her head.

"_The Goddesses have fallen into a deep sleep and weren't able to pull the souls from the coffins. My guess would be that with the constant changing of times, they fell into a slumber due to people forgetting. Due to this, Link and Zelda sleep within the coffins. The soul that you met in the temple was of the Princess Zelda that fought against Gannon in his last attempt at power by trying to control the power of Twilight."_

"**Correct you are, my child."** The two turned to the new voice only for Navi to gasp while Sakura started at the beautiful woman before her.

The woman had long green hair that reached her knees along with a pair of beautiful green eyes that radiated kindness and power. The woman wore a elegant green dress that went to her ankles. She had lightly tanned skin and a Tri Force symbol on her chest with the lower right triangle glowing brightly.

"_L-Lady Farore!"_ The small fairy cried in shock as the goddess smiled slightly, keeping her gaze locked with Sakura's emerald eyes.

"**This must be our new Link, am I correct?" **Sakura nodded slightly as the woman giggled slightly. **"I confess, I'm surprised to find you to be female rather than male. Every time a Link was born, he was always male. To find out one of my treasured heroes is female is both a surprise and a delight." **Sakura looked at the woman confused for a moment.

"What do you mean by that, Farore-sama?" The Goddess looked over to the two coffins.

"**What I meant was, throughout the years, Link and Zelda have never tried to follow their hearts and have always led to the lines remaining split. Somewhere down the road of time, your ancestors, weather they were named Link and Zelda or neither at all, finally merged the two bloodlines together." **The goddess sighed before turning back to Sakura, the girl even more confused than ever. **"I guess I should start from the beginning, when the first Link and Zelda were born."**

X Underground Dojo X

"You're late, what kept you?" Ayane watched as her daughter walked into the dojo with a slight glow to her skin.

"Sorry, mother, it won't happen again." The girl bowed to her mother while Ayane just scoffed.

"I'll let this one slide, Lacus, but next time, try not to have sex before training. I told the both of you before what it could do to you." Lacus blushed slightly but nodded to her mother. "Now, let's start with your potential opponents. What do you know about them?"

"First is Gaara of the Desert, Jinchuriki of Shukaku the Ichibi. He's quiet, bloodthirsty and refers to his demon as Mother. He uses sand as a shield, armor and as a weapon. His teammates, who happen to be his brother and sister, fear him. I believe he has no Tai jutsu, Gen Jutsu, Ken Jutsu or even Nin Jutsu outside of his sand."

"Second is Temari of the Desert, brother to Gaara. As I said, she fears her brother so I believe she may withdraw from the exams. In the case that she doesn't withdraw and does manage to defeat her brother, her primary weapon is her fan and Wind Jutsus. Judging from how she managed to deflect all the weapons Tsukune's daughter sent at her, which would have hit their mark otherwise, she is very skilled in the Wind element. I haven't seen her use any Gen Jutsu, but I am positive she doesn't excel at Tai jutsu with how she continued to kept her distance from Tenten throughout her match." Ayane nodded slightly.

"Very good. Now, I believe you are right in guessing Temari will drop out but after our week, I want you to train in areas that you know will help you against the both of them. I give you a direction to go in, but it has to be you that decides on it. Now for Gaara, you may need to extend your elements a bit more. While your main elements are Earth and Fire, your water element needs to be increased in strength if you want to stop his sand without using your Amaterasu flames. While your fire element can indeed take care of his sand, you will be hard pressed to keep the flames burning to the point sand turns to glass."

"The water will make his sand heavy and slow the reaction time of his attacks and defense, making it easier for my arrows if I use them and make him a good conductor for lightning jutsu." Ayane shook her head.

"Yes, that's true. Lightning would work well against him once his sand has been soaked but it's not something you should solely rely on. What else do you believe can work against him?"

X Forests of Konoha X

"Alright, kid, here's something new for ya." Jiraiya told the boy as they entered a large clearing outside of the village, Kirabi accompanying the two with a smirk.

"Why'd you bring us all the way out here? The training ground should have been enough." Naruto asked his teacher making the man grin as he bit his thumb.

"Just watch, kiddo. Summoning Jutsu!" the white haired pervert slammed his hand onto the ground after he flashed through a few seals, causing a cloud of smoke to envelop the man. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto noticed the sage wasn't alone anymore, the pervert standing on a large toad.

"Alright, Naruto, this is Gama of the Toad Summons. What I'm going to do is have you sign the toad scroll and then we're gonna work on your summoning skills a bit before I teach you anything else." Naruto watched the toad's stomach bulge slightly and spit out a large scroll, which Jiraiya tossed to the blonde. "Now, to sign the scroll, you need to sign your name in blood and then leave a blood print of your summoning hand beneath it."

Naruto nodded and followed Jiraiya's instructions, signing his name and leaving a hand print in blood. Once the boy had finished, the three were greeted to a shock as Naruto's name and print vanished from the scroll.

"Hey, is it supposed to do that, yo?" Bee pointed to the now blank space as Jiraiya scratched his chin.

"Strange, it only does that when a summoner dies or if they already have a summoning contract." The toad sage looked over at Naruto. "Did you happen to sign any contracts that you didn't mention?" Naruto shook his head with a confused look. Kirabi snapped his fingers with a grin under his mask.

"Try summoning something, number nine. That'll help us untangle this vine."

"Umm, I don't know the seals for the jutsu." Jiraiya nodded and showed the boy the hand seals. Naruto flashed through them, putting enough chakra, for him at least, for one shadow clone.

"Lightning Style: Lightning… armor?" The cloud of smoke from the summoning jutsu cleared to show Ayame blinking confusingly at her surroundings, her hands together in a bird seal.

"Ayame-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto looked at the teen girl with confusion while the two older ninja had their jaws on the ground.

"Wait, Naruto-kun? How did I end up here?" Ayame scratched the back of her head. "last I remember, I was sparing with Haku-chan and Kin-san. The next thing I knew I felt a strange pull and I'm here." Jiraiya suddenly appeared before Naruto, bowing to the boy.

"You have the greatest summoning contract of them all! To summon beautiful women! Please let me sign it Naruto-sama!" The two teens and Kirabi all looked at Jiraiya, Naruto and Ayame with a twitch over their right eye and Bee with a deadpanned expression.

"Shut it pervert!" Naruto kicked the man in the face, sending him flying into a tree. "What do you think, Bee-san?" Bee shrugged his shoulders, regardless of the frown on his face.

"Not sure, number nine. Never heard of contract like this. Try it again and see what happens." Naruto nodded, slightly unsure but repeated the process. Using just a little less chakra then last time.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Smoke covered the area once again, the two teens and Kirabi waited with anticipation as smoke started to clear out, revealing a familiar spear.

"This is…. Unexpected." The smoke cleared to show Haku, standing equally confused as Ayame while Kirabi scratched his chin. "Summoning these girls, there's something not right about this." Naruto scratched his cheek.

'What do you think Kyuubi?'

'**Huh, what's going on?' **Kyuubi asked confused as Naruto shook his head. He told the Kyuubi what was going on causing her to frown and place the book Naruto had created in his mindscape in her lap. **'Ah, I know what's going on. It's simple, you're summoning Dragons, I'll explain more another time. If you put as much chakra as you can into the summoning, you can, possibly, summon any of the previous four dragons, such as Ruby or Nall. Now, I'm not a hundred percent sure on it, but it is very possible, regardless of them being dead. They may not be as strong as they used to be but I wonder about it. Can you try summoning Ruby?'**

Naruto nodded and concentrated on the former red dragon before running through seals rapidly, catching Jiraiya's attention. "Gaki, what are you," Naruto slammed his hand onto the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" An explosion of smoke and wind send caused everyone to cover their faces.

"**Ok, who the hell woke me up from my nap! And GET OFF MY HEAD!"** The large cloud of smoke finally vanished, giving away to a brilliant red dragon. The dragon gave off a natural heat, making the mild weather fell hotter than it already was. Ayame and Haku looked upon the red eyed, red furred creature in awe while Jiraiya whistled at the size of the Dragon. Naruto Jumped off the red dragon's head and turned to look at it.

"Ruby?" The dragon's red eyes locked onto Naruto's the instant the boy called to her.

"**What the hell? We didn't call you to our realm." **Ruby sniffed the air, freezing as her eyes went wide. **"I can smell the forest! The trees, the grass and the river! I haven't taken in the scent of nature in eons!"**

"Wait, this is Ruby? Nall's mate?" Haku asked as the red dragon looked over to the girl.

"**Hey, Haku-chan! About time I get to meet you! Hang on, let me slip into something a bit more comfortable." **The dragon suddenly started glowing, blinding everyone before it revealed Ruby in human form, causing Jiraiya to drool at the woman.

The woman that stood before everyone was 6'3" with long, fiery red hair, and beautiful ruby red eyes. Her hair flowed down to the small of her back with her bangs brushed to the side, covering her left eye slightly. She wore a red kimono that hugged her body, showing all her curves and giving a good view of her cleavage.

"Now, that's much better!" The woman stretched her body, arching her back and throwing out her chest as she did so, making the perverted Sannin's eyes lock onto her, what he thought to be, D-cup breasts. "It's so nice to feel the sun on my skin again. I haven't had a chance to do this since Lunar was sealed away." This got confused looks from everyone while Jiraiya suddenly appeared before the dragon.

"Oh my dear, you are such a beauty! Why don't the two of us ditch these kids and have a good time eh?" Ruby looked to the man with a raised brow as Lemina sighed within Naruto's mind.

'**Naru-kun, let me have control for a bit.'** Naruto complied with the fox and his eyes turned red. **"Ruby, he's a pervert worse than Ronfar. Fry him for me will ya?" **Ruby growled at the Sannin, steam blowing from her nose as she huffed.

"PERVERT!" The dragon slashed her hand at the pervert faster than anyone could see and the Sannin was launched out of the clearing and through several trees, her sharp claws leaving deep gashes on the Sannin's face. "Oooooh! Stupid old man!" The surrounding teens snickered at the Sannin's misfortune while Kirabi looked in the direction the toad sage was sent.

"**Good to see you still have your temper red." **The Lemina controlled Naruto stomped his foot, creating a seat out of the earth and sat down with a smile. The red haired woman looked over at the voice with a smile.

"And I see you still have your hatred of perverts, Lemina."

"Wait, Lemina's in control? What happened to Naruto-kun? What did you do to him?" Haku readied her spear as Lemina looked over at her with an annoyed look.

"**Oh calm down. Naru-kun's still here, he's just… sleeping. Besides, I haven't seen Ruby in, **_**millions**_** of years. You can have your crush back later. For now,"** Lemina smirked as she snapped her fingers and Naruto's body took on a new image. "I have an old friend to catch up with."

The woman that now sat in Naruto's spot was a blonde haired woman with red eyes. She wore a black dress with white trim and a yellow sash tied into a bow at the back around her waist. The woman must be at the age of at least 25 and stood at the height of 6 foot even. Her blonde hair cascaded down in curls and even Kirabi couldn't ignore the way her dress framed her body. The only way to tell she was the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto were the six whisker marks that dawned her face.

"Lemina!" Ruby suddenly glomped the girl causing the two to break out into giggles. "I've missed you so much. I never thought I'd ever see you again! Not since Zophar came back." Lemina hugged the female dragon with a sad smile.

"Come on, we got a lot to catch up on. I hear the Hot springs are pretty nice here." The two teens and Kumo ninja watched as the girls walked off, talking to each other about the time spent apart.

"What the hell just happened?" A voice asked in confusion as Kirabi scratched his forehead in confusion. The girls turned to see a skull masked ANBU walking into the area.

X Hot springs X

"Ah… It's so good to feel the water again." Lemina purred with her eyes closed in pure bliss as she sank her body into the heated water. Ruby hummed in agreement.

"I know what you mean. I've been in that damned spirit world with no feeling of the winds, no change of temperature and no scent of nature. Just me, my husband, three other dragons and the Destiny." Lemina opened one of her eyes and grinned at her old friend.

"Must have spent a lot of time in the caves then, huh red?" Ruby gaped at the blonde with a blush on her face.

"S-Shut up! He's my husband, and our sex life is nothing you need to know. What about you, hm? Who have you been screwing these last few eons?" Lemina frowned and looked to the water, causing Ruby to slap her forehead. "Oh, shoot, Lemina I'm sorry. I forgot," the woman shook her head cutting the girl off.

"It's fine, Ruby, you were just trying to poke fun, regardless of what Zophar did." Ruby wrapped an arm around the blonde haired woman.

"You still haven't gotten over that have you?" Lemina shook her head, her left hand coming up to grab the dragon's hand that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Of course not. Who would love a destroyer like me after what he tricked me into and the monster he's turned me into? I've lived for eons, fighting in wars that I had no reason to be in. I've crushed empires, built cities, tamed the elements and wiped out many species to keep the balance. I've created beings of powers and destroyed them all the same. I've even sealed away Lunar to try and forget my past only to destroy the world Althena created and everything I loved about it." The red haired woman watched as tears filled her old friend's eyes.

"I did what Zophar couldn't and not only stole the power of Althena but I killed Lucia and Hiro." Ruby held the woman close.

"You didn't know, Lemina." Ruby told the woman as she sobbed.

X Forests of Konoha X

"I see, so you two," Jiraiya pointed at Haku and Ayame as they sat within the training area, "are heirs to two dragons of the oldest know legends while you two," the toad sage pointed to Skull and Kirabi. "You are one of the only few who have been even looking for solutions to Naruto's memory problem. Am I hearing this right?" The four nodded as Kirabi moved his mask to the side to show his face.

"I met the kid six, almost seven years ago when the old monkey was visiting Kumo during the peace negotiations after the second Raikage tried to kidnap the Hyuga heiress. Him and Yugito had gotten so close during the three weeks they were there that, if they were older, you would have thought they were already married." This caught Haku and Ayame's' attention while Skull sighed, removing his mask to reveal his face and then pulled back his head cover.

"My name is Ghaleon. I'm not really sure how to explain myself here, regardless of my power, I know I can't beat all four of you and I wouldn't be able to harm the two dragon heirs. So, I guess I'll let you ask the questions." The others nodded as Haku sighed.

"I met Naruto-kun in Wave country during his mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. We became friends and I taught him a few things and he taught me a few things. The day before tou-san and I went to attack the bridge builder for a second time, we had an argument and parted ways. We met up on the bridge where we fought each other and I would have died if that Magic Emperor hadn't appeared." Jiraiya looked to Ayame as the girl rubbed her hands.

"I've known Naruto-kun since I was six, he was four at the time. When I first entered into the shinobi program I never told him because I wanted to keep it a surprise. My first C-ranked mission changed into an A-ranked when my team ran across a missing ninja from Suna. I was lucky my lightning, earth and wind affinities were too strong for me to control at that time because I'm sure I would have been raped and killed. I quit being a shinobi because of that day, choosing to work in my father's stand. Naruto found me during his last mission with his team before the Kyuubi Festival and I decided to come back."

"He protected the two of us, we wanted to return the favor." Haku told the old sage and the man sighed. "I didn't find out about being a dragon heir until I was saved by the Emperor. Ayame didn't find out until before the Chunin Exams started."

"Ok, Ghaleon, tell me, who are you exactly? You're not in Konoha's records as a shinobi yet you act as an ANBU Black Ops. You literally do not exist in our military and yet the Hokage knows all this and lets you walk around without a care." Ghaleon sighed as he shook his head.

"To tell you who I am would make you think I'm crazy but very well." Ghaleon waved his hand over his body and his ANBU clothes switched to his old armor shocking everyone in the clearing. "I am Ghaleon, former Red Priest of Althena, Vice Premier of the Magic Guild of Vane, one of the Four Heroes that helped save Althena from Eiphel's attempt at destroying Lunar. I am the only mage alive with the power to control the Goddess Althena and her dragons, minus the Dragonmaster. I am the true Magic Emperor."

"So you're the one," Haku was cut off as the red eyed man growled.

"No, I'm not the one that saved you that day. That was an imposter, one I hope to catch and find out just who dared to take my title. I took that title with me to the grave the first time I was killed. My second chance at life was used playing the role of Dragonmaster for a fake Goddess. This time, I will not let Zophar win nor will I allow Eiphel to destroy this world."

"Who are these Eiphel and Zophar characters?" Jiraiya asked the man and he shook his head.

"Zophar is a demon that thinks himself a God while in truth he's only monster with a minor form of immortality. He's been sealed away three times: once by the Goddess Althena when she ruled this world. A second time when the all life lived on Lunar and the Blue Star was just a barren wasteland recovering from his first attempt at conquest. The third time was by Lemina Ausa, after Zophar tricked her into becoming what he called a Fiend Master and tricking her into killing a few of her friends. She's still alive to this day, even though all those events happened millions of years ago."

X Market Area X

"Oh man, that was a much needed bath." Ruby stretched out with a smirk while Lemina shook her head.

"You have no idea. I don't truly feel anything through Naru-kun. While I can feel, smell, see, taste and hear the outside world, it's a phantom feeling. With me switching bodies with Naru-kun, for the day, even if he doesn't know about it, I can sense everything firsthand again. The cool breeze, the feel of the water's warmth even the taste of that dinner we just had." Ruby looked at the woman once again.

"Why do you call Naruto, Naru-kun? Is that a sort of nickname?" Lemina blushed slightly as the two continued their walk.

"Um, s-sure you could say that." The red dragon grinned widely.

"Ooooh I get it. You got a crush on our Dragonmaster." The slight blush grew on the woman's face as Ruby teased her friend. "Just wait till I tell Nall. He's gonna love this! Lemina likes something other than money!" the blonde pouted, her blush darker then the ripest of tomatoes.

"S-Shut up Ruby! I don't love him!" The blonde cursed herself as the grin on the red dragon grew wider.

"I never said anything about loving him. Sounds like someone's in denial." The blonde covered her face with her hands, Ruby laughing. "Gotta say though, I'm happy you finally managed to find someone. With what happened after you beat Zophar made me worried for you. You sealed away the Silver Star and sealed the dragons into a new realm before our spirits could fade. The last time I saw you before my "death" you looked like you were dead inside." Ruby slung her arm over the nine tailed fox's shoulder. "I'm happy for you." Lemina smiled slightly.

"If only the baka would remember me." Ruby looked confused for a moment before Lemina giggled. "Sorry, I forgot you don't know one of the primary languages here. Baka means idiot." Ruby shook her head before Lemina suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. "By the Goddess, I'm such an idiot!" Ruby watched as the girl created a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the red headed dragon looked in surprise at the completely identical clone. "Follow me! I can't believe I didn't think of this!" Ruby watched as the woman and her clone darted off towards one of the training grounds, the red headed dragon shook her head and took off after the fox girl.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Lemina looked over her shoulder at the dragon, her red eyes filled with excitement and hope.

"I just found the solution to Naruto's memory problem! I'll have a clone study the seals and runes and then I'll release them, giving Naru-kun his memories back! I'll even have my body back when I'm in back in the seal and not that fake body!"

"That's if we can release them boss." The clone pointed out, getting a glare from her creator as they continued to a clearing.

"Shut up you."

X Training Ground X

"I found them! They're over in this direction and there's another with them." Ayame called out as she led everyone towards the clearing where Naruto's chakra signature was coming from. The group had looked all over the village for the Kyuubi controlled boy and the red dragon only for them to end up chasing them into a clearing after Naruto's chakra suddenly appeared in the direction of the training grounds outside the village. "There!" Ayame pointed towards Naruto and the red dragon while Lemina's clone stood before the blonde boy. The large group slowly entered the clearing, trying not to be noticed as they listened in on the conversation.

"**Alright, let's get this show on the road. Time to solve this puzzle for good." **Haku and Ayame both went wide eyed as they watched Naruto begin to undress himself from the waist up. **"Get to work!" **The Lemina clone nodded and knelt down, beginning to study the seal as Ruby shook her head.

"Oh come on. Surely you don't need a clone to study those seals and runes do you?" The words of the red dragon made Jiraiya's eyes widen and the old man suddenly blurred out of sight, appearing behind Naruto's body and slapped a seal tag onto the boy's back while at the same time a kunai killed Lemina's clone. Ruby growled as she watched the man catch Naruto's body as it fell.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya turned to face the woman, his face set in a serious expression.

"I'm stopping the Kyuubi from freeing herself and destroying the village." The red dragon growled again and huffed, a light burst of fire coming from her nostrils as she seethed in rage.

"You fool, she was working on his memories! And it's not Kyuubi, it's Lemina!" a red aura started to cover the red dragon, giving off an intense heat. "She's the only one I know that could possibly have the knowledge to release this seal she told me about."

"Not, exactly, dear Ruby." The voice of Ghaleon cutting over the clearing further enraged the spirit of the red dragon, causing the heat coming off her body to singe the ground beneath her. "Calm yourself down before you get hurt, dragon. Don't forget what I'm capable of. After all, I did steal your dragon aura once, I can kill you this time and for good." A small fire started at Ruby's feet.

"You return to help that damned monster again, Ghaleon? Didn't you learn from the last time you were _run through?_" Ghaleon snarled as he drew his sword, only for a strike of lightning to stop everyone as a being in armor made its appearance.

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!" _The Magic Emperor roared as he stomped on the ground, a burst of wind sending everyone into the nearest tree, Ghaleon recovering first only to find a sword at his throat.

The same sword he gave to Hiro as his last act for the world.

"_I have been standing aside as the Goddesses have asked me for long enough. I have given you the solution to Naruto's problems and you STILL have yet to help him! You know how crucial his memories are Master Ghaleon! They are the key to finding the Star Dragon! If you wouldn't have left to seek me out instead of completing the ritual, I wouldn't have you at sword point and we wouldn't be having this conversation!" _Ghaleon growled as the sword was pulled away and sheathed. _"The time for your petty squabbles is over. Now, it's my turn to act, for the good of our worlds."_

The Magic Emperor turned and walked over to the unconscious body of Naruto and ripped the seal off his body before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. The powerful being looked over to the tree Ruby had crashed into to see the dragon getting to her feet. _"I will tend to his seal, Red Dragon. Return to your realm and tell the dragons I've taken care of the problem Ghaleon was entrusted with. As for you, Jiraiya of the Sannin, I will return Naruto at the end of the month. Be sure the Red, Blue, Black and White Dragons are protected at all costs." _The armored body started to blink before shooting up into the sky.

"Sensei's gonna kill me." Jiraiya got nods from everyone as they watched the purple light race away through the sky.

X Unknown Area X

The Magic Emperor laid the blonde boy's body in the middle of a large pentagram with candles on each corner of the inner star. The armor wearing being of power walked out of the circle and reached up for his helmet. Long, silver hair cascaded to the floor as the person turned towards the body and tossed the helmet aside. A femmine voice called out from the revealed woman's lips as she started to pray to the full moon above the clearing they were in. "Althena, Goddess of Life and Creation, Mistress of the Dragonmaster mother of magic, the Five Dragons and the Blue and Silver Stars. I, your humble servant, Phacia, called to you to grant me strength as I release the hold of the Dark One on your chosen Dragonmaster. Please, fill me with strength." Phacia turned her lavender eyes to the child in the center of the ritual circle and took a deep breath. "I tried to repent for your sins, Master Ghaleon but now, it's time for me to take this into my own hands."

X

DMN: Well, there you go folks. Possibly the longest chapter I've done for this fic, my first lemon attempt and now you all know Naruto's memories are no longer gonna be a problem.

Kakashi: You know, you could have done this a lot sooner if this was the case.

DMN: Yeah, but then I would have to think more and delay the chapter for a lot longer. Anyway, can you finish up here? Time for bed, I gotta work in the afternoon.

Kakashi: Certainly. Read and review everyone or I'll use my Thousand Years of Death on you with a dull kunai! (Eye Smiles.)


End file.
